


As Jonah Said

by AliveArsenic



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alien Culture, Complete, Dirk and Equius are in pale, Language Barrier, M/M, Multi, Sorry guys, Xeno, an artic monster au, written in french because i can't do anything else
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-29
Updated: 2015-08-02
Packaged: 2018-03-04 04:35:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 108,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2943848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliveArsenic/pseuds/AliveArsenic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La glace, ça allait. Le froid aussi. L'expédition et son équipage, passait encore. Le néant - tant mieux. Mais ça ? Même avec toute la bonne volonté du monde, Equius n'aurait pas pu le prévoir, encore moins s'y résoudre. Il n'aurait pas pu.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. We packed our bags

**Author's Note:**

> Eh bien déjà, bonjour à tous ceux qui auront l'audace de cliquer sur cette fiction ! Le fandom français d'Homestuck étant réduit au nombre ma foi pathétique de dix personnes, je suis bien contente que vous l'aillez fait. C'est pour vous que j'écris. Big up. Wesh.  
> Bref, après les remerciements, entrons dans le vif du sujet (c'est rigolo parce que je crois que vif veut dire chair donc cette expression nous incite à la vivisection c'est très drôle) : cette fiction est... Longue. Et compliquée. Et puis surtout elle est sur un couple que j'adore et que personne ne shippe, mais j'espère justement montrer à quel point il est chouette.  
> Cette fiction parlera de beaucoup de choses, mais elle aura en fait une INTRIGUE, et des personnages qui ne vont PAS BIEN, et d'autres trucs que je ne PEUX PAS VOUS DEVOILER sous risque de SPOILER. C'EST. LA. FETE. (et puis sûrement des gens qui font des bisous à d'autres gens aussi)
> 
> Voilà, c'est tout ce que j'avais à dire, vraiment. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture tout ça tout ça et puis on se retrouve à la fin du chapitre. Bisous.
> 
> Enjoy !

"Fare forward.  
O voyagers, O seamen,  
You who came to port, and you whose bodies  
Will suffer the trial and judgement of the sea,  
Or whatever event, this is your real destination"

T-S Eliot, The Dry Salvages

* * *

"Memory rushes in, then washes you away/I am losing you to the sea/I'll break from the weight of my mind/But your ghost I will gladly bear."

Son Lux, Lanterns Lit

* * *

Washington DC, 13 juin 2017

**LA GUERRE EST DECLAREE : LE PRESIDENT BIDEN PARLE D'UNE « TRAHISON SANS PRECEDENTS »**

LES PAYS DE L'ALLIANCE DE L'EST « NE REDOUTENT PAS LA BOMBE ATOMIQUE »

Les Etats-Unis d'Amérique et les pays de l'Alliance de l'Est sont publiquement entrés en guerre armée après les attentats de Seattle deux jours plus tôt.

Hier soir, à 1920 EDT, le président des Etats-Unis Joe Biden a annoncé que les Etats-Unis étaient officiellement engagés contre l'Alliance des Pays de l'Est créée depuis mai dernier. Les attentats de Seattle, revendiqués par l'Alliance hier soir sur la chaîne nationale russe _Rossiya 1_ sous le prétexte d'y avoir repéré le groupe de terroristes ayant provoqué l'explosion du bateau d'exploration _Sainte Ran_ le 22 mars dernier, sont contraires à tous les traités de paix rédigés entre la Russie et les Etats-Unis.

Mr Biden a continué : « Je me dois de vous informer que toutes nos tentatives de réconciliation et d'arrangement avec l'Alliance ont été refusées la vie de nos concitoyens est menacée par l'Alliance et il m'est impossible, en tant que président, mais aussi en tant que citoyen d'Amérique, et d'être humain, de ne pas réagir. »

La France, l'Allemagne et la Grande-Bretagne ont d'ores et déjà juré de supporter les Etats-Unis. Le président français a déployé ses troupes près de la frontière est de l'Allemagne où plusieurs combats ont déjà eu lieu dans la nuit.

Un conseil de guerre de neuf membres a été rapidement créé avec deux nouveaux ministres, ainsi le général Lord English en tant que _First Lord of the Admiralty_ , un poste qu'occupait avant lui le célèbre Winston Churchill lors de la Première et la Seconde Guerre Mondiale.

La loi sur le service national (formes armées) a été changée la nuit dernière, rendant tous les hommes entre dix-huit et quarante-et-un ans aptes à être enrôlés. Les forces armées de terre ont déjà été déployées en prévision de nouveaux attentats sur la côte Ouest de l'Amérique. Les derniers rapports disent que les Russes ont déjà bombardé plusieurs locations près de l'état de Washington, faisant près de 1500 morts et blessés.

Dans son discours à la nation, le président Biden exprime sa tristesse en se lamentant sur le fait que « tous les efforts des pays de l'Est et de l'Amérique pour préserver la paix maintenue depuis la Seconde Guerre Mondiale aient été vains ».

Il a ajouté : « Je ne crois pas qu'il y ait eu quelque chose de plus ou de différent à faire, et s'il y avait eu une autre voie, qu'elle aurait pu être plus fructueuse que celle que nous empruntons en ce moment. »

L'ambiance entre les deux camps était déjà tendue avant et après le drame des îles François-Joseph, et plusieurs accords commerciaux avaient déjà été abandonnés entre la Russie et les Etats-Unis (pour un récapitulatif des événements qui ont conduit à cette situation, voir page 3).

* * *

_Neuf mois plus tôt._

* * *

\- Господин, пожалуйста…

Un homme tapa sur son épaule avec insistance. Equius savait de qui il s'agissait : il l'avait déjà vu parler à tous les gens qui avaient eu le malheur de se retrouver sur le quai ce matin. Avec un soupir, mais en essayant d'être courtois (il devait être courtois) il se retourna pour l'affronter.

L'homme avait la peau sombre, les paupières fripées et un bonnet noir. L'odeur du port l'enveloppait comme une couverture de crasse – Equius pouvait presque la voir flotter autour de lui. Lorsqu'il recommença à parler, il lui exhiba des dents sombres qui le firent frémir. Son souffle se perdit dans l'air ranci de Mourmansk.

\- Деньги, пожалуйста. Продаю прелести от злых русалок. Пожалуйста…

Il agita sous son nez une poignée de breloques dansant sur des liens de cuir. Equius en attrapa une au hasard pour l'examiner. C'était une petite sirène de métal, toute tordue et grossière, et ne présentant aucun détail, à part un creux béant sur son visage, en guise de bouche, et deux bosses lisses, pour la poitrine. Il la laissa retomber parmi ses sœurs.

\- Je ne parle pas Russe, répondit-il poliment en espérant que cela suffirait à faire partir le vendeur.

Le regard de l'homme s'alluma d'un seul coup et il se maudit d'avoir même ouvert la bouche.

\- Les charmes contre les sirènes. Les mauvais esprits. Vous – matelot. Les charmes et la protection. Pas cher, pas cher – trois.

L'homme avait l'air fier de son anglais. Equius, lui, n'était pas fier. Il avait froid, il était fatigué, et il attendait toujours ce stupide chargement de matériel qui n'arrivait pas.

\- Non merci, sans façon.

\- Efficace, insista le vendeur. Vous ne voulez pas faire venir les mauvais esprits. Les mauvaises sirènes. On vous tue sur le bateau. On vous tue sur le bateau et on vous jette sur la mer. Si vous faire venir les sirènes.

Il hésita un instant. L'homme avait l'air dans le besoin. Il n'y aurait aucun intérêt à posséder de l'argent de poche sur le bateau. Peut-être…

La pensée de l'offrir traversa un instant son esprit – _« elle aime ce genre d'histoires de sirènes et d'esprits malfaisants »_ – et son cœur se serra avec une violence si inattendue qu'il eut un sursaut de recul devant les yeux intrigués du vendeur.

\- Non, merci, répéta-t-il, avec davantage de conviction.

On lui avait souvent dit qu'il faisait peur aux gens, s'il y mettait un peu du sien. Une fois de plus, cela s'avéra vrai. Le vendeur se rembrunit et les sirènes de métal disparurent dans sa poche dans un mouvement d'habitué. Il ne perdit pas de temps en excuses et en adieux et s'en fut aussitôt.

Laissé seul, Equius expira profondément et enfouit ses mains dans ses poches. Il avait vraiment très froid. En septembre, à Mourmansk, les températures ne dépassaient pas la barre des dix degrés (déjà surprenante pour la ville). Rien de tout ça ne lui était habituel. Il avait vécu quinze ans en Egypte, avait déménagé en Floride. La neige était un concept étranger à ses yeux. Jusqu'à ses douze ans, l'existence de températures négatives lui avait été cachée.

Pour la énième fois, il se demanda pourquoi l'exil au Pôle Nord lui était apparu comme la meilleure des solutions lorsqu'il s'était retrouvé avec entre les mains la possibilité de retourner en Egypte.

Pour la énième fois, il se répondit que, certes, il y aurait trouvé du travail, certes, il y aurait compris la langue, certes, il y aurait été heureux, mais que non – non, pas l'Egypte.

Pas l'Egypte, mais la glace, le silence, l'isolation. Le froid et l'immobilité profonde des nuits gelées du cercle Arctique. Le néant.

Lui-même ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi.

Mais puisque son choix était fait et qu'il était là, debout par la seule volonté de Dieu (et d'esprits maléfiques et tentaculaires dont l'existence restait à confirmer, car il ne _croyait pas_ en ce genre de stupidités) sur les pavés du port de Mourmansk, il était bien tard pour faire preuve de regret, et il devait cesser de se plaindre et de gémir à propos de sujets aussi triviaux que la _température_.

Oui. Très bien.

Alors qu'il allait vérifier l'heure sur sa montre – il avait été très prudent et avait fait sûr qu'il était au bon fuseau horaire, au bon jour, au bon endroit, mais il aurait pu se tromper, ça arrivait à tout le monde, il aurait pu – un bruit de moteur lui fit tourner la tête. Un camion arrivait à l'autre bout du quai.

Malgré tout ce qu'il avait vécu depuis ces sept derniers jours, Equius se sentit un tout petit peu plus léger.

Il s'écarta à peine lorsque le camion s'arrêta devant le bateau. Une petite femme en manteau bleu en descendit et le remarqua immédiatement. Elle avait les sourcils froncés, une valise sous le bras. Son regard le frappa. Il n'était ni affectueux, ni chaleureux. Il était observateur, froid, coupant, et, comme lui, filé d'épuisement.

Mais Dieu, Equius savait reconnaître ses supérieurs, et cette femme était, _assurément_ , sa supérieure.

\- Bonjour, dit-elle. Feriez-vous par hasard partie de notre expédition ?

\- Bonjour, répondit-il. Je suis Equius Zahhak.

\- Ah, oui, l'ingénieur en robotique ! J'ai entendu parler de vous ! s'exclama-t-elle.

Elle avait dit ça avec chaleur, mais ses yeux étaient restés aigus.

Tout en parlant, elle lui tendit la main. Equius la saisit avec une certaine frayeur, bien qu'il tenta de ne pas la laisser paraître (des stupidités, vraiment, parce qu'avec le temps il avait appris à ne pas broyer les os de son interlocuteur lorsqu'ils se saluaient, mais malgré tout, _malgré tout_ …)

\- Ravie de vous rencontrer, je m'appelle Aranea Serket.

Lorsque Mrs Serket abaissa la main, son regard trop observateur s'était considérablement adouci, lui donnant l'air plus jeune, plus fatiguée aussi. Peut-être s'était-elle dit qu'il n'y avait rien à craindre, peut-être s'était-elle dit qu'il n'était pas dangereux, pas violent, ou peut-être s'était-elle dit qu'il ne serait jamais un gros problème si quelque chose venait à se passer. Equius n'en savait rien. Il se moquait bien de savoir.

\- Vous nous attendiez pour le chargement, c'est bien ça ?

\- C'est exact.

\- Je suis désolée du retard, les officiers de Severomorsk ont montré un zèle exemplaire à nous demander nos papiers une grosse quinzaine de fois. Le gouvernement russe fait un excellent travail lorsqu'il s'agit de vérifier les passeports des étrangers sur leur sol.

Severomorsk était une ville militaire située à une quinzaine de kilomètres de Mourmansk. Equius travaillait dans la robotique. Cela n'avait rien à voir.

Il hésita un instant, puis demanda :

\- Sans vouloir être indiscret… Que faisait le matériel à Severomorsk ?

\- Nous avons jugé plus sûr de le laisser là-bas que dans les stocks de l'aéroport. Cette ville a l'avantage d'avoir l'une des sécurités les plus importantes de la côte, il ne faut pas l'oublier. Le docteur Zerkratzen a heureusement plusieurs contacts au sein de la branche écologiste du gouvernement qui lui ont permis d'entreposer le matériel là-bas… Personne ne vous avait prévenu ?

\- Non, pas que je ne sache.

\- Rassurez-vous, les militaires de Severomorsk ont été très professionnels. Rien n'a été endommagé, assura-t-elle.

Devant l'expression dubitative qu'il devait arborer, elle ajouta :

\- Et puis, un professionnel a vérifié que tout était en ordre sous mes yeux. Vous pouvez me croire !

Equius hocha la tête.

Elle se désintéressa de lui quelques secondes pour jeter un regard au chargement, puis revint vers lui – avec les yeux qui scrutaient, et ils ne durèrent qu'une seconde à peine, mais Equius les remarqua quand même. Cette femme ne devait jamais cesser de scruter.

\- C'est très soudain, mais vous pourriez aider à décharger le matériel, puisque vous êtes ici ? Il y a un endroit dans les cales réservé au matériel robotique et informatique, vous le trouverez facilement. Navrée de vous demander tant, mais…

\- Je serai ravi de pouvoir vous aider, répondit-il aussitôt.

Mrs Serket parut très contente de sa réponse. Un sourire ouvrit son visage, lui donnant à nouveau l'air plus jeune. La réalisation qu'elle ne devait pas avoir plus de cinq ans d'écart avec lui le frappa.

\- Bien… Je pense que vous reverrai lorsque nous partirons. Je dois aller faire des réglages en cabine, des réglages importants. Passez une bonne journée, Mr Zahhak.

\- Bonne journée, répondit-il.

Elle s'en fut sans plus s'occuper de lui. Il ne fut pas vexé. Une partie de son esprit était déjà partie ailleurs. La causerie était inutile. L'assemblage, c'était important. Les pièces à acheminer, contrôler, déballer, et puis commencer à les souder et à les fondre et à créer, et à ne jamais parler. Tout ça valait la peine d'y penser.

Sept mois passeraient vite s'il ne songeait qu'à ça, se dit-il.

Il se dirigea vers le coffre du camion.

La collision fut évitée de justesse.

L'homme qui arrivait en face vacilla un instant mais la caisse resta stable entre ses bras et il reprit vite pied, tout comme Equius, qui avait retenu un mouvement désespéré vers la boîte au cas-où elle aurait glissé.

Le matelot avait l'air jeune, avec des cheveux blonds parfaitement coiffés et des lunettes de soleil ridiculement pointues, et était à peine plus petit que lui. Equius fronça les sourcils. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de croiser des gens de sa taille.

L'homme ouvrit la bouche pour rependre son souffle. Equius vit briller un piercing sur sa langue. Son froncement s'accentua.

\- Fais attention, gronda-t-il. Je ne tolérerai pas qu'un petit idiot de ton genre détruise le précieux contenu de ces boîtes simplement parce qu'il n'était pas assez éveillé pour prêter attention à ce qui l'entourait.

L'homme haussa un sourcil derrière ses lunettes, puis, contre toute attente, un sourire en coin tira ses traits. Il plia un genou, posa la caisse dessus – Equius grimaça sans s'en rendre compte – et il lui tendit la paume. Le dos de sa main était tatoué.

\- Equius Zahhak, hein ? Dirk Strider. Second ingénieur de l'équipe. Ravi de faire ta connaissance.

Equius se sentit littéralement rougir et il savait que s'il n'avait pas pris ses médicaments, et qu'il n'avait pas fait moins de dix degrés, il aurait aussi senti une fine pellicule de sueur recouvrir son front.

\- Oh, je. Excusez-moi. Je vous ai pris pour…

\- Un pauvre imbécile perdu sur le dock qui aurait pu trimballer ces caisses comme si elles contenaient trois tonnes six d'éponges humides et pas un matériel plus coûteux que ma baraque et ma voiture réunies. Pas la peine d'en dire plus. Les mots sont inutiles.

Equius était partagé entre la honte et un léger, léger début d'exaspération. Le prénommé Dirk Strider éclata de rire – son piercing luisit à la lumière froide de Mourmansk – puis reprit la caisse des deux mains lorsqu'il en eut assez d'attendre celle d'Equius.

\- Allez, trêve d'excuses et de plaisanteries. Tu sais où sont les cales ?

\- Non.

\- Attrape une boîte et suis-moi, bro. On va s'occuper de ça, toi et moi contre le reste du monde. C'est parti.

Equius, encore interdit, se retourna et, avec d'infinies précautions, sortit trois caisses du coffre avant de suivre Strider. Il n'était pas l'homme le plus poli du monde, c'était certain, mais il n'avait aucun problème pour suivre un ordre. C'était déjà ça.

Ils mirent deux heures à vider le camion. Pendant ce temps, Equius en était arrivé à une conclusion évidente : ils allaient être d'une extrême importance à l'expédition, mais il hésitait encore entre se sentir honoré et vaguement terrifié.

La pièce où les caisses étaient entreposées était séparée des cales ordinaires. Elle était plus grande, mieux éclairée, aussi, et, contrairement à la majorité des camions dans lesquels Equius avait déjà chargé du matériel plus fragile que celui-ci, tout était prévu pour attacher les boîtes entre elles. Par paranoïa, il testa la résistance des pitons. Aucun ne se brisa entre ses doigts, ce qui était un très bon signe.

\- Il faudra que je te passe un badge pour ouvrir la cale, dit Dirk Strider.

La pièce était aussi strictement interdite à la majorité de l'équipage.

De nouveau, Equius se dit que l'importance de son rôle ne lui avait jamais été mentionnée.

Ils s'étaient assis sur la rambarde du pont. Du coin de l'œil, Equius remarqua le vendeur de sirènes de métal interpeller les passants le long du port, sans succès.

\- Je n'en reviens pas que personne ne soit monté pour nous aider, se plaignit Strider. Ils dépensent des fortunes pour garder le matériel en sécurité, mais les pauvres hommes fragiles et délicats qui se tapent le boulot ? « Engageons-en deux, ce sera bien suffisant ! » « Mais monsieur le président, il doit y avoir dix mille caisses » « Est-ce que je vous ai parlé, Sarah ? Non ? Alors je vous autorise à fermer votre gueule. » Dieu que cet équipage a l'air mal branlé !

Equius serra les dents. Il faisait beaucoup d'efforts pour ne pas réagir avec violence lorsqu'il entendait des insultes. C'était encore quelque chose sur quoi il travaillait – il travaillait sur beaucoup de choses – mais il était en progrès. Il n'avait donné de coup de poing à personne dans les cinq derniers mois.

(Et puis, honnêtement, la dernière fois, c'était presque un accident.)

\- Ils avaient probablement confiance en nos capacités, répondit-il avec calme.

Dirk ricana.

\- Oui, probablement.

Malgré le froid, de la sueur perlait sur son front. Il se pencha pour fouiller dans son sac et en ressortit une canette de bière qu'il ouvrit en grimaçant. Equius vit la pointe d'un second tatouage enroulée le long de son poignet gauche.

\- Si tu en veux, j'en ai plus ou moins une armada dans mon sac. C'est un peu stupide en y repensant, parce que l'alcool est formellement interdit sur le pont, mais que veux-tu ? Je suis un rebelle né.

\- Non merci, je ne bois pas.

Strider haussa les épaules.

\- Il y aura au moins une personne sur ce bateau pour m'aider à couvrir mon délit.

\- Je n'en doute pas.

Strider ouvrit la bouche – Equius pouvait distinctement apercevoir l'anneau de métal entre ses dents à présent – mais quelqu'un les interpella avant qu'il ne puisse dire quoique ce soit :

\- Mr Zahhak, Mr Strider ! Avez-vous fini avec le chargement ?

\- Oui, Mrs Serket ! répondit aussitôt Dirk, sans se retourner pour la regarder, et en cachant d'un geste fluide sa canette sous sa parka.

\- Venez par ici, les derniers membres de l'équipage ne devraient pas tarder à arriver et le docteur Zerkratzen aimerait faire un discours.

Dirk Strider lui lança un regard par-dessus ses lunettes ridicules puis se leva et se tourna vers Mrs Serket, une main sur la canette ouverte sous son manteau.

\- On arrive, Mrs Serket.

Equius entendit les chaussures de Mrs Serket claquer sur le métal du pont. Dirk jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui, puis ressortit sa canette et en but une longue gorgée avant de la jeter à la mer avec un soupir. Elle y flotta un bref instant, puis y disparut, avalée par les eaux noires.

\- Adieu, canette à peine entamée, déclama-t-il en la regardant sombrer. Tu ne nous auras été que d'une faible utilité. Tu devrais te lever, dit-il en s'adressant à Equius. Ce cher docteur n'a pas l'air de quelqu'un qui aime avoir ses plans contrecarrés par deux ingénieurs sentant le fuel et l'ordinateur brûlé.

\- Vous avez rencontré le docteur ? demanda-t-il.

Il se redressa et, instinctivement, épousseta ses paumes. Strider passa une main dans ses cheveux et se dirigea vers la cabine.

\- Oui, juste avant d'entrer dans le camion pour Severomorsk. Poli. Glauque, si tu voulais vraiment mon avis. Ce n'est pas quelqu'un que l'on voit généralement aux commandes d'un joyeux groupe d'aventuriers. Il a une tête de politicien. Le genre de type qui regarde des débats entre deux partis obscurs d'Europe de l'Est pour s'éclater le week-end. Il doit avoir un poste au gouvernement quelque part.

\- Il me semble avoir déjà entendu son nom dans les journaux, en effet.

\- De toute façon, s'il n'y était pas avant, je te parie l'empire de la Crocker qu'il va y être d'ici trois jours. Une expédition russe avec des américains ? On va en entendre en parler dans les journaux du Sud à la rubrique trahisons graves et crimes d'Etat. Tu recevras probablement des courriers chez toi six ans après, comme quoi tu es une pourriture communiste et qu'on devrait te faire brûler vif.

\- Vous paraissez sûr de vous.

\- J'ai _vécu_ au Texas. Tous mes voisins ont poursuivi deux hommes qui avaient volé un vase dans une maison de mon village avec des fourches, des briques et des fusils. La police est arrivée trop tard. L'un est dans le coma, l'autre a été forcé de renoncer à la bouffe dure pour le restant de ses jours. Ces coins-là sautent sur tout ce qui n'est pas typique américain.

\- Ça ne durera pas.

\- Ah ?

\- Il est probable que d'ici sept mois, les gouvernements auront rétabli des relations harmonieuses entre leurs deux camps.

\- Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils feraient ça ?

\- Je suppose qu'il y a trop d'enjeux économiques pour risquer un schisme entre l'Ouest et l'Est, dit-il, incertain.

Il n'avait jamais étudié la politique. Le peu qu'il en connaissait venaient des journaux télévisés qu'il regardait lorsqu'il ne travaillait pas, c'est-à-dire jamais. Mais, à sa grande surprise, il fut récompensé par un très léger sourire en coin qui semblait être le summum de ce que Strider pouvait lui accorder en matière d'expressions faciales.

\- Tu n'as pas l'air idiot, Zahhak, fit-il.

\- Ah. Merci.

\- Par contre, ne me vouvoie plus.

\- Très bien.

\- Pas la peine de me répondre comme si j'étais le commandant des armées des Nations Unies, ce serait cool, mais loin d'arriver.

\- Non, je…

\- Par ici, fit soudain Mrs Serket.

Elle se tenait dans l'encadrement d'une porte sur leur droite qu'ils n'avaient pas vue en passant. Elle avait enlevé sa parka bleue et en paraissait plus grande. Equius fut secrètement heureux de pouvoir échapper à la conversation.

\- Le docteur Zerkratzen vous attend.

\- Oh, pardonnez-nous, ce n'était absolument pas notre intention de faire patienter notre chef d'équipage, j'espère qu'il nous excusera, fit Dirk, trop empressé pour avoir l'air sincèrement désolé.

Le visage de Mrs Serket se referma un bref instant en même temps que ses yeux qui scrutaient se rallumaient, attrapant l'information au vol. _« Sarcastique et irrespectueux »_ , se dit Equius. _« Elle n'est pas dupe »_.

\- Oh, ça ira, vous verrez, répondit-elle, et son visage froid disparut aussi rapidement qu'il était apparu. Il y a déjà quelques membres de l'équipage ici, nous attendons une partie de l'équipe de terrain et nous pourrons commencer la session. Venez.

Dirk hocha la tête et la suivit d'un pas vif dans la salle de réunion. Equius songea un instant à s'éclipser – la cale était une bonne idée – mais Mrs Serket se tenait toujours devant la porte, prête à le rappeler. A contrecœur, il lui obéit, et il entra à son tour.

La première chose qu'il entendit fut une exclamation à l'autre bout de la pièce.

\- Dirk !

C'était une femme qui avait crié. A ses côtés, il vit Strider perdre complètement son masque d'impassibilité et prendre une expression de joie qui le surprit beaucoup, du moins pour le peu qu'il avait vu de l'homme.

\- Roxy ! rugit-il, et Equius s'écarta promptement pour laisser passer une femme blonde qui vint s'écraser en riant dans les bras de Dirk Strider.

\- Que je sois damnée si j'ai pas le cul bordé de nouilles, Dirk, c'est genre, Noël en avance ! fit la femme, le visage enfoui dans sa capuche.

Elle avait des cheveux blonds coiffés avec le même soin maniaque que ceux de Dirk, et une écharpe rose lâche autour du cou, bordée de petits chats roses dansants. Plusieurs d'entre eux buvaient dans des tasses de thé violettes. C'était adorable et il en détourna les yeux.

Strider avait repris, pendant ce temps, un visage de marbre, mais il serrait la femme avec trop d'affection pour que quiconque puisse y croire. Ses lunettes étaient à moitié tombées sur son nez. Il ne s'était pas encore soucié de les remettre en place.

\- Qui voulais-tu qu'on appelle pour une mission de cette importance ? Je suis le meilleur, c'est indéniable. Les gouvernements du monde entier sont à mes pieds. Je suis le prince.

\- C'est toi le prince, répondit la femme.

Elle le serra une dernière fois contre elle avant de le relâcher et de s'écarter, le nez rose, les yeux grand ouverts. Elle ressemblait un peu à Dirk, se dit-il. Leurs taches de rousseur étaient très similaires.

\- J'ai tellement trop de trucs à te dire, babilla-t-elle.

Les petits chats dansants sautèrent avec elle sur son écharpe.

\- Calme-toi, Lalonde, on a sept mois pour ça. Tu vas avoir tout le temps du monde pour me raconter ta vie dans tous les détails les plus froids, sombres, humides et marécageux que tu pourras trouver.

\- Je suis fiancée ! s'écria-t-elle, apparemment sourde à ses propos.

Elle lui colla son annulaire droit dans la figure comme preuve irréfutable de son engagement. Equius ne put pas s'empêcher de sourire, malgré le fait qu'il ne soit pas inclus dans la conversation et _(tu es bizarre, Equius, tu devrais arrêter de toujours regarder les gens)_.

Mais son enthousiasme était touchant.

Dirk souriait, lui aussi, de ce minuscule sourire qui esquissait à peine une ombre sur ses joues, puis il saisit la main de la femme et la secoua un instant, mimant l'incrédulité.

\- Qui donc aurait voulu se lier à toi pour passer ses jours et ses nuits à t'écouter parler de microbes et d'horreurs génétiquement modifiées ?

Heureusement pour Equius, quelqu'un l'appela avant que la jeune femme ne réponde, et qu'il n'entende du même coup le nom de l'heureux élu. Il aurait pu se détourner de lui-même, bien sûr, mais c'était plus dur que ce qu'on disait. Il était habitué à regarder. Ecouter. Ne pas prendre part.

_(Argh, tu fais encore le bizarre, Equius !)_

\- Mr Zahhak ?

Il se retourna pour faire face à un homme qu'il identifia immédiatement comme le docteur Zerkratzen alors qu'un frisson lui courait dans le dos. Sa première impression fut

_« il est terrifiant »_

_« il est vraiment terrifiant »_

_« Pardon ? »_

absurde.

\- Bonjour, Mr Zahhak, j'ai bien peur d'avoir manqué à tous mes devoirs en tant que chef d'équipage, je ne vous ai encore pas salué… Je me présente, je suis le docteur Medwin Zerkratzen. Je conduis cette expédition.

Et avec ça disparut entièrement la vague terreur qu'il avait ressentie, parce qu'il comprit ce qui l'avait déclenchée : Mr Zerkratzen était un supérieur, et comme tous les supérieurs de pauvres ingénieurs en robotique, Mr Zerkratzen était, profondément, intrinsèquement, _intimidant_.

\- Bonjour, monsieur.

Le docteur lui serra la main avec effusion. Strider avait eu raison à son sujet, il n'avait pas le visage de quelqu'un que l'on verrait dans un bateau en partance pour le Pôle Nord. Il était de petite taille, les cheveux blancs, quelques rides aux coins des paupières. Son accent était impeccable. Il n'avait rien d'un commandant.

Enfin, le docteur recula. Ses yeux brillaient.

\- Je suis très heureux que vous aillez pu vous joindre à nous. L'expédition a connu certaines complications, comme vous le savez – une ombre de tristesse passa sur son visage sans qu'il ne puisse dire si elle était feinte ou non – et une grande partie de l'équipage s'est vu obligée de refuser le contrat.

\- Je…

\- Nous comptions beaucoup sur vous, et je dois dire que c'est un honneur de vous avoir à bord ! Nous avons entendu parler de vous au concours de New-York, l'année dernière. Vos talents ne sont pas passés inaperçus, ce bras mécanique était une merveille !

Equius hocha la tête sans trop savoir où le docteur voulait en venir. Peut-être essayait-il juste d'être accueillant.

\- Vraiment, vos talents nous seront capitaux.

\- J'espère ne pas vous décevoir, répondit-il avec prudence.

Le docteur le gratifia d'un sourire éclatant.

\- Je suis certain que vous ferez parfaitement votre travail, assura-t-il. Je suis sincèrement ravi de vous avoir à bord. J'espère que cette expédition vous sera aussi profitable qu'elle le sera pour moi.

\- Bien sûr.

\- Si vous voulez bien m'excuser, à présent, je dois aller me renseigner sur l'avancée de nos derniers membres d'équipage. Profitez-en donc pour discuter !

Le docteur courba la tête puis s'éclipsa. Instinctivement, et comme à chaque fois qu'il se retrouvait seul, Equius fit un bref tour d'horizon.

Strider et son amie s'étaient isolés dans un coin de la pièce, assis sur le sol froid comme le feraient des enfants. La jeune femme agitait les mains avec excitation. Strider la regardait faire, son remarquable rictus aux lèvres.

Un bref éclair de nostalgie le frappa derrière la nuque ( _Equius, tu devrais vraiment arrêter de toujours regarder tu sais, pas que je cautionne pas mais je cautionne pas_ )

Il se rendit compte que cela faisait un moment qu'il n'avait pas pensé à Nepeta.

_(Equius, arrête de regarder.)_

A nouveau, il fut sauvé par autre chose que sa propre volonté (il avait des doutes sur la force de celle-ci) lorsqu'une porte claqua avec brutalité au bout du couloir, suivie par un concert de pas et de conversations. Tout le monde tourna la tête vers l'entrée de la salle. Quelques secondes plus tard, dix personnes débarquèrent dans la salle, dans un tourbillon de froid, d'humidité et de fumée, et Equius oublia allègrement les fantômes qui lui étaient passés dans le dos.

\- Désolée du retard ! s'exclama une jeune femme en tête de groupe. Le conducteur du bus était un peu perdu.

La salle semblait beaucoup plus petite avec dix personnes de plus. Dirk et la jeune femme s'étaient relevés pour saluer les arrivants. Equius resta en retrait. Il estimait qu'il avait été assez ravi de rencontrer de parfaits inconnus pour la journée.

\- Mieux vaut tard que jamais ! répliqua le docteur avec un entrain certain. Nous n'attendions plus que vous. Vous pouvez vous débarrasser de vos manteaux et les accrocher ici, vous serez probablement plus à l'aise… Voilà. Avez-vous fait bon voyage, malgré tout ?

\- Oh, oui, c'était très bien, répondit distraitement la jeune femme en enlevant sa gigantesque parka. Où est-ce qu'on accroche ça ?

\- Ici, fit poliment le docteur en montrant d'un geste le portemanteau. Ça ne sera pas long, vous pourrez descendre dans vos quartiers d'ici quelques minutes…

Le bruit dans la salle décrut rapidement, et le docteur recula de quelques pas, se racla la gorge, et sourit à l'équipage.

\- Bien, je crois que tout le monde est présent. Je me permets de refaire les présentations : je me nomme Medwin Zerkratzen, et je suis le modeste esprit derrière toute cette opération.

Un silence poli accueillit sa déclaration. Sans se froisser, il continua :

\- Je voudrais tout d'abord vous remercier d'être venus. Comme vous le savez, nous aurions dû partir six mois plus tôt à bord d'un brise-glace bien plus grand. Malheureusement, le chantier de notre embarcation a été détruit au cours d'une opération accidentellement dévastatrice. L'expédition s'en est trouvée retardée et quelque peu diminuée. Malgré tout, Mrs Ioannski, présidente de l'Association des Îles Sibériennes et notre principal contributeur financier, a tenu à ce que notre expédition soit maintenue.

Sa voix se fit alors plus professionnelle.

\- Je ne vous cacherai pas que les conditions ne sont pas optimales. Vous avez été avertis des changements et votre paie sera augmentée en conséquence, ce qui ne m'empêche pas d'être obligé de faire un bref topo des difficultés que nous aurons à traverser.

Equius ne bougea pas lorsque le docteur traversa la salle, les mains dans le dos, la tête haute. La jeune femme qui venait d'arriver s'était installée à ses côtés. Ses yeux étaient grand ouverts, son souffle court. Elle avait l'air d'avoir couru avant d'arriver ici.

\- Les températures sur les îles François-Joseph peuvent tomber jusqu'à moins quarante degrés. Le bateau sera pris dans la glace pendant six mois. Il ne fera que rarement jour. Nos seuls contacts avec la terre seront par radio et, à intervalles régulières, avec des hélicoptères de ravitaillement. La solitude _va_ vous peser, c'est une certitude. Beaucoup de vous ont déjà travaillé sur un bateau pour de telles missions et je ne peux que vous rappeler de parler au médecin de bord dès que vous éprouvez le moindre symptôme de fatigue ou de stress. Votre santé est cruciale pour la réussite de cette expédition. Vous trouverez tous des manuels de santé et de sécurité dans vos chambres.

Il fit un autre tour de salle. La jeune femme s'était calmée. Elle portait de grandes lunettes rondes. Son souffle les avait teintées de buée, mais elle n'avait pas jugé utile de les essuyer.

\- Depuis que la Russie a signé la charte du projet _Green Earth_ , elle est dans l'obligation de s'occuper de ses côtes et de ses îles. Comme vous devez le savoir, les îles François-Joseph font partie des îles les plus polluées au monde. Cependant, du à un manque de temps, elles n'ont jamais été correctement cartographiées. Nous avons donc sept mois pour fournir les cartes les plus complètes de l'archipel, marines et terrestres.

Il reprit son souffle, un bref instant, en jetant un regard circulaire à la pièce. Personne ne bougeait.

\- Nous accosterons entre l'île Prince George et l'île David. L'équipe de terrain sera d'abord chargée de repérer les lieux afin de lancer les premiers robots, qui à leur tour, guideront l'équipe, dans un constant équilibre. Cet archipel est classé « sanctuaire marin ». La chasse nous y a été miraculeusement accordée, mais il va de soi que tout dommage à la faune locale sera à éviter.

Il fit une nouvelle pause, puis, soudainement, reprit un ton léger.

\- Les équipes iront comme suit. Mr Strider et Mr Zahhak seront chargés de la section robotique, ainsi que de la maintenance des moteurs, accompagnés par Mlle Chitra et Mlle Nirrti.

Du coin de l'œil, Equius vit Dirk se tourner vers lui et lui adresser un petit signe de la main auquel il ne répondit pas.

\- L'équipe de terrain sera menée par Mlle Harley, naturaliste, photographe et glaciologue. Elle sera secondée par Mr English, cartographe, spéléologue et géologue. Feront également partie de l'équipe Mr Varuna, Mr Tishya, Mr Rohini, Mr Nitram et Mlle Serket.

Il haussa imperceptiblement les sourcils à la mention de Mrs Serket. Mlle Serket ? Mrs Serket ? Celle qui l'avait accueilli à la sortie ? L'avait-il confondue avec quelqu'un d'autre ?

\- L'équipe de recherche sera menée par Mlle Lalonde (il était presque certain qu'il s'agissait de l'amie de Strider), biologiste, accompagnée de Mlle Sarpas et de Mlle Saviti. Nous avons aussi Mlle Crocker, la chef, avec Mr Ajika, et, bien sûr, Mlle Maryam et Mr Stichart, nos médecins de bord.

Il fit un geste vers une femme élégante qu'Equius n'avait pas remarquée, silencieuse dans un coin de la pièce, accompagnée d'un homme balafré qui les observait, armé du même silence de statue.

\- Je vous conseille de passer les voir dans leur office dès que possible afin de vérifier votre fiche d'état de santé avec eux.

\- Puis-je ajouter quelque chose ? l'interrompit Mlle Maryam.

\- Bien sûr, répondit-il obligeamment, et il recula pour lui laisser la place.

\- Nous serons très occupés les jours qui suivent, fit la jeune femme.

Sa robe était fendue sur le côté, remarqua-t-il. Par ce froid, c'était ridicule.

\- Avec les chargements à vérifier, ce genre de choses… Si vous pouviez passer avant que nous ne débarquions, nous serions vraiment reconnaissants.

\- On peut venir, là, juste après la réunion ? demanda la femme aux lunettes à côté de lui.

\- Oui, bien sûr, si vous voulez nous parler de quelque chose d'urgent, n'hésitez pas.

La jeune femme eut l'air rassurée. Mlle Maryam attendit quelques secondes pour d'autres éventuelles questions, mais rien ne vint. Il vit l'amie de Dirk se pencher vers lui et lui chuchoter quelque chose à l'oreille. L'effort qu'il fit pour ne pas sourire était flagrant.

( _Equius, tu regardes encore !)_

_(Désolé.)_

\- Ce sera tout, Mlle Maryam ?

\- Oui, merci.

Gracieuse, elle retourna dans le coin de la pièce, où l'homme à la cicatrice piquait des aiguilles dans la poche de son manteau d'un air un peu absent.

\- Je ne peux que vous inviter à accéder à leur demande, fit le docteur, toujours parfaitement poli. Nous partirons à dix-neuf heures ce soir, et, si tout se passe bien, nous arriverons dans les environs de vingt-deux heures trente demain soir. L'équipe mécanique devra se trouver dans le compartiment machine afin de procéder au départ. Nous comptons sur vous.

_« Je vous crois sur parole. »_

\- Si vous avez des questions d'ordre général, vous pouvez les poser maintenant. Pour les questions spécifiquement liées à votre équipe ou à une activité, vous pourrez me les poser dès demain matin dans mon bureau, où sont rangés tous les documents nécessaires pour vous apporter des réponses claires, précises et parfaitement honnêtes.

\- J'ai une question, s'exclama alors un homme qu'Equius avait vu dans le groupe de retardataires. Pourquoi est-ce qu'on a mobilisé un bateau et une équipe au lieu d'utiliser un satellite ?

Le docteur Zerkratzen lui sourit. Il avait des dents extrêmement blanches.

\- Un satellite ne pourrait pas nous guider sous l'eau.

* * *

\- Je suis à vous dans une seconde, le prévint Mlle Maryam.

Elle tira une liasse de papiers d'un tiroir de son bureau et la fouilla avec impatience, les sourcils froncés. Equius croisa les mains derrière son dos. Il avait le temps.

\- Excusez-moi, mademoiselle, mais je – ah, non, pardonnez-moi, elle est juste ici.

Elle tira une feuille du tas qu'elle tenait et la tendit à la jeune femme à lunettes qui attendait dans un coin de la salle, l'air contrit. La chaise sur laquelle elle était assise grinçait au rythme de son balancement. La jeune femme prit la feuille et leva son stylo en l'air :

\- Où est-ce que j'écris ?

\- Dans cette case, en bas, juste ici… Voilà. Décrivez vos symptômes. Je reviens dans quelques minutes, dites-moi si vous avez besoin de quoique ce soit. Je suis à vous, monsieur… ?

\- Zahhak. Je viens vérifier ma fiche.

\- Bien sûr, répondit Mlle Maryam, et elle chercha à nouveau dans sa liasse de feuilles celle qui lui correspondait.

Après quelques secondes de recherche, elle finit par trouver une feuille qu'elle parcourut rapidement du regard.

\- Equius Zahhak ? C'est bien ça ?

\- Oui.

\- Vingt-six ans ?

\- Exact.

\- AB+ ? Pas de problèmes cardiaques ? Faible allergie au cyprès ?

\- C'est ça.

\- Pas de maladie transmissible non plus ?

\- Non.

\- Vaccins mis en règle en février dernier… OD 7/10, OG 8/10 ? Nous devrons reprendre un test afin de vérifier votre vue, probablement mardi prochain, avec le reste de l'équipage. Mais si jamais vous savez déjà…

\- Ça me semble correct.

D'une pichenette, elle retourna la feuille, et ses yeux se fermèrent à demi, lui donnant l'air animal.

\- Venez par ici, Mr Zahhak…

Elle l'entraîna à l'écart, derrière un paravent mal tendu, à l'abri du regard de la jeune fille à lunettes.

\- Je pensais que vous aimeriez en parler en privé, lui dit-elle.

Une fois de plus, elle lui parut trop élégante pour un médecin de bord. Il haussa les épaules.

\- Je suis habitué à ce qu'on le sache.

\- Nous préférons traiter les maladies de nos patients avec une certaine discrétion, répliqua-t-elle, sans aucune méchanceté dans la voix. Je ne suis pas certaine que vous aimeriez que vos camarades vous regardent d'un drôle de regard dès les premiers jours parce qu'ils savent que vous pourriez leur briser la nuque sur un coup de sang.

Le commentaire le fit sourire. Mlle Maryam, elle, ne souriait pas. Elle prit une profonde inspiration, comme si elle s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose d'extrêmement déplaisant, puis dit :

\- Je pense que vous vous doutez que, dans votre condition, il est rare d'obtenir un travail.

\- Le docteur Zerkratzen a été d'une grande aide.

\- Vous êtes honnête.

\- Je ne mens jamais, répondit Equius.

C'était presque entièrement vrai. Il s'efforçait de ne pas jouer avec les mots, de ne pas trafiquer la vérité, de ne pas rester silencieux. Mais ça ne faisait pas longtemps. Et parfois – il était menteur, étant enfant, il était menteur, trompeur, manipulateur, un sale garçon, sale, sale garçon – parfois il avait envie de mentir à nouveau, et il s'en empêchait avec grand mal, parce que c'était _simple_ de mentir, n'est-ce pas ?

Mlle Maryam se pencha à nouveau sur sa fiche.

\- Vous avez indiqué que vous aviez suivi plusieurs séances chez un psychologue avant notre départ. Depuis quand le voyez-vous ?

\- Depuis que je suis indépendant. C'est lui qui a estimé que j'étais dans une période de stabilité mentale qui me permettait de travailler.

 _« Mais pas la semaine dernière »_ , se dit-il. _« Si je l'avais vu la semaine dernière, jamais il ne m'aurait autorisé à venir. »_

\- Etes-vous sous médicaments en ce moment ?

\- Lithobid. J'ai reçu une attestation de mon médecin pour me permettre d'emporter une quantité suffisante pour couvrir le voyage. Je peux vous la montrer, si vous voulez. Ainsi que les boîtes.

\- J'aimerai voir le tout. En temps normal, j'insisterai pour garder vos médicaments ici, mais… Enfin, je suppose que vous êtes habitué à certains horaires.

\- Exact.

\- Laissez-moi juste numéroter les boîtes. Il me serait aussi utile si vous me rameniez les plaquettes vides afin que je garde un œil sur votre consommation. Vous comprendrez que je sois obligée de vous suivre…

\- Je n'ai pas besoin d'être suivi.

Elle plia soigneusement sa feuille avant de lever les yeux vers lui, la même lueur d'inquiétude dans les yeux. Equius se demanda alors ce qu'il se passait.

\- Je ne doute pas que vous soyez parfaitement autonome, commença-t-elle avec précautions.

\- Je le suis.

\- Oui, bien sûr. Mais… Je pense qu'il serait bon de placer quelques rendez-vous au cours du voyage. Disons, un toutes les trois semaines. Pour voir comment vous allez. Est-ce que… Vous seriez d'accord avec l'idée ?

Elle avait la voix volontairement apaisante qu'adoptaient les gardiens d'animaux sauvages pour calmer leurs captifs, et, soudain, il comprit que, malgré ses paroles, elle avait peur de lui, peut-être sans même s'en rendre compte,

(c'était dans l'odeur, dans l'aura, dans la manière que son visage avait de se tendre et ses yeux de s'assombrir comme si elle redoutait un coup, et l'inquiétude qu'elle ressentait n'était finalement peut-être pas de l'inquiétude à son égard, mais pour sa propre peau.

Il le _savait_.)

elle avait peur de ses brusques sursauts d'humeurs, de sa force surnaturelle, de la facilité avec laquelle il pourrait lui casser le bras et fendre le crâne et _non,_ non, il ne devrait pas s'énerver, mais il sentit malgré tout une fureur acide lui enfumer la gorge.

Il ferma les paupières et respira longuement. Il était calme. Il avait pris ses médicaments. Pour qui _osait-elle le prendre_ ?

\- Oui, ce serait une bonne idée, répondit-il en faisant attention à garder un ton égal.

Mlle Maryam parut se détendre un peu et ses épaules se relâchèrent. Il avait accepté de jouer le jeu de la sécurité, le jeu qu'on attendait qu'il joue. Alors tout allait bien, maintenant, car s'il n'avait pas fait ça, s'il avait montré trop de confiance en lui (personne n'aime la confiance en soi, avait-il appris) il aurait mis la médecin mal à l'aise.

Il ne voulait mettre personne mal à l'aise.

\- Excusez-moi, dit-elle alors, ce qui l'étonna beaucoup.

\- Pardon ?

\- Excusez-moi d'avoir insisté, répéta-t-elle.

Il se raidit, se redressa, s'écarta un peu. Elle le regardait avec attention, mais pas l'attention angoissée de la première fois et pour une brève seconde, il oublia ses longs cheveux coiffés et sa robe trop élégante pour une femme enfermée dans un bateau en Arctique pour sept mois. Elle avait l'inquiétude légitime d'un médecin, froide, analytique, tout sauf égoïste.

\- Ah, je… Ce n'est rien.

\- Bon. Tant mieux. Je pense que nous aurons le temps de reparler plus tard. Avez-vous quelques questions à me poser ?

\- Je pense que ça ira. Je pourrais toujours revenir plus tard.

\- Evidemment. Nous nous reverrons donc mardi. Pensez à prendre vos médicaments avec vous.

Dans ce bref laps de temps, elle avait repris son masque de femme qui contrastait avec le bureau qui tanguait. Equius courba la tête en guise de salut. Mlle Maryam hocha la tête à son tour, puis sortit de derrière le paravent, Equius docilement sur ses talons.

La jeune femme à lunettes était toujours là, l'air aussi gêné que lorsqu'ils étaient arrivés. Mlle Maryam lui fit un signe encourageant. La fille sourit.

\- N'hésitez pas à me signaler le moindre problème, monsieur Zahhak, fit Mlle Maryam.

\- D'accord.

\- Et si jamais quelqu'un attend devant la porte, vous pourriez lui demander d'attendre ? Il faut que je m'entretienne avec Mlle Harley.

Il lui jeta un regard en coin. Le sourire de Mlle Harley avait disparu. Elle tourna alors les yeux et leurs regards se croisèrent.

Elle avait de grands yeux verts sous ses lunettes rondes. Ils étaient simples, ronds et familiers. Et puis ils étaient verts. Terriblement, complètement verts.

_(Arrête de regarder, Equius.)_

\- Bonne journée, marmonna-t-il, puis il sortit du bureau et ferma la porte.

Le souffle lui revint lorsqu'il eut fait quelques pas, et il se rendit compte qu'il l'avait retenu tout du long. _« Des fantômes dans le dos. Elle aurait aimé ce genre d'histoires de spectres… »_

Il décida de partir à l'atelier, qui, selon ses estimations, était loin de Mlle Harley.

Ce qui était très bien d'ailleurs.

* * *

Si la cale renfermant le matériel était d'une exemplarité frôlant la perfection, Equius ne pouvait pas dire la même chose de son atelier-slash-chambre-slash-cagibi.

La pièce ne dépassait pas les douze mètres carrés. Deux couchettes superposées avaient été montées contre le mur à l'opposé de la porte : c'était tout le confort auquel ils auraient droit. Le reste de la pièce n'était qu'un gigantesque bureau mural, qu'on semblait d'ailleurs avoir détruit à coup de masse pour y faire entrer les lits – et probablement à contrecœur.

Il ne s'était pas attendu à beaucoup, bien sûr. Malgré tout, il fut étonné d'avoir si peu d'espace. Il n'y aurait jamais assez de place pour entasser leurs robots.

Il prit un instant pour se demander si laisser le lit du bas libre et dormir assis serait utile pour gagner un peu de place, mais il fut interrompu par la porte qui s'ouvrait en grand derrière lui. Il se retourna. Dirk Strider se tenait dans l'embrasure, portant un grand sac à dos gris, sa parka à la main. Equius recula promptement.

\- Marrant, commenta Dirk, sans la moindre trace d'humour dans la voix. J'aurais plus vu ça comme une chambre d'hôtel et moins comme une armoire à balais. On est déçus, dans la vie, parfois, pas vrai ?

Il passa en face d'Equius et considéra les lits. A eux seuls, ils remplissaient la pièce.

\- Tu as une préférence ?

\- Celui du dessous me convient.

\- J'aurai pu profiter de cette situation pour lancer une blague salace, mais c'aurait été facile. Bon, on fait comme ça alors ? Je prends le lit du haut, t'es certain que tu ne vas pas regretter ?

\- Oui.

Avec un soupir d'effort audible, Dirk Strider lança son sac sur la couchette supérieure. Puis il se tourna vers lui. A nouveau, Equius fut frappé par sa taille.

\- Bon, on n'est peut-être pas très bien partis ensemble dans la vie. Je veux dire, sept mois ensemble, c'est long, c'est compliqué, et on finira forcément par se détester parce que le voyage nous pèsera sur les nerfs. Autant ne pas commencer dès maintenant, pas vrai ?

C'était une question rhétorique, mais Equius avait l'impression que Strider attendait une réponse malgré tout. Il avala sa salive.

\- C'est vrai, dit-il, en faisant un sincère effort pour avoir l'air désolé.

Dirk Strider lui tendit la main.

\- Dirk Strider. Ravi de partager avec toi ce honteux tas de fumier métallique qu'un renifleur d'opium a pompeusement appelé « chambre » alors que, de toute évidence, il s'agit là d'un placard à chiottes, quel que soit le titre qu'on ait pu lui coller.

\- Equius Zahhak. Et… Merci.

Cette fois-ci, il lui serra la main. Dirk avait des ongles très courts, comme lui, mais ils n'étaient pas rongés. Sa paume était chaude. Il lui serra la main avec une brutalité quasiment amicale avant de la laisser retomber à ses côtés. Le petit rictus qui signalait sa vive émotion avait repris place sur son visage Equius ne le trouvait plus aussi froid qu'avant, mais ça aurait pu être son imagination.

\- Pas la peine de me remercier.

Il y eut quelques secondes un peu gênées entre eux, aucun des deux ne sachant comment relancer la conversation. Dirk ne devait pas être très à l'aise non plus, se dit Equius. Il trouva cela étrangement rassurant.

\- On part dans une heure. Zerkratzen a demandé à ce qu'on se rejoigne dans le compartiment machine, entre joyeux collèges.

\- Quelle utilité ?

\- Aucune idée. Tu sais où c'est ?

\- Je crois.

\- C'est juste à côté des calles, prends à gauche au lieu de continuer tout droit. Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ?

\- Peut-être passer sur le pont.

\- Je vais déballer mes affaires. Enfin, ce que je peux déballer. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, derrière ? demanda-t-il soudainement en regardant derrière Equius.

Il se retourna. Il y avait une porte voisine à celle qui leur servait d'entrée, qu'il n'avait pas encore remarquée. Equius haussa les épaules et l'ouvrit. C'était une minuscule salle de bain, encore plus petite que leur chambre. Il crut entendre un soupir de soulagement de la part de Dirk Strider.

\- Il faut croire que les mécaniciens ne sont pas autorisés se mêler à l'équipage normal. Dingue, quand même. Peut-être qu'on porte sur nous les traces d'une terrible maladie et qu'ils cherchent en réalité à nous gazer dans notre sommeil et à dévorer notre chair pour devenir des infectés tout-puissants.

\- Que Dieu nous en garde, marmonna Equius, et il referma la porte.

Dirk était déjà sur la couchette supérieure, les bras plongés dans son sac. La pièce était sombre, mais il avait gardé ses lunettes. Equius se demanda fugacement s'il avait un problème oculaire. Un tel problème l'aurait probablement empêché de devenir mécanicien – mais il n'était pas _très bien placé_ pour juger.

\- Tu sors ? demanda Dirk alors qu'Equius posait la main sur la poignée de l'entrée.

\- Je serai à l'heure.

\- N'hésite pas à le rappeler aux filles qui vont travailler avec nous, si tu les croise.

Equius ne lui rappela pas qu'il n'avait jamais rencontré ses assistantes et qu'il serait donc bien en peine de les reconnaître. Il resta silencieux, baissa la tête, et laissa Dirk s'activer seul dans la pièce.

Être seul dans le couloir ne lui apporta qu'un semi-réconfort. Il commençait à comprendre qu'il serait difficile de s'isoler complètement du reste du monde. Les gens chercheraient à tisser des liens il y en aurait peu, mais les éviter se révélerait ardu.

Ce n'était pas qu'il n'aimait pas Dirk Strider. Il n'avait pas l'air de quelqu'un de très social. Malgré tout, Equius pouvait voir qu'il n'aimait pas être seul, profondément seul : Dirk Strider chercherait quelqu'un à qui parler. Peut-être resterait-il avec son amie (Lalonde ?). Peut-être pas. Equius n'avait pas le cœur à remballer les gens. Equius voulait être en paix.

Il poussa un soupir. C'était dur, d'avoir la paix. Peut-être même impossible.

Il se dirigea vers les escaliers avec, comme il l'avait mentionné à Dirk, l'intention de passer quelques minutes sur le pont. Il en fut malheureusement empêché par une voix féminine qui cria dans son dos :

\- Excusez-moi, monsieur !

Il ne pouvait pas faire semblant de ne rien avoir entendu. Il se retourna donc, mû par ses principes et la politesse élémentaire qui pousse les gens à répondre aux autres gens (et puis, _monsieur_? On ne l'avait pas appelé monsieur depuis longtemps, lui semblait-il, pas sans cette rigidité administrative qu'il aimait plus que nécessaire dans les conversations.)

Equius ne put pas retenir un bref sursaut lorsqu'il se retrouva nez à nez avec la jeune fille aux grandes lunettes rondes de l'infirmerie, celle qui s'était placée à ses côtés pendant le discours d'ouverture. A nouveau, il se fit la réflexion que ses yeux étaient verts, ce qui provoqua l'éprouvante sensation de se faire arracher le cœur.

\- Excusez-moi, monsieur – à nouveau, elle avait l'air essoufflée, comme si elle lui avait couru après – mais… Enfin, je voulais m'excuser.

\- Ah. Très bien. Pourquoi ?

\- J'ai entendu votre conversation avec Mlle Maryam. J'aurai dû me boucher les oreilles.

Equius haussa les épaules – il avait l'impression d'avoir fait ce geste une quinzaine de fois déjà aujourd'hui.

\- Ce n'est rien, marmonna-t-il. Je l'ai dit, ce n'est pas important.

\- J'ai des accès fréquents d'hypersomnie depuis maintenant une semaine. Je n'aurais jamais dû monter sur ce bateau non plus. Mlle Maryam m'a couverte.

Equius haussa les sourcils et prit quelques secondes pour vraiment regarder la jeune femme. Ses incisives étaient très espacées et très pointues. Elle avait la peau tannée et sèche, tirée par le soleil, et les cheveux très noirs. Indienne peut-être.

Quelque chose qui ressemblait à de la sauvagerie émanait d'elle. Pas une sauvagerie attirante, pas fascinante, quelque chose de violent et de simple, d'animal. Ce n'était pas désagréable à voir. Du moins pas pour Equius.

\- Vous êtes… mademoiselle Harley, c'est ça ? fit-il prudemment.

\- Oui, et vous, vous êtes monsieur Zahhak, le mécanicien. Vous avez de la chance d'être à ce poste ! J'ai pensé à postuler, mais j'avais bien envie d'explorer de plein pied. Je dirige l'équipe de terrain. Je suppose qu'on devra travailler ensemble ! Est-ce que vous m'autoriseriez à jeter un œil aux robots de temps en temps ?

\- C'est pour ça que vous êtes venue me voir ?

\- Non, non, je voulais vraiment m'excuser – mais ça fait d'une pierre deux coups.

\- Je ne sais pas. Ces robots sont très perfectionnés. Je ne pense pas qu'un amateur tel que vous puisse s'y pencher. Ce serait idiot et dangereux à la fois.

A sa surprise, Harley partit d'un rire moqueur qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre à un aboiement.

\- J'ai construit mon premier androïde à neuf ans, monsieur Zahhak, et j'en avais treize quand j'en ai vendu le brevet. Je vous assure que je suis _parfaitement_ capable de comprendre le fonctionnement de robots sonars, aussi perfectionnés soient-ils.

\- Je n'ai jamais dit que –

\- Oh, si vous n'avez rien dit, dans ce cas, vous m'autoriserez à venir assister à vos heures de travail, pas vrai ?

Equius sentait l'exaspération le gagner, mais malgré tout, l'aplomb avec lequel la jeune femme s'exprimait et la bestialité du ton qu'elle employait

(elle avait l'air innocente, mais elle aurait pu le tuer si elle l'avait vraiment, _vraiment_ désiré, et cela ne provoqua aucune peur en Equius : mais une nostalgie si profondément clouée à ses os qu'elle s'était muée en douleur depuis longtemps déjà)

réveilla en lui un peu de respect à son égard.

\- Peut-être, alors, répondit-il en ravalant une partie de sa fierté.

Un grand sourire illumina le visage d'Harley, révélant davantage sa dentition ridicule.

\- Je suis vraiment contente ! s'exclama-t-elle, bien que cela fut inutile de le préciser tant il était facile de le lire sur son visage. Au fait, je m'appelle Jade. Jade Harley, je veux dire. Et je – enfin, nous avons probablement le même âge… Je peux vous tutoyer ?

A ce stade de la conversation, Equius se fichait bien de quel pronom la jeune femme utilisait.

\- Pourquoi pas.

\- Génial ! Bon, je dois y aller, c'est très urgent. Toi aussi, tu n'as pas quelque chose à faire ?

\- Si, je… Comment…

\- Non, c'est rien – je sais des choses, des fois, mais je ne sais pas trop comment.

\- Ah. C'est très bien.

(Cela lui semblait la réponse la plus approprié à la découverte de dons de divination.)

\- Bon, on se revoit bientôt. A plus, Equius !

Il fronça les sourcils – il était certain de ne pas avoir mentionné son prénom – mais elle était déjà partie. Il se rendit alors compte qu'elle portait un grand fusil dans le dos. _« Sauvage »_ , se répéta-t-il. Mais un génie, probablement. Un génie sauvage, avec des lunettes, et des dents.

Un génie qui lui avait fait perdre tout son temps. Il jeta un œil à sa montre : quatorze minutes s'étaient écoulées depuis le début de la conversation.

Il avait eu dans l'idée de faire des adieux formels à la civilisation avant de s'enfermer dans les entrailles du bateau, mais le temps lui avait filé entre les mains. Il n'y aurait pas d'au-revoir. Marmonnant dans sa barbe, il se dirigea vers la machinerie.

Malgré tout, cela ne le peina pas autant que ce qu'il avait cru. Il n'y avait pas grand-chose à quoi dire au-revoir, dehors.

Lorsqu'il entra dans le poste de contrôle, il y avait déjà une jeune fille, près des écrans du groupe électrogène, qui ne lui jeta qu'un regard profondément ennuyé pour tout salut. Equius baissa les yeux et referma la porte. Le poste était climatisé, mais la chaleur étouffante de la salle des machines pesait sur leurs épaules.

\- Vous êtes Zahhak ? demanda la jeune fille après quelques secondes de silence.

\- Oui.

\- Vous pourriez aller vérifier les lumières dans la salle ? Juste voir comment elles sont placées. Pour les joints. Tout ça.

\- Il n'y a pas _plus_ urgent ?

\- Non. J'aimerai dire que je sers à quelque chose, mais… Ce n'est pas le cas. Tout est en règle. Ils ont même mis les réservoirs de liquide refroidissant à un endroit accessible. Dingue.

\- Depuis combien de temps êtes-vous ici ?

\- Une demi-heure. Peut-être. On s'en fout.

\- A quoi avez-vous touché en notre absence ?

\- Je _travaille_ ici !

\- Et moi de même. Si vous voulez vous agiter dans votre coin pour justifier votre pitoyable petit rôle d'assistante, au moins prenez la peine d'en parler à quelqu'un de plus qualifié que vous. A quoi avez-vous touché ?

\- A rien, vraiment, ce bateau sent encore le détergent avec lequel on a lavé les pièces à l'usine, tout est en ordre. Zerkratzen est un taré, qui engage d'autres tarés, cracha-t-elle, les poings serrés.

Equius ne put pas s'empêcher de la jauger. Elle avait l'air teigneuse, mais que pourrait-elle faire face à lui, il aurait juste à la soulever, lui tordre le bras, la tête contre le mur et elle ne pourrait rien faire, rien, absolument rien.

(Mais c'était lui qui devait rester immobile, rester calme, ne rien faire. Il ne fallait pas frapper les assistantes. Il ne devait frapper personne. Comme c'était dur de se le dire à soi-même ! Mais il le faisait parce qu'il n'y avait plus personne pour le lui dire. Et puis il n'irait jamais blesser quelqu'un. Il ne tuerait jamais personne.)

\- Je vous promets que si vous continuez sur ce ton, mademoiselle, vous allez le regretter.

La jeune femme lui jeta un regard mauvais. Pendant un instant, il crut qu'elle allait vraiment le frapper, oublier qu'elle n'était rien et pesait peu face à quelqu'un comme lui et lui enfoncer ses phalanges dans la mâchoire. L'idée le fit frissonner.

Mais, après quelques secondes de tension, elle baissa les yeux et, les poings toujours serrés, se retourna vers la console de commandes. Equius se sentit presque vide.

Le silence tendu qui régna entre eux ne dura qu'une ou deux minutes, jusqu'à ce que la porte s'ouvre sur la grande carcasse de Dirk Strider et une femme plus petite, les cheveux tressés, les yeux curieux. Dirk avait abandonné son pull-over devant la porte, tout comme la femme tressée. Equius se perdit un instant dans les circonvolutions de son tatouage sans réussir à deviner ce qu'il représentait.

\- Ah, vous êtes là, fit Dirk.

Son visage s'était fermé au moment où il avait senti l'animosité qui pesait dans la petite salle.

Ils entrèrent. Equius se tassa dans un coin, cherchant à laisser le plus de place possible pour les deux nouveaux arrivants. La jeune femme aux poings fermés ne le regardait toujours pas, mais elle se mordait les lèvres. Elle avait l'air de quelqu'un sur le point de pleurer. Equius ne se sentit pas aussi désolé que ce qu'il aurait dû.

\- Voilà Sitara Chitra, fit Strider en désignant la jeune femme aux tresses, et moi, Dirk Strider, mais je pense que vous saviez déjà…

Il s'adressait à l'autre jeune femme. Elle fit un effort pour déplier les doigts et lui lancer un regard.

\- Oui, j'avais entendu à la réunion.

\- Vous êtes mademoiselle Nirrti, c'est ça ?

\- Ouais.

\- Et vous avez fait connaissance d'Equius Zahhak, je suppose ?

\- Malheureusement, siffla-t-elle entre ses dents serrées.

C'était dit avec assez de haine pour qu'Equius puisse se redemander si elle aurait pu le frapper.

\- Bon, on n'a pas le temps pour ces conneries, fit Dirk, soudain froid. Je ne vais pas vous forcer à vous serrer la main et tomber dans les bras l'un de l'autre pour vous jurer amitié éternelle, parce que plus personne ici n'a quatre ans, pas de chance. Mais faites un effort pour ne pas vous étrangler avant la fin du voyage. Vous n'êtes pas deux dans le bateau. Ne commencez pas avec des inimitiés à deux balles parce que je vous _assure_ que vous en aurez votre lot quotidien d'ici la fin du mois.

Equius n'avait pas pour habitude de recevoir des ordres – des _remontrances_ – d'un autre ingénieur, mais, malgré tout, il garda la tête basse, et ne rétorqua rien.

Dirk Strider, en voyant qu'on ne lui objectait rien, poussa un profond soupir, puis leur tendit deux cartes plastifiées.

\- Ce sont les cartes pour l'entrée de la cale à matériel. Vous n'avez en aucun droit d'en faire bénéficier un membre extérieur à l'équipe, bla bla bla, ne la perdez pas, ne la laissez pas traîner, ce genre de choses. Zerkratzen a dit qu'il n'en avait pas d'autres en réserve. Selon mon humble avis, c'est un beau gros ramassis de mensonges pour vous geler les boules à l'idée d'être privé d'entrée, mais bon.

Avec délicatesse, Equius s'empara de la sienne, et la rangea dans sa poche. Il ne s'inquiétait pas de la perdre. Cela ne lui arrivait jamais. Mlle Nirrti, en saisissant sa carte, prit un soin tout particulier à ne pas le regarder.

\- Génial. Maintenant, qu'est-ce qu'on doit faire ?

\- C'est ce que j'expliquais à Zahhak avant que vous n'arriviez, répondit Nirrti. Ce bateau est flambant neuf. Il n'y a rien à vérifier.

\- Les niveaux d'essence, d'huile, de liquide refroidissant…

\- Tout est au top. Il faudrait peut-être aller vérifier les réserves, au cas-où. Mais ça m'étonnerait qu'ils les aient oubliées. Il faudra juste changer les liquides avant de repartir. On n'a rien à faire, ici. C'est mort.

L'autre femme, celle avec les tresses – Chitra, si Equius se souvenait bien, et il se souvenait généralement bien –, haussa les épaules.

\- Pas grave ! Je veux dire, on n'est pas là pour les moteurs, de toute façon, c'est chiant, des moteurs ! A part s'il y a une galère, on ne reviendra pas souvent ici, pas vrai ? Juste pour vérifier de temps à autre, hein ? On est juste là pour les robots, c'est pas très compliqué.

\- Quand est-ce qu'on aura les plans ? intervint Equius.

\- Demain, répondit Dirk Strider. Si j'ai bien compris. On devra aller voir Mme Serket.

Equius vit Nirrti ouvrir la bouche pour demander quelque chose lorsque, soudain, la voix de Mr Zerkratzen résonna dans l'habitacle. Ils levèrent tous la tête vers le haut-parleur dissimulé dans un coin.

\- Mes chers compagnons, nous allons partir d'ici cinq minutes. Je demanderai à l'équipe mécanique de rester dans le compartiment machine afin de vérifier que le départ soit effectué sans la moindre anicroche. Je vous souhaite un bon voyage, nous nous reverrons demain matin. Bonne fin de journée.

Le micro fut coupé.

\- C'était à prévoir, dit Dirk.

Il roula des épaules, puis dit :

\- Zahhak, occupe-toi des radars, qu'ils fonctionnent correctement. Chitra, tu peux vérifier les panneaux de contrôle des machines, et Nirrti, puisque tu en es proche, garde un œil sur l'électricité.

Cesser la discussion pour une activité répétitive enchantait Equius, et c'est avec plaisir qu'il obéit à Dirk Strider, qui semblait naturellement prendre le contrôle des opérations. Cela ne le dérangeait qu'à moitié. Ils avaient beau être sur un pied d'égalité, Dirk Strider avait l'habitude de ce genre de manœuvres. Et bien qu'il aurait préféré que Strider adopte une apparence plus respectable, il devait admettre qu'il n'était pas mauvais. Ce qui était plutôt bon signe.

Puis Equius se pencha sur les radars et il oublia toutes les autres personnes dans la cabine.

* * *

\- Que Dieu aille se faire peler les couilles, marmonna Dirk alors qu'ils se dirigeaient d'un pas lent vers leur cagibi-chambre.

Equius ne répondit pas, ce qui ne gêna pas l'autre pour continuer son monologue.

\- Une horloge. Juste une horloge. Même pas une horloge de bonne qualité, pas une horloge bourgeoise qui te regarde avec mépris parce qu'elle a de l'argent et un avenir financier stable qu'elle t'agite à la figure comme preuve de sa supériorité sociale, non, juste une horloge modeste. Genre, un médecin de campagne. Ou même un secrétaire. Une horloge secrétaire qui fait bien son boulot, qui rentre le soir s'occuper de ses gosses et attend qu'ils soient couchés pour regarder la télé. Une horloge simple et honnête. Une horloge sur laquelle on peut compter. C'est tout ce dont j'avais besoin.

\- Pour quelqu'un qui se dit « mort de fatigue », vous avez un débit de parole extrêmement élevé, rétorqua Equius.

\- Et toi tu me vouvoies. Ce qui craint plus que de se faire mépriser du regard par une horloge invisible.

\- Excusez… Excuse-moi.

\- On ira demander une horloge à Zerkratzen demain. Même un réveil de merde serait le bienvenu.

\- Mon portable a une horloge qu'on pourra utiliser. En attendant.

\- Sois béni, Zahhak.

Le départ s'était fait sans la moindre anicroche. D'un commun accord, ils avaient sauté le dîner et s'étaient regroupés dans les calles. Equius ne savait pas pourquoi leur atelier n'était pas là-bas. C'était la salle parfaite. Il aimait la sécurité des murs de métal, l'impression d'isolation qu'il tirait du fait que personne ne pouvait entrer sans leur autorisation, le bourdonnement continu du moteur et le choc régulier des vagues contre la coque.

Les assistantes étaient parties se coucher bien avant eux. Dirk Strider avait voulu jeter un œil au matériel. Equius, lui aussi, était resté. Il avait eu raison de le faire.

Il s'était peut-être un peu trompé sur le compte de Dirk Strider. Ce n'était pas qu'il le détestait, bien sûr. Mais Dieu qu'il était silencieux lorsqu'il travaillait. Equius avait cru que Strider était un homme qui aimait parler. C'était tout le contraire lorsqu'il travaillait : cet homme perdait la faculté de faire du bruit. Ni ses mains ni sa langue ne créaient le moindre son.

C'était excellent.

Dirk Strider lui marcha sur le talon, et Equius grimaça.

\- Désolé. Je ne vois que dalle.

\- Ce n'est pas grave. Je…

\- On n'a pas dépassé notre couloir ?

\- Peut-être. Je ne crois pas.

\- Je suis quasiment certain que c'était lui, là, derrière.

\- Je n'en sais rien.

\- Viens, fais demi-tour…

Les couloirs n'étaient éclairés que par la lumière terne des sorties de secours. Les néons au plafond étaient éteints ils avaient cherché l'interrupteur pendant un moment, n'avaient rien pu trouver. Et bien qu'ils aient quitté la cale parfaitement éclairée depuis cinq minutes environ, Equius ne voyait toujours pas grand-chose.

\- Est-ce que c'est notre chambre là ? marmonna Dirk.

\- Ouvre, on verra bien.

Dirk Strider ne s'était pas trompé. La chambre lui parut d'autant plus minuscule après avoir passé tant de temps dans la cale. Ils s'y contorsionnèrent un moment, Equius cherchant à récupérer son sac, Dirk se réfugiant dans son lit pour faire de la place.

\- Tu peux me filer ton portable ? demanda ce dernier en tendant la main en sa direction.

Equius fouilla un moment dans ses poches pour retrouver son téléphone avant de le lui lancer. Dirk l'attrapa avec adresse.

\- Quatre heures du matin, Equius l'entendit-il chuchoter avec ce qui semblait être un soupçon de désespoir.

De la couchette supérieure, rien ne vint pour un moment. Peut-être s'était-il endormi. Equius songea à le réveiller – une partie de lui s'offusquait en pensant qu'il ne pouvait pas garder ses bottes dans son lit, _tout de même_ – mais un long soupir étouffé finit par se faire entendre.

\- Je vais me laver, fit Equius, très doucement.

\- Y'aura probablement pas d'eau chaude les quinze premières minutes, grogna Dirk, la voix étouffée par ses draps.

\- Ah.

\- Laisse couler l'eau un moment.

Equius lui obéit. L'eau était glacée, comme l'avait prédit Strider. Il laissa le robinet allumé puis revint dans la chambre. Dirk n'avait toujours pas bougé. Le silence pesa un moment dans la salle.

\- C'est ton premier voyage en bateau, non ? demanda alors Dirk Strider.

Equius l'entendit se retourner.

\- Tu n'es pas obligé de faire la conversation.

\- Crois-moi que je suis loin d'être le type d'homme à « faire la conversation ». Alors, c'est ton premier voyage ?

\- Oui.

\- Zerkratzen a dit que tu avais conçu des bras robotiques reliés au cerveau. C'est vraiment impressionnant.

\- Merci.

\- Tu aurais pu trouver un bien meilleur boulot. Je veux dire – les robots, c'est génial, tout le monde adore ça, c'est la fête. Mais toi, tu pourrais faire mieux. Et pourtant tu t'exiles sept mois en Antarctique le temps que tout le monde oublie ton nom.

\- Il y a une question…

\- Oui. Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?

Equius ne répondit pas tout de suite. Ce n'était pas qu'il ne voulait pas répondre (c'était souvent ce que son docteur disait, que se taire à propos d'un événement, c'était lui donner plus d'importance que ce qu'il en méritait), plutôt qu'il cherchait ses mots.

Mais au final, la phrase qu'il prépara gardait beaucoup de choses dans l'ombre. Peut-être n'était-il pas fait pour être honnête, se dit-il avec le même fatalisme qu'à chaque fois qu'il ne disait pas la vérité.

\- Il y avait des choses sur le continent que je voulais éviter.

\- Des problèmes judiciaires ?

\- Seigneur, non ! Non.

\- Bon. Tant que tu ne nous portes pas la poisse.

Cela lui fit repenser au vendeur de breloques du port, avec ses sirènes mal faites et son bonnet noir, et un faible sourire fleurit sur ses lèvres, aussitôt effacé par la pensée qui venait après.

_« Elle aurait ri en disant ça – elle aurait dit que les mauvais esprits ne me m'attraperaient jamais, j'étais trop froid, trop vide pour qu'ils aient la moindre emprise sur moi, qu'ils me traversaient sans me toucher… »_

\- Fais attention à toi.

Equius fronça les sourcils et revint à la réalité.

\- Pardon ?

\- Quand Zerkratzen dit que la solitude va nous peser, ça paraît très dramatique comme entrée, mais ce mec a la main toute entière sur le point le plus chaud de ce genre de voyages. Les premiers mois, c'est génial, tout le monde est ami. Et puis à partir du quatrième, tu te dis que ça fait un moment que t'as parlé à personne d'autre que ces trente personnes. C'est là que tout part en sucette. Emballé en deux secondes, tu finis par péter un plomb.

Equius ouvrit la bouche pour rétorquer, mais Dirk sembla comprendre ses intentions avant qu'il ne puisse prononcer la moindre syllabe :

\- Je suis mortellement sérieux. Vraiment, je le suis. On finit tous par faire des conneries avec les autres. On les utilise. On… Ça ne se passe pas bien. C'est ma quatrième expédition, je sais de quoi je parle. Il y aura des jours de merde si noire que plus foncé, tu finis dans le putain de vide interstellaire, et tu meurs comme une tache. Une tache vachement noire.

Il se demanda un instant s'il faisait référence aux expéditions dont Roxy et lui avaient fait partie, et si la revoir était vraiment une expérience aussi joyeuse que ce qu'il avait dit.

\- Enfin… La morale de cette grande histoire que je te raconte avec application depuis deux minutes grand maximum, c'est que tu devrais garder la tête légère. Ne rien prendre sérieusement. Ne va pas t'imaginer des choses ou quoi avec n'importe qui. Il doit y avoir deux chances sur deux milliards de revoir les gens que tu vas côtoyer, d'accord ?

\- Ce n'est pas grave, répondit-il. Je ne suis pas venu pour avoir de la compagnie.

Un silence du côté de Dirk, puis :

\- _Bien_. C'est bien. Au moins, tu perdras juste ton temps.

Equius ne sut pas quoi répondre. Heureusement, Dirk reprit la parole.

\- Va te laver, je pense que l'eau est bonne maintenant.

Il ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et s'enferma dans la salle de bains avec un étrange sentiment d'inconfort dans le ventre. Il ne savait pas pourquoi Dirk Strider lui avait dit tout ça, mais il n'avait pas beaucoup apprécié.

L'eau était à peine plus tiède. Equius prit quand même sa douche.

* * *

Le cri du métal contre du métal lui fit ouvrir les yeux d'un coup sec.

Il releva la tête, les cheveux devant le visage, sans savoir ce qu'il faisait là, ni où il était pour commencer. Il entendit des pas sur sa droite. Confus, il se retourna. La chambre était noire, mais un carré de lumière blanche se découpait dans l'ombre. Il y distinguait une silhouette. Il plissa les paupières, se racla la gorge.

\- Strider ? marmonna-t-il.

La silhouette s'approcha de lui.

Aradia était là.

Equius sentit son cœur battre un grand coup, et, soudainement,

tout le son du monde disparut.

Il ouvrit la bouche. Rien n'en sortit. _« C'est impossible »_ , se dit-il, incapable de formuler ses pensées à voix haute, alors qu'il l'aurait aimé, Dieu qu'il aurait aimé.

_« C'est impossible. Elle ne sait pas que je suis parti là. Elle n'a pas pu venir. Elle n'a pas les capacités, elle n'a pas été contactée, elle ne travaille même pas dans ce terrain bon sang - »_

_« Elle ne voulait même plus me voir, c'est impossible. »_

\- Bonjour, monsieur Zahhak.

Ce n'était pas la voix d'Aradia. Le soulagement et la douleur furent tous deux si grands qu'il eut l'impression, pour la première fois depuis (sept jours) des années, qu'il allait fondre en larmes.

\- Vous devez vous lever. Il est sept heures.

Aradia – _la personne qui ressemblait beaucoup trop à Aradia_ – recula et alluma la lumière de la chambre. Equius ne pensa pas à rabattre ses couvertures ou à cacher ses yeux. Il fut ébloui, mais il ne détourna pas son regard de la femme. Il n'avait toujours pas retrouvé l'usage de la parole. A nouveau, il se racla la gorge, mais c'était inutile.

La femme s'arrêta un long moment devant la porte close de la salle de bains.

\- Il y a quelqu'un dedans ?

Elle attendait une réponse, et Equius fit un effort surhumain pour la lui fournir.

\- Oui.

Il n'en savait rien. La femme resta immobile devant la porte encore quelques secondes – comme si elle espérait pouvoir y entrer malgré tout –, puis fit demi-tour.

\- Vous lui direz de se dépêcher.

Sa voix était plate, sans le moindre énervement, la moindre impatience, la moindre contrariété. Equius n'avait jamais entendu une voix pareille. Et il avait beau être abasourdi (terrifié), cette voix parvint à lui faire froid dans le dos. Ce n'était pas la voix d'Aradia – non, non, loin de là.

\- Oui, répéta-t-il.

\- Bien. Vous devez être sortis dans vingt minutes. Tous les deux.

Sur ces mots, la femme repartit, fermant la porte avec bruit.

Equius ne bougea pas pour ce qui lui sembla être un _extrêmement long_ moment.

La couchette au-dessus de lui grinça.

\- C'était qui ? demanda Dirk, ensommeillé.

\- Je ne sais pas, répondit-il.

Sa gorge était très sèche.

* * *

Il n'y avait que trois personnes dans la cuisine lorsqu'ils y entrèrent, mais Equius se doutait qu'elle ne tarderait pas à être plus remplie, si Aradia – _la personne qui lui ressemblait beaucoup_ – faisait le tour de toutes les chambres avec la même sécheresse.

Les cernes de Dirk étaient presque visibles sous ses lunettes noires. Toutes les expressions neutres du monde ne pouvaient couvrir les dommages d'une nuit de trois heures. Les lèvres serrées en une ligne mince, Strider s'assit à la première table libre, les bras raides.

Il n'avait rien remarqué de la détresse d'Equius, ce dont ce dernier était très heureux. Il se savait bon à dissimuler ses émotions. Mais Dirk lui avait semblé quelqu'un d'observateur. Peut-être était ce simplement la fatigue. D'ici quelques heures, il serait réveillé, mais Equius aurait déjà réussi à maîtriser le tremblement nerveux de ses mains, et il ne verrait rien.

Les trois autres personnes étaient des gens du groupe de retardataires d'hier. Equius reconnut l'homme tanné aux lunettes (qui détourna précipitamment la tête lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent), ainsi que l'homme au mohawk qui l'accompagnait. Une femme aux cheveux noirs coupés très courts nettoyait leur table. Dès qu'elle remarqua Equius et Dirk, elle abandonna son travail pour se diriger vers eux.

\- Vous êtes les mécaniciens ? demanda-t-elle.

Dirk répondit d'un signe de tête trop contrôlé pour paraître naturel.

\- Je suis Jane Crocker – la cuisinière. Désolée du retard, l'électricité dans la cuisine a eu un raté pendant au moins trois-quarts d'heure. Mais le café sera bientôt prêt, ne vous inquiétez pas !

Equius hocha la tête. Peut-être déçue par leur manque de répondant, la jeune femme fit la moue, puis haussa les épaules et se redirigea vers la table qu'elle nettoyait. Equius s'assit à la droite de Dirk. Il paraissait faire un grand effort pour ne pas s'endormir sur place. Equius, lui, n'avait jamais eu besoin de beaucoup de sommeil. Ou, tout du moins, il était habitué à ne pas en avoir.

De son côté, l'homme aux lunettes ne cessait pas de leur envoyer des coups d'œil curieux. Equius ne fit aucun commentaire, mais au bout de quelques minutes de ce manège, il entendit Dirk pousser un énorme soupir et lancer à l'homme :

\- Tu es autorisé à dire bonjour. Vraiment, vas-y, tu peux le faire. Tu es libre maintenant. Fais tes choix, vas au bout de tes décisions.

Si l'homme avait saisi le sarcasme dans sa voix (oui était-ce vraiment du sarcasme ? Equius n'était sûr de rien avec Strider), il n'en fut pas offensé, car il s'approcha d'eux à grands pas, visiblement ravi. Ses yeux étincelaient.

Equius se rendit alors compte qu'il ne dévisageait que Strider.

\- Bonjour à vous… fit l'homme d'une voix très claire, presque chantante. Ça va paraître un peu étrange et soudain, mais est-ce que par hasard, vous ne seriez pas le créateur de la série des Luttebots ? Dirk Strider ?

Dirk parut, pour une brève seconde, complètement pris de court. Mais une seconde seulement – après quoi il se rattrapa et recula un peu dans sa chaise, le visage à nouveau inexpressif.

\- Oui, c'est moi. Et vous êtes… ?

\- Jake English ! répondit l'homme, dont les yeux brillaient davantage, si cela était possible.

Sans demander l'autorisation, English s'assit à leur table, juste en face de Strider. Equius s'éloigna par instinct. Dirk ne sembla pas s'en rendre compte.

\- J'ai lu tellement de choses sur votre travail ! s'exclama English. Wow, je n'en reviens pas, je suis absolument épaté ! Je veux dire, c'est une sacrée chance de tomber sur un génie de votre genre ! Oh, excusez-moi, peut-être que je me montre un peu trop expansif, je ne voulais pas vous importuner pendant votre déjeuner.

Il partit d'un rire gai qui n'avait rien à faire dans un environnement pareil. Equius fronça les sourcils. Lentement, Dirk Strider revenait vers la table. Equius avait l'horrible impression qu'il était flatté.

\- Vous… utilisez un Luttebot ?

\- Oui, quasiment quotidiennement ! Ces androïdes sont de petites merveilles, c'est certain. Et ils sont tellement puissants ! J'ai reçu le mien pour mes quatorze ans, et je n'ai jamais réussi à dépasser le troisième niveau – à croire que vous les avez rendus invincibles tout exprès !

\- C'est peut-être le cas, en effet, répondit Dirk avec l'ombre d'un sourire.

\- Vous avez été une grande source d'inspiration pour moi, monsieur Strider. Oh, je ne me suis jamais aventuré bien loin dans les chemins tordus de la robotique, ajouta-t-il face à la question muette de Strider. Mais j'aurai aimé pouvoir vous égaler un jour !

\- Vous n'avez jamais essayé de vous y mettre sérieusement ?

\- Si, mais – vous allez me trouver bien con, monsieur Strider – je crois bien que je ne suis qu'un bon à rien dans ce domaine.

English eut un soupir de désespoir très franc. Equius recula davantage. Cet homme et son vocabulaire étrange respiraient tellement l'honnêteté que ça en devenait presque dérangeant.

\- Cependant, mes échecs cuisants ne m'ont jamais arrêté de vous suivre, monsieur Strider ! Je ne savais pas que vous étiez sur le bateau avec moi – je veux dire, nous – et quand je vous ai vu à la réunion, hier soir, je n'en ai pas cru mes yeux ! Je n'ai pas osé vous aborder, j'avais peur de passer pour un abruti…

\- Croyez-moi, vous n'êtes rien d'un abruti, assura Strider.

Le visage d'English se fendit d'un sourire lumineux. Equius sentait que sa propre présence commençait à devenir inutile, voire gênante. D'ici quelques minutes, il pourrait s'en aller et personne ne le remarquerait. Il en tira quelque chose comme du réconfort.

\- Ça me fait très plaisir que vous me disiez ça, monsieur Strider.

\- Arrêtez avez les « monsieur Strider », juste… Dirk. Et est-ce que je peux vous tutoyer ?

\- Bien sûr ! Ahah, vraiment, je m'excuse, j'ai un comportement absolument épouvantable en société. Ça a toujours été comme ça ! Je peux vous tutoyer aussi, si ce n'est pas trop demander ?

\- Non, vas-y, ça m'empêchera de me sentir trop vieux.

\- Je pense que nous avons le même âge de toute façon ! Saint Seigneur, je n'arrive toujours pas à y croire. J'espère que vous accepterez… Enfin, que tu accepteras de me parler de ton travail !

\- Evidemment. Ce sera un plaisir.

Sans un mot, Equius se leva. Ni English ni Strider ne levèrent les yeux, enfermés dans leur petit monde. _« Il y a toujours un côté agréable à être invisible »,_ se dit-il. _« On ne dérange jamais personne. »_

Satisfait de lui-même, il se tourna vers la porte de la cuisine. Il ne savait pas vraiment où aller. Il n'avait pas envie de retourner dans les chambres (il n'avait pas mis sur sa liste de priorités « tomber sur le double d'Aradia au détour d'un couloir »). Il songea à se réfugier dans la cale, mais il lui fallait toujours récupérer les plans des robots.

Le pont devait être désert à cette heure-ci. Cela devint sa destination jusqu'à ce que la cuisinière ne l'intercepte.

\- Vous n'attendez pas le petit-déjeuner ?

\- Je n'ai pas faim, répondit-il en essayant d'être aimable.

\- Votre prochain repas est dans sept heures. Il est physiquement dangereux d'être en action sans avoir rien mangé pendant plus de douze heures, vous savez ! D'ailleurs, vous n'êtes pas venus au repas hier soir. Vous devriez rester ici.

\- Vous n'êtes pas en position de me donner des ordres, _mademoiselle_.

\- Et vous ne devriez pas me parler sur ce ton, _monsieur_ , répliqua-t-elle, si rapidement et de manière si agressive qu'il sentit ses sourcils se lever malgré lui.

Elle enchaîna aussitôt.

\- Vous êtes probablement très doué en mécanique, mais en ce qui concerne la nourriture, _je_ suis la spécialiste ici. Alors vous allez gentiment fermer votre clapet et vous poser sur cette chaise avant que je ne m'énerve.

Il ne put pas s'empêcher de se demander ce qu'il avait fait pour mériter autant d'insolence, et la colère manqua lui obstruer la gorge de manière si complète et soudaine que le seul moyen de l'en faire partir aurait été de casser quelque chose.

Il noua ses mains entre elles par réflexe. Il se sentait plus mobile, plus prompt à réagir, et il savait que ce n'était pas bon signe. _« Je dois aller prendre mes médicaments_ , pensa-t-il. _Ce n'est pas bien d'être malade et de ne pas prendre ses médicaments… »_

Comme la cuisinière le regardait toujours d'un air furieux, il fit un effort intense pour ne pas répliquer quoique ce soit (de toute façon, ça aurait été mauvais, il n'était pas doué avec les mots) et pour lui obéir. Très lentement, il tira la chaise à sa gauche, et s'assit dessus. La cuisinière lui jeta un dernier regard noir, puis, avec un reniflement qui faillit le faire retomber dans sa fureur, fit demi-tour en direction des cuisines.

Au moins ne s'était-il pas rassis à la table de Strider. Ni lui ni English n'avaient eu l'air de s'intéresser à l'altercation, ce qui était une bonne chose. Equius se força à ne pas les observer et baissa les yeux. Malgré tout, des bribes de leur conversation lui parvenaient. Ils avaient l'air de bien s'entendre.

La salle à manger se remplissait lentement mais sûrement. Personne ne vint s'assoir avec lui. Un éclat de rire l'avertit de l'arrivée de l'amie de Dirk Strider, et quelques secondes plus tard, elle était déjà assise à ses côtés, claquant un baiser sonore sur la joue d'English comme si elle l'avait connu toute sa vie.

Elle avait abandonné son écharpe marquée de petits chats, remarqua-t-il.

La cuisinière le servit en premier. Elle avait toujours un regard mauvais, mais elle ne paraissait pas complètement furieuse. Du moins, c'est ce qu'il aurait cru si elle n'avait pas abattu la cafetière avec plus de brutalité que nécessaire sur sa table, renversant du café au passage.

\- Désolée, marmonna-t-elle sans avoir l'air le moins du monde désolée (ou peut-être un peu, mais cette désolation devait être dirigée envers les tables qu'elle avait si bien nettoyées quelques minutes auparavant).

\- Ce n'est pas important, répondit-il.

Le café brûlant vint goutter sur sa jambe et il mit un point d'honneur à ne pas grimacer.

Une dizaine de minutes passèrent avant qu'il ne rassemble assez de courage pour jeter un œil à la salle. Tout l'équipage devait être là, se dit-il. Mais ce n'était pas exactement vrai. Ni Mme Serket ni le commandant Zerkratzen n'étaient là. Il continua à chercher, le cœur battant. Aradia – _son double_ – n'était pas parmi les membres d'équipage non plus.

Il se mordit les lèvres et but son café trop vite, se brûlant la langue et s'étouffant à moitié.

\- Eh, Zahhak !

Il se retourna. Dirk lui fit un signe de main. Il était debout près de la porte. English était toujours assis, lui, et parlait avec animation avec l'amie de Strider. Il ne venait pas avec eux. Equius en fut un peu heureux. Cet homme le mettait mal à l'aise.

\- Si tu as fini de manger, il serait temps d'aller chercher les plans, commencer un peu tôt. Si on a des questions, on pourra en profiter pour les poser au grand chef.

\- J'arrive, répondit-il.

Il songea à quitter la table sans essuyer le café renversé en guise de revanche. Quelques secondes lui suffirent pour qualifier cette réaction de puérile et indigne de lui. Il saisit la serviette avec laquelle avait été enveloppé son pain pour nettoyer les taches, et un étrange sentiment de victoire l'envahit lorsque la table fut à nouveau propre.

(On disait de lui qu'il était maniaque – c'était probablement vrai).

Dirk Strider n'avait l'air ni plus ou moins heureux qu'avant d'avoir parlé à English. Ses stupides lunettes toujours bien en place, les cheveux coiffés, il l'attendait patiemment et l'accueillit d'un léger signe de tête.

\- C'est parti.

* * *

\- Vous êtes vraiment ponctuels, remarqua Aranea Serket.

\- Croyez-moi, ce n'est pas notre faute, répondit Dirk Strider.

Equius préféra rester silencieux.

La salle des communications était extrêmement grande pour ce à quoi elle servait. Sans fenêtres ni hublots, seule Serket pouvait y entrer librement. Ils avaient dû sonner à un interphone pour qu'on leur ouvre. La pièce lui paraissait être coulée dans un seul bloc de métal.

\- Ah, oui, Megido fait bien son travail, fit Aranea en cherchant dans un carton, et Equius se _sentit_ pâlir.

(Megido, Seigneur).

\- Elle va passer tous les jours comme ça ? demanda nonchalamment Dirk.

\- C'est ce qu'elle doit faire, vous savez. Le commandant l'envoie souvent vérifier que tout se déroule bien. C'est aussi le capitaine du bateau. Elle est au service de monsieur Zerkratzen depuis – oh, je ne sais pas, bien dix ans déjà ? Elle ne parle pas beaucoup, mais elle est toujours là lorsque j'effectue des missions pour le compte du commandant.

Equius serra les poings derrière son dos et inspira profondément. Une panique aigre montait par vagues dans sa gorge et il avait peur qu'il ne s'y noie.

Sept mois. Il allait, pendant sept mois, affronter le fantôme – le double – la personne qui ressemblait beaucoup (trop) à Aradia – et ne rien dire à ce propos. Parce qu'il était venu ici pour ne plus en parler. Boucler tout ça dans un coffre au fond de son esprit et le balancer à la mer, le perdre dans le froid. Et il allait le faire, oui, il allait le faire parce _qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait faire d'autre ?_

A nouveau, il eut l'impression qu'il allait se mettre à pleurer, mais c'était moins de tristesse que de frustration contenue et de rage et d'impression d'injustice, car c'était de l'injustice, c'en était.

Personne ne remarqua quoi que ce soit. Aranea Serket sortit une liasse de documents épaisse comme sa tête du carton dans lequel elle fouillait, se dirigea vers eux, et recommença à parler. Equius s'accrocha à sa voix comme à une bouée de sauvetage et donna tout ce qu'il avait pour ne pas continuer à penser à – _Aradia_ , mon Dieu.

\- Bien sûr, ce n'est pas mon genre de parler, surtout pas de mes collèges, que je tiens en très haute estime, mais – enfin, Megido fait un travail remarquable, c'est certain. Mais je ne dirai rien.

\- Bien sûr.

\- Bon, revenons à ces plans. Le commandant était trop occupé pour vous les donner, c'est pourquoi je devais vous les remettre. Ce n'est normalement pas ma place de les garder, mais je suppose que le commandant me faisait confiance. Voici…

Dirk prit les plans des mains de Serket sans les regarder, mais son mouvement avait été trop rapide pour dissimuler son envie évidente de les toucher. Equius se demanda s'il faisait exprès de laisser passer certaines émotions à travers son masque, s'il ne les contrôlait pas, ou s'il les fabriquait de toutes pièces. Quelque part, cela provoqua en lui une émotion proche du respect.

\- Les instructions de base sont en page trois, et les plans suivent jusqu'à la fin. On les a en grand format si vous le voulez vraiment.

\- Je ne pense pas qu'on le voudra, mais merci quand même.

Serket jeta un dernier regard aux plans, comme si les donner à quelqu'un comme Strider lui déchirait le cœur, puis poussa un gros soupir et remit ses lunettes en place sur son nez. Soudain, elle poussa une exclamation et courut vers son bureau pour en revenir avec une feuille épaisse et un stylo.

\- Au fait, il y a une chose très importante que le commandant m'a demandé de vous faire signer. Il vous demande aussi de l'excuser platement, mais il n'a pas eu le temps de le faire hier, c'est un homme très occupé.

\- Ah bon ?

\- Oui, enfin, je dis important, ce n'est rien, ne vous inquiétez pas. Vous devez simplement signer un serment qui vous interdit d'apporter la moindre modification aux plans ici fournis. Vous voyez, rien de bien compliqué. Je pense que tout le monde fait ça.

Equius fronça les sourcils.

\- Le commandant n'a pas confiance en nous ?

\- Non, non, ce n'est pas ça. Mais vous savez, des fois, les gens prennent des initiatives, éluda Serket en agitant la main comme si rien de tout cela n'avait de l'importance.

Ça avait de l'importance.

\- Quel genre d'initiative voudrait-il qu'on prenne ? interrogea Strider. Ce n'est pas notre travail de changer ses plans.

\- Je ne sais pas, je ne suis pas mécanicienne, malheureusement, mes connaissances sur ce domaine sont assez peu élevées. Mais je suppose que vous pourriez changer une pièce de ci, de là, ajouter quelque chose, retirer autre chose… Le commandant a été très clair : vous devez suivre les plans à la virgule près.

\- D'accord, mais…

\- Vous devrez les lui présenter avant qu'ils ne soient envoyés. Il viendra sûrement superviser votre travail de temps à autre. Vous ne devriez pas vous moquer de lui, les prévint Serket. C'est un homme très intelligent. Vraiment très intelligent.

\- S'il avait si peur qu'on lui sabote ses robots, il n'avait pas à nous engager.

\- Oh, non, ne le prenez pas contre vous, ce serait très égocentrique de votre part. Je pense sincèrement qu'il s'agit d'un conseil d'ami. De commandant, plutôt. N'ayez pas peur. Je suis sûre qu'il ne vous arrivera rien si vous respectez les ordres.

La voix de Serket se voulait rassurante. Elle s'avança tout près de Strider et lui tendit la feuille et le stylo.

\- Ici, vous voyez, vous signez là… Il n'y a vraiment rien de caché, c'est une bête signature. Vous ne pensiez même pas changer quoi que ce soit au départ, alors je pense que ça ne vous coûte rien, pas vrai ?

Dirk Strider lut pourtant la feuille avec attention, les lèvres serrées, les doigts crispés sur ses plans. Equius était presque certain que Serket s'en était rendue compte. Heureusement pour Strider, elle ne dit rien.

Dirk finit par poser sa signature sur le document d'un geste presque nonchalant. Serket le lui retira aussitôt et se dirigea à petits pas vers Equius, le stylo toujours levé.

\- Ce n'est pas ma faute, dit-elle alors qu'Equius signait. Ce sont les ordres, je ne fais qu'obéir, comme vous.

\- Oui, je comprends, fit-il tout bas.

Elle récupéra le document signé et le roula en un cylindre bien net.

\- Le commandant sera vraiment heureux que vous ayez sign-

Soudain, une machine bipa dans un coin de la pièce. Serket se retourna avec brusquerie. Equius vit l'ombre d'un rougissement passer sur ses joues puis elle reporta son attention sur eux.

\- Je suis navrée de vous jeter dehors ainsi, fit-elle, mais j'ai un appel urgent. Il faut que vous me laissiez à présent. Bonne chance pour construire vos robots, je suis certaine que vous y arriverez. Je ne me trompe que rarement sur les gens.

La machine parut lancer un autre son en même temps que le premier, et l'écho dans la cabine de métal lui fit mal aux oreilles. Serket les obligea à se retourner.

\- Nous nous reverrons bientôt. Allez, passez une bonne journée !

Par réflexe de politesse, Equius répondit « à vous aussi » et il suivit Dirk qui n'avait pas jugé important de dire quoi que ce soit.

La porte se referma sur la voix d'Aranea Serket. Dirk ne se dirigea pas tout de suite vers leur atelier. Debout dans le couloir, dos à Equius, il semblait se pincer l'arête du nez.

Equius ne sut pas quoi faire. Il avait du mal à comprendre ce qui mettait Strider dans cet état. Le manque de confiance du commandant ? Dirk Strider ne lui était pas apparu comme quelqu'un de très susceptible – mais il n'apparaissait pas comme grand-chose, au final, personne n'apparaissait comme quoi que ce soit et de toute façon, il s'en fichait, il se fichait de savoir, de se poser des questions sur les gens _il n'avait pas besoin de savoir, il n'avait rien besoin de savoir, ça l'énervait, de savoir Harley, de savoir Strider, de savoir Serket, de savoir Megido._

_« Elle va être là pour sept mois. »_

Il se rendit compte d'à quel point il avait mal à la tête à ce moment-là.

Il se dit : _« je dois prendre mes médicaments »._ Il fallait qu'il prenne ses médicaments quotidiennement. C'était ça la règle des médicaments, l'ordre des médicaments. S'il suivait les heures des médicaments, alors il pourrait se poser des questions sans que ça ne l'énerve.

\- On devrait y aller, dit Dirk.

\- Non, répondit-il.

\- Quoi, non ?

\- Je dois aller chercher quelque chose. Pars sans moi.

Dirk Strider haussa les épaules de la façon la plus plate du monde, mais il lui obéit, et il partit de son côté. Equius attendit qu'il disparaisse pour faire demi-tour en direction de la chambre.

Il ne croisa personne en arrivant, mais lorsqu'il sortit de la chambre, alourdi de deux gélules, le parfum d'Aradia-qui-n'était-pas-Aradia lui prit la gorge aussi efficacement que si elle l'avait étranglé de ses propres mains – et elle aurait pu le faire, _elle aurait pu le faire_.

Equius bloqua son souffle et marcha d'un pas vif en direction des escaliers qui menaient au pont. Ses poumons crièrent grâce plus vite que prévu. Il sentait encore la pression des longs doigts spectraux d'Aradia-qui-n'était-pas-Aradia sur sa peau. _« C'est un fantôme, j'en suis sûr, elle essaie de se venger, elle veut me hanter et elle a envoyé un esprit maléfique pour ça »_.

Il se dépêcha de monter les marches. Personne ne le vit faire.

Dehors il faisait très froid. Les cheveux d'Equius volèrent dans ses yeux et repartirent brusquement en arrière, tirés par le vent. Il battit des paupières. Le bateau avançait presque rapidement dans une eau plus noire que bleue, tranchée par la glace et par l'écume, et sans le son des moteurs, le lieu aurait été quasiment silencieux.

Equius savait que les pilules ne feraient pas effet avant au moins une demi-heure. Il songea à rester ici tout ce temps. Il n'y aurait rien à penser, rien à vivre, rien à dire. Il serait très calme. Il serait vraiment très calme, pour tout le temps. Peut-être pourrait-il vivre ici au final. L'exil était une bonne chose, loin des fantômes et loin du bruit…

Un choc contre la coque le sortit du silence dans lequel il s'était enroulé. Il inspira profondément l'air glacé – le parfum capiteux d'Aradia y avait disparu – et se pencha par-dessus la rambarde pour apercevoir ce qui les avait heurtés. Dans les remous sombres, il ne vit rien.

 _« Un bloc de glace, probablement »_ , se dit-il, et il fut presque heureux de se rendre compte qu'il pouvait à nouveau faire des assomptions sans s'énerver. Alors il s'écarta du bord du bateau et respira à nouveau l'odeur glacée de la neige et de l'océan. C'était l'odeur du néant.

Tout irait bien pour lui tant qu'il resterait dehors.

 

 


	2. And said farewell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bref bonjour bonjour, et oui ça fait presque un mois, et oui ça craint, mais bon, tant pis, c'est la vie ! Et puis vous ne vous rendez pas compte - le lycée, le bac blanc, les filles qui boivent de l'alcool et fument de la drogue alors que vous essayez d'écrire, on ne s'en sort plus !  
> Voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. On commence tooout doucement à entrer dans l'action. C'est chouette, je vous assure. 
> 
> Allez, bonne chance et on se retrouve à la fin du chapitre, bisous.
> 
> Enjoy !

"Grey rocks, and greyer sea,  
And surf along the shore -  
And in my heart a name  
My lips shall speak no more."

Charles G.D Roberts – Grey rocks and greyer sea

* * *

"I've heard it in the chilliest land,

And on the strangest sea;

Yet, never, in extremity,

It asked a crumb of me."

Emily Dickinson – Hope is the Thing with Feathers

* * *

\- Salut ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Equius releva la tête au moment où Jade entrait dans l'atelier dans une tornade de gel, de crasse et de terre. Ses cheveux étaient luisants de graisse. Elle avait l'air épuisée ; de nouvelles coupures rouge vif, grandes comme son pouce, étaient apparues sur ses joues et ses lunettes n'étaient même pas droites devant ses yeux. Et malgré tout elle vint s'assoir à ses côtés, s'écrasant sur son lit, et Equius ne lui adressa qu'un regard sombre.

\- Tu devrais t'occuper de ton état déplorable avant de venir voir « ce que je fais », lui reprocha-t-il.

Il s'attendait à ce qu'elle roule des yeux et rétorque quelque chose, mais elle eut simplement l'air contrite et elle lui adressa un sourire d'excuse

(et comme à chaque fois, il dût se rappeler que ce n'était pas la place de Jade de rétorquer quoi que ce soit, et que ce n'était pas la sienne de s'en peiner).

\- J'irai dans cinq minutes. Je voulais savoir comment tu t'en étais sorti avec le radar, si vous aviez pu le déboguer, tout ça. Je ne reste vraiment pas longtemps, je pue le fauve !

\- C'est vrai, répondit-il le plus sérieusement du monde, ce qui tira à la jeune femme un de ses rires-aboiements auxquels il s'était, bon gré mal gré, habitué.

Lorsqu'elle eut fini de rire (Equius n'avait pas posé ses outils, mais avait baissé les mains pour prouver qu'il l'écoutait malgré l'appel envoûtant du robot à moitié achevé), elle enleva ses gants, souffla dans ses mains et le regarda.

\- Bon, du coup, ce radar ?

Equius hésita un instant. Jade le fixa avec plus d'intensité. Il craqua.

\- Nirrti a trouvé le problème, marmonna-t-il.

Il se rattrapa presque aussitôt.

\- _Pense_ avoir trouvé le problème.

\- Tu y crois ?

\- Non. Mais elle en est persuadée. Elle va demander une rencontre avec le commandant Zerkratzen pour tout changer mais cette pathétique, arrogante copie de ce qu'un assistant devrait être me –

\- Je croyais que vous vous entendiez mieux, remarqua Jade.

\- Je…

\- Ce n'est pas une fille avec un caractère très facile, c'est vrai – c'est même un peu une connasse, tu me pardonneras le langage – mais tu fais pas d'efforts non plus. Enfin, je ne crois pas !

\- Ce n'est pas à toi de me dire ça.

Il n'avait pas dit ça de manière méchante ou rancunière, ou avec une quelconque intention agressive derrière. Equius pensait vraiment que ce n'était pas à Jade de lui dire tout ça.

Peut-être que ce qu'elle disait avait un fond de vérité. Mais quand même bien ça l'aurait été – et on lui avait souvent dit qu'il ne « faisait pas d'efforts » avec les gens – ce n'était pas à Jade de le lui rappeler. D'ailleurs cela ne le serait probablement jamais. En tous cas, il l'espérait.

La jeune femme comprit qu'il ne fallait pas aller plus loin, et elle haussa les épaules pour clore le sujet. C'était toujours agréable d'avoir quelqu'un avec qui parler sans provoquer de dispute. Equius inspira profondément puis saisit plus fermement ses outils.

\- Tout s'est bien passé, dehors ?

\- Oui, oui, génial. Quand on tombe sur des endroits pas trop pollués, c'est vraiment très beau, tu devrais venir de temps en temps.

\- Je ne saurais pas me repérer.

\- On pourrait organiser une balade avec l'équipe pour que tout l'équipage voie un peu le coin avant qu'on ne tombe dans la nuit complète. On a failli perdre un des bateaux gonflables par contre ! Y'a des objets en métal absolument partout.

Son visage se tordit alors dans une grimace contrariée.

\- Bon, ensuite, on n'a pas pu aller très loin, sans les robots, mais…

Equius entendit le manche de son tournevis craquer entre ses doigts.

Il se força à déplier lentement les phalanges, inhalant profondément par le nez. Les robots. Les fichus robots.

Que les créatures gouvernant l'Au-delà ou toute autre sorte de monde supérieur lui vienne en aide à ce propos, et il leur serait éternellement reconnaissant et serait prêt à croire en leur existence. Mais cela faisait près de quatre semaines que cela le torturait et ses prières devaient laisser les grands seigneurs du royaume des esprits de marbre, car aucun n'avait levé un bout de tentacule pour lui porter secours.

\- Dirk n'a pas…

\- Non, Dirk n'a rien pu trouver, répondit-il sèchement.

Jade parut encore plus ennuyée.

\- Ah, merde ! Tu es certain que ce ne – je ne critique pas, attention…

\- Ce n'est pas _notre_ faute. Nous avons réétudié les plans dans leurs moindres détails et je peux t'assurer qu'ils sont en tout point parfaits. Ce n'est pas notre faute.

\- Jake a dit que ça pourrait être une erreur de sa part concernant le terrain. Vu qu'il ne travaille que sur des vieilles cartes, il a dit qu'il aurait pu se tromper… J'en ai discuté avec lui, il m'a dit que vous n'aviez pas fait de séance avec lui pour essayer de trouver un autre chemin. Mais ce serait bien d'en faire une dès que possible ! Après le petit-déjeuner, par exemple. Tu en penses quoi ?

\- Même s'ils étaient tombés, nous n'aurions pas dû perdre le signal, murmura-t-il en se penchant à nouveau sur son robot. Pas avec tous les robots. C'est impossible.

Il y eut un blanc qu'il se sentit obligé de couper en ajoutant :

\- De plus, je croyais que Dirk en avait déjà parlé avec English.

Elle eut un sourire sournois qui perdait beaucoup de sa malveillance du fait de ses dents écartées.

\- Je ne pense pas qu'ils parlent beaucoup de travail, fit-elle en appuyant volontairement sur le dernier mot.

\- Personne ne pense ça.

\- Alors pourquoi t'es étonné ?

\- J'attendais plus de professionnalisme de la part de la tête de l'équipe.

\- Tu as l'impression qu'il ne travaille pas assez ?

\- Je n'ai jamais dit ça.

\- Et c'est pour ça que tu te surmènes comme si t'allais porter l'expédition sur tes épaules alors que de vingt à vingt-trois heures, c'est la pause de l'équipage, et que tu le sais ?

\- Non.

\- Si.

\- Non.

\- Si.

\- Arrête ça tout de suite, gronda Equius.

Jade (et il ne sut pas dire si ça le peinait ou pas) resta silencieuse un instant avant de soupirer :

\- C'était un peu fort, peut-être. Désolée.

\- Ça ira, répondit-il, par réflexe.

\- Bon, je vais aller me doucher. Ne travaille pas trop tard, je compte sur ton instinct de survie.

Il attendit une pique qui ne vint pas. Jade se releva. La glace dans sa capuche avait fondu sur les draps. Puis, elle lui serra l'épaule avec quelque chose qu'il identifiait comme de l'affection, bien que le geste fut un peu maladroit et grossier, comme tous les gestes sociaux de Jade (il se souvenait de l'avoir entendu dire qu'elle vivait sur une île déserte, avant).

\- Allez, à demain ! On se revoit avec Jake – tu ne sautes pas le rendez-vous, hein ?

Equius marmonna quelque chose qu'il espéra être inintelligible. Malheureusement, Jade le prit comme une réponse qui allait dans son sens, et hocha de la tête avec une satisfaction qui lui fit presque froid dans le dos.

Puis elle s'en fut, le laissant dans la chambre en compagnie son robot à moitié terminé et l'impression pesante d'être plus seul après sa visite qu'avant.

Il aimait bien Jade. Le seul problème était qu'il aimait surtout le fantôme de Nepeta qui hantait ses traits et ses yeux et qu'il pensait avoir oublié, depuis le temps, ou pas oublié vraiment mais au moins réussi à la tenir éloignée, à ne pas regretter, _au moins_.

C'était malsain de voir sa meilleure amie morte dans une autre. Malsain et répugnant. Bizarre, même. Et irrespectueux de la personne de Jade également – il avait tout sauf envie de lui manquer de respect.

Mais c'était compliqué. Dieu que c'était compliqué…

Il n'eut pas le temps de se morfondre davantage. Dirk entra dans la chambre cinq minutes après le départ de Jade, et Equius fut heureux d'avoir à penser à autre chose qu'à Nepeta.

Strider avait le nez enfoui dans son manteau. Le chauffage avait été allumé dans les chambres, mais l'air était glacé dans les couloirs, et ils avaient tous pris l'habitude de mettre leur parka pour se déplacer. Après tout, comme l'avait si justement fait remarquer le commandant Zerkratzen lors d'une de ses nombreuses interventions, il fallait économiser les réserves du bateau.

Equius savait qu'ils attendaient d'ailleurs leur premier ravitaillement à la fin de la semaine. Le commandant Zerkratzen le leur avait dit en passant. Ils auraient des nouvelles de l'extérieur, des provisions, du contact humain. Il n'en avait pas hâte.

\- Tu aurais dû venir, Roxy a montré sa collection de chats morts, furent les premiers mots de Strider.

Il s'assit à la place que Jade avait tout juste quittée, les mains jointes, la tête basse, et tourna le regard vers le robot – ou tout du moins, Equius le pensait.

\- Je n'aime pas beaucoup voir des animaux décédés, répondit-il.

\- Ils étaient dans des petites boîtes en verre, on aurait dit qu'ils dormaient. Avec de la fourrure et des yeux fermés et des petites pattes. Très mignons.

\- Mais ils sont morts.

\- Ils sont morts.

Il entendit Dirk enlever ses chaussures et son manteau avant qu'il ne se rassoie à ses côtés, irrémédiablement attiré par son travail. Equius finit par se pousser et le jeune homme se pencha davantage sur la table.

\- C'est la batterie, là ?

\- Oui. Elle est un peu bancale. Peut-être un défaut de formation. Rien que je puisse corriger.

Dirk claqua de la langue, agacé.

\- On aurait pu le finir demain, tu sais, fit-il remarquer.

\- Je n'aime pas laisser un travail à moitié achevé.

\- C'est les derniers assemblages, ça ne prend quasiment pas de temps, Chitra aurait été aux anges si tu l'avais laissée faire ça.

\- Exactement, ça ne prend pas de temps. Je peux le finir avant d'aller me coucher.

\- Tu travailles pour rien.

\- Le commandant Zerkratzen veut toujours qu'on lui amène ses résultats. Je fais mon travail. C'est ce pour quoi je suis payé.

\- Zerkratzen est un illuminé, sans vouloir manquer de respect à notre bon commandant – mais il sait que c'est une perte de temps et qu'en plus, c'est un travail absolument énorme pour nous. On n'est pas censés tout sortir de notre cul en un seul jour, c'est très mauvais.

\- On ne peut pas arrêter comme ça, marmonna Equius entre ses dents serrées, le nez presque collé au métal froid des chenilles du robot. On ne peut pas _abandonner_.

\- Jake a dit qu'ils étaient peut-être tombés.

\- Mais auquel cas, on n'aurait –

\- Pas perdu le signal, acheva Dirk. Je sais. Je veux dire, ils sont censés aller dans l'eau à un moment, ce n'est pas comme si ça allait les court-circuiter assez pour qu'ils arrêtent d'envoyer des informations. Comme le dirait quelqu'un qui m'est proche et que tu ne connais pas, c'est un putain de mystère, mon frère, mais ça ne nous mène nulle part d'envoyer nos robots au casse-pipe.

\- Il y a peut-être un problème dans l'IA. Il faudrait peut-être repenser le programme.

\- On doit le relancer à chaque fois, Chitra fait les tests, on sait que tout est bon tant que les robots sont dans le bateau.

\- Il doit y avoir un problème quelque part. Se plonger dans le code pourrait être utile. Le commandant Zerkratzen pourrait nous y autoriser.

\- Ils sont détruits, Equius, tu le sais.

\- On ne sait pas ce qui détruit les robots – on ne sait même pas s'ils sont détruits.

\- Ils sont détruits.

\- On n'en sait rien, répéta Equius, buté.

\- Ils sont réduits en pièce par une force obscure, ou alors ils sont vraiment défectueux et ces heures acharnées de travail sont aussi inutiles que si on essayait de se rouler dans la neige à leur place pour sonder le terrain. Tu crois vraiment que ça m'amuse de passer tout mon temps à ne rien faire ? Ça fait un mois et j'ai déjà l'impression que Serket junior va m'assassiner.

Equius fit une grimace à la mention de Vriska Serket. La petite sœur de la responsable des communications parlait énormément et avait une langue plus empoisonnée que tous les membres de l'équipage réunis. Sa chambre était voisine de la leur. Elle y vivait seule. Elle et lui n'avaient jamais vraiment parlé et cette situation le satisfaisait.

\- Reste ici et contemple le plafond, proposa-t-il.

Dirk renifla.

\- C'était de l'humour ? Tu m'impressionnes.

\- Peut-être pas.

\- Alors ce sont de grands conseils de la part de l'homme dont les trois-quarts de l'équipage ont oublié le nom, et tu as raison, il faut que je m'en inspire, répliqua Dirk qui se releva pour mieux s'étaler sur la couchette d'Equius, les bras en croix.

Ce dernier continua un instant son travail avant de demander en fronçant les sourcils :

\- C'est vrai ?

\- Quoi ?

\- Qu'on a oublié mon nom.

\- Ça ne m'étonnerait pas. A qui tu parles ? Moi, parce que je suis là – et Jade, parce qu'elle est là pour les robots. Ton cercle d'ami est plus fermé que ton cul et ce n'est pas facile. Quasiment un exploit. Mon cœur se serre lorsque je vois de tels efforts déployés pour être aussi productif dans l'asociabilité.

\- Langage, dit-il par automatisme.

\- Quoi ?

\- Rien, rien.

Pour un moment, Equius n'entendit que les bruits métalliques produits par son tournevis tenu avec délicatesse au-dessus de la carcasse du robot, et la respiration calme de Strider. Il dormait plus que lui mais ils travaillaient énormément. D'entre eux c'était Dirk que la fatigue rongeait le plus vite.

Ce n'était pas tant qu'il s'en inquiétait, mais il avait fini par s'habituer à Strider, à ses tatouages, ses piercings, ses t-shirts d'un goût douteux et ses répliques acides qui n'avaient jamais l'air de blagues, même s'il disait qu'elles en étaient. Il en était même venu à l'apprécier.

Enfin, pas exactement. S'il devait être honnête (il était honnête, il faisait des efforts pour ne plus mentir) Equius aurait dit qu'il aimait le silence en Strider. Pas seulement le je-travaille-silence, le je-suis-perdu-dans-mon-robot-silence, mais le silence profond, le silence qui venait du cœur, le silence que n'importe qui d'autre aurait voulu briser et qu'Equius laissait tomber sur eux.

Il appréciait ce silence et il en avait un peu honte.

Pour sa défense, Dirk n'essayait jamais de lui parler de quoique ce soit. Leur semblant d'amitié était basé sur cette non-implication. Pour l'instant, Equius ne s'en plaignait pas. Il n'avait pas envie de parler à qui que ce soit de ce qu'il pensait ces derniers temps. A propos de Jade par exemple, ou à propos de Damara Megido. Il n'en avait pas besoin.

Il repensa à ce que Dirk avait dit – on l'oubliait. Bon.

\- Je fais ce que je peux pour réparer tout ça, tu le sais, pas vrai ? marmonna Dirk.

Equius releva les yeux pour le dévisager. Il avait laissé tomber ses lunettes. Equius n'avait vu ses yeux qu'à de très rares reprises. Ils étaient si bleus qu'on les aurait crus blancs. Très sensibles à la lumière, disait-il. Sa lampe lançait un rayon de lumière jaune acier dans ses iris.

\- Oui, je sais. Mais ce n'est ni ta faute ni la mienne. Nous faisons notre travail comme il nous l'a été demandé.

\- Ça ne te frustre pas ?

Equius y réfléchit avant de répondre, le plus posément possible :

\- Pas tant que ça.

Il était certain que s'il n'était pas sous médicaments, la situation l'aurait beaucoup plus énervé et elle l'énervait déjà énormément. Mais il n'avait pas envie, après tout ce qu'il avait dit à Dirk, de montrer qu'il aurait pu lui aussi abandonner. Il ne voulait pas passer pour un lâche – mais surtout, il ne voulait pas arrêter de construire les robots.

Il savait même exactement pourquoi. Ils servaient de prétexte pour son éloignement. Ils lui permettaient de s'esquiver en société, ils faisaient disparaître les heures et l'espace et au final, sans eux, à quoi aurait-il servi ? A part à se lamenter sur lui-même ?

Equius savait qu'il se lamentait déjà _beaucoup_.

\- Moi, ça me dérange. Si ces sept mois se passent sans la moindre découverte, je vais péter le plus royal de tous les plombs que j'aurai à offrir au monde. J'aimerai qu'on arrive à faire quelque chose et qu'on tombe sur un putain de tas d'avancements. Par exemple, maintenant, ce serait bien.

\- Il y aura des avancements. Nous allons continuer et régler le problème.

Puis, dans un élan d'affection, il ajouta :

\- Ne t'en fais pas.

Strider soupira, peu réceptif à ses témoignages d'émotion, et se glissa hors de la couchette pour grimper comme un serpent le long de l'échelle qui menait à son propre lit.

Equius comprit qu'il allait se coucher. Il tordit la lampe de bureau qui l'éclairait pour que la lumière ne frappe plus que sa table. Les coins de la pièce se voilèrent de noirceur. Il entendit le froissement d'habits qui heurtent le sol, puis crut percevoir un faible « bonne nuit ».

Et il fut, à nouveau, seul.

* * *

\- Monsieur Zahhak.

Equius attendait cette phrase.

Il s'était réveillé quelques secondes avant que Damara Megido n'entre dans la chambre. Tout son corps s'était raidi d'un seul coup et il avait été arraché au sommeil par une sensation de nausée rouillée et familière.

Il était habitué maintenant – logique, après un mois – mais à chaque fois, les brèves secondes de néant entre l'émergement dans l'état de conscience et la présence de Damara Megido le laissaient déboussolé et effrayé.

Damara Megido se pencha vers lui, lèvres rouges, dents brillantes et puits des yeux. Il se tassa sur sa chaise. La boîte de vis, ouverte sur la table, faillit être renversée.

Il s'était endormi en travaillant, se dit-il. C'était pour ça qu'elle lui avait directement adressé la parole.

_« Je ne recommencerai plus jamais, je le promets, je ne recommencerai plus. »_

La jeune femme s'approcha encore. Ses yeux étaient très grands et très, très noirs. Sa proximité fit remonter la nausée dans sa gorge. Elle ne l'avait jamais touché ou ce ne serait-ce que frôlé. Equius avait très peur qu'elle le fasse un jour. Elle avait des ongles extrêmement longs, vernis de rouge.

Il était presque sûr d'avoir le souvenir de cauchemars impliquant ses mains et sa gorge. Et pourtant il ne rêvait pas beaucoup.

\- Il est sept heures, fit-elle sur le même ton monocorde qu'elle utilisait tous les matins pour le faire s'activer.

\- Merci, marmonna-t-il.

\- Y a-t-il quelqu'un dans la salle de bains ?

\- Oui.

\- Dites-lui de se dépêcher.

C'était la conversation qu'il avait le plus répétée dans sa vie. L'habitude n'y changeait rien. A chaque fois que Damara Megido parlait, Equius voyait ses lèvres écarlates s'agiter dans le noir comme un mauvais rêve et ces lèvres se superposaient à celle d'Aradia – qui n'était ni son double ni son corps, qui n'était pas Damara Megido, qui ne l'avait jamais été.

Damara Megido partit en refermant la porte derrière elle. Equius se releva avec lenteur. Le tournevis lui avait laissé une marque rouge très profonde dans l'avant-bras.

Il considéra sa table. Son sommeil avait éparpillé tous les outils aux quatre coins du bureau. Ses yeux s'attardèrent sur des boulons de quelques millimètres qui devaient se trouver là où il avait posé sa tête.

 _« Je n'ai même pas changé de vêtements »_ , pensa-t-il, légèrement incrédule.

Le tambourinement de l'eau s'arrêta deux minutes après qu'Equius aie enfilé une tenue correcte. Il n'avait jamais dû dire à Dirk de se dépêcher : il était plus ponctuel que ce qu'on pourrait penser.

Lorsqu'il sortit de la salle de bains, les cheveux coiffés à la perfection, les lunettes sur le nez, il ne traîna pas, attrapa sa parka et ils sortirent tous les deux dans les couloirs gelés du bateau immobile.

Ils n'étaient pas les premiers dans la salle à manger. Jake English était là aussi, et vint saluer Dirk avec chaleur. Mais Roxy Lalonde – la biologiste, comme le savait maintenant Equius – était là aussi, avec ses assistantes, ainsi que trois membres de l'équipe de Jade.

C'était Jade qui devait avoir tout organisé. Il se sentit presque pris en embuscade.

Equius s'assit à côté de l'une des assistantes de Lalonde. Il n'était pas certain de connaître son nom.

Le bruit monta très vite. Un membre de l'équipe de terrain aux cheveux extrêmement bouclés avait apporté les plans sur leur table et les avait étalés pour que tout le monde vienne s'y pencher. Equius fut submergé par la marée humaine de l'équipage.

\- S'il vous plaît, un peu de silence ! demanda Jake English de sa voix ridiculement claire.

Cela ne fonctionna pas immédiatement. Le jeune homme patienta quelques secondes, poli, puis donna un formidable coup de poing sur la table. Tout le monde se tut aussitôt.

\- Merci, fit-il, un sourire lumineux sur le visage.

Il se racla la gorge.

\- Bon, excusez les hésitations que me prendront certainement, mais parler en public est très loin d'être ma tasse de thé. Je vais essayer d'être le plus bref possible et ne pas vous prendre votre précieux temps – mais il est capital, essentiel, absolument important qu'on règle ces conneries de problèmes au plus vite !

\- C'est pour les robots, c'est ça ? demanda la seconde assistante de Lalonde.

\- C'est cela même ! Comme vous le savez tous et toutes, les robots de mon – notre bon ami Strider sont bien dans la merde, comme qui dirait. En effet, aucun d'entre eux ne semble arriver à la destination qui lui a été assignée, c'est-à-dire, la grande fosse marine que vous savez être à l'autre bout des îles.

Jake English se pencha sur la carte principale et Equius, aussi écrasé soit-il, fit un effort pour tendre le cou et suivre son explication, bien qu'il n'en ait pas tant besoin que ça.

\- Les robots que nous autres bonnes gens envoyons dans le froid, vous le savez, sont de deux types, expliqua Jake d'un ton aussi léger que s'il avait su ces détails toute sa vie, bien qu'Equius soit persuadé que Dirk les lui avait rappelés avant la réunion.

\- Il y a ceux qui sont censés repérer les lieux terrestres, continua-t-il, et ceux qui sont censés sonder les profondeurs marines. Mais le signal qu'ils envoient finit par disparaître après quelques temps passé en autonomie !

\- En fait, intervint Dirk en se penchant au-dessus de l'épaule de Jake English, c'est même un peu plus précis. Il semble y avoir une zone (il fit un grand ovale traversant en large l'île George) où le signal disparaît.

\- Vous avez pensé qu'il pourrait s'agir d'une zone qui brouille les signaux ? Un peu comme le triangle des Bermudes ? demanda un matelot couvert de grandes taches de vitiligo qui le rendaient terriblement visible.

Equius ne put pas s'empêcher d'émettre un reniflement de mépris. Le matelot l'entendit et parut très vexé :

\- Quoi ?

\- Crois-tu sincèrement que le gouvernement nous aurait envoyé en expédition pour sept mois sans avoir effectué des tests prouvant que le réseau pouvait passer ? Crois-tu que les millions de dollars passés dans ce voyage auraient été versés si personne n'avait été sûr que le signal du sonar puisse être capté ? Es-tu _complètement stupide_ ?

\- Ce n'est pas tant ça le problème, enchaîna Dirk, alors que le matelot baissait les yeux. Trois de nos robots ont passé la scène des crimes. Ils ont été détruits peu de temps après –

\- Détruits ? demanda la cuisinière.

Equius sursauta presque. Il ne l'avait pas vue arriver. Petite derrière eux, elle s'était avancée, les sourcils froncés et les bras croisés sur la poitrine.

\- Comment ça, détruits ? répéta-t-elle.

\- On ne sait pas s'ils sont détruits, coupa Equius alors que Dirk ouvrait la bouche. Ça pourrait être un problème informatique.

\- Mais on sait que ça ne peut pas être le terrain, ajouta Strider. Quand bien même la protection des robots terrestres n'aurait pas été étanche et que par un hasard follement, irrémédiablement merdique, tous seraient tombés dans un profond lac secret non-mentionné sur les cartes, la coque des robots chargés de l'exploration des fonds a été testée par nos soins. Garanti sans failles.

\- Donc quelque chose détruit les robots, approuva le matelot aux cheveux bouclés.

\- _Peut-être_ , siffla Equius.

\- C'est pour ça que je vous ai – enfin, que Jade, qui n'est pas là présentement – a décidé de vous réunir ce matin. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait pour sauver ces robots de la destruction ? demanda Jake en se redressant (Dirk ne s'écarta pas pour autant, et la proximité entre les deux rendait Equius presque mal à l'aise).

\- _On ne sait pas s'ils sont dét-_

\- J'ai – euh, désolé d'interrompre, je veux dire.

Equius se retourna. L'un des aides de Jade venait de prendre la parole. Il était grand et très large d'épaules. Equius l'avait déjà repéré pour sa coupe de cheveux qu'il qualifiait intérieurement de _particulière_ , et, s'il ne devait pas être poli, _non appropriée à un membre d'une expédition politiquement haut placée_.

\- Oui, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? fit Strider.

\- J'ai… Je suis Tavros Nitram, un des membres de l'équipe de terrain. Je, euh, je voulais dire que lors des dernières rondes de périmètre, j'ai aperçu des traces. D'animaux, je veux dire. Oui.

\- Quel genre ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Je, je ne suis pas très calé en bestiaire polaire. Quelque chose d'assez gros. Et euh, qui vivrait près de l'eau. Je voulais demander de quel animal il pourrait s'agir à Roxy, enfin, madame Lalonde, mais je pensais que… Que peut-être ce serait intéressant ? De savoir ça. Peut-être que les robots s'approchent trop de points où la glace serait fine et que les animaux seraient attirés par l'ombre, comme les requins par les formes des surfeurs et…

Sa voix mourut, mais personne ne rit de ses hypothèses. Equius jeta un coup d'œil à Roxy Lalonde. Elle avait froncé les sourcils et posé le visage dans ses mains. Un petit bout de langue rose pointait entre ses lèvres. Elle avait l'air d'y réfléchir sérieusement.

Lui ne savait pas quoi penser.

\- Donc on revient à changer le terrain, marmonna Dirk, et Jake English hocha vigoureusement de la tête.

\- Je pense que c'est la seule option que nous ayons pour bravement sauver ton travail. Et celui de Zahhak, par la même occasion !

\- Ça vous prendra plus de temps…

\- On survivra ! répliqua Jake avec optimisme. Jade n'est pas là, mais cette jeune femme est phénoménale, je t'assure qu'elle dirait la même chose que moi ! Tu ne trouves pas ça excitant ?

Quelque chose comme un sourire survola le visage de Dirk.

\- On compte passer par où, alors ? fit le jeune homme aux cheveux très bouclés.

Roxy Lalonde intervint à ce moment-là.

\- On devrait en envoyer encore deux ou trois, tu sais, pour tester un peu. J'ai peut-être une idée, c'est pas terrible pour les pauvres petites animaux mais bla, bla, bla, la science avant tout. On n'aurait qu'à ajouter des capsules de venin ou des piques sur la coque et tadamm, affaire pliée !

\- Evitons de provoquer le chaos dans la faune locale si on est là pour une mission écologique, rappela Strider.

\- Deux-trois lamantins au fond de la mer valent bien la survie de tous les robots qui iront prendre la vase à leur place si tu ne fais rien. Tu imagines, Dirk ? De la vase sur tes robots. Des heures de travail (elle mima une explosion avec ses mains) pfft. En poussière. En vase. Disparus les robots. A plus, les robots.

La conversation prenait un tournant qu'Equius trouvait intéressant. La situation pourrait peut-être se débloquer. Et si tout le monde se mettait d'accord, alors il irait construire ses robots à nouveau. Tranquillement. Sans réunions.

\- Si tu t'inquiètes pour les animaux, intervint-il, je pense que des robots détruits ont plus d'impact sur leur environnement qu'un cadavre.

\- Ouais, appuya Roxy. Tous les pauvres poissons qui essaieront d'ingurgiter tes amas de fils métalliques pour se retrouver avec le ventre percé ! Tu devrais avoir honte de toi, Dirk. Honte !

\- Mais donc, on ne change plus de trajet ? insista l'homme bouclé.

\- Si, si, on change, mais on fait comme Roxy l'a si justement proposé, finit par soupirer Dirk.

Jake prit aussitôt le relai, en bon cartographe.

\- On passait quasiment en ligne droite en direction de l'Est pour finir les premiers états des lieux, comme les robots marins, qui doivent se rendre à cet endroit très juste, fit-il en désignant d'un doigt sûr des points invisibles sur le papier. Je conseille de leur faire prendre… Cette route-ci. Plus éloignée de la côte.

\- C'est un gros changement, remarqua Dirk.

\- Vous pourrez en parler au commandant, n'est-ce pas ? Il devrait être au courant des difficultés, je pense qu'il sera très fier de nous d'avoir trouvé une solution en si peu de temps.

\- Oui, c'est bien le genre d'être fier de nous.

Un ricanement commun passa dans la salle et Equius plissa les yeux. Il savait que le commandant et le capitaine n'étaient pas très aimés. Ils ne se montraient jamais à l'équipage. Le commandant Zerkratzen ne leur parlait quasiment que par annonces radio.

\- Bon, du coup, présentement, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

\- Moi et Zahhak allons jeter un œil à la coque des robots et voir ce qu'on en fait pour éloigner ces créatures du chaos, annonça Roxy Lalonde en tendant le bras pour poser une main gantée de rose sur l'épaule d'Equius qui se força à ne pas bouger.

\- Ok, très bien. Jake, tu t'occupes joyeusement de définir précisément les nouvelles coordonnées. Tu me passes le tout ce soir ?

\- Ce sera fait avant midi, assura-t-il, et il donna une tape amicale sur l'épaule de Dirk.

Il ajouta :

\- Enfin, même encore avant si cette sacrée Jade se décide à se réveiller ! Je ne crois pas qu'elle ait pu rater sa propre réunion !

Equius vit dans ces quelques mots une perche tendue en sa direction par une puissance divine inconnue et il la saisit avec reconnaissance.

\- Je peux aller la chercher, proposa-t-il.

English se tourna vers lui comme si c'était la première fois qu'il le voyait, et une fois de plus, Equius se sentit dérangé par la capacité naturelle de cet homme à irradier de franchise.

\- Ce serait fabuleux, déclara-t-il. Merci beaucoup, Zahhak.

\- De rien, répondit-il du plus poliment qu'il put.

Il se dégagea de l'étreinte de Roxy Lalonde sans le moindre remords et, sans un mot de plus, sortit de la salle à manger.

Le froid qui régnait dans les couloirs le heurta comme une gifle. Mais il ne s'en plaignit pas. L'ambiance surchauffée de la salle le rendait mal à l'aise. Il inspira profondément, puis saisit son portable dans sa poche. Il était sept heures trente-trois. Il devait prendre ses médicaments à huit heures.

 _« J'ai largement le temps d'aller la chercher »_ , se dit-il.

Mais il n'eut pas le loisir d'être seul bien longtemps : deux couloirs plus loin, il entendit des pas de course et il s'écarta obligeamment pour ne pas entrer en collision avec Jade, qui, les cheveux en bataille et la parka mal fermée, paraissait affolée. Elle s'arrêta net en le voyant. Ses dents disproportionnées luisaient sous les néons du couloir.

\- Fait chier ! J'ai encore trop dormi ! Est-ce qu'on –

\- Tu as raté la réunion, la coupa-t-il.

\- Oh non, c'est pas vrai, gémit-elle.

\- J'allais te chercher. Jake est encore à l'intérieur, il sera on ne peut plus heureux de te faire un résumé de ce qu'on a décidé.

\- Vous avez une idée ?

\- Peut-être, éluda Equius.

\- Vous changez de chemin ?

\- Oui.

Jade hocha la tête.

\- Ça me semble logique, approuva-t-elle. Je suis tellement furieuse d'avoir raté tout ça ! Je – foutus médicaments qui ne fonctionnent pas ! Porrim m'a dit qu'elle faisait ce qu'elle pouvait mais j'ai tellement de mal ! Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe ! Je n'ai même pas entendu quand mademoiselle Megido est passée dans la chambre.

\- Tu ne devrais pas crier ça partout.

\- Oui, désolée, je… Je ne voulais pas manquer cette réunion. Je veux dire, on n'a pas souvent la chance de parler avec les autres ici, quand on reste sur ces îles aussi longtemps. C'est dur de garder des liens avec les gens.

\- Sûrement, répondit Equius qui commençait à perdre intérêt dans la conversation.

Jade se frotta les cheveux et dit :

\- Bon, j'y vais ! Tu viens aussi ?

Il hésita :

\- Je ne sais pas, je…

\- Ça va durer cinq minutes, tu pourras repartir après. Allez, viens, insista Jade.

Equius se sentit piégé. Il baissa la tête, enfonça les mains dans les poches de sa parka et suivit la jeune femme qui partait d'un pas vif vers la salle de laquelle il avait tout juste réussi à s'enfuir. C'était un échec, pensa-t-il. Il était un échec. Il avait tout raté.

\- Bonjour ! s'écria-t-elle en ouvrant la porte en grand.

Il y avait moins de monde, mais Jake English, comme Equius l'avait prévu, était toujours là, assis en face de l'entrée pour être certain de ne pas les manquer. Dirk et lui discutaient quand ils entrèrent, mais il abandonna leur conversation pour se diriger vers eux et il n'avait pas l'air de le regretter.

\- Alors, Jade, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda-t-il, l'air presque inquiet.

Elle eut un gloussement de fauve et dit en agitant la main, comme si rien ne s'était passé :

\- Je me suis rendormie après que mademoiselle Megido soit passée. Erreur stupide !

\- Ce n'est pas stupide, Jade, ça veut juste dire que tu manques de sommeil. On ne repart pas en expédition avant un moment, tu vas pouvoir te reposer un peu. Ne t'en fais pas, de toute manière on n'a pas décidé grand-chose, je vais tout te résumer ! déclara Jake.

Puis il se tourna vers Equius et dit :

\- Au fait, Strider et moi avons eu une idée pour les robots marins. Au lieu de les faire passer sur la terre puis de les envoyer dans l'eau lorsqu'ils seront proches de leur destination, on pourrait les faire passer directement dans la mer par le point de pêche.

Le point de pêche était un carré de quelques mètres découpé à la scie près de la coque où ils avaient mis des lignes, deux semaines après leur arrivée, dans l'espoir d'avoir un endroit pour s'approvisionner en poissons. C'était l'équipe de terrain qui était chargée de le garder ouvert. A sa connaissance, ils n'en avaient jamais rapporté grand-chose.

Equius songea à la proposition d'English.

\- A quoi cela servirait-il ?

\- Ce serait plus facile de surveiller ce qui détruit les robots, si les robots sont bien détruits en tout cas ! Et peut-être même que ça attirerait ces petits enfoirés et qu'on pourrait s'en charger nous-mêmes. On pensait aussi grossir les appâts histoire de les ramener par ici. On serait au moins certain qu'ils entrent dans l'eau, pour l'amour de Dieu !

Equius haussa les épaules.

\- Pourquoi pas. Je ne pense pas que ça change grand-chose.

\- Ah, merci beaucoup de ta coopération ! fit English en souriant. Je vais de ce pas en avertir le commandant, et je rajoute cette idée à la liste ! Je pense qu'on a fait du bon travail. Ces péripéties seront bientôt terminées et tout rentrera dans l'ordre pour le reste du temps qu'on a à partager, j'en suis sûr.

Equius hocha la tête. English se retourna alors, s'inclina presque devant Jade et lui dit :

\- M'accompagnerez-vous dans cette folle aventure, brave demoiselle sans peurs ni reproches ?

\- J'en serai ravie, acquiesça Jade, un sourire plein de dents aux lèvres.

Equius n'eut même pas le courage de soupirer lorsqu'ils partirent et préféra chercher des yeux un verre propre et de l'eau pour prendre ses deux comprimés. Il remarqua Roxy, en discussion animée avec l'une de ses assistantes, et Dirk, qui revêtait déjà sa parka. Il fallait qu'il les évite – et particulièrement Lalonde. Elle lui semblait tenace.

Il avalait le second comprimé, qu'il gardait précieusement dans une boîte cachée dans sa poche intérieure, lorsqu'il sentit une main claquer sur son épaule comme une serre prête à l'emporter au loin et il sut qu'il était trop tard pour fuir. Il déglutit. L'eau était froide mais le cachet l'était davantage.

Puis, avec des gestes qu'il espérait lents et tout sauf suspicieux, il se retourna. Roxy Lalonde l'attendait avec impatience.

\- Allez, très cher Zahhak, remue-toi le cul et on part se débrouiller comme des grands pour sauver notre monde et ton travail en même temps ! Ça va être génial, je le sens !

Elle avait remis l'écharpe avec des chats. Equius réussit à en arracher le regard pour répondre :

\- Oui, allons-y.

Alors, avec un sourire qu'il trouva étrangement réconfortant, elle l'entraîna au laboratoire.

* * *

Il fut réveillé par ce qu'il prit tout d'abord pour la porte qui s'ouvrait.

Comme d'habitude, ses mains se crispèrent sur son oreiller sans qu'il ne puisse les contrôler, et il se releva à moitié, les ongles rouges de Damara Megido dansant déjà devant ses yeux.

Mais l'obscurité était toujours aussi complète et il mit plusieurs secondes à se rendre compte que _personne n'avait ouvert la porte_.

Il pensa un instant que Dirk était sorti. Mais il se souvint qu'il n'était même pas entré dans la chambre cette nuit. Il ne savait pas où il était passé. Le soupçon le plus lourd qu'il avait était lié à la présence de Jake English. Ils passaient souvent la soirée ensemble : ils s'entendaient apparemment bien, même si Dirk ne le mentionnait jamais lorsqu'il lui parlait.

Mais Equius ne voulait pas porter de jugement hâtif. Et surtout, il avait autre chose à faire. Alors, en essayant de détendre ses mains, il tendit l'oreille dans le noir.

Un nouveau bruit sourd le fit sursauter. Il était à côté de sa tête.

Son cœur commença à battre la chamade. Il saisit son portable pour consulter l'heure. Il était trois heures du matin. _« Ça fait sept heures que je n'ai pas pris de médicaments »_ , se dit-il. Mais ce n'était pas la faute de son incapacité à gérer ses hormones ; le bruit existait bel et bien et il ne savait pas ce qui le produisait.

Il ferma les yeux, bien que ce soit inutile dans le noir, souffla par le nez et essaya de réfléchir. Le bruit était mat, presque métallique. Il n'était pas régulier. Mais il venait parfois par saccades, comme si quelque chose se heurtait à autre chose, quelque chose de mou contre quelque chose en métal.

Les paupières d'Equius se rouvrirent en grand et il bondit presque hors de son lit. A tâtons dans le noir, il chercha ses chaussures et son manteau, qu'il enfila maladroitement, et sortit dans le couloir.

Il n'y avait aucune différence entre le jour et la nuit dans le ventre du bateau, à ceci près que les lampes n'étaient pas allumées automatiquement. Equius savait, après quatre semaines passées ici, où se trouvait l'interrupteur, mais il n'osa pas appuyer dessus et fit son chemin dans le noir, guidé par les sorties de secours.

La porte menant au pont n'était pas verrouillée. Equius l'ouvrit avec précautions, tentant de faire le moins de bruit possible (il n'avait pas envie d'expliquer les raisons de sa présence à un membre d'équipage insomniaque), et se glissa dehors.

Il faisait encore plus froid que ce qu'il avait imaginé, et plus lumineux aussi. Instinctivement, il rentra la tête dans sa capuche et tous ses muscles se contractèrent. L'odeur d'eau et de glace lui prit la gorge toute entière.

Il se dirigea vers l'endroit du pont, qui, il pensait, dominait sa cabine. Il n'y avait pas de vent. La lumière de la lune, aux trois-quarts pleine, était absolue. Pas une ombre, pas un mouvement. Et surtout – surtout – il n'y avait personne.

Il l'avait remarqué avant, mais les îles pouvaient vraiment être très silencieuses.

Le bruit revint. Il était étouffé, presque réduit à l'état de vibration dans ses pieds. Equius se demanda s'il ne l'avait pas imaginé, cette fois-ci. Pour en être sûr il scruta avec davantage d'attention la glace près de la coque, aussi blanche qu'en plein jour. Il n'y avait rien. Ni homme ni animal ne rôdait sur ces terres désolées.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'il y ait, hein ? gronda-t-il entre ses dents.

_(Equius, tu te parles tout seul.)_

_(Je sais.)_

Il attendit quelques minutes que le bruit revienne, mais le silence resta complet. Les mains d'Equius passèrent tout doucement du rouge vif au blanc. L'air qu'il respirait avait une consistance presque solide dans ses narines. Lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il ne pouvait plus remuer les doigts, il décida qu'il pouvait rentrer.

Il revint dans sa chambre sans trop savoir quoi faire. Il n'avait plus sommeil. Il essaya de se rappeler le bruit, au cas-où il reviendrait, pour être certain de pouvoir réagir au bon moment, mais rien ne lui vint.

Il avait la vague et désagréable impression d'avoir rêvé. Ce ne serait pas si irréaliste : il dormait à moitié, il s'ennuyait, il était isolé et n'avait jamais été stable sur le plan mental. Son psychologue lui aurait dit que c'était un terrain favorable à des crises. Rien de sain. Rien de bon.

Enfin, tout de même, il savait qu'il avait entendu quelque chose.

Comme pour lui répondre, le métal vibra près de sa tête et le bruit sourd revint hanter ses oreilles, plus diffus, plus doux, presque une caresse contre la paroi plus qu'un coup. Equius ferma les yeux.

 _« Des animaux »_ , se dit-il. _« Ce sont des animaux intrigués. Ne t'inquiète pas, ils sont loin de toi, ils ne peuvent pas te faire de mal. Tu es protégé. Tu vois, Nepeta n'en aurait pas peur… Elle les trouverait adorable et te dirait que tu sur-réagis.»_

Il s'imagina les bêtes qui venaient s'agglutiner sur la coque en quête de chaleur dans la mer glacée. Dans sa vision, c'étaient de grands tas de chair grise aux yeux ronds qui nageaient près de lui, paisibles, le sang froid et leurs mouvements mous, indolents, inconscients.

C'était étrange de se dire que seuls un ou deux mètres de métal le séparaient de cette vie dans les milliers de tonnes d'eau noire et glacée de l'océan.

Mais ils ne pouvaient pas le toucher. Il n'y avait pas de quoi s'inquiéter.

Le glissement de chair humide sur le métal ne s'arrêta pas.

Cette nuit-là, Equius rêva que les parois du bateau se chiffonnaient et, juste avant d'avoir les os broyés par le métal, celui-ci s'était déchiré et l'océan, en rugissant, s'était engouffré dans leur cabine avec des centaines, des centaines de centaines d'animaux aux yeux noirs qui le regardaient

mais ils ne pouvaient pas le toucher

il allait se noyer sous leurs yeux.

Dix secondes avant sept heures, il se réveilla en sueur, les mains agitées de soubresauts, et il attendit le cœur battant la silhouette de Damara Megido dans l'encadrement de la porte comme une apparition noire et rouge.

Il n'y avait aucun bruit dans la pièce.

* * *

\- Combien de temps ont-ils tenu ? demanda Dirk.

Equius le savait, mais il prit la peine de vérifier sur le papier que Mme Serket lui avait donné.

\- Trois heures quarante-sept pour celui de mer, quatre heures dix pour celui de terre, répondit-il.

Dirk avait une voix parfaitement plate et contrôlée. Aurait-il été un peu plus idiot, Equius aurait probablement pensé qu'il allait bien. Mais Dirk n'allait pas bien. Et Equius le _savait_. Que soit maudite son intelligence.

\- C'est plus que d'habitude, remarqua-t-il, tranquillement, sans aucun signe de colère.

\- Oui, fit Equius.

Il n'osait pas en dire plus. De toute façon, il n'y avait pas grand-chose à en dire. Toutes leurs questions restaient inchangées et leurs espoirs piétinés. Et les robots étaient détruits. Les robots. Etaient détruits.

Dirk se leva, fit craquer ses phalanges et soupira profondément. Equius, lui, était assis. Il l'avait trouvé dans la salle commune du bateau, où les membres d'équipage pouvaient passer lorsqu'ils n'avaient rien à faire. Mais lorsqu'Equius était entré, Dirk Strider était seul, les mains enroulées autour de ses écouteurs, les lunettes noires pressées sur son visage jusqu'à écorcher la peau de l'arête du nez.

Il ne prenait pas très soin de lui, avait pensé Equius avec sévérité. C'était une honte – une honte, vraiment, de voir quelqu'un comme Dirk Strider se comporter de cette manière.

C'était là qu'il lui avait dit qu'ils avaient perdu le signal des deux robots qu'ils avaient envoyés à neuf heures ce matin.

La journée précédente, Equius l'avait passée avec Roxy Lalonde et ses deux assistantes pour chercher quel type d'animal aurait pu causer de tels dégâts. Mais presque rien ne vivait sur ces îles. Rien de dangereux en tous cas ; la pollution des côtes avait eu raison de la majorité des espèces. Roxy avait alors renoncé aux sédatifs et avait fini par l'accompagner à l'atelier pour façonner une trentaine de piques, sans crochets (le but n'étant pas d'entraîner l'animal avec le robot), dans des carcasses de boîtes de conserves.

Equius les avait soudées à la coque des robots avec le sentiment de faire quelque chose d'illégal. Ce qu'avait dit Aranea Serket lui était revenu en mémoire : il n'avait en aucun cas le droit de modifier les plans. Mais il n'avait rien dit à Roxy Lalonde. Elle n'avait pas besoin de savoir.

Le lancement à partir du point de pêche s'était déroulé sans problèmes. Equius, les entrailles nouées, avait vu le robot-sonde recouvert de piques disparaître dans les eaux noires.

Alors, à treize heures, Mme Serket était venue le voir en personne dans son atelier. Elle avait à nouveau ce regard perçant et froid qu'elle avait lorsqu'il l'avait rencontrée pour la première fois. C'était un peu étrange de la voir ici. Mme Serket ne descendait jamais pour se joindre à l'équipage. Mais elle faisait passer des messages : et elle avait passé le message de l'inutilité de leurs plans.

\- On devrait en parler à Roxy, dit Dirk.

\- Oui.

\- Simplement pour la mettre au courant.

\- Bien sûr.

\- Lui dire que nos putains de robots ne semblent pas être capables d'effectuer le moindre demi-tour sans être atomisés par un rayon de la mort inconnu. Ça me semble plutôt important.

\- Ce n'est pas sa faute.

\- Non, non, je…

Dirk inspira. Equius crut entendre un hoquet dans sa respiration, un sursaut d'émotion mal contenue.

\- Il va falloir qu'on s'occupe de ça très vite.

\- Oui.

\- Je sais qu'on a plusieurs caisses de matériel, mais on ne pourra pas continuer comme ça. On ne peut pas continuer comme ça. Ce n'est pas notre travail. Nous ne sommes pas là pour construire et voir être détruit et construire encore et voir être détruit par des putains d' _animaux_.

\- Nous avions renoncé au poison. Nous pouvons y songer sérieusement maintenant.

\- Ouais. Ouais, ce serait absolument merveilleux, du genre fantastique merveilleux, Père Noël merveilleux. Je suis pour l'empoisonnement. Je suis pour. Et tu sais quoi ? Si vous n'arrivez pas à empoisonner tout ce joyeux petit monde, verse-en dans mon gin et achève-moi.

Equius fronça les sourcils et Dirk ricana.

\- Tout le monde a de l'alcool sur le bateau, Equius. Absolument tout le monde, sauf toi, et Roxy je suppose, mais c'est normal pour elle.

\- Je ne savais pas.

\- Quoi ? Que Roxy ne buvait pas ?

\- Que ça te dérangeait autant de perdre les robots.

Dirk cessa de faire les cent pas et se rassit dans sa chaise, le dos courbé. Ses doigts ne cessaient de s'agiter et de se nouer les uns aux autres.

\- Ce n'est pas tant d'avoir perdu les robots. C'est plutôt…

Il se tut un instant. Equius aurait peut-être dû dire quelque chose, un mot encourageant ou une invitation à continuer. Il ne le fit pas. Si Strider ne voulait pas parler, grand bien lui fasse.

\- On fait des avancées, tu vois. Genre de grandes avancées, des avancées sur la lumière, un truc divin, je te raconte pas, quasiment miraculeux. Et puis là, bam, Dieu nous dit qu'en fait, la lumière ça va bien un temps, mais il ne va pas trop la partager quand même, alors il l'éteint et on se trouve dans le foutu noir. Et tout ce que j'ai pu faire pour avoir la lumière ne nous a drôlement pas servi du tout.

\- C'est une métaphore étrange, finit-il par répondre.

\- Ouais, je sais. Et tu ne connais pas mon frère. Il peut faire encore pire. Enfin, bref, constat du jour : on est inutiles.

\- Nous ne sommes pas inutiles.

\- Alors quel est notre intérêt, en ce moment ? Vas-y, je t'écoute, je suis toute ouïe, putains d'esgourdes grandes ouvertes.

Equius ne sut pas quoi lui répondre. Dirk haussa les épaules pour souligner son point, puis il dit :

\- Je vais aller en parler à Jade. Il faut qu'ils avancent sans nous pendant qu'on se démerde pour régler ce problème. Qu'ils avancent vraiment, je veux dire, pas qu'ils restent dans les dix kilomètres de ronde comme des abrutis. Passer d'île en île, et cætera.

\- Tu y vas maintenant ?

\- Oui. Ça ne sert à rien d'attendre, de toute manière, il n'y a rien à faire. Autant qu'ils partent le plus tôt possible. Pas avant la fin de la semaine – il faut que tout le monde soit présent pour le ravitaillement – mais ce serait bien de faire ça juste après. Et ça, ça prend du temps à préparer.

Dirk enfouit ses écouteurs dans la poche de sa parka et se leva. Avant de sortir, il se tourna vers Equius et demanda :

\- Et toi ?

\- Moi ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire, maintenant ?

Equius se trouva un peu pris de court. Il n'y avait rien à construire, il n'y avait rien à dire. Il ouvrit la bouche pour répondre et finit par ne pas prononcer la moindre parole. Dirk hocha la tête et s'en alla.

Il attendit quelques secondes pour être sûr que Strider était bien parti avant de pousser un très, très long soupir de lassitude.

Il ne lui restait pas grand-chose à faire.

* * *

\- C'est sympa de te voir parler d'autre chose que de robotique, fit remarquer Roxy Lalonde en tournant négligemment une vingtaine de pages dans son livre.

Equius lui lança un regard sombre qu'elle n'intercepta pas.

Ils étaient assis dans la salle commune, tous les livres de zoologie de Lalonde empilés à leur droite comme une forteresse de papier les coupant du monde extérieur. Equius ne savait pas qu'ils avaient le droit d'emporter autant de livres. Mais, pour une raison qui le dépassait, il n'y avait pas Internet dans le bateau et les livres étaient leurs seules sources d'information.

En y repensant, ça faisait vraiment longtemps qu'il n'avait plus lu un livre, même ennuyeux. Il avait arrêté de lire pour le plaisir lorsqu'il était arrivé en Floride, tout simplement parce que les livres Egyptiens ne couraient pas les rues et que les études l'empêchaient de continuer à s'amuser. Ça faisait déjà un moment.

Il ne regrettait pas du tout son adolescence.

\- Je veux dire, reprit Lalonde, d'habitude tu ne parles même pas, et quand tu parles, je ne comprends pas.

\- Je ne dis pas grand-chose.

\- Oui, mais tu ne comprends pas les finesses de la biologie, alors c'est très drôle pour moi ! On dirait que tu apprends un tout nouveau monde. C'est vachement marrant et presque mignon. Monsieur Zahhak découvre la vie. Ça ferait un super film. Un carton, je t'assure.

Equius ne répondit pas à la jeune femme et continua sa lecture.

\- Tu fais quoi, dans la vie ? fit Lalonde après quelques secondes de silence.

\- Des robots.

\- Non, sans dec' ?

\- Et des prothèses, ajouta-t-il, presque vexé à présent.

\- Des prothèses ? Qui fonctionnent ? Je veux dire, sans être reliées à un autre membre ?

\- Oui.

\- Mais genre…

\- Capables de faire des mouvements très naturels. Reliées à la colonne vertébrale par un ensemble de fils et de nerfs biosynthétiques qui peuvent retransmettre les courants électriques, répéta Equius en pensant à toutes les fois où il avait dû dire la même chose à des journalistes de l'autre côté d'un téléphone.

Roxy Lalonde avait l'air passionnée.

\- L'opération doit être extrêmement délicate.

\- Elle l'est. Mais elle fonctionne.

_« C'est ça le problème. Elle fonctionne très bien. J'en étais tellement fier. »_

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as réussi à faire, pour l'instant ?

\- Un bras.

\- Tu as déposé le brevet ?

\- Oui, après le concours national à New-York.

\- Personne pour te le racheter ?

\- Si, mais je prendrai ma décision après le voyage.

\- Tu as dû énormément travailler, fit-elle, presque admirative. Combien d'années ça t'a pris ?

\- De mes dix-neuf ans à mes vingt-cinq.

\- Seul ?

\- J'étais à l'université de Maryland. L'enseignement là-bas est extrêmement complet. Je me suis aussi beaucoup aidé des travaux du docteur William Rivers sur la régénération des nerfs.

\- Tu as une trace écrite de tes travaux ?

\- Oui, fit-il, un peu surpris. Mais…

\- Oui, pas sur toi, je m'en doute bien, génie, mais ce serait vraiment cool que tu puisses m'envoyer tes fichiers après cette expédition. Tu es plus callé en médecine que ce que je pensais ! C'est quelque chose d'extrêmement délicat, les opérations prothétiques !

\- J'étais aidé…

\- Un médecin ?

\- Une croque-mort.

Il avait eu, pour un bref, bref instant, son nom sur le bout de la langue, et il l'avait ravalé au dernier moment avec un goût de cendres dans la bouche.

_« C'était ça le problème : ça fonctionnait. »_

\- Du début jusqu'à la fin de tes travaux ?

\- Oui.

\- C'est drôle, fit Roxy Lalonde sans se rendre compte, ou en faisant semblant de ne pas voir le désordre qu'elle avait provoqué. Elle portait une prothèse, elle ?

\- Oui. Je l'ai créée pour elle. Elle en avait besoin.

Quelque chose comme un « aw » sortit de la bouche de Roxy Lalonde, qui avait complètement oublié ses livres et ses recherches. Equius aurait aimé qu'elle s'y replonge. La conversation prenait un tournant amer.

\- Sept ans, putain ! Vous devez vraiment bien vous entendre ! Est-ce que…

\- Est-ce que ce serait possible de changer de sujet ? demanda-t-il avec brusquerie, alors qu'il sentait, avec un peu d'effroi, la couverture du livre se plisser entre ses doigts.

Roxy Lalonde le remarqua aussi, car il la vit papillonner des paupières pour masquer son regard inquisiteur, et reprendre son livre d'un mouvement faussement naturel. Il pouvait sentir son embarras comme des pattes d'insecte sur sa peau. Mais Roxy Lalonde ne resta pas embarrassée longtemps.

\- Tu sais, continua-t-elle, sans le lâcher des yeux (ce qu'il trouva très brave), je ne peux pas dire que je me fous de ce qu'il s'est passé, et pas que je comprends non plus, ou que je suis désolée, parce que c'est pas ma faute mais si c'est grave, j'espère que tu vas aller mieux.

Equius battit des paupières, incertain de connaître une réponse appropriée à une telle déclaration. Roxy Lalonde n'en attendait pas. Impavide, la jeune femme continua.

\- Enfin ouais, on passe tous par de sales choses. Et elles ne sont pas toutes faciles à surmonter. Donc bon courage et tout ça ! Enfin bref, ne perdons pas de temps en discutailles, Zahhak, on a un animal auquel péter la gueule pour lui faire passer l'envie de mâchonner nos beaux robots ! Et puis sincèrement, parle un peu d'autre chose de temps en temps.

Il ne lui répondit pas, avec le sentiment qu'il répondait de moins en moins aux gens ces derniers temps, comme s'il perdait petit à petit le sens de la parole. Elle eut la bonne idée de ne pas se vexer et revint à sa lecture.

Equius se racla la gorge. La conversation lui avait laissé un sentiment de malaise assez proche de la nausée. Il arracha ses ongles de la couverture du livre dans laquelle ils étaient plantés, agita les doigts, et, à son tour, replongea dans son encyclopédie en priant pour que le goût de bile dans sa bouche ne soit que pure invention.

* * *

Il était très précisément deux heures dix lorsque le bruit de coups contre la coque du bateau fit vibrer l'acier près de la couchette d'Equius.

Cette fois-ci, il était réveillé.

Adossé à la coque, il avait senti le choc entre ses omoplates, et il avait sursauté avant de se tourner par réflexe, les poings serrés comme si l'animal de l'autre côté allait se jeter sur lui d'une minute à l'autre. Le livre qu'il était en train de lire fut abandonné sur son oreiller (c'était un livre d'Asimov. Il traînait du côté de Dirk, mais il ne lui en voudrait pas. Ce n'était pas comme s'il l'avait volé. Equius ne volait plus rien, il était grand maintenant.)

Dirk n'était pas là cette nuit-là non plus. Comme la nuit dernière, il ne lui avait pas dit où il était allé. Equius ne sut pas dire s'il aurait aimé qu'il soit présent cette fois. Mais qu'aurait-il fait de plus, quelle idée aurait-il donné ? Rien, probablement. Et puis c'était inutile de penser à ça, parce que Dirk Strider n'était pas là, et que les hypothétiques « que se serait-il passé » ne servaient à rien dans cette situation.

 _A rien_.

Equius, incertain, posa la main contre le métal du bateau. Il sentit presque aussitôt un nouveau choc sous ses doigts, qui remonta le long de son bras en le faisant frissonner. Cependant, il mit un point d'honneur à ne pas sursauter. Il retira sa main avec lenteur.

Il écarta une mèche de cheveux de son front, la respiration un peu courte. L'inquiétude lui nouait l'estomac. Il ne s'y connaissait pas beaucoup en animaux – sauf en chevaux, qui représentaient une partie infime du règne animal – mais, quelque part, il avait l'impression qu'un animal n'était pas censé venir, toutes les nuits, se cogner au même endroit, au même moment.

 _« C'est peut-être un endroit plus chaud que les autres »_ , se dit-il, cherchant à être logique. _« C'est peut-être ça qui les attire, ici et pas n'importe où le long du bateau. »_

Ça avait du sens, vraiment. Sûrement plus, en tous cas, que l'idée que les animaux venaient pour lui, contre lui. C'était une idée stupide : Equius n'était pas stupide, et parfaitement lucide, malgré l'heure tardive et le manque de sommeil.

Une ou deux minutes passèrent sans qu'il ne bouge, les yeux rivés au mur, les mains jointes. Il fallait ne pouvait pas rester comme ça, pas vrai ? Il ne pouvait pas rester dans cette situation. Ces animaux qui rôdaient près d'eux étaient une menace pour leurs robots, pour leur travail, pour ce pour quoi ils étaient là.

Il _fallait_ faire quelque chose.

Equius sortit de sa cabine mais ne monta pas directement sur le pont. Il passa tout d'abord aux cuisines.

Il n'y était jamais entré. Pour ce qu'il en savait, elles nécessitaient tout autant un passe que les cales de matériel. Mais heureusement pour lui, ce ne fut pas le cas. Elles n'étaient pas très grandes, bien éclairées. Equius y entra à pas de loup, inquiet à l'idée de tomber sur quelqu'un. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de potentielles raisons à sa présence et le vol de nourriture hors-repas était sévèrement puni par le commandant.

Tant pis. Il assumerait les conséquences.

Il ouvrit au hasard l'un des congélateurs en métal alignés le long du mur. Rien de ce qu'il y avait dedans ne l'intéressait. Idem pour le deuxième. Le troisième par contre lui parut davantage convenir.

Il en retira, avec une grimace qu'il s'efforça de dissimuler, un poisson mort aux yeux ronds et effarés, couvert de glace. Après un temps de réflexion, il s'empara d'un deuxième poisson et s'empressa de refermer le congélateur. La glace commençait déjà à fondre sous ses doigts. Il ne fallait pas laisser de traces.

Il se rendait vers le pont lorsqu'une autre idée l'effleura. Cette fois-ci, il prit le temps d'y songer, les poissons morts toujours entre les mains.

L'idée ne lui plaisait pas beaucoup. Mais elle était simple et rationnelle et Equius était simple et rationnel. Il déglutit, secoua la tête, bloqua son souffle et fit demi-tour, du plus vite qu'il put, en direction du dépôt d'armes de l'équipe de terrain.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi ils avaient amené des armes. Personne ne savait vraiment. Jade en prenait toujours une lorsqu'elle partait en expédition, par précaution ou par plaisir personnel, il ne savait pas. Elle aurait sûrement été plus à l'aise à sa place. Equius n'aimait pas l'idée de tuer. Ni des gens, ni des animaux. Mais malgré tout, il entra dans l'armurerie – qui elle non plus n'était pas protégée – et s'empara du fusil de Jade avec un vague sentiment de honte.

Lorsqu'il arriva sur le pont, ses poissons dans une main, le fusil dans l'autre, il y avait un peu plus de vent que la nuit dernière. La lune était toujours parfaitement visible cependant. Jade lui avait dit qu'il n'y avait presque jamais de tempêtes sur ces îles.

Il descendit sur la glace en utilisant l'échelle de secours. Il eut un instant d'hésitation en touchant le sol. Mais la glace était résistante, même aussi près de la coque. Il avança.

Cela faisait un mois qu'il n'avait pas touché le sol, se dit-il, la neige craquant sous ses pas. Un mois. Il ne savait pas si cela lui avait manqué ou non.

Il s'approcha du point de pêche, qui, au milieu de la glace, semblait donner sur un puits de néant et non pas sur l'océan. Equius s'arrêta là quelques secondes. Son plan lui semblait clair, mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de douter. Peut-être n'était-ce vraiment rien. Rien d'important en tous cas. Rien qui nécessite un plan et un appât et un fusil.

Il fronça les sourcils. Le doute n'allait l'emmener nulle part.

Alors, pour être certain de ne pas le regretter, il lança l'un de ses poissons dans le trou noir dans la glace et attendit.

Le cadavre flotta paisiblement, fut poussé par le vent vers le bord et fut très vite bloqué par la glace. Equius le regarda faire avec appréhension. Le poisson ne bougea pas plus. Au bout d'un moment, les ridules que son mouvement avait provoquées disparurent, et l'eau redevint aussi sombre que de l'encre.

Il commençait à avoir froid. Il avala sa salive, enleva ses cheveux de ses yeux, et, en battant des paupières, il faillit manquer l'énorme forme sombre qui était passée à toute vitesse sous ses pieds.

Equius recula précipitamment. Ses mains se serrèrent autour de la crosse de son fusil et du poisson restant.

Le cadavre flottant fut brusquement tiré dans les abysses et disparut dans une gerbe d'éclaboussures.

Equius retint son souffle.

Le silence des îles lui faisait presque mal aux oreilles.

Sans trop savoir comment, il parvint à lever le bras gauche et à envoyer le second poisson près du bord. Ses doigts se crispèrent davantage sur son fusil. Le froid n'avait plus d'importance. Le silence était absolu. Il sentit la sueur tremper son front : ce n'était pas sa maladie, mais quelque chose comme de l'effroi qui la provoquait, il le savait.

Tout était redevenu calme lorsque l'animal surgit hors de l'eau.

Le bruit était pire que le silence.

Equius sentit son ventre se nouer et tous ses muscles se contracter, le figeant sur place, les yeux grands ouverts, incapable de se détourner, de s'enfuir ou de se défendre. Il eut l'impression horrible que son cœur avait manqué des battements.

L'animal était énorme. Noir et terrifiant. L'eau autour de lui volait encore lorsqu'il s'agita en direction du cadavre.

Il tendit les mains pour s'emparer de l'appât et ses ongles raclèrent la glace.

C'est à ce moment qu'Equius se demanda s'il ne rêvait pas.

L'animal l'aperçut et se tendit, le dévisagea, les doigts enfoncés dans la chair congelée du poisson mort.

Leurs regards se croisèrent.

Equius ne s'était jamais évanoui. Mais il pensa, à cet instant, que c'était la parfaite situation pour une première fois.

Ni l'un ni l'autre n'osèrent bouger.

_« Je rêve. Je rêve, c'est impossible c'est impossiblec'estimpossible. »_

Les jambes d'Equius s'étaient transformées en roc sous lui. Il lui était impossible d'esquisser le moindre mouvement ; dans un coin reculé de son crâne, il se demanda vaguement s'il était encore en train de respirer. Il n'en était pas certain.

L'animal avait un visage.

Un visage.

Et des yeux. Jaunes.

Un sursaut d'énergie mit en pièces sa paralysie et, avant de s'en rendre compte, il avait levé son fusil vers l'animal qui, en feulant, sa proie entre les mains, disparut dans l'océan, éclaboussant tout à deux mètres à la ronde. Equius sentit des gouttes glacées s'écraser sur ses mains et son cerveau n'avait pas encore bien rattrapé son corps.

Il n'y avait plus rien dans l'ouverture. Rien que du noir.

Il resta debout pour un temps qui lui parut infini. Il aurait pu bouger s'il l'avait voulu. Mais il continua à regarder l'eau avec des yeux qu'il ne parvenait pas à fermer comme si, à tout instant (et ça aurait été possible, Dieu ça aurait été possible) l'animal allait revenir et lui enfoncer ses ongles dans les orbites pour le punir de l'avoir vu.

Un hoquet rauque très proche du sanglot lui échappa. Lentement, il se retourna, les entrailles réduites en bouillie, et il revint près du bateau, remonta l'échelle et, lorsqu'il toucha le faux bois du pont, poussa un nouveau soupir, encore plus rauque que le précédent.

Il reposa le fusil à l'armurerie et revint dans sa chambre sans tomber sur qui que ce soit. Il avait laissé sa lampe de chevet allumée en partant. La lumière lui fit mal aux yeux.

La sueur avait gelé dans sa nuque. Il s'enferma dans sa cabine et s'assit sur sa couchette sans rien dire, défaisant mécaniquement sa parka et ses chaussures. Son cœur battait à tout rompre. Equius baissa les yeux et se rendit compte qu'il tremblait. Ses mains étaient engourdies par le froid.

Il aurait dû mettre des mots sur ce qu'il s'était passé.

\- J'ai vu un animal, dit-il à haute voix, d'un ton atone que lui-même trouva étrange.

Cela ne lui plut pas. Il recommença :

\- J'ai vu une créature. Un alien. Une chose. Avec des mains et des yeux.

 _« Oui, les yeux, voilà ce qui est important, merci de le préciser »_ , pensa-t-il presque avec rage.

Il regarda autour de lui. Il n'y avait rien à casser, rien qui ne soit pas important et pas à Dirk. Il se retourna et, en désespoir de cause, donna un coup de poing dans le métal du mur.

Il sentit presque avec satisfaction ses os craquer et la douleur lui faire perdre, pendant une brève seconde, le sens de la réalité. Il se replia sur sa couchette en tenant contre sa poitrine sa main douloureuse. Il serra les dents, ferma les yeux. Ça faisait mal. Vraiment très mal.

Il ouvrit une paupière et jeta un coup d'œil au mur. Deux ombres faibles y étaient inscrites. C'étaient les marques de ses deux premières phalanges. Il ne put pas s'empêcher de laisser un sourire lui étirer la bouche. Il aurait tenu un mois avant d'endommager le matériel. Il espérait que personne ne le verrait. Mais en même temps, qu'en avait-il vraiment à faire.

Il referma les yeux. Son cœur continuait à battre la chamade. _« J'ai vu une chose sous l'eau, et elle m'a vue aussi. Et elle a mangé le poisson. Elle détruit les robots. Ce n'est pas un animal, Nepeta, je te le promets : c'est autre chose. Je ne sais pas quoi faire. Aide-moi. »_

Pour une fois qu'il aurait eu besoin de ses illusions obsessionnelles faites de regrets et de douleur, elles se montrèrent très silencieuses. Les coins de sa bouche se durcirent.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Le marmonnement le fit sursauter, toujours roulé en boule sur sa couchette défaite. Dirk Strider venait d'entrer dans la chambre. Un flot de pensées noya sa tête : il aurait pu lui dire. Il aurait pu tout lui raconter. Il l'aurait cru, probablement, Equius n'était pas du genre à dire des mensonges (plus du genre à dire des mensonges en tous cas) et Dirk le croirait, oui, il le croirait…

\- Je me suis cogné, répondit-il, et ce n'était pas du tout ce qu'il avait prévu de répondre.

\- Ça va ? demanda-t-il aussitôt.

\- J'ai mal, c'est tout.

\- Fais-voir.

Equius se retourna et lui présenta sa main. Ses phalanges étaient presque ensanglantées. Dirk, les cheveux en bataille, sans ses lunettes et en pyjama, se pencha dessus.

\- Comment est-ce que tu t'es fait _ça_ ? souffla-t-il.

\- Un faux-mouvement, j'ai été un imbécile, répondit-il le plus naturellement qu'il put.

Il ne sut pas dire si Dirk avait avalé son excuse ou pas. Mais il ne fit aucun commentaire et se leva pour aller chercher des pansements dans la trousse de secours de la salle de bains. Equius resta seul quelques secondes. Son regard se perdit dans le vide.

Il y avait quelque chose sous la glace. Quelque chose qui n'était pas animal, c'était sûr – mais ce n'était pas humain non plus. C'était loin, très loin d'être humain.

Dirk revint avec des pansements et s'arrêta devant lui, les sourcils froncés.

\- Ça va ?

\- J'ai mal, répéta-t-il.

Dirk se pencha vers lui et posa les pansements sur ses doigts.

\- Tu peux les bouger ?

Il fit de son mieux. Il en tira quelques sursauts. Strider soupira.

\- Tu iras à l'infirmerie demain. J'espère que tu ne t'es pas cassé la main.

\- Oui, moi non plus.

Dirk le regarda un instant et Equius lui rendit son regard. Il y avait quelque chose qu'il assimila à de la préoccupation dans ses yeux pâles. Du soupçon, aussi, peut-être. Dirk était loin de le croire, comprit-il à cet instant. Il se doutait de quelque chose. Equius se demanda s'il allait en parler.

Le silence s'étira encore un moment. Dirk le brisa en premier.

\- Je vais me coucher. Tu devrais faire pareil.

\- Oui, répondit Equius, à la fois déçu et soulagé. Oui, je vais faire ça.

Dirk hocha la tête et se contorsionna pour atteindre l'échelle et grimper dans son lit. Equius n'attendit pas longtemps pour éteindre la lumière.

De sa couchette, il n'entendait pas Strider respirer. Le silence l'effraya presque. Il ferma les yeux. Sa main brûlait. _« J'ai vu quelque chose cette nuit, Nepeta. Je ne sais pas quoi faire. »_

Personne ne répondit. Equius s'endormit avec des créatures abyssales sous les paupières.

* * *

\- Au fait, entendit-il un matelot demander au pilote de l'hélicoptère, vous savez qui a gagné les élections ?

Equius ne put pas s'empêcher de tendre l'oreille alors qu'il prenait l'une des caisses de ravitaillement que l'équipe de soutien avait déposée près du bateau. Le pilote, un américain, s'esclaffa et répondit :

\- Comment pourrais-je ne pas savoir ! Joe Biden, mon bon ami, est maintenant le président de notre beau pays ! Je vous raconte pas la surprise tiens : il partait vraiment pas favori ! Déjà, il y avait toute une concurrence avec Clinton, et puis après, dans les sondages… On était comme ça devant la télé, ma fille et moi ! Personne n'en revenait !

\- Joe Biden ? Mais il est libéral, non ?

\- Oui, bizarre, pas vrai ? On se dirait qu'après Obama, les gens voudraient un bon gros républicain à leur tête, mais apparemment Biden a fait très bonne impression. Il faut dire qu'il est très bien passé à la télé, pas comme Jeb Bush… Il aurait pu gagner, remarquez : il n'arrêtait pas de remettre le bon vieux temps sur le tapis. Mais je suppose que tout le monde veut de la modernité, des droits, ce genre de choses !

Le pilote donna une grande tape dans le dos du matelot.

\- Regardez, vous, vous avez quel âge, vingt ans ? Et vous êtes là à envoyer des robots et faire des cartes et booster le progrès pour un monde meilleur ! Vous êtes des exemples pour tout le pays, je vous assure.

Le matelot eut un petit rire étranglé.

\- Oh, merci, c'est gentil.

Equius roula des yeux et se remit au travail.

L'hélicoptère était arrivé à dix heures quarante-deux ce matin-là, comme il l'avait entendu être marmonné par Aranea Serket alors qu'elle se pressait dehors, sa parka bleue brillant sous les derniers rayons de soleil de l'année. Dans une dizaine de jours, la nuit serait complète. L'hélicoptère envoyé repartirait le lendemain. Il fallait le réapprovisionner en carburant.

Equius était en train d'attacher une caisse aux cordes qui lui permettaient d'être hissée sur le bateau lorsqu'un toussotement poli dans son dos l'arracha à son œuvre. Il se retourna. Le commandant Zerkratzen était là, son veston blanc presque de la même couleur que la glace à ses pieds.

\- Bonjour, monsieur Zahhak. Comment allez-vous ?

\- Bonjour, monsieur. Très bien, je vous remercie.

\- Ah, tant mieux, tant mieux. Vous plaisez vous dans cette expédition ?

\- Oui monsieur.

\- Comme ceci est votre premier voyage, je dois vous avouer que j'étais un peu inquiet à votre sujet, mais vous me paraissez être en excellente forme, et je trouve ça très plaisant. J'espère que cette bonne santé qui vous accompagne restera aussi bonne avec les mois !

\- Merci, monsieur, répondit Equius, le plus neutre possible.

Le visage du commandant Zerkratzen prit une expression un peu plus grave, plus sérieuse et presque peinée.

\- Je dois vous parler de quelque chose qui me tracasse, monsieur Zahhak.

\- Oui, monsieur ?

\- Voyez-vous, commença-t-il, ma seconde, Damara Megido, m'a informé hier de quelque chose d'un peu particulier.

Equius, qui avait fait tout son possible pour ne pas réagir à la mention de Megido, se sentit brusquement très anxieux.

\- Elle m'a reporté avoir vu les robots les plus récemment envoyés couverts de ce qui semblait être de petites excroissances pointues. Or, si je ne m'abuse, il n'y a aucune mention de piques extérieurs sur les plans que je vous ai fournis, à monsieur Strider et vous, au début de l'expédition…

\- Ce n'est pas la faute de Dirk Strider, monsieur, fit Equius.

\- Oh, vraiment ?

\- Oui monsieur. C'est une idée de – enfin, nos robots sont apparemment attaqués…

\- Attaqués, vraiment ? Je croyais qu'il y avait un problème de terrain.

\- Non monsieur. Nous avons simplement eu l'idée d'ajouter des piques sur la coque, rien d'irréversible, juste pour faire fuir ce qui pourrait potentiellement détruire – je veux dire…

\- Oui, je comprends tout à fait, le coupa le commandant. Mais malgré tout, madame Serket m'a assuré que vous aviez signé un contrat au début du voyage, stipulant que vous n'aviez, en aucun cas, l'autorisation de modifier les robots, du moins sans m'en avoir demandé l'aval au préalable.

\- Nous pensions que Jake English vous avait mis au courant, mentit Equius.

Le commandant secoua la tête d'un air triste.

\- Je n'en ai hélas pas le souvenir. Enfin, je ne viens pas en guerre contre vous, ni contre monsieur Strider, qui si j'en crois vos propos n'a pas participé à l'opération.

\- C'est ça, monsieur.

\- Je voulais simplement vous rappeler votre contrat, monsieur Zahhak. Je ne fais que mon travail, exactement comme vous devriez le faire ! Vous voyez, nous ne sommes pas si différents, vous et moi. J'espère que cela n'aura pas à se reproduire. Ce n'est pas mon intention d'être violent avec l'un de mes plus brillants éléments.

Equius courba la nuque.

\- Bien sûr, monsieur, répondit-il dans un murmure.

\- Très bien, très bien. Ne désespérez pas, monsieur Zahhak. Continuez à faire comme vous avez toujours fait et, à un moment ou à un autre, la situation finira par se débloquer. Je compte sur vous.

\- Oui, monsieur.

\- Bonne journée, monsieur Zahhak.

\- Bonne journée monsieur.

Le commandant, l'air satisfait, lui sourit, puis il s'en alla, les mains croisées dans le dos. Certains membres d'équipage lui lancèrent des regards noirs, qu'il ne sembla pas intercepter. Equius souffla profondément par le nez.

Damara Megido les surveillait. _Le_ surveillait. Qu'est-ce que cela voulait _dire_.

Et les robots qu'il fallait continuer à envoyer à la mort entre les mains d'une créature qui – mon Dieu, une créature avec des mains, des vraies mains – c'était de la folie. Dirk Strider allait haïr le commandant. Tout le monde allait haïr le commandant.

Equius baissa les yeux et pendant un instant (mais peut-être l'avait-il simplement imaginé) il crut voir une ombre passer sous lui, la forme distordue et sombre d'un corps humain filant à toute vitesse sous la coque du bateau. Il frémit et se dépêcha de nouer les cordes autour de la caisse pour avoir un prétexte pour remonter sur le pont.

Il n'était pas sûr de vouloir jamais redescendre.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vous le sentez le flip qu'Equius va se taper ? Vous le sentez bien ? Parce que là, sa vie ressemble à un putain de film d'horreur, on est pile à la fin de l'acte d'exposition, il va gravement morfler. Vous le savez ça ? Vous le savez ?  
> Enfin bref, je devrais être plus rapide à écrire le prochain chapitre, parce qu'il va être très drôle. Très très cool. Et puis, j'aime bien cette fiction.
> 
> Sinon, les noms étranges que vous avez pu voir cités dans le chapitre, Varuna, Chitra, Saviti etc., sont en fait le nom de mes fantrolls que j'ai honteusement utilisés pour jouer le rôle de personnages secondaires dont je me fichais. Vous pouvez voir à quoi ils ressemblent ici : http://alivearsenic.deviantart.com/gallery/50273953/Fantrolls (sans les petites étoiles, bien entendu)
> 
> Voilà, je n'ai plus rien à vous dire. On se retrouve bientôt ! Ecrivez bien écrivez beaucoup, bisous, bisous !
> 
> Tach-Pistache, celle qui était en retard


	3. Untied the knot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coucou les loulous ! (ahaha c'était LAID comme intro ooouh que c'était moche ooouh)
> 
> Bon, voilà voilà, nous nous retrouvons pour un nouveau chapitre d'une fiction que personne ne suit réellement, mais bon, c'est la vie. Le jour où on viendra me voir, les yeux grands ouverts, un mélange de reconnaissance et d'incrédulité sur le visage et qu'on me murmurera religieusement "c'est toi la meuf qui shippe Eridan et Equius ?" n'en sera que plus beau à mes yeux.
> 
> J'aimerai malgré tout remercier chaleureusement la personne qui a pris le temps de commenter cette fic. Tu es comme ça : (y)
> 
> Ce chapitre contient... ben pas grand-chose. Beaucoup d'alien mystérieux, de gens moins mystérieux, et franchement pas tant d'avancée que ça dans l'intrigue vraiment intéressante qui est celle du background historique. On s'en sortira malgré tout. Vous verrez. Vous verrez, je vous dis !
> 
> Allez, bisous, on se retrouve en fin de page !
> 
> Enjoy !

"Behind my eyelids are islands of violence/my mind's shipwrecked, this is the only land my mind could find/I did not know it was such a violent island"

Twenty-One Pilots, Migraine

* * *

"Here we go mother on the shipless ocean.  
Pity us, pity the ocean, here we go."

Anne Carson, Decreation

* * *

\- On pense qu'il y a une butte, pas très loin de là où on voudrait s'arrêter, qui pourrait nous protéger du vent. On a pris de quoi monter un campement, ce sera utile après, ajouta Jade.

Equius, silencieux, assis à l'extrême bord du lit de la jeune femme, la regardait faire son sac pour deux semaines. Il était vingt-et-une heures. Elle partirait très tôt, demain, pour s'aider des rayons de soleil de cinq heures. Deux heures plus tard ils avanceraient dans le noir.

Seule la moitié de l'équipe partait : l'autre restait ici pour remplacer la première à la fin de leur expédition. Equius espérait que Dirk et lui ne mettraient pas encore deux semaines pour lancer un robot fonctionnel, et que cette moitié d'équipe n'aurait pas à partir. _« Même si ce n'est pas notre faute si tout disparaît »_ , pensa-t-il malgré lui.

Il dissimula à Jade le frisson qui lui courut dans le dos.

Comme si elle avait lu dans ses pensées, ou, tout du moins, la moitié de ses pensées (ce qui était très arrangeant), Jade se tourna vers lui et lui dit :

\- Ce n'est pas à cause de toi, ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça.

\- Je ne m'inquiétais pas.

Jade haussa les épaules.

\- Si tu le dis ! Enfin, bref, malgré tout, faut pas trop t'en faire, on sera bien à cet endroit. On pourra même voir des aurores boréales, c'est la période en ce moment ! Je prendrai des photos !

L'optimisme de Jade, forcé ou pas, aurait probablement calmé Equius en temps normal. Le problème était bien que ce n'était pas un temps normal. Et le second problème, étroitement lié au premier, devait être qu'il n'y avait que lui pour savoir que ce n'était pas normal.

Comme il ne parlait pas, Jade continua à fourrer ses habits dans son énorme sac gris. Elle l'avait invité dans sa chambre (ou plutôt, l'avait coincé au tournant d'un couloir) sans qu'il ne puisse vraiment refuser. Il aurait bien voulu, pouvoir refuser. C'était même son plan : ne pas croiser _qui que ce soit_ avant que l'équipe soit partie et qu'il soit libre de toute obligation vis-à-vis de leur sécurité.

Mais Equius n'avait pas beaucoup de chance. Ou alors, l'univers voulait vraiment le voir expliquer à tout l'équipage qu'un monstre vivait sous leurs pieds et le forcer à ne pas s'occuper de ça seul, comme un grand.

(Equius était parfaitement capable de s'occuper de ça seul. Il fallait simplement qu'il trouve le bon moment.)

Mais malgré tout, à nouveau, il ouvrit la bouche pour parler de la créature – de celle avec des ongles, des yeux et un visage sous l'océan – et pour prévenir Jade, lui dire de ne pas partir, d'avertir tout le monde du danger qu'ils encourraient. Car il ne voulait pas blesser qui que ce soit. Equius n'était pas _comme ça_.

A nouveau, il referma les lèvres sans qu'un son n'en soit sorti.

Jade s'était mise à siffloter. Cela lui tira un sourire.

\- Est-ce que tu voudrais de l'aide ? demanda-t-il.

\- Quoi, tu te sens mal à l'aise de me regarder m'activer pendant que tu te reposes ?

Equius lui jeta un regard désapprobateur qu'elle manqua superbement.

\- Mais non, t'inquiètes, ça ira. Je rangerai mes couvertures et ma trousse de toilettes demain. Là, je pense que je vais aller me coucher !

Equius prit ça comme un signal, s'empressa de se lever et, machinalement, aplatit les draps sur lesquels il était assis.

\- Fais attention à ne pas te lever trop tard.

\- J'ai pris les gouttes de Porrim, assura Jade avec un sourire sur ses dents de louve. Tu sais ce qui est génial ? Dehors, je n'ai besoin de rien. Je n'ai jamais de crises ! Jamais ! Je me disais que c'était peut-être quelque chose dans le bateau, dans l'air conditionné, je ne sais pas… En tous cas, c'est peut-être dangereux ! Je demanderai à Roxy de faire des analyses lorsque je rentrerai.

\- Je pourrai lui demander de le faire à ta place. Deux semaines seront bien suffisantes pour qu'elle fasse son travail correctement.

\- Ah, vous allez vous ennuyer sans nous !

\- Les autres vont probablement s'ennuyer, rectifia-t-il. Moi, j'irai très bien.

Jade roula des yeux.

\- Parle un peu avec Dirk quand je ne serai pas là, je n'ai pas envie de revenir pour retrouver un robot en train de faire d'autres robots.

\- Je suppose que ce serait drôle.

\- Ce serait _terrifiant_.

Puis Jade redressa ses lunettes, passa derrière lui et le poussa vers la porte, sans aucune méchanceté.

\- Allez, vas-t-en rejoindre ta compagnie d'illuminés fétichistes d'androïdes !

\- Mais tu construits des androïdes.

\- Je ne compte pas. Je ne suis qu'une _amatrice_ , tu te souviens ? siffla-t-elle.

Equius se sentit honteux à ce souvenir et Jade profita de son hésitation pour le pousser davantage et il finit par passer la porte – Jade était plus forte que ce qu'elle n'en paraissait.

Il se retourna et croisa le regard épuisé de la jeune femme. Comme toujours, sous les néons, ses yeux devenaient si verts qu'ils en paraissaient faux.

Il se mâchonna la langue. Il ne pouvait pas la laisser dehors sans rien lui dire. Et s'il lui arrivait quelque chose, Seigneur…

\- Sois prudente.

\- Je suis toujours prudente !

\- Je suis sérieux, Jade, répondit-il.

Elle parut le comprendre.

\- C'est à cause des appâts qui sont dévorés ? demanda-t-elle, presque doucement.

Les appâts à poissons près du point de pêche étaient, depuis quelques jours _(« trois précisément »_ , se dit-il), tous retrouvés rongés jusqu'à la corde. Equius savait très bien par qui et pourquoi et avait eu du mal à rester stoïque lorsque le fait avait été reporté au dernier petit déjeuner.

Mais tout ce qui se rapportait à l'océan et à des choses qui mangeaient d'autres choses le rendaient nerveux ces dernières heures.

Il retint l'expression inquiète qu'il avait failli faire en entendant « dévorer » (car c'était bien plus proche de la réalité que ce que Jade avait pu imaginer) et répondit, le plus calmement, posément, normalement possible :

\- Oui. C'est sûrement un animal énorme. Et carnivore. Faites tous très attention.

Jade haussa les épaules.

\- Au moins, les fusils nous serviront à quelque chose ! On n'a pas le droit de trop chasser, pas le droit de mettre du poison, pas le droit de tuer quoi que ce soit ! La légitime défense est le seul droit qui nous est accordé ! Béni soit-il !

\- Les autorités n'en sauront rien si vous abattez deux lièvres pour le repas.

\- Oh, t'en fais pas, on s'en souviendra, fit-elle avec un clin d'œil.

Equius s'apprêtait à partir lorsqu'il dit, une dernière fois, pour être certain et pour ne pas se noyer dans le remords lorsqu'il se rendrait dans sa chambre.

\- Est-ce que tu feras vraiment attention ?

\- Je te le promets.

\- Très bien. Bonne nuit.

Jade ferma la porte derrière lui et Equius repartit dans les couloirs, le crâne submergé de pensées, et, rôdant tout au fond, la créature aux yeux jaunes plantait ses doigts dans sa chair.

 _« Tu va sortir de là »_ , lui dit-il. _« Tu vas sortir de là et bien plus rapidement que ce à quoi tu t'attends. »_

La créature ne répondit pas. Equius se demanda si elle savait parler.

* * *

Oh. Mon. Dieu.

 _« Ça y est. Il fallait que ça arrive un jour. »_ , se dit-il avec résignation.

Il allait _devoir_ casser quelque chose.

Equius était sur le point de craquer. Il savait assez bien reconnaître lorsqu'il dansait sur le fil séparant la raison et… Et le reste.

Son diagnostic présent était qu'il n'était pas en train de danser sur ledit fil, mais qu'il s'y retenait à la force des ongles.

Oh, c'était même moins poétique que ça. Si quelqu'un l'approchait, si quoi que ce soit venait le déranger, il allait l'écraser contre le mur et il allait _aimer ça_.

(Il s'en voulait de penser ce genre de choses : mais il espérait que ça ne se passerait pas comme ça. Ce serait mieux pour tout le monde.)

Il marchait à grands pas en direction de sa chambre, les dents plus serrées que les poings. Il n'était pas très tard. Les autres membres d'équipage se trouvaient dans la salle commune. Il ne savait pas, quand il en était parti, ce qu'il allait faire, et il ne le savait pas davantage maintenant. Mais Seigneur ! Il ne supportait plus personne.

Jade était partie depuis cinq jours maintenant. Sur le moment, aller se perdre deux semaines dans le froid et la nuit lui semblait idiot, voire irresponsable. Mais là, en y réfléchissant, il se demandait si ça n'aurait pas été une bonne idée d'aller avec elle.

Jade se portait bien, dehors, au milieu des glaces et de l'océan. Aranea Serket leur avait annoncé hier qu'ils avaient atteint le point qu'ils comptaient utiliser pour construire leur campement. Tout allait bien pour elle. Rien ne l'avait attaquée. Equius aurait pu en être très heureux.

Il aurait pu si les autres membres de l'équipage n'étaient pas aussi _stupides_.

L'inactivité leur pesait sur les épaules à tous, c'était certain. Pas de résultats, pas de chaleur, pas de journées ni de nuits tranchées – très bien. Le poison dans l'eau interdit par le gouvernement russe lorsqu'ils en avaient fait la demande officielle, pas de problème (bien que Dirk clamait qu'il s'agissait là d'un vaste complot. Equius le laissait dire. Dirk aimait défier l'autorité.)

Mais Equius ne savait pas que tous ces facteurs sur un petit groupe de personnes créaient autant de drames. Peut-être parce qu'il avait toujours fait de son mieux pour éviter de se retrouver longtemps avec les mêmes personnes.

Il avait quitté la pièce lorsque Mutter Sarpas – une jeune femme qu'Equius qualifiait de _remarquable_ et tenait en très haute estime récemment – avait envoyé un tube à essais vide à la tête de Jake English (ce serait mentir que de dire qu'il n'avait pas eu un geste d'approbation lorsque la jeune femme avait regardé autour d'elle, l'air hagard et un peu déçu, car le tube avait raté sa cible).

Il aurait dû partir plus tôt. L'animosité de la salle était comme un poison. Equius avait commencé à remarquer tout ce qui le dérangeait : quand il remarquait, c'était mauvais signe. Alors il avait remarqué les jalousies et les remarques acides et les histoires inutiles, inutiles, inutiles.

Tout ça, c'était la faute de Jake English et de Dirk Strider.

Non, il ne pouvait pas dire ça, il n'en savait rien.

Mais ça avait quand même vraiment l'air de leur faute.

Equius ne savait pas ce qu'il y avait entre ces deux là, ne voulait pas le savoir, s'en fichait. Mais quoi que ce soit, leur semblant de relation semblait énerver beaucoup de gens – et tous ces gens énervés l'énervaient aussi, ces gens qui fumaient et hurlaient et sanglotaient sur leurs chaises et il n'avait même pas _envie_ d'y repenser.

Il allait prendre son médicament plus tôt. C'était la bonne chose à faire. Il était grand maintenant, grand et seul et il savait ce qu'il devait faire de bon pour lui-même, parce qu'il était la seule personne qui le savait maintenant, pouvait le savoir.

Il allait ouvrir la porte de son atelier lorsqu'il entendit quelque chose.

Il se figea et tendit l'oreille. Ça venait de la chambre. Avec précautions, il entra.

On heurta la coque lorsqu'il referma la porte.

Equius sentit son sang se glacer.

Il n'aurait pas dû être surpris. C'était comme ça toutes les nuits depuis une semaine. Toutes les nuits. Mais jamais aussi tôt. D'habitude, Equius se retournait et essayait de ne rien faire, serrait les phalanges autour de ses draps, si fort qu'il avait fini par les déchirer (Mr Stichart, le chirurgien, et le couturier, n'avait pas aimé ça du tout).

Il s'endormait avec les griffes de la chose pour se réveiller avec les ongles de Damara Megido. Sa vie était un cauchemar.

Son regard tomba sur le robot que ni lui ni Dirk n'avaient eu le courage d'achever cet après-midi.

Alors, la fureur et la rage et l'envie terrible d'exorciser tout ce qu'il avait accumulé depuis le début de cette expédition, tout ce qu'il n'avait pas dit, tout ce qu'il choisissait de ne pas dire, lui fit faire quelque chose qu'il savait être très, très idiot.

D'un pas vif, il ressortit de la pièce, monta à la cuisine qu'il trouva déserte. N'aurait-elle pas été vide qu'il aurait fait la même chose, puisque rien, ni personne, n'aurait pu l'empêcher d'y entrer.

Sur le comptoir (mal nettoyé, remarqua-t-il), Equius vit des restes de leur repas, des os et du sang, une tête de truite dont il s'empara vivement. Les arêtes se brisèrent entre ses doigts. Il avait dû se faire mal. Qu'en avait-il à faire.

Puis il monta sur le pont.

Lorsque la lourde porte de fer fut fermée dans son dos, Equius se sentit presque apaisé. Le froid était plus vif que les autres jours. Il n'y avait aucune raison pour que quelqu'un l'ait suivi. Il était seul : tout allait bien.

Enfin. Il était presque seul. Et il allait faire de son mieux pour remédier à cela.

Equius avait beau avoir des difficultés à se contrôler, il restait une part de lucidité en lui à laquelle il s'accrochait du mieux qu'il pouvait. Cette part de lucidité, qui avait pris la voix de Nepeta pour mieux se faire entendre, était en ce moment en train de lui rappeler tout ce qu'on lui avait enseigné à propos des animaux, et tout ce qu'il en savait lui-même.

Cette créature – cette chose – cet alien – il s'en fichait, _ça_ se méfiait. Un animal qui n'a pas vu l'homme n'a pas peur de lui. Mais cette chose avait compris le danger.

Il aurait sûrement mieux apprécié cet acte d'intelligence s'il n'était pas aussi énervé.

Equius avait donc deux possibilités. La première était de l'attirer et le combattre à mains nues. Il y songea sérieusement. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas eu l'occasion de se battre ? Son psychanalyste lui avait toujours dit que c'était une bonne chose pour lui, d'évacuer ses restes de violence au sein d'un environnement stable et sain, surveillé, encadré par des règles strictes.

Il n'avait jamais rien dit à propos d'extraterrestres dans le cercle Arctique. Mais bon.

Cependant, quelque chose semblable à de l'instinct de survie (qu'il pensait avoir perdu depuis un bon moment) lui souffla qu'il mourrait dans l'eau. Il était trop proche du terrain de la créature. Il se noierait, il se ferait arracher les bras et dévorer vivant.

 _« Et alors ? »_ se dit-il.

Mais il ne pouvait pas faire ça. Il avait du travail. Dirk ne pourrait pas tout faire tout seul. Et en plus, il s'était promis d'arrêter d'être mélodramatique. Non. Il attendrait avant de mourir.

La seconde option était plus longue. Plus douce. Paradoxalement plus horrible. Mais il faudrait le faire, il faudrait le faire.

Il pouvait apprivoiser la créature, la rencontrer plusieurs fois, plusieurs nuits de suite, et lorsqu'elle se serait habituée à lui, à la manière d'un animal sauvage, d'un cheval craintif, alors Equius la tuerait. Une balle dans la tête. Sans douleur.

Cela le répugnait. Mais il avait toujours fait des choses qui le répugnaient.

Alors il décida de faire ça.

Rien ne bougea lorsqu'il mit pied à terre. Il s'était vaguement attendu à ce que la créature apparaisse mais ici le monde était paisible.

Il garda ses yeux sur la glace, et, lentement, se dirigea vers le point de pêche, ou plutôt, l'ancien point de pêche. Les cages et les hameçons disparus avaient énervé tout le monde et un nouveau trou, à cinq cent mètres du bateau, avait été ouvert.

Cet ancien point de pêche n'était plus très grand. Avec violence (et quelque chose comme du délice) Equius abattit son pied sur la glace, qui vola en morceaux. Il agrandit du mieux qu'il put l'ouverture. Le bruit de la glace qui explosait rebondissait contre le métal du bateau.

Equius recula de quelques pas, le souffle court, des cheveux devant les yeux. Ses bottes étaient trempées.

Du coin de l'œil, il vit quelque chose bouger à sa droite. Il se força à ne pas tourner la tête et attendit que la forme sombre qu'il discernait à peine se rapprocher avec la sensation glaçante d'être un morceau de viande autour duquel rôdait un requin blanc.

La chose était presque sous lui à présent. L'eau noire frémit imperceptiblement. Ça aurait pu être le vent.

Le cœur d'Equius avait cessé de battre à grands coups furieux derrière ses côtes. Il était très calme. Il l'était toujours lorsqu'il lança la tête de poisson dans l'eau, les arêtes qu'il s'était enfoncées dans la peau jaillissant couvertes de sang.

Il serra le poing pour ne pas sentir la douleur et il attendit encore un peu. La créature était là : il le savait. Il vit tourner son corps noir autour de l'ouverture, mollement, sans jamais s'approcher de l'eau.

\- Allez, marmonna Equius entre ses dents. Allez, vas-y. Sors de là.

Une main à peine plus grise que la glace émergea de l'océan et vint agripper le rebord.

Equius serra davantage les poings et se retint de fuir. S'il bougeait, s'il faisait un seul mouvement, son plan partait en fumée.

La créature sortit de l'eau avec une lenteur à lui arrêter le cœur.

Elle était visible jusqu'à ce qui devait être ses hanches, et ses yeux n'avaient pas quitté les siens depuis qu'ils avaient crevé la surface.

Equius aurait voulu ne pas se rendre compte d'à quel point la chose avait l'air humaine. Mais elle en avait l'air. Elle en avait beaucoup l'air.

Avec cette même lenteur insupportable, l'alien s'empara de la tête de poisson, sans y jeter un regard. Equius remarqua qu'il avait rentré la tête dans les épaules. Il était à deux doigts de fuir ou d'attaquer et s'il attaquait alors il serait mort, aussi mort que n'importe quelle autre proie sur laquelle cette chose jetait son dévolu et en face de _ça_

tout ce qu'Equius réussissait à se dire était

_« il a des épaules. L'alien a des bras. »_

La créature cligna des yeux. Puis, très, très rapidement (Equius se retint de sursauter), la chose baissa la tête, la nuque brillante, et, juste après ça, s'enfonça dans l'eau noire.

Equius vit son ombre filer sous ses pieds et disparaître quelques mètres plus loin.

Il avala sa salive. Le froid devint dérangeant. Il jeta un coup d'œil à la paume de sa main, couverte d'éraflures gelées, et décida de rentrer.

Lorsqu'il revint sur le pont, l'idiotie de son idée le frappa comme un sac de briques.

Il allait nourrir. Un monstre marin. Pour mieux l'abattre.

Un monstre marin.

 _« Mais qu'est-ce que je suis en train de faire de ma vie »_ , fut sa première pensée, qu'il finit par trouver un peu ridicule. Il ne faisait pas grand-chose. Rien de grave. Rien de sérieux. C'était bizarre – c'était extrêmement, indiscutablement bizarre – et rien de tout cela n'aurait dû se passer. Bien sûr. Bien sûr.

Equius jeta un regard au point de pêche, minuscule carré noir au milieu de toute cette glace et toute cette neige.

 _« Un monstre marin. »_ , se répéta-t-il, avec un début, tout début d'émerveillement.

* * *

\- Jade a envoyé un message pour toi, lui dit Dirk lorsqu'il sortit de la salle de bains.

Equius battit des paupières, vaguement inquiet, et roula en boule la serviette avec laquelle il se séchait les cheveux.

\- Est-ce qu'elle va bien ?

\- Je ne sais pas, Megido m'a dit de te le dire. Je pense qu'il faut que tu ailles voir Serket pour ça.

La chance d'avoir pu éviter Damara le rendit beaucoup plus heureux qu'il ne l'était dix secondes avant.

\- Maintenant ?

\- Ne t'inquiète pas. De toute façon, Chitra est allée chercher les vis qu'on avait oubliées, je pense qu'elle voudra finir l'assemblage de la coque supérieure. Le temps qu'elle fasse ça, tu peux aller écouter Jade babiller sur comment c'est beau le Pôle Nord.

\- Tu remercieras Chitra de ma part. Je vais faire vite.

\- Pas de problèmes.

Il allait refermer la porte lorsqu'il entendit Dirk lui crier :

\- Fais attention à tes mains !

Equius eut un demi-sourire et jeta un coup d'œil à ses égratignures. C'était presque une plaisanterie récurrente maintenant, l'état de ses mains, le fait qu'il arrivait tous les jours avec de nouvelles coupures et de nouvelles blessures et Dirk disait que le jour où il se les broierait entre deux caisses, il ne serait pas étonné.

Il fallait dire qu'Equius ne prenait pas soin de lui-même.

Aranea Serket n'était pas seule lorsqu'elle lui ouvrit la porte du poste de communications. Vriska Serket était assise sur la table, le même manteau bleu que celui de sa sœur jeté sur ses épaules comme une couverture trop petite pour elle. Equius entra, et Vriska Serket lui fit un geste de tête qui aurait pu dire « bonjour » aussi bien que « va te faire foutre sale fils de pute ».

Il choisit de croire en la première option et lui renvoya le même geste.

\- Vous venez pour écouter le message de mademoiselle Harley, c'est ça ? fit Aranea Serket, en se dirigeant déjà vers son ordinateur.

\- C'est ça. Dirk Strider a dit que c'était pour moi ?

\- Oui, c'est ça, fit Mme Serket d'un air un peu absent. Il ne dure pas très longtemps, je vais retrouver le passage qui vous concerne…

\- Vous avez écouté ce qu'elle me disait ? demanda-t-il, un peu étonné.

\- Ce sont des communications entre les membres de l'équipage. Je suis certaine que si Mlle Harley avait voulu vous avouer quelque chose de grave, elle ne l'aurait pas fait par radio !

Equius se redressa et essaya d'avoir l'air normal. Ce n'était pas si grave, après tout, c'était même logique, si Aranea Serket était chargée des communications, alors c'était son travail de les écouter.

\- Attendez, je… C'est bon, ça y est !

Il y eut une ou deux secondes de silence, puis la voix de Jade, un peu étouffée par les interférences, sortit des haut-parleurs de l'ordinateur.

\- Voilà donc… Oui, ce serait bien si vous pouviez dire à Equius Zahhak, le – non même, vous savez quoi, si vous pouvez lui dire de monter, ce serait génial. Donc euh, oui, Equius ! J'espère que tu fais gaffe et que tu parles bien à tout le monde –

Il entendit très distinctement Vriska Serket étouffer un ricanement.

\- C'était juste pour te dire, au cas-où personne ne te prévient, qu'on pense avoir trouvé ce qui cause la perte des robots ! Alors on a vu des orques sur le chemin, on ne sait pas du tout ce qu'ils font là mais… Ils se sont peut-être perdus, en tous cas ils sont sûrement effrayés et il y en a un ou deux qui sont blessés, mais on a peut-être une idée pour les reconduire vers des courants qui rejoindront des terres plus accueillantes pour eux. Les robots ont dû passer trop près d'eux et comme eux sont en danger… Bref ! On va peut-être rester plus longtemps dehors mais ça vaudra le coup. Au lieu de cinq jours, on revient dans, quoi, une semaine ? Huit jours ? Enfin, donc ne t'inquiètes pas, tout va rentrer dans l'ordre. Voilà, c'est tout !

Un long « bip » aigu indiqua la fin du message et Aranea Serket éteignit promptement l'enregistrement.

\- Nous aurions pu vous prévenir, mais je pense que les liens entre les membres de l'équipage doivent être un peu renforcés, et que ça aurait été idiot de ne pas valider sa demande. N'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui, répondit Equius, un peu ébranlé. Je… Merci beaucoup. Je vais aller en parler avec mon équipe.

\- Très bien. Merci d'être venu, fit Aranea Serket, toujours polie, toujours à l'affût.

\- Oui, fais gaffe à toi, Equius, enchaîna Vriska Serket, acide, moqueuse, et Equius ne lui répondit pas.

Elle n'en valait pas la peine.

Une fois qu'il fut certain d'être seul, il s'appuya quelques secondes contre un mur et s'accorda un temps de réflexion.

Jade avait parlé d'orques. Mais il y avait la créature. La chose, l'alien, le – il faudrait lui trouver une dénomination. Au final, ce ne serait pas sa faute ? Equius était persuadé que c'était lui. Elle. La chose. Celle avec les bras et les dents si pointues qui se plantaient dans les poissons qu'il lui apportait depuis six nuits déjà.

Non, ça ne pouvaient pas être des orques – ça ne coïncidait pas, et les orques ne pouvaient pas localiser, agresser, chasser les robots, car tous les robots avaient été détruits, pas juste un, ou même cinq, mais tous, comme s'il avait s'agi d'un jeu.

Equius inspira profondément et, pour se calmer, enleva l'élastique de sa queue-de-cheval pour mieux la refaire. Au milieu de l'opération, l'élastique claqua, et Equius se retrouva avec un bout de caoutchouc inutile qu'il enfonça avec fatalisme dans sa poche, avec les dix autres qu'il avait éclatés depuis le début du mois.

Tant pis pour la coiffure, donc. Retour aux choses sérieuses.

Ces orques perdus étaient la meilleure excuse qu'ils auraient pu trouver, et Equius décida d'en profiter. Cela ne changeait pas grand-chose. Jade allait conduire les orques ailleurs, et lui allait –

Equius eut un peu honte de lui-même.

Enfin, tout irait bien.

Chitra était bel et bien là lorsqu'il revint dans l'atelier, Dirk penché au-dessus de son épaule comme un oiseau curieux, surveillant chacun de ses mouvements. Equius était habitué à ce comportement. Dirk n'aimait pas les erreurs. Lui non plus. Ils faisaient vraiment une formidable équipe.

Contrairement à Strider, Sitara Chitra n'était pas silencieuse lorsqu'elle travaillait. C'était même le contraire. Elle marmonnait sans cesse, le flot de ses paroles trop rapide et monotone pour que ce qu'elle dise prenne du sens, ce qui rendait le tout presque supportable. Mais elle savait qu'Equius n'aimait pas le bruit, alors, dès qu'elle le vit passer la porte, elle coupa son incessant babillage, se racla la gorge et se pencha davantage sur le robot.

Dirk, lui, parla, sans se détourner :

\- Alors ?

\- Jade dit qu'elle a trouvé ce qui détruit les robots, annonça Equius, et sa voix ne frémit pas une seule fois.

Strider eut quasiment un sursaut et se redressa avec plus d'espoir que ce qu'il l'aurait cru capable.

\- Ah bon ?

\- Ils ont repéré des orques blessés et perdus qui semblent traverser la zone.

\- Mais ce n'est pas –

\- Jade a dit que c'étaient des animaux très intelligents, le coupa Equius, anticipant ses doutes.

Chitra intervint brusquement, envoyant voler ses tresses dans son dos.

\- C'est vrai ! fit-elle. Tu savais qu'ils peuvent communiquer avec d'autres orques pour attaquer des ennemis, même si les autres orques n'ont jamais été embêtés ? C'est génial, non ? Je trouve ça fantastique !

Equius ne savait rien de tout ça et se demandait vaguement si c'était vrai, mais il s'en fichait. Le doute qu'il avait vu dans les coins durs de la bouche de Dirk disparut, et il retrouva son expression neutre habituelle. Il lui trouva même l'air un peu soulagé.

Heureusement que Chitra s'y était mise. Il n'y avait pas meilleur mensonge que celui couvert par un autre, même si c'était un petit mensonge, un mensonge obligatoire.

\- Elle a dit qu'elle allait se débrouiller pour les amener ailleurs. D'ici quelques jours, tout sera réglé.

\- Seigneur Dieu, merci, soupira Dirk, et pour la première fois depuis le début de l'expédition, Equius le vit relâcher les épaules.

\- Vraiment, putain, on va enfin pouvoir faire quelque chose de bien. Ça me les coupe. Wow. Tu sais quoi ? Je vais prendre une bière de célébration. Wow. Tu voudras quelque chose ? Toi aussi, Sitara, arrête ton travail et viens boire avec nous.

\- On n'a rien fait de notre côté, objecta-t-elle.

\- Rien à foutre. Pour une fois, ne pas être le héros de l'expédition ne me fait ni chaud ni froid. Lève ton cul et profite de ce merveilleux miracle. Toi aussi, Equius, viens.

Equius fit non de la tête, très doucement.

\- Je ne bois pas.

Dirk haussa les épaules comme si ça n'avait aucune importance.

\- Viens quand même.

\- Une minute, alors. J'arrive.

Il ne vit pas le regard de Dirk derrière ses lunettes noires, mais il avait peur qu'il se doute de quelque chose. Cependant, comme il garda le silence – et qu'aurait-il fait d'autre – Equius le poussa poliment, s'excusa lorsqu'il faillit marcher sur les tresses de Chitra, et se pencha sur son sac comme pour le fouiller.

\- Allez, Sitara, ne perds pas ton temps à regarder ce crétin faire le rabat-joie dans son coin. On y va.

\- J'ai dit que j'arrivais, répéta Equius.

\- Oui, oui. Bien sûr.

Dirk passa la porte. Chitra se releva, rangea ses outils et, soudain, se tourna vers Equius, les sourcils froncés et l'air un peu déçu.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- En fait, ce sont pas les orques qui communiquent avec leurs amis, ce sont les pies – ah, non, attends, ou les corbeaux ? Ah, oui, les corbeaux. Je confonds un peu, c'est la même couleur, tout ça…

\- Ce n'est pas grave, dit Equius. Ce n'est absolument pas grave.

Chitra hocha vivement de la tête.

\- Oui, on s'en fout ! Allez, dépêche-toi !

Elle referma la porte de l'atelier. Equius attendit quelques secondes dans le silence et enfin, laissa s'échapper le souffle qu'il retenait depuis tout ce temps.

Alors comme ça, il recommençait à mentir.

Ce voyage ne lui faisait vraiment pas du bien.

Il se redressa et se frotta vivement les mains. Les éraflures de ses paumes se remirent à saigner. Il roula des yeux, agacé.

Il fallait vraiment qu'il en finisse vite.

* * *

Il était deux heures trente-sept du matin lorsque, plus silencieux qu'une ombre, des entrailles de veau dans la main gauche, Equius se glissa hors du froid métallique du bateau pour se heurter au froid naturel des îles François-Joseph. Il s'était réveillé à deux heures trente. Comme toutes les nuits depuis six jours.

Cette fois-ci, il neigeait. Le vent de la nuit dernière, qui l'avait un peu rebuté, était tombé. Equius en fut presque content. Le cercle blafard de la lune restait visible derrière les nuages. Lorsqu'Equius mit pied à terre, il s'enfonça dans la neige jusqu'au mollet.

Il se dirigea d'un pas lent vers le point de pêche. La neige ne l'avait pas recouvert, ou peut-être que la créature l'avait gardé visible, puisqu'il était toujours aussi noir, la pupille d'un monstre immense et gelé sur lequel ils se seraient tous échoués.

Les entrailles de veau sentaient la mort. Equius avait dû faire de gros efforts pour ne pas vomir en cuisine. Il avait fait très attention à ne pas laisser de sang derrière lui dans le bateau. Sur la neige, c'était inutile. Chaque goutte de sang, épais et visqueux, qui tombait avec un petit « pouf » discret dans son sillage, était très vite recouverte de neige.

Lentement, comme un fantôme, la créature faisait sa ronde dans l'eau.

 _« Elle est ponctuelle. »_ Un sourire traversa son visage.

Equius voyait sa nageoire dorsale, plus fine qu'un voile de mariée, effleurer la surface par occasions. Il déglutit et fit quelques pas de plus. Cette nuit, il n'était plus qu'à deux mètres de l'ouverture. C'était son objectif. Il ne savait pas s'il irait plus loin.

A cette distance, Equius saurait viser sa tête.

Il s'arrêta. La créature fit de même, quelques secondes, puis, prudemment, sortit la tête de l'eau. Equius tint son regard puis baissa les yeux. C'était un signe de soumission chez les animaux. La chose semblait en être satisfaite.

Il entendit la neige craquer et, avec lenteur, Equius releva la tête. Le monstre était à moitié sorti de l'eau. Equius lui tendit les entrailles. La créature eut un sursaut et recula, se renfonçant jusqu'aux épaules dans l'océan. Ses yeux jaunes s'étaient amincis comme deux lames de rasoir sur son visage trop humain. Mais lorsqu'il vit qu'Equius ne bougeait pas (et il se forçait à ne pas bouger) alors l'alien se redressa, toujours lentement, toujours prêt à déchirer, à noyer et s'enfuir.

Equius espérait que les trésors de patience qu'il lui offrait n'auraient pas été dispersés en vain.

Il lui lança les entrailles qui fouettèrent l'air avec un grand bruit humide. La créature les attrapa au vol, d'une seule main, la droite, et ses griffes s'enfoncèrent dans la chair putride. Elle les laissa ensuite flotter près d'elle. Ses yeux ne quittaient pas Equius.

Equius se redressa un peu et s'étira. Il allait devoir se laver les mains. Il était couvert de sang jusqu'au poignet, et, remarqua-t-il avec un soupçon de dégoût, de petits filaments gris et gras avaient collé à sa peau.

Puis il reporta son attention sur l'alien, qui le fixait toujours avec attention. Son cœur battait un peu vite. Hier soir, il avait mangé devant lui, là où avant il se contentait de s'emparer de sa proie et de s'en aller. C'était bon signe. Très bon signe, même.

La créature s'approcha du bord. Equius ne frémit même pas.

Dans un mouvement si désinvolte qu'il faillit le faire rire, le monstre croisa les bras sur la glace. Puis, s'emparant de l'un des restes qu'Equius lui avait jeté, il le déchira et l'engloutit sans même le mâcher, ses dents brillant bleu, blanc et pourpre dans sa bouche.

Le rire d'Equius mourut dans sa gorge et, à la place, il le regarda faire avec quelque chose qui ressemblait terriblement à de l'enchantement dans sa poitrine. La même sensation de fierté et de ravissement qu'il ressentait lorsqu'il avait réussi pour la première fois à dompter un cheval rétif.

La créature ne mangea pas tout. Patiemment, presque sans le regarder (comme si, d'un seul coup, Equius n'était plus considéré comme une menace, mais il voyait bien ses muscles tendus, la raideur dans son dos), l'alien enroula les entrailles restantes autour de ses poignets. Ainsi paré de chair et de sang, il se tourna vers lui. Il avait l'air terrifiant.

Equius avait un vague sourire au bord des lèvres.

La créature le considéra un instant, puis (Equius crut que son cœur allait s'arrêter) ses lèvres se retroussèrent sur ses dents et il lui sourit à son tour.

Equius se sentit inexplicablement gêné.

Puis le monstre retourna dans les abysses, les entrailles disparaissant avec lui, laissant Equius prendre la neige sur le crâne tout seul.

Il n'y resta pas longtemps, cependant, et se dépêcha de rentrer dans sa chambre. Il se retint au dernier moment d'allumer la lumière. Dirk dormait ici cette nuit. Il l'entendait respirer avec régularité. Equius, pour un très bref instant, se demanda qu'est-ce qui l'avait empêché de sortir cette fois-ci.

Il passa un temps fou à se laver les mains. Il avait beau y mettre autant de savon qu'il voulait, il avait toujours l'impression de sentir la faible odeur du veau mort ramper sur sa peau. Mais cela ne le dérangeait qu'à moitié. Il était préoccupé par autre chose, quelque chose de plus important, quelque chose de moral.

Equius détestait les choix moraux. Ils le faisaient toujours douter de sa propre moralité. Nepeta disait toujours qu'il n'était pas gentil. Ni moral. Elle avait sûrement raison.

Après dix longues minutes passées les mains dans l'eau froide, il n'en était toujours pas arrivé à une conclusion qui le satisfaisait, et c'était un peu inquiétant.

 _« Je verrai ça demain »,_ se dit-il. _« Je suis fatigué. Je vais aller me reposer. Il ne faut pas prendre de décisions à la légère. »_

Il savait cependant que demain ne lui apporterait pas de réponse. Il était vraiment _mauvais_ à ce genre de choses.

* * *

\- Salut salut, Zahhak, comment tu vas aujourd'hui ?

Roxy Lalonde n'attendit pas qu'il l'invite pour s'assoir à sa table et étaler ses bras et ses vêtements d'une alarmante nuance de rose devant son nez. Equius releva la tête avec effort, replaça ses cheveux derrière ses oreilles et fit de son mieux pour ne pas avoir l'air fatigué.

(Parfois, il regrettait ses lunettes de soleil noires, réduites en morceau dans son précédent appartement. Il les avait détruites sur un coup de sang. Mais elles lui avaient été utiles. Il en aurait bien eu besoin ici.)

\- Bonjour. Je vais bien, merci. Et toi ?

\- Oh, génial, génial, beaucoup mieux depuis hier en tous cas. Franchement, tu as bien fait de ne pas venir à la réunion hier soir, Jane était _tellement_ énervée… C'était pas drôle du tout, mais du genre profondeurs les plus noires de l'enfer pas drôle. Tu vois le pas drôle ?

\- Oui, il me paraît assez clair.

\- Bref, enfin j'ai un peu fait ce que tu m'as dit de faire hier, Mutter m'a bien aidée, et… ben, on n'a rien trouvé.

Equius se tint plus droit. Il avait transmis à Roxy les demandes de Jade concernant l'air du bateau. Elle lui en avait demandé les raisons : il s'était tu. C'était à Jade de régler ce genre de problèmes. Mais heureusement pour elle, Roxy Lalonde s'ennuyait, alors elle avait accepté.

\- Rien du tout ?

\- No-o-ope, fit-elle, accentuant volontairement le « o » et claquant ses lèvres sur le « p ».

Puis elle ajouta :

\- A un moment, on a cru détecter un champignon parasite du genre cordyceps, mais que dalle, c'était juste une poussière bizarre. Ça aurait été marrant que l'apocalypse zombie se produise au milieu du Pôle Nord, parce qu'il n'y aurait eu aucun moyen qu'elle se développe. Phénomène mondial mon cul, de toute façon jamais rien se passe au Pôle Nord !

\- Donc, rien de dangereux.

\- Tout est clair mon capitaine.

Un silence un peu gêné s'étira entre eux, et Equius le brisa d'un toussotement.

\- Quant à Jade…

Roxy fit un geste de la main, qui signifiait selon lui « tout va bien ne t'en fais pas ».

\- Je serai muette comme une tombe. Je sais pas vraiment si Miss Van der Decken et son commandant au nom trop long aimeraient qu'on vienne fourrer nos doigts métaphoriques dans leurs métaphoriques affaires. D'ailleurs faudra trop qu'on trouve un surnom au commandant. Tu ne sais pas comme c'est dur de le prononcer quand on est bourré. Dirk essaie des fois, c'est hilarant.

\- Est-ce que Dirk boit beaucoup ? demanda-t-il.

Roxy haussa les épaules, mais il crut voir quelque chose se rapprochant du malaise sur son visage.

\- Pas autant que ce qu'il pourrait, éluda-t-elle. Je le surveille, t'inquiètes pas, c'est un grand garçon.

Equius hocha la tête et but une gorgée de café. Roxy Lalonde regarda autour d'elle puis son visage s'éclaircit.

\- Bon, c'est pas tout, mais je dois dire bonjour à des gens, moi, je suis une femme super occupée. Allez, on se revoit bientôt. A plus, Equius !

\- Au revoir, répondit-il, mais dans le vide, car elle était déjà partie.

Ce n'était pas grave. Elle n'était pas à l'aise, et lui non plus. Mais maintenant, tout allait bien. Equius referma les yeux et finit son café avec un semblant de contentement. Lui aussi avait des choses à faire. Il fallait qu'il prenne son médicament et il retournerait à la calle pour récupérer les matériaux du jour. A moins que l'une des assistantes ne l'ait fait avant lui. Il espérait que non.

Il alla poser sa tasse vide à la cuisine et sortit de la salle à manger.

Il n'avait pas fait vingt mètres qu'il sentit que quelque chose n'allait pas.

Sa nuque se couvrit de sueur. Ses poings se serrèrent ; il sentit son dos se raidir et, essayant de rester serein, il ralentit son souffle, se concentra sur le bruit autour de lui.

Il crut entendre des pas. Puis une respiration, si ténue qu'elle aurait pu ne pas exister. Elle venait de derrière lui. Il y avait quelqu'un dans son dos. Equius ferma les paupières. Ça ne pouvait pas être un assassin, pas quelqu'un qui lui voulait du mal, sûrement pas. Mais si c'était le cas, il savait faire mal en retour. Sept ans de tae-kwon-do étaient bien suffisants pour apprendre à lancer un pied dans un visage et en briser tous les os.

\- Monsieur Zahhak.

_« Pitié non, non s'il vous plaît non. »_

Equius se retourna.

Il n'y avait plus cette douleur sourde dans sa poitrine lorsqu'il regardait Damara Megido, ce désir terne qui lui arrachait le cœur. Ou peut-être que si, car Damara Megido ressemblait toujours autant à une terrifiante copie ratée d'Aradia Megido, une copie qui se baignait dans le sang d'innocents et apportait la mort de toutes choses. Mais ce désir était étouffé, enterré sous la pure terreur que cette femme lui faisait ressentir, et il avait beau faire deux mètres dix, il se sentait aussi vain et faible qu'un rat mort sous son regard.

\- Vous avez oublié votre manteau, dit-elle, la voix morte, les yeux morts.

Elle le lui tendit et il le reprit sans dire un seul mot. Elle ne battait pas des paupières.

 _« Elle vient pour m'avertir »_ , réalisa-t-il. _« Elle me surveille, elle me traque. Elle veut que je le sache. Qu'elle ne m'a pas abandonné, que je ne suis pas en sécurité. Est-ce que c'est à cause – Aradia, non, ce n'est pas ça, elle n'essaierait pas de se venger, ou si, mon Dieu, Aradia, Aradia, Aradia… »_

\- Merci, répondit-il d'une voix blanche.

\- De rien. Passez une bonne journée.

Elle glissa à sa droite. Son parfum était capiteux : il avait senti le même dans la boutique de fleurs lorsqu'il avait dû choisir les bouquets qui allaient colorer la tombe de Nepeta. Il lui prit aux tripes. Equius sentit ses genoux faiblir.

A cet instant, si Damara Megido l'avait poussé, il serait tombé à ses pieds et il se serait haï pour ça, il se serait senti honteux, dégoûtant, sali, mais il serait tombé quand même devant ce clone répugnant d'Aradia qui mettait un point d'honneur à souiller les derniers souvenirs heureux qu'il avait avec elle.

Mais Damara Megido ne le poussa pas. Equius resta debout, sa parka en main. La femme disparut au détour du couloir.

Equius mit un certain moment avant de se souvenir qu'il fallait vraiment qu'il aille prendre ses médicaments.

* * *

Cette nuit-là, Equius avait pris un fusil.

Et une Thermos de café.

Il faisait moins quinze degrés. Equius, parfois, était très heureux d'avoir choisi une expédition aussi éloignée de toute terre habitable, ce qui n'était absolument pas le cas en ce moment. Son gant était poisseux de gras alors qu'il avançait vers le point de pêche, et le froid le gelait presque aussitôt.

Mais la créature était là. C'était déjà ça.

La neige avait été battue par le vent, redevenue aussi dure que de la glace. Equius faillit tomber, plusieurs fois, avant de pouvoir atteindre l'ouverture. La créature avait sorti la tête de l'eau pour le regarder faire. Il était presque sûr d'avoir vu une expression très, très proche de la moquerie sur son visage.

Il en fut à la fois énervé et honteux, et son fusil, calé sous son bras, lui parut plus lourd.

Il s'assit prudemment au bord de l'eau. L'alien était si proche de lui qu'il aurait pu le toucher. Au final, Equius s'était plus approché que ce qu'il l'avait initialement prévu. Ce n'était pas très grave.

Il posa sa Thermos à sa droite, son fusil à sa gauche, et ce ne fut que lorsqu'il tendit au monstre le filet de viande gluant qu'il lui devait qu'il se rendit compte qu'il était un peu différent de d'habitude.

Equius avait beaucoup observé la créature. Si on le lui avait demandé (et il remerciait le Ciel que personne ne l'ait fait) il aurait pu la dessiner, il en était certain.

Le monstre était probablement ce à quoi ressemblerait l'enfant d'une femme et d'un grand requin blanc : un être humain gris et osseux, fait de branchies, de griffes, de cornes et de deux rangées de dents. Ses épaules étaient presque aussi musclées que ceux d'Equius. Sa peau aurait pu être lisse : mais Equius avait vu des taches écailleuses ramper sur les endroits les plus fins, l'articulation des coudes, le long du nez et des ailettes qui couvraient ce qui lui servait de cheveux.

Il avait des jambes. Equius n'en avait vu que les ombres blanches affleurer à la surface. Ça l'avait plus étonné qu'horrifié. Il s'était attendu à une espèce de queue de sirène, plus pratique pour évoluer sous l'eau, mais le monstre ne paraissait pas en avoir besoin.

Il ne savait pas si la chose était mâle ou femelle, ou si elle avait un sexe, pour tout ce qu'il en savait.

Et elle n'avait jamais porté quoique ce soit qui ressemblait, de près ou de loin, à un vêtement.

Sauf aujourd'hui.

La créature vit le regard d'Equius posé sur les bijoux d'os et de pierres enroulés autour de ses cornes, perdus dans ses cheveux noirs (ça ne pouvait pas être autre chose, et là encore Equius en eut un coup au cœur, l'alien avait des _bijoux_ ) et un autre de ses sourires moqueurs lui trancha les joues.

L'alien leva alors négligemment la main pour cacher ses ornements, l'air si faussement surpris de les y trouver qu'Equius ricana. Le son fit sursauter la créature, mais elle ne repartit pas. Elle n'avait même pas l'air de s'intéresser à la viande.

Equius cessa bientôt de rire et le poids de ce qu'il devait faire lui écrasa à nouveau les épaules. Il considéra la créature près de lui avec ce qu'il identifia comme de la pitié.

C'étaient les ordres. Les ordres qu'on ne disait pas, mais qu'Equius, toujours, à chaque fois, comprenait, exécutait, et jamais il ne devait s'en plaindre, parce que c'était comme ça que le monde tournait : des gens disaient, et des gens faisaient. Equius faisait.

Tout doucement, il saisit son fusil.

La créature ne le remarqua pas. Ou si elle le remarqua, elle ne jugea pas son geste comme une tentative de l'assassiner, ce qui était un peu dommage. Elle avait l'air beaucoup plus intéressée par la bouteille Thermos. En ce moment, elle y avançait une main gris pâle avec curiosité.

\- Attention, c'est chaud, marmonna Equius, qui avait l'index sur la gâchette.

La créature n'en avait rien à faire. Une ou deux secondes passèrent sans qu'elle ne fasse le moindre mouvement, attendant de voir si la Thermos allait brusquement se mettre à bouger et lui arracher les doigts. Mais devant l'immobilité de sa proie, l'alien l'attrapa à pleine main.

Il la retira presque immédiatement avec une grimace de douleur et un grognement qui débordait tant de rage et d'incompréhension qu'Equius en lâcha son fusil.

Parce que c'était tellement humain. Tellement normal mon Dieu.

Par réflexe, il tendit la main vers l'alien afin de l'apaiser.

Il ne se rendit compte de l'idiotie de son idée que lorsqu'il sentit ses griffes dans sa chair molle.

Ce fut très rapide. Lui et la créature reculèrent tous deux en même temps. Equius serra son poignet ensanglanté de la main droite, les yeux ronds, la respiration coupée. Il n'osait pas regarder. La douleur était atténuée par le froid. L'alien le fixait avec les mêmes yeux écarquillés, noirs et jaunes, sa main douloureuse serrée contre sa poitrine.

Le sang gelait lorsqu'il touchait le sol et Equius se surprit d'être encore en vie.

Il aurait pu faire tellement pire. L'alien était tellement puissant. Il aurait pu le réduire en morceaux. Il aurait pu lui briser les deux os du bras comme il aurait cassé une brindille. Equius aurait disparu et personne – personne – ne l'aurait jamais retrouvé, au fond de l'océan, avec toutes les choses gluantes et mortes qui y dormaient depuis des années. Il aurait pu faire ça et Equius n'aurait même pas été en colère.

Le monstre lui avait égratigné le poignet.

Equius avait presque envie de pleurer.

Alors, dans un battement de cœur presque éperdu, il abandonna tout. Son idée de balle dans la tête, de devoir, de meurtre – car ça aurait été un meurtre, fait de sang froid sur une créature capable de raison, d'intelligence, et d'avoir le sourire moqueur le plus dentu et le plus humainement énervant qu'Equius n'avait jamais vu. Tout ça partit aux ordures. C'étaient tout ce qu'étaient ces idées de toute manière. Des déchets.

Une goutte de sueur roula le long de sa tempe.

De sa main valide, tremblant un peu, il porta la Thermos à ses lèvres et se noya dans le café brûlant.

_« Je suis dans une sale situation. »_

* * *

Equius lança à sa main bandée un regard noir.

\- Tu ne vas pas prendre encore deux heures pour te préparer. Megido va péter un câble. Laisse-moi faire.

\- Je suis tout à fait capable de m'en sortir seul, claqua Equius.

\- Oh, calme-toi d'accord, je ne suis pas la personne dans cette chambre qui a été assez stupide pour m'empaler sur des vis au milieu de la nuit parce que son âme si dépourvue d'égoïsme lui a soufflé « non, n'allume pas la lumière, tu vas réveiller ton seul ami ».

\- Je ne me suis pas empalé –

\- Alors ta gueule et laisse-moi faire.

Equius, avec mauvaise grâce, ferma les yeux et retroussa le nez lorsque Dirk lui fit passer la tête par le col de son t-shirt.

\- Tu sais, maintenant j'ai honte du ton sarcastique que j'employais quand je disais qu'il fallait que tu fasses gaffe à tes mains. Ta personnalité foncièrement rebelle a dû te pousser à t'auto-transformer en purée et c'est entièrement ma faute. Quel mauvais père je fais.

\- Mmf, fut tout ce que répondit Equius, qui avait la sensation très désagréable d'être traité comme un petit enfant.

\- Pas de ce langage avec moi, jeune homme.

Dirk alla chercher son pull alors qu'Equius faisait de son mieux pour passer ses bras dans les manches. Il ne savait pas si son inquiétude lui plaisait ou le mettait mal à l'aise. Equius étant mal à l'aise devant à peu-près l'entièreté de la création, il soupçonnait la deuxième option d'être exacte.

Il y avait aussi sûrement un peu de culpabilité dans tout ça. Bien sûr qu'Equius n'était pas tombé sur des vis. Mais il avait très bien fait semblant. Equius savait faire semblant. Il n'en était pas très fier.

La créature lui avait fait plus mal que ce qu'il pensait. Du centre de la paume jusqu'au creux du poignet, trois grandes coupures lui balafraient la peau. Il ne lui en voulait pas le moins du monde. Il avait même la vague impression qu'il ne lui en aurait pas voulu s'il avait fait pire. Ça aurait été normal. Il était tellement dangereux.

Equius frissonna.

\- Allez, plus que trois épaisseurs à enfiler. Tiens le choc.

La voix de Dirk le rappela à la réalité. Il secoua la tête.

\- Je t'assure que –

Dirk ne le laissa pas protester et lui enfonça sans ménagement la tête dans sa polaire, lui écrasant le nez au passage.

\- Navré, navré, marmonna-t-il. J'ai l'habitude de faire ça à mon frère, qui lui, contrairement à certains, n'est pas le genre de mec à se couper en deux par accident.

\- J'ai compris l'accusation, répondit Equius.

\- Heureusement, je m'inquiéterais pour toi si tu ne l'avais pas fait.

Equius avait à peine fini d'enfiler ses manches que Dirk l'étouffait déjà avec un autre pull. La répétition de tous ces événements lui faisait presque peur, comme si ça n'allait jamais s'arrêter. Une perspective terrifiante qui fut heureusement évitée par l'irruption d'une personne qu'Equius ne put pas voir, les yeux couverts par sa polaire.

\- Salut, dit Dirk.

Il tira d'un coup très sec sur son col et Equius put enfin voir qui était entré dans leur atelier de si bon matin. Il s'attendait à ce qu'il s'agisse de Jake English. Ses préjugés eurent tort.

Jane Crocker, la cuisinière, était à moitié entrée dans la chambre, les joues rouges, le regard volontairement tourné vers le plafond.

\- Bonjour, fit Equius, et il se dépêtra dans son pull, se retenant de grimacer lorsque les manches appuyèrent sur ses coupures.

\- Jane, tu peux baisser les yeux, tu sais, à moins que la vue de deux hommes complètement habillés ne provoque en toi des émois que tu ne saurais qualifier –

\- Oh, s'il te _plaît_. Je ne voulais juste pas interrompre quoi que –

\- Vous n'interrompiez rien du tout, la coupa Equius, en tirant sur ses manches pour être certain qu'elles s'arrêtaient toutes bien au même niveau.

\- Je – oui, d'accord, peut-être, mais…

\- Qu'est-ce que tu voulais ? demanda Dirk.

\- Juste te parler un moment, avant que tu ne te mettes au travail.

Equius ne put pas s'empêcher de chercher un semblant d'émotion sur le visage de Dirk. Mais il aurait pu être sculpté dans la cire que ça n'aurait rien changé.

\- Très bien, finit-il par soupirer. Allons discuter gaiement.

\- Ce n'est rien de grave, dit Jane.

\- Je m'en doute. On se voit vite, Equius. Il faut qu'on aille vérifier le chargement de batteries et voir si on n'aurait pas oublié une caisse, j'ai l'impression qu'on n'en a presque plus.

\- On se rejoint dans la calle, acquiesça Equius.

Il eut l'impression que c'était exactement ce que Dirk attendait qu'il dise. Dirk lui adressa un petit signe de tête, quasi-imperceptible, avant de suivre Jane et de disparaître dans le couloir, laissant la porte grande ouverte.

Equius laça ses chaussures avec beaucoup de difficultés, fit de son mieux pour s'attacher les cheveux et sortit à son tour de la chambre.

Il avait rêvé de la créature cette nuit. Il avait aussi rêvé de Nepeta qui le giflait avec un poisson géant.

Il fit de son mieux pour interpréter tout ça et échoua lamentablement. Equius n'était pas doué avec les rêves. D'autres personnes, dans son entourage, avaient su, un jour.

Mais ça avait peut-être un rapport avec ce qu'il avait dans l'idée de faire cette nuit.

 _« Nepeta approuverait »_ , se dit-il avec optimisme.

Oui, ça expliquait très bien la gifle et le poisson géant. Oui.

* * *

Equius s'était demandé, la nuit après celle où il s'était fait lacérer la main par un monstre arctique, si ledit monstre arctique n'allait pas s'enfuir pour toujours. Mais le monstre arctique devait avoir ses raisons, car il était là lorsqu'il était revenu. Il avait lorgné un moment sa main couverte de bandages puis n'y avait plus prêté attention. Equius se demandait s'il ressentait du remords. Il se demandait tellement de choses.

C'était pour ça que son idée avait du sens. S'il n'allait pas tuer la créature, alors autant essayer d'en tirer quelque chose. Une alliance, une trêve, une conversation, quelque chose qui justifierait son choix. Oh oui, Dieu seul savait à quel point Equius avait besoin d'une justification.

Cette nuit, le froid était moins vif, plus insidieux. Equius n'avait pas mangé sa viande au dîner. A chaque fois qu'il était certain de ne pas être surveillé (pas même par Damara. Elle mangeait en même temps que l'équipage, dans une autre pièce), il jetait les bouts de porc salé dans la poche de son manteau.

Il devrait le laver. Tant pis. C'était pour la science.

La créature était toujours à l'heure, la tête entre les bras. Elle avait changé de bijoux. Equius ne comprenait pas très bien ce qui la poussait à venir décorée maintenant, ni à quel point elle avait réfléchi dessus. Il savait que le monstre était intelligent, c'était certain. Mais à quel point ?

Une fois les traditionnels échanges effectués (Equius offrait sa nourriture ; l'alien… offrait sa présence, il supposait), Equius s'assit, un peu nerveux, et se racla la gorge. Le monstre lui adressa un regard surpris.

\- Je…

_« Ça va être désastreux. »_

\- Je m'appelle Equius. Equius Zahhak.

Aucune réaction, sinon un sourcil un peu froncé dont la signification pouvait être que la créature réfléchissait. Ou peut-être était-elle trop abasourdie pour répondre. Comment pouvait-il savoir ?

\- Equius, répéta-t-il.

De sa main valide, il se désigna. Il pensa à tous ces films où les deux héros ne se comprenaient pas au premier abord et finissaient par coopérer. C'était beaucoup mieux au cinéma. Là, maintenant, il se trouvait plutôt ridicule.

L'alien garda les sourcils froncés un instant encore. Et puis, d'un seul coup, son visage s'illumina, et ses épaules tressautèrent alors qu'un cliquètement aigu lui échappait, et il s'étala sur la glace, l'eau noire frémissant autour de lui.

Equius regarda la créature comme s'il venait de lui pousser une seconde paire de cornes. Il avait un peu de mal à comprendre ce qui se passait et, même, avait presque peur de le faire.

Est-ce que cette chose se _moquait_ de ses tentatives de communication ?

Vraiment ? _Vraiment ?_

_« Qu'il aille se faire fou… »_

Il se sentit à la fois très fasciné et très vexé, et son expression dût plaire à l'alien. Son cliquètement partit presque dans l'inaudible et il renversa la tête en arrière, découvrant ses dents. Equius se renfrogna et croisa les bras, instinctivement, l'offense prenant le pas sur le ravissement.

L'alien ricana encore un petit moment, puis, gloussant toujours un peu, il passa une main dans ses cheveux et, relevant la tête, il offrit à Equius un sourire et gargouilla quelque chose qu'il ne comprit pas.

\- Pardon ?

La créature haussa les yeux au ciel et refit exactement le même son. Equius plissa les yeux et, lentement, essaya d'épeler le mot qu'il venait de prononcer, le cœur battant à tout rompre.

\- E…

\- « … », fit la créature.

C'était un son parfaitement inintelligible et Equius essaya une fois de plus de le reproduire.

\- Eh-r-d.

La créature gloussa une fois de plus et répéta, avec une patience amusée qui montrait très clairement qu'il se payait sa tête. Mais Equius était têtu. Le son venait de la gorge, presque entièrement exhalé, et il avait l'impression d'entendre quelque chose comme une nasale à la fin, presque pas audible.

\- Ehredn. Erreda. E…

\- « Erhedè-n », cracha la créature.

\- Eherden, dit Equius.

La créature hocha rapidement de la tête deux fois sur la droite. Equius n'y comprit rien. La créature eut l'air un peu énervée.

\- Rh-rh-rh, fit-elle, en désignant du bout d'une griffe jaunâtre un point apparemment aléatoire sur sa gorge.

Equius cligna des yeux. Ça ne fonctionnerait jamais en anglais.

Hésitant, il repassa à sa langue natale, qui paraissait déjà plus appropriée à la situation (et ça faisait des années qu'il n'avait pas parlé égyptien, des années) :

\- Erhad-n.

La créature cligna des yeux.

\- Erhedan ? Erhid-n. Erhidan. Eridan, oh, pour l'amour du Ciel, quoi ?

La créature eut un autre petit geste, différent du premier. Il aurait pu dire oui, non, ou merde, et Equius n'en saurait jamais rien.

\- Eridan ? répéta-t-il.

L'alien haussa à nouveau les yeux au ciel, mais il avait un petit, petit sourire au coin des lèvres, qui n'était ni moqueur ni ironique, peut-être un peu flatté. Equius soupira. _« Allons-y avec Eridan, alors. »_

\- Eridan. Je suis… Equius.

L'alien courba un peu les épaules. Ses yeux étaient plissés, l'air presque inquiet.

\- K, marmonna-t-il.

\- Oui, c'est ça, je… Equius.

\- K.

\- Equius.

\- « Ekkich », répéta-t-il. « Na K. »

\- S-s. Equiu _sss_.

\- « Ekuish. »

Malgré ses efforts, l'alien – Eridan, Eridan donc, il fallait qu'il l'appelle Eridan et, sa voix n'était pas très aigue, et bien sûr qu'il n'aurait pas dû identifier son sexe sur sa voix, mais il ne pouvait pas dire « la chose » plus longtemps, alors disons mâle, et il comptait bien finir par lui poser la question – Eridan donc ne pouvait pas prononcer les « s ».

_« C'est normal, il vit sous l'eau, le s ne s'entend pas sous l'eau. Et puis je prononce son nom très mal aussi, je suppose. Tout va bien. Tout va bien.»_

\- « Ekquirhh », répéta-t-il, en feulant le _s_ , puis il ajouta une suite de sons qu'Equius ne chercha même pas à séparer les uns des autres.

Equius relâcha les épaules et respira profondément, toujours un peu extatique. La cré- _Eridan_ le regarda faire avec ce qui semblait être de l'appréhension.

Ni l'un ni l'autre ne pouvaient se comprendre. Fantastique.

Il aurait dû y penser. C'était une créature aquatique, c'était déjà un miracle qu'il parvienne à émettre un son. C'était impossible qu'ils parlent la même langue. Même si –

Une idée germa soudainement dans la tête d'Equius. Relevant le crâne, il planta ses yeux dans ceux d'Eridan et dit, avec beaucoup de difficultés :

\- _Dobri dièn_.

C'était du russe.

Eridan l'écouta attentivement, puis dit :

\- « Dobrli dierher ».

Son cœur manqua un battement.

\- Dobri…

\- Rl. Rl.

Eridan tendit sa langue pour lui montrer comment faire.

\- Dobrl- Dobrli… Dierher. Dobrli dierher.

Ça voulait dire bonjour, ou tout du moins, il espérait que ça veuille dire bonjour.

\- Dobrli dierher. « Bonjour. »

\- « Bonjour », répondit Eridan, avec un sourire ravi, probablement le reflet de celui qu'Equius avait sur les lèvres en ce moment-même.

Ils durent passer au moins cinq minutes à se répéter « bonjour » mutuellement. Equius avait l'impression de ne pas avoir été à ce point heureux depuis des mois. C'était très bien.

Tout était très bien. Il parlait à un alien qui s'appelait Eridan et c'était fantastique.

* * *

\- Tu as du cran, Zahhak. Tu viens dans ma chambre, tu me proposes cet arrangement, aujourd'hui, alors que je suis tellement occupée, et je devrais te dire oui et n'en tirer aucun bénéfice, tout faire par pure générosité. C'est ça que tu me proposes ?

Equius s'était attendu à beaucoup de spectacle de la part de Vriska Serket. Mais ça dépassait, en réalité, toutes les craintes qu'il avait eu. Vriska Serket vivait pour le spectacle.

Il allait perdre beaucoup de temps et ça avait intérêt à payer dans la durée.

\- Je ne parlais pas de générosité, mais oui, c'est ça, répondit-il, plus neutre que jamais.

Vriska Serket poussa un soupir exagérément long et fit tourner l'une de ses bagues trop grandes autour de son doigt. Elle était assise sur la table qu'elle avait dans sa chambre (bien plus grande que la leur), tandis qu'Equius, près de la porte, était resté debout tout en ayant l'impression de rejouer une scène d'un mauvais film d'espionnage.

Vriska Serket avait l'attitude parfaite pour le rôle de l'antagoniste. Mais Equius ne pouvait pas lui dire ça en face. C'était la sœur de Mrs Serket, elle était plus haute dans la hiérarchie que lui. Il devait lui montrer du respect.

\- Alors pourquoi est-ce que je ferais ça ? Hein ? Qu'est-ce que ça m'apporterait ?

\- Une distraction ? proposa-t-il.

Vriska Serket lança sa bague dans les airs, la rattrapa avec adresse et la rangea dans sa poche. Elle frimait. Elle frimait tellement.

\- Tu insinues que je m'ennuie ?

\- Peut-être. Je ne sais pas. Je peux toujours m'adresser à qu-

\- Oh, non, non, tu ne vas pas en parler à ma sœur. Ça ira, Zahhak. On va faire un deal toi et moi. Ça te va ?

\- Tout dépend du deal, répondit-il prudemment.

\- C'est facile. Je me décarcasse à t'apprendre le russe, je sacrifie mon précieux temps pour toi, je sue sang et eau pour t'arracher un soupçon de connaissances et, moi, tout ce que je te demande, c'est une petite faveur.

\- Quelle faveur ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Une faveur. Quand je voudrai que tu fasses quelque chose pour moi, je te le dirai, et tu le feras.

\- C'est vague.

\- C'est ça ou rien.

\- Je peux toujours aller voir Mrs Serket, insista-t-il.

\- Elle ne t'aidera pas. Ou peut-être que si, histoire d'avoir l'air gentille et supérieure et indispensable à ta pathétique petite vie, mais tu le regretterais. Je te le garantis.

Equius n'avait ni l'envie ni le temps de continuer ces arguments enfantins. Il abandonna.

\- Très bien. Une faveur, alors.

\- Parfait ! Tu vois, Zahhak, c'est pas difficile d'obéir !

Equius ne répondit pas. Vriska Serket sauta de la table sur laquelle elle était perchée, s'approcha de lui, lui donna une claque sur l'épaule et dit :

\- Allez, viens par là. On va bien devoir commencer par le commencement.

Elle l'installa de force devant son bureau, à l'autre bout de la pièce, prit une poignée de feuilles, deux stylos et s'assit devant lui.

\- Je ne sais pas si écrire russe me serait très utile, fit Equius.

Vriska le regarda comme s'il venait de perdre la tête.

\- Ah, ok, t'es con en fait, lâcha-t-elle, les yeux froids.

\- Je…

\- Regarde. Ferme ta gueule et _regarde_. Si tu ne sais pas écrire, alors tu ne sais pas lire. Donc tu as le vocabulaire d'un gamin de quatre ans. Et encore, les gamins de quatre ans de nos jours grandissent avec Dora l'Exploratrice et toutes ces conneries, alors les lettres, ils les connaissent. Quand t'as appris l'anglais, est-ce que tu as dit « non, je vais me contenter de l'oral, merci bien ? »

\- Je n'avais pas exactement le choix.

\- Tu ne l'as pas ici non plus. Compris ?

\- Oui, murmura-t-il. Désolé.

Vriska renifla et, d'un geste sec, dessina un petit symbole dans le coin de sa feuille, qu'elle tendit à Equius.

\- Ça, c'est la lettre « a ». C'est pas compliqué, ça s'écrit comme un a. Bravo. Génial, t'as tout compris. Tu vas m'en faire deux lignes.

\- Est-ce que je ne pourrais pas apprendre quelques mots, avant ? marmonna-t-il en espérant recevoir une réponse positive.

\- Поместитесь вашу голову в вашу задницу, так что я не буду видеть это больше, вы скулящий передник, répondit Vriska Serket, sur un ton qui n'avait pas spécialement l'air amical.

Equius serra les lèvres et se tut.

A la fin de la séance, malgré tout, il avait appris la moitié de l'alphabet, en attaché et en script, et Vriska, se sentant d'humeur magnanime, lui offrit un dictionnaire anglo-russe. Equius en fut presque ému.

\- Tu vas en chier, je te préviens, lui dit-elle.

\- Ça ira. C'est pour la bonne cause.

\- Pour la science ?

\- Exactement.

* * *

Equius, le premier soir où il apporta son cahier de russe et son crayon gris au point de pêche dans lequel l'attendait impatiemment Eridan, réalisa à quel point il aurait dû avoir peur.

Il réalisa également à quel point il n'en avait pas, peur.

Tout le monde avait raison. Il était bizarre. Il avait toujours, toujours été bizarre. Il avait été l'enfant qui mentait, l'enfant qui ne parlait pas, l'enfant qui parlait bizarrement, qui aimait des choses bizarres, qui faisait, rêvait des choses bizarres, des choses dont il ne se rappelait qu'à moitié à propos de météores et de grandes créatures blanches qui n'avaient pas de sens.

Il avait encore l'occasion de s'enfuir.

Mais Equius, parce qu'il était Equius, le bizarre, ne s'enfuit pas.

\- « Bonjour », dit-il à Eridan, et il s'assit sur la glace, lui donna les filets de poissons qu'il avait pu récupérer, ouvrit son cahier et, pendant qu'Eridan mangeait un huitième de son repas, relut silencieusement les dix mots de russe qu'il avait appris aujourd'hui.

Une heure plus tard, il connaissait dix mots de la langue d'Eridan.

Et il n'avait toujours pas peur.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je vous avais dit qu'il n'y avait rien d'important dans ce chapitre. C'est pour ça que j'ai mis deux semaines à l'écrire. Parce que je suis comme ça moi. Une grosse feignasse. Mais j'ai des beaux cheveux alors on me pardonne.
> 
> Je ne suis pas certaine que mon russe soit parfait. Mais Vriska ne dit pas des choses très sympathiques.
> 
> J'espère mettre moins de temps à écrire le prochain chapitre, mais j'ai des devoirs à faire et un roman à écrire, et puis pas beaucoup de musique pour me supporter dans ma tache :c
> 
> D'ailleurs, s'il y a des chansons qui vous ont toujours pour une raison plus ou moins obscure fait penser à une romance étrange et vaguement zoophile entre un monstre arctique et un ingénieur en robotique perdu, n'hésitez pas à m'écrire leurs titres dans un quelconque message !
> 
> Allez, profitez bien de votre journée, je vous souhaite à tous tout le bonheur du monde ! (enfin peut-être pas tout mais une bonne partie quoi.)
> 
> Tach-Pistache, celle qui ne savait pas avoir l'air sincère


	4. And raised the sail

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Salutations, bande de... petits... Hérissons... (nice rattrape. Oui, je m'auto-nice. Je n'ai personne pour nicer mes blagues alors je dois le faire moi-même. C'est une honte. Une honte.)
> 
> Bon, oui ce chapitre a mis du temps à venir, d'ailleurs je m'en excuse, mais vous savez quoi ?  
> ... Rien. En fait, rien. On n'apprend rien de génial, l'intrigue mystérieuse n'avance pas, c'est la dèche. Ca pue à peine la merde. Je suis presque déçue par moi-même. Heureusement que je sais que ce chapitre vous plaira quand même. J'aime de plus en plus Equius donc c'est cool. C'est tellement un mec paumé et renfermé. Genre, tellement, tellement renfermé. J'adore le concept.  
> Sinon, une fois de plus j'aimerai remercier mes lecteurs et mes lectrices, et encore plus les revieweurs qui ont pris le temps de me dire ce qu'elles pensaient du chapitre précédent !  
> Allez, passons aux choses sérieuses ! Je vous dis à bientôt, et bonne lecture !
> 
> Enjoy !

* * *

"We are going toward the sea. I have swollen. I am carried away. Sometimes at night love comes up so quickly and so high, and if we have no little boat perhaps it is because we want to roll breathless under the ocean floor."

Hélène Cixous, The Book of Promethea

* * *

Bite chunks out of me/You're a shark and I'm swimming/My heart still thumps as I bleed/And all your friends come sniffing.

Alt-J, Tessellate

* * *

\- Je ne comprends pas, dit Dirk, pour ce qu'Equius pensait être la troisième fois.

Il avait une canette gelée dans la main droite et la tête dans la main gauche. La lampe de bureau de leur atelier était braquée droit sur ses lunettes et les blanchissait complètement. Equius se demanda s'il était ivre. C'était la troisième canette qu'il ouvrait. Ou plutôt la troisième depuis qu'il était entré dans la chambre.

Il n'aimait pas beaucoup que Dirk boive. Mais il ne lui avait rien proposé, c'était déjà ça.

\- Elle a dit qu'ils étaient partis. Elle l'a dit. Je l'ai entendue dire que les orques s'étaient éloignés.

Equius, coincé entre la couchette et la table, ne dit rien, et attendit patiemment qu'il finisse de parler. Dirk avait la voix un peu plus lente que d'habitude, mais son visage était toujours parfaitement inexpressif. C'était automatique. Le sarcasme et le marbre étaient les deux moyens de défense de Strider. Equius respectait ça.

Il n'y avait pas grand-chose à dire. Il avait même un peu peur de parler. Il n'allait pas tout d'un coup lancer dans la conversation : « au fait, ce ne sont pas des orques, c'est un alien qui fait tout ça. Je le sais depuis un moment maintenant. Je ne t'avais pas dit ? Oui, c'est parce qu'en fait, l'alien est presque sympathique. Ahah. »

C'était impensable. Purement impensable.

Alors il ne disait rien – ne pensait même pas à dire quelque chose, non, c'était le piège – et espérait, un peu, que sa présence lui apportait un quelconque réconfort.

Il n'était pas très réconfortant en lui-même, mais il supposait

(de vieux souvenirs – de journées passées au soleil, derrière des fenêtres à moitié closes, enfoui dans un fauteuil informe, Nepeta roulée en boule contre lui comme si leur proximité allait pouvoir recoller les morceaux de son cœur en poussière, et il faisait de son mieux, promis – lui revinrent en mémoire, et il changea son cours de pensée. Il _savait_ , pas _supposait_ , _savait_ )

il savait qu'il pouvait parfois fournir quelque chose qui y ressemblait.

\- Je l'ai entendue, répéta-t-il, plus faiblement.

\- Dirk, fit Equius, très doucement.

Comme il n'avait pas l'air de l'écouter, il éleva la voix.

\- Dirk.

Cette fois-ci, Strider tourna la tête, et à nouveau ses lunettes devinrent noires.

\- Jade a pu se tromper. Elle ne les a peut-être pas tous vus. Peut-être que ce robot-là s'est cogné contre un rocher. On n'a pas les informations, mais Jake a dit que le terrain, là-dessous, risquait d'être accidenté.

 _« Je vais m'occuper de ça »_ , essayait-il de lui dire silencieusement, sans le formuler, peut-être de lui envoyer cette impression qu'il n'avait pas à s'inquiéter, parce que tout allait rentrer dans l'ordre.

Mais Dirk n'aimait pas être celui qui ne trouvait pas la solution – et il n'aimait pas quand sa solution ne fonctionnait pas. Les coins de sa bouche se baissèrent d'un millimètre. Equius se sentit presque pris de pitié.

\- Ce qui ne change pas le foutu résultat, Zahhak, dit-il. Le foutu résultat reste le même, bien écrit, noir sur blanc, dans le grand cahier divin du Monde et que sais-je encore. Le résultat est qu'on n'y arrive pas. Que, quoiqu'on fasse, ça ne serve à rien.

\- Tu es dramatique.

\- Je suis réaliste. Ça fait trop longtemps qu'on est là, et trop longtemps qu'on aurait très bien pu être ailleurs et ça aurait été la même chose. On n'a ni soutien, ni remontrances. Tu sais quoi ? C'est une des choses qui m'énervent le plus. On n'existe pas. On n'est même pas engueulés pour notre manque de succès. Ça me donne envie de vomir.

\- Le commandant devait savoir que ce serait compliqué…

\- Le commandant ne saurait reconnaître de la merde que s'il mordait dedans, cracha Dirk.

Sa main se serra autour de la canette d'aluminium qu'Equius entendit se froisser, et il se rappela que Dirk, même moins fort que lui, avait passé sa vie à manier des objets lourds et à sauter dans tous les sens pour le plaisir.

\- On n'est pas réels, Zahhak. Tout ça…

Il fit un grand geste qui faillit le gifler et renverser la boîte à outils à la fois. Equius commençait lentement à poser des doutes sur sa vraie place sur l'échelle de l'ébriété.

\- Tout ça, la nuit, le bateau, la glace. On n'a tellement pas d'utilité, tellement pas de poids que j'ai l'impression qu'on a été jeté de la vie. Droit dans une non-réalité. Un espace entre les univers. Où il n'y a rien. Je veux dire, à part nous. Tu ne penses pas ?

\- Je pense, dit-il, très posément – et au cas-où, il avait serré les poings – que tu es fatigué. Il est très tard et la journée a été exécrable. Tu devrais aller te coucher.

\- Tu te prends pour ma mère ? répondit-il aussitôt, féroce.

Equius ne put pas s'empêcher de baisser la tête en signe de contrition.

\- Non, murmura-t-il.

Il entendit Dirk poser sa canette et il releva craintivement les yeux. Il s'était pris la tête des deux mains.

\- Désolé, marmonna-t-il. C'est juste que… Même si j'avais marché sur du verre pilé et des charbons ardents aujourd'hui, je pense que cette journée aurait été classée plus haut sur mon métaphorique classement des journées.

Equius tenta bravement d'établir le contact et de briser le Silence Obligatoire entre eux.

\- Des problèmes avec Jake English ? proposa-t-il.

Il ne savait pas s'il faisait vraiment ça par sympathie. D'un autre côté, même si le remords était très fort, ce n'était pas la seule chose qui le poussait non plus.

Dirk laissa échapper un petit rire froid.

\- Une fois de plus, tu fais preuve d'une étonnante perspicacité.

\- Merci.

\- Tout part un peu en couille, tu me pardonneras l'expression. Ce qui m'inquiète, c'est qu'on est encore tôt dans l'expédition. Je veux dire que je m'étais bravement préparé à la possibilité d'une tornade de merdes plus stupides les unes que les autres, mais elle devait arriver en janvier au pire. Février peut-être. Pas début décembre. C'est trop tôt.

\- C'est peut-être aussi le manque d'équipage. Quand Jade reviendra, ça s'allégera potentiellement pour un moment.

\- Potentiellement, dit Dirk, l'air sombre.

Il porta la canette à ses lèves et, en deux grandes gorgées, la vida complètement. Il la reposa et soupira.

\- On ne sait même pas pourquoi elle a décidé de rester plus longtemps encore dehors. Ils vont mourir de faim. Je te parie que toute son équipe doit la haïr.

\- Elle ne va pas tarder, affirma Equius.

Rassurer Dirk s'avérait plus compliqué que prévu. Mais c'était normal. Pour lui, son voyage se passait presque bien. Plus que pour les autres.

En tous cas, il n'était pas au centre d'un ouragan d'intrigues ridicules et puériles, parmi des adultes qui perdaient lentement le contrôle d'eux-mêmes, ce qui était déjà pas mal. Il ne faisait rien de ses deux mains – c'était vrai. Il ne dormait pas beaucoup, c'était vrai aussi.

Mais Equius – devant être sincère, le plus possible – ne s'ennuyait pas. Il n'était même pas vide. Il ne faisait pas un avec le Néant comme il l'avait tellement, tellement voulu, des mois plus tôt. Même la présence constamment douloureuse et invisible de Damara, hantant son épaule, était supportable.

Il savait pourquoi. Ce pourquoi avec des dents de requin, des griffes d'ours et un langage presque impossible à décoder.

Et, forcément, Equius était intéressé.

Il ne pouvait donc décemment pas se considérer comme membre du groupe des malchanceux.

(Bien certainement, avec Nepeta, ça avait été différent. Ses soucis devenaient les siens, et vice-versa. Mais tout était différent avec Nepeta.)

\- Roxy a recommencé à boire.

Equius se redressa et fronça les sourcils. Il n'avait jamais entendu Dirk parler aussi bas.

\- Je crois que je l'influence.

La même voix très basse, comme quelque chose qu'il n'était même pas censé entendre. Mais il n'y avait personne d'autre dans la pièce et elle était très silencieuse. Il ne pouvait pas, ne pas avoir entendu.

\- Comment est-ce que tu as _fait_ pour éviter tout ça ? finit par demander Dirk, en relevant le cou.

Equius haussa les épaules.

\- Je ne suis pas venu pour avoir de la compagnie, répondit-il avec le sentiment d'avoir déjà dit cette phrase.

Dirk hocha la tête, songeur, ou avec un visage qui ressemblait le plus possible à un visage songeur lorsqu'on s'appelle Dirk Strider et que nos yeux et sourcils sont cachés par une ridicule paire de lunettes pointues.

Puis il dit :

\- Est-ce que tu es asexuel ?

Equius s'étouffa dans l'air.

Dirk lui tapa dans le dos avec sympathie alors qu'Equius toussotait sur leurs tournevis, battant furieusement des paupières. Les premiers mots qu'il put articuler lorsqu'il eut récupéré assez d'oxygène furent :

\- Oh doux Seigneur.

\- Tu n'es pas _obligé_ de –

\- Non, non, bien sûr que non.

Il y eut une pause, puis, Equius, extrêmement mal à l'aise, finit par dire :

\- Non. Je ne suis pas – asexuel. Jésus.

\- Tu invoques souvent la religion, c'est marrant.

\- Mes parents étaient Coptes, répondit-il, mais le sentiment de malaise qui avait fleuri dans son ventre n'en cessa pas pour autant.

Dirk Strider fit un petit « hm » qui ne voulait rien dire et ils restèrent un moment sans parler, le silence devenant de plus en plus gênant entre eux (ou en tout cas, Equius devenait de plus en plus gêné, ce qui revenait presque au même.)

Finalement, Dirk enleva ses lunettes, se frotta les yeux et dit :

\- J'ai mal à la tête. Je vais aller me coucher.

\- Très bonne idée, fit-il, presque soulagé.

\- Toi aussi ?

\- Oui, oui.

\- Bon. Tant mieux. On a du travail demain, marmonna Dirk.

Lorsqu'il se leva, Equius crut le voir chanceler, mais c'était peut-être une illusion d'optique, car il avait toujours l'air aussi impassible que lorsqu'ils s'étaient rencontrés. A la lumière basse de la lampe, ses tatouages prenaient l'air de tentacules poisseux autour de ses bras. Qu'il le veuille ou non, Equius était toujours confronté à la mer.

\- Bonne nuit, Equius.

\- Bonne nuit, répéta-t-il.

Dirk monta à l'échelle et s'écrasa sur sa couchette. Il ne l'entendit plus bouger. Equius se pinça l'arête du nez, se força à penser à autre chose qu'à la conversation qu'ils avaient juste eue, et imita Dirk en éteignant la lumière et en montant à tâtons dans son lit.

Il espérait qu'ils n'en reparleraient plus jamais.

* * *

Il ne sut pas pourquoi il se réveilla, tout d'abord.

Ce n'était pas à cause de la réaction instinctive de peur qui le poussait à être parfaitement éveillé tous les matins, alors il ne devait pas être sept heures. Il posa une main contre le mur froid et essaya de se relever. Il avait conscience de ne pas être lucide. Il faisait toujours très noir.

 _« C'est peut-être Eridan »_ pensa-t-il mollement, avant de comprendre qu'il y avait quelque chose, dans son lit, qui n'était pas inanimé. Il ne put pas s'empêcher de dériver. Il n'était pas assez conscient, il n'était pas assez fort.

\- Aradia, marmonna-t-il presque contre sa volonté, et il tendit la main.

On la lui saisit à mi-chemin. Le contact le fit sursauter mais on ne le lâcha pas.

Puis on s'approcha, et Equius reconnut l'odeur âcre, les sons et les ongles de Dirk. Cela l'étonna suffisamment pour qu'il se laisse être poussé contre son matelas, et quand, malhabilement, une main passa derrière sa tête et qu'il sentit sa bouche effleurer la sienne, il ne chercha pas à l'en empêcher.

Là encore, il ne pouvait pas dire s'il se laissait faire en signe de sympathie, ou en preuve de repentance.

Ni Dirk ni lui n'échangèrent un seul mot. Ça ne dérangea pas Equius : il pensait sincèrement que Dirk se disait la même chose.

* * *

Equius se réveilla en sursaut et cette fois-ci, il savait très bien quelle heure il était.

Son premier réflexe cette fois-ci fut de s'assurer que Dirk était parti. Il était resté un peu – mais sûrement pas toute la nuit.

Il y avait de la lumière sous la porte de la salle de bains. Equius se sentit plus rassuré que ce qu'il aurait dû être et se contenta d'attendre l'inéluctable entrée de Damara Megido, qui vint l'envelopper de son ombre trois secondes plus tard.

\- Bonjour, monsieur Zahhak.

\- Bonjour.

\- Il est sept heures.

\- Merci.

\- Y a-t-il quelqu'un dans la salle de bains ?

\- Oui.

\- Dites-lui de se dépêcher.

Damara Megido disparut. La conversation avait eu le mérite de ne pas être très surprenante. Tant mieux. C'était ce dont il avait le moins besoin à sept heures du matin. De la surprise.

Lorsqu'Equius se leva, il se trouva plus nauséeux que ce à quoi il s'était attendu. Ses cheveux étaient très emmêlés. Chaque coup de brosse lui faisait mal, et il finit par enlever les nœuds à la main, incapable de se coiffer normalement.

Il n'était pas fâché contre Dirk. Mais il ne comprenait pas.

Il supposait qu'il ne le lui expliquerait pas. C'était comme ça que ça fonctionnait, après tout. Ils n'expliquaient rien et se contentaient d'accepter, accepter, accepter et attendre que ça passe.

Il eut un nouveau frisson et se dépêcha de s'habiller.

Ça avait été très différent d'avec Aradia, et ça l'avait presque rendu triste.

* * *

Equius était obligé, ce matin, d'aller voir Porrim Maryam, la médecin, après le petit-déjeuner. D'habitude, il n'allait qu'à moitié de bon cœur à ses rendez-vous. Cette fois-ci, il se sentait honteusement soulagé de ne pas avoir à immédiatement retourner à l'atelier.

Malgré tout, leurs séances devenaient plus courtes et paradoxalement plus angoissantes à chaque visite, et son soulagement était un peu terni par la certitude qu'il avait qu'il allait devoir mentir sur sa vie pour être certain de ne pas – quoi ?

Il ne savait même pas ce qu'il risquait.

\- Vous avez pris un cachet de plus que nécessaire, lui fit remarquer Maryam, sans aucune trace de jugement dans sa voix.

\- Je pensais en avoir besoin, répondit-il.

\- En quelles circonstances ?

\- J'étais énervé.

\- Je comprends bien – mais par quoi ?

Equius s'agita sur sa chaise en plastique.

\- L'ambiance n'est pas très bonne au sein de l'équipage.

Porrim Maryam haussa les sourcils d'un air de dire « ne m'en parle pas, moi aussi j'en ai par-dessus la tête de toutes ces altercations, si seulement ils pouvaient tous se calmer et régler leurs problèmes comme des adultes ». Equius avait au moins cette chance : Maryam ne l'avait jamais forcé à participer plus activement à la vie de groupe.

\- Et est-ce que le médicament vous a aidé ?

\- Oui.

\- Vous parlez toujours à Mr Strider ?

\- Bien sûr.

\- Est-ce qu'il va bien ?

Penser à Dirk rouvrit la porte au vague malaise qu'il avait réussi à faire disparaître plus tôt et il le regretta.

\- Oui.

\- Vous en êtes sûr ?

\- On ne… Parle pas beaucoup de ce qu'il _ressent_.

\- Vous parlez de vous, des fois ?

\- Non.

\- Vous voudriez ?

Il supposait que c'était une question piège. Il finit par répondre :

\- Non.

Porrim Maryam hocha la tête, pensive. Ses yeux noirs et félins se fermèrent à moitié. Equius avait vu beaucoup (quelques) séries où le psychanalyste faisait semblant de s'intéresser à son patient et gribouillait dans son cahier sans s'occuper de lui. Ni le sien, ni Porrim Maryam (qui était juste médecin) n'avaient l'air de faire semblant.

(Equius l'aurait remarqué de toute manière. Il avait des troubles comportementaux, mais il n'était pas _stupide_.)

\- Est-ce que Jade vous manque ?

\- Un peu, avoua-t-il.

\- Vous vous ennuyez sans elle ?

\- Oui, mentit-il.

Il aurait pu voir de la pitié passer dans ses yeux ; il n'y en eut aucune. Il était profondément heureux que Porrim Maryam sache être logique et raisonnable, froide au possible. C'était rassurant. Il commençait à l'apprécier.

\- Et vos robots ?

\- Pardon ?

\- Je vous demande comment vont vos robots, répéta-t-elle, patiemment.

\- Nous… n'avons toujours pas trouvé le problème.

\- Et ça vous ennuie ?

\- Un peu. Mais nous sommes sur la bonne voie.

\- Oui ?

\- Oui. Je pense que ce sera bientôt réglé.

Equius, cette fois-ci, ne mentait pas. Ce serait très bientôt réglé. Ce soir, en fait.

* * *

\- « Pourquoi non tu descendre hier ? » demanda Eridan avant même qu'Equius ne se soit assis.

\- « Je avoir avoir un… »

Il avait essayé de dire « empêchement », mais les mots ne lui venaient pas. Il fronça les sourcils, posa son sac et donna à Eridan le petit poisson, vert et blanc, qu'il avait réussi à voler dans la cuisine, avant de sortir son cahier de sa poche.

Eridan claqua de la langue en considérant la taille du poisson, une moue dédaigneuse sur le visage. Equius s'autorisa un regard noir.

\- « Je faire entier possible. »

\- « Bien sûr », répondit Eridan, d'un ton si condescendant que si Equius n'avait pas su qu'il serait noyé, il l'aurait rembarré.

(Evidemment, il n'en aurait pas eu la possibilité, le langage lui manquant, mais il l'aurait fait en arabe, ça aurait été suffisamment expressif, et Eridan aurait très bien compris son intention.)

Equius le vit poser le poisson mort à côté de lui sans y goûter. Il ne mangeait jamais sa nourriture en entier, il supposait qu'il la gardait pour plus tard. Ce n'était même pas comme s'il devait en avoir besoin. S'il avait survécu ici, alors c'était qu'il pouvait se sustenter tout seul. Mais c'était la tradition. Et il n'y avait jamais personne en cuisine à cette heure de la nuit.

\- « Pourquoi non tu descendre hier ? » répéta Eridan, un peu plus fort cette fois-ci.

Il le regardait fixement, pour être certain d'obtenir une réponse.

Equius chercha un instant un mot dans son cahier. Eridan faisait un effort pour garder un vocabulaire simple, et Equius avait dû le supplier pour qu'il ne commence pas à conjuguer ses verbes. Leurs dialogues étaient douloureusement longs et pénibles, et, au final, ils ne disaient jamais vraiment quoi que ce soit d'intéressant.

Tout ça devait faire mourir de rire Eridan. Il était _incapable_ de produire les sons de la langue d'Equius, son larynx n'était pas fait pour, alors c'était Equius qui devait se tromper et mal prononcer les choses. C'était la seule solution qu'ils avaient. Une solution lente, ardue et plus frustrante que tout ce qu'Equius aurait pu imaginer

(il n'aurait pas pensé, la première fois qu'il l'avait rencontré, qu'il aurait voulu tant lui parler qu'il serait au bord de la crise à la fin de chacune de leurs conversations, parce qu'ils ne disaient tellement rien, et qu'il avait tant de questions à poser)

mais ils devaient faire avec.

Equius en tous cas voulait faire avec. Et aussi loin que leur vocabulaire aille, les vœux d'Eridan allaient dans la même direction.

Parfois, il se disait que l'alien devait beaucoup s'ennuyer.

\- « Comment tu dire… Non-possible, chose qui arriver. »

\- « Quoi ? »

\- « Chose qui se passe qui… Faire non-possible chose deux. »

\- « Ah. »

Il émit un son gargouillant qu'Equius fit de son mieux pour répéter. Sa gorge le brûlait toujours un peu après l'une de leurs rencontres. Eridan, lui, gardait au coin des lèvres son petit sourire prétentieux, mais il avait récemment arrêté de ricaner quand il faisait des erreurs lorsqu'Equius lui avait _poliment rappelé_ qu'ils ne pouvaient pas faire autrement.

\- « Oui. Je avoir avoir un empêchement. »

\- « Quoi ? »

Equius secoua la tête négativement pour lui faire comprendre qu'il n'en dirait pas plus. Eridan grogna et fronça le nez, découvrant insensiblement ses dents. Equius se sentit presque gêné. Eridan ne montrait pas une palette de sentiments fantastique, mais ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il se conduisait comme ça. Intrusif, invasif, possessif presque

Il n'aimait pas beaucoup ça.

\- « Je non aimer quand tu non » _mot inconnu_ « nuit », déclara Eridan, et il se hissa un peu sur la glace, les bras croisés nonchalamment autour de la poitrine.

\- « Désolé », marmonna-t-il.

Il avait appris très vite à dire ça.

\- « Ça non être sympathique », ajouta Eridan.

( _Sympathique_ avait été un mot très drôle à apprendre. Comme il n'avait rien à voir avec le russe, Equius avait passé dix minutes, les pouces levés, dans une tentative désespérée de faire passer son message. Lorsqu'il avait enfin eu son mot, il en avait tiré une très grande satisfaction. Le bonheur est dans les petites choses.)

\- « Non être ma… »

Il chercha un mot ressemblant, ne le trouva pas, soupira et agita la main.

\- « Oublier. »

Puis il se retourna à moitié, attrapa son sac et en sortit deux boîtes de métal sur lesquelles il avait passé tout son après-midi. Ces deux boîtes possédaient le minimum nécessaire pour se déplacer dans l'eau. Ni vrai programme, ni sonar. Si elles rencontraient le moindre rocher, elles y resteraient bloquées pour l'éternité.

Ça n'avait aucune importance.

Eridan parut inquiet. Equius le fit serrer les doigts, et ses griffes s'enfoncèrent dans la fine couche de neige glacée alors que ses traits se tendaient, les yeux réduits à deux fentes jaunes. Il sentit le frisson du danger mortel dans ses mains. Son cœur fit un petit bond.

Il fit très attention à ne pas faire de geste menaçant.

\- « Ça être sympathique », fit-il, encourageant. « Ça être bon. »

Eridan ne répondit rien. Ce n'était pas qu'il ne le pouvait pas, mais qu'il ne le voulait pas.

Prudemment, Equius posa la première boîte dans l'eau, et appuya sur le bouton de démarrage. Elle émit aussitôt un vrombissement furieux qui fit sursauter Eridan, et si Equius avait cligné des yeux, il n'aurait pas vu son bras jaillir de l'eau.

Le coup que porta Eridan à la machine fut suffisant pour y faire cesser toute activité. Equius encaissa le choc avec difficultés et il sentit le métal cassé lui écorcher les doigts. Il serra les dents, ne dit rien.

La coque du robot était pliée. Il ne l'avait pas faite très résistante, mais un humain standard, sans entraînement ni motivation, n'aurait probablement pas pu faire la même chose.

Son ventre fit un drôle de nœud. Il n'avait plus vraiment de doute à présent sur l'identité de l'être qui détruisait ses robots. De toute façon, il le savait déjà. Ça ne pouvait pas aller autrement.

\- « Non faire ça », dit-il.

\- « Pourquoi ? », demanda Eridan.

\- « Non pouvoir dire. »

\- « Dire ? »

\- « Dire beaucoup de choses. »

\- « _Expliquer_. »

\- « Oui. Expliquer. »

\- « Pourquoi ? » répéta Eridan, buté.

Equius remarqua distraitement ses épaules et ses dents luire à la lumière de la lune.

\- « Non savoir. Non avoir les mots. »

\- « Apprendre les », siffla Eridan, à ceci près que le début du mot n'était pas complètement le même, et Equius supposa qu'il avait conjugué le verbe pour dire « apprend » et ça ressemblait beaucoup à un ordre.

A la place de lui obéir, il déposa dans l'eau la deuxième boîte. Equius jeta à Eridan un regard qui signifiait que, cette fois-ci, il lui faisait confiance. Eridan lui renvoya son regard sans rien dire. Ses pupilles étaient rondes. Il était tout aussi inexpressif que Dirk dans ses pires moments.

Equius se sentit un peu mal à l'aise de penser à Dirk alors il alluma le robot, qui vrombit avec autant d'enthousiasme que le précédent.

Eridan ne bougea pas d'un iota. Equius crut voir sa nageoire dorsale frémir vaguement. Ce fut tout.

Lentement, il la lâcha, et la machine disparut très vite sous la glace. La batterie n'avait qu'une autonomie de trois heures. Equius n'avait pas compté envoyer un robot fonctionnel. Tout d'abord parce que si Eridan n'avait pas compris, ils auraient gâché des pièces en très bon état ; et puis ça aurait été compliqué d'expliquer à l'équipage pourquoi ils avaient mystérieusement reçu de nouveaux signaux à trois heures du matin.

Mais c'était une victoire malgré tout. Equius soupira et laissa un sourire fatigué survoler son visage.

\- « Beaucoup de ça ces jours non loin », fit remarquer Eridan.

Il ne bougeait pas encore. La tête baissée, il regardait l'endroit où la machine avait disparu.

\- « Oui. Ça être à moi. »

\- « Et quoi ça faire ? »

\- « Non pouvoir expliquer », répéta Equius.

\- « Et moi non pouvoir » _mot inconnu_ « ça ».

Equius supposa que ce mot voulait dire détruire, ou endommager, ou n'importe quel mot impliquant de la violence gratuite à l'égard de ses robots.

\- « C'est ça. »

Eridan parut, une brève seconde, ennuyé, presque embarrassé. Mais à peine Equius l'avait-elle enregistrée que cette expression d'inquiétude disparut et fut remplacée par son expression habituelle, à mi-chemin entre la moquerie et la supériorité, comme si Eridan était intérieurement convaincu d'être bien, bien au-dessus de lui.

Puis le silence tomba. Equius toussota. Le froid commençait à se faire vif. Il se demanda s'il ne pouvait pas partir maintenant.

\- « Bon », fit Eridan, et il se renfonça un peu dans l'eau, la nuque contre la glace, les cheveux étalés dans la neige. « Pourquoi non tu descendre hier ? »

\- « Je avoir dire. »

Eridan produisit une suite de sons étranges, puis fit de son mieux pour traduire.

\- « Non moi penser ça bien. Non moi penser ça. Non ça. Entier non. »

\- « Ah. Tu t'en foutre. »

\- « Oui. »

C'était peut-être infime, mais ils faisaient du progrès. Peut-être un jour Eridan et lui seraient-ils capable d'avoir une longue conversation. Equius prenait toujours ses cours avec Vriska, bien entendu. La langue d'Eridan (quelle qu'elle soit) n'était pas aussi russe que ce qu'Equius aurait aimé, mais les sonorités étaient très semblables ; et il avait la vague impression que la grammaire y ressemblait également.

Des fois, après leurs rendez-vous (il ne savait pas exactement comment appeler ces rencontres clandestines au milieu de la nuit autrement que par _rendez-vous_ , qui était un terme qui le gênait atrocement, parce qu'il n'avait pas un rendez-vous avec un alien, pour l'amour de Dieu), il se demandait souvent comment Eridan avait appris à parler.

\- « Tu non descendre à cause de ta » _mot inconnu_ « ? »

Equius fronça les sourcils. Eridan haussa l'un des siens. Avec un temps de retard, il comprit, et il sentit ses oreilles chauffer et de la sueur couler dans sa nuque.

\- « Non. »

\- « Ah. D'accord. »

Il y eut un silence de quelques secondes où Equius se sentit plus gêné que ce qu'il aurait dû être. Eridan, lui, paraissait aller très bien.

\- « Tu non avoir de

(Equius ne savait pas vraiment comment traduire ce mot. Epouse ? Amante ? Mère porteuse ? Le mot était trop vague, Eridan pas assez précis. Il décida de le traduire par compagne. Il espérait que c'était suffisamment neutre.)

\- compagne ? »

\- « Non », répondit Equius.

Eridan parut presque surpris et cela lui arracha un sourire.

\- « Tu non avoir de compagnes chez toi ? »

\- « Si. Mais non moi. »

\- « Comment être, chez toi ? »

Equius fut pris de court par la question.

\- « Je non savoir. »

\- « Essayer », ordonna Eridan, avec ce petit chuintement qui rendait le mot plus impérieux au début, et il l'assimila comme la marque de l'impératif.

Equius regarda autour de lui, à court d'idées. Une mèche de cheveux lui tomba dans les yeux. Il l'en écarta impatiemment. Ses souvenirs d'Egypte n'étaient pas très bons. Et à quoi bon décrire Washington ? La pollution, le trafic ? Eridan ne connaissait pas tout ça.

\- « Non glace », dit-il.

Eridan le regarda avec un sourire indulgent.

\- « Bien sûr » dit-il du ton qui voulait dire dans toutes les langues du monde « arrête de te foutre de ma gueule, bouffon. »

\- « Non glace. Non neige. Entier jour et entier nuit.»

\- « Non possible », affirma Eridan. « _Impossible_. »

\- « Oui », fit Equius, buté. « Non neige. »

\- « Impossible. »

\- « Eridan », dit-il, un peu énervé. « Moi être… Alien, non toi, nous nous parler, et toi, non croire en… »

\- « Impossible », répéta-t-il. Puis : « Impossible non neige _du tout_. »

Equius ouvrit la bouche pour rétorquer, et, soudain, la referma.

Il faisait ça pour l'énerver. Il faisait ça pour le provoquer, Equius le sentait, comme un poids en métal dans le fond de son ventre. Il sentait la peur chez les gens aussi bien que la volonté de blesser, elle était amère sur sa langue. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il faisait ça. Et le monstre le regardait toujours, avec insistance, pour qu'il continue à réfuter et puis – quoi, après, qu'était-il censé se passer ?

Des fois il avait l'impression qu'Eridan voulait le voir en colère. Il ne savait pas comment le prendre.

Mais qu'il fasse ce qu'il veuille. Equius resta calme (cette fois en tout cas, il le resta, mais, comme à son habitude, la peur s'était roulée dans ses intestins, et il se demanda s'il arriverait à toujours rester calme avec Eridan).

* * *

Lorsqu'on vint les avertir que les robots étaient arrivés à leur but, intacts et fonctionnels, le lendemain matin, Dirk n'avait pas ses lunettes, si bien qu'Equius vit parfaitement le long regard perçant qu'il lui lança, si acéré qu'il eut peur, une seconde, qu'il sache à propos d'Eridan – à propos des mensonges – à propos de tout.

Les assistantes n'étaient pas encore arrivées. Aranea Serket, qui avait fait le déplacement, referma la porte, et ils furent tous les deux seuls dans l'atelier. Equius, cette fois-ci, savait que Dirk ne voudrait pas rester silencieux. C'était normal. Il se prépara à affronter les questions.

\- Ça y est. On a des résultats.

Il s'était attendu à entendre de la colère dans sa voix. C'était plus proche de l'émerveillement que de la fureur. Peut-être n'était-ce pas si mal, au final.

\- Oui, répondit-il doucement.

\- Est-ce que tu y es pour quelque chose ?

Au moins, il n'avait pas tourné autour du pot trop longtemps. Equius préféra rester prudent.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que je ne suis pas aveugle, et que je remarque bien que tu sors la nuit, abruti.

\- Je croyais être discret, marmonna-t-il, la tête basse.

\- Je me fiche de savoir où tu vas, assura Dirk, mais si c'est grâce à toi que c'est possible de faire notre boulot, alors j'aimerais bien le savoir.

\- Non, dit-il d'abord.

Puis il soupira :

\- Oui. D'accord.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?

\- Il y avait… Un animal près du bateau.

\- Quel genre d'animal ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Un gros poisson. Très gros. Je ne suis pas zoologue.

\- Et, qu'est-ce que tu en as fait ?

\- Je l'ai attiré pendant plusieurs nuits, mentit Equius.

(Son cœur battait à une régularité exemplaire.)

\- Et hier soir, lorsqu'il a été suffisamment habitué à moi, j'ai… Je suis allé prendre un fusil dans la réserve d'armes.

Dirk hocha la tête, très silencieux. Puis il demanda :

\- Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ?

\- Je pensais pouvoir le faire seul. Et je n'étais pas sûr que cette créature soit la cause de la perte des robots. Je ne voulais pas te donner de faux espoirs.

\- Je suppose qu'on n'avertit pas l'équipage, du coup ? Interdiction de chasser, ce genre de choses – le commandant serait pas mal énervé, tu ne penses pas ?

\- Si, fit-il, soulagé.

Dirk fut à nouveau silencieux. Puis, d'un seul coup, il s'écrasa sur la couchette d'Equius, les bras en croix, et un rire un peu cassé lui échappa.

Il se sentait mieux. Et Equius se dit que ça valait bien ce mensonge-là.

\- C'est génial, dit-il. Je suis putain de content.

Et puisqu'on était dans l'émotion, il ajouta dans la foulée :

\- Désolé pour mon comportement la dernière fois.

Equius ne s'était pas attendu à ça, ce qui expliqua pourquoi il ne put qu'ouvrir la bouche sans formuler de réponse décente. Dirk rit à nouveau – le même rire épuisé et apaisé qu'il avait eu quinze secondes auparavant – et se redressa sur ses coudes pour le dévisager. Il y avait une expression de sincérité sur son visage. Malgré tout, elle le toucha.

\- Tu sais, je n'étais pas toujours comme ça, avant. Je veux dire, un connard sans cœur qui utilise les gens pour son propre confort avant de se rendre compte d'à quel point c'est ignoble, et au lieu de présenter ses excuses, préfère s'enfuir la queue entre les pattes en faisant passer sa lâcheté pour du mystère et de la coolitude.

\- Non, tu…

\- C'est juste – ça va te paraître vraiment stupide comme excuse, je m'excuse à l'avance de mon excuse, voilà, ça c'est fait – c'est cette expédition, elle se passe tellement mal. J'ai l'impression que tout le monde part à l'envers. Je retombe dans de vieux bons clichés de quand j'avais vingt ans. J'étais un connard. Un parfait connard. Un manipulateur, un menteur pathologique. Roxy recommence à boire, pour l'amour de Dieu. Tu ne sais pas combien d'années il lui a fallu pour se débarrasser de ça…

\- Je ne t'en voulais pas.

Dirk ne dit rien immédiatement.

\- Merci, finit-il par dire, avant d'ajouter : je m'en doutais.

\- Ah bon ?

\- Oui. Tu n'es pas du genre à en vouloir aux gens s'ils te maltraitent. Enfin, je ne crois pas.

Equius n'en savait rien. C'est pour cela qu'à la place, il lui dit :

\- J'ai des troubles comportementaux. Des accès intermittents de rage. Je prends des médicaments pour ça.

(Il aurait pu lui dire autre chose. A propos de Nepeta par exemple. Ou à propos d'Aradia. Mais ce serait pour plus tard. Peut-être. Ou pas. Il ne savait pas.)

\- Et je suis censé avoir pitié ?

\- Non, je –

\- Désolé, le coupa Dirk. C'était vraiment odieux.

Equius inspira profondément.

\- Un peu, avoua-t-il. Un peu.

\- Pourquoi tu me dis ça maintenant ?

\- Parce que… Je voulais aussi m'excuser pour mon comportement. Et présenter des excuses à celui-ci. Des excuses qui ne sont pas les excuses comme « je suis désolé », je veux dire.

\- J'avais bien compris.

Le silence qui suivit, cette fois-là, fut presque agréable. Ils regardaient tous deux le plafond noir et froid de leur chambre-atelier. Equius avait la sensation de s'être trop ouvert pour son bien, et cette sensation le rendait à la fois un peu extatique, et un peu effrayé, et un peu nostalgique, et un peu amer, ce qui faisait beaucoup de choses pour une si courte conversation.

\- Tu vois, dit Dirk, moi, je pense qu'on s'en sort pas mal.

\- Ah bon ?

\- Oui. Ça aurait pu être vachement pire.

\- Tu crois ?

\- Ça peut toujours être pire, fit-il en haussant les épaules (ce qui n'eut pas beaucoup d'effet en vérité, car il était toujours allongé sur la couchette d'Equius).

\- J'ai soif, finit-il par ajouter. Je vais aller prendre une bière et me coller à un radiateur. Tu veux venir avec moi ?

Equius hocha de la tête. Il le voulait vraiment.

* * *

\- « Eridan ! »

Equius n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de hurler, et Eridan surgit brutalement de l'eau, alerté ou furieux ou impatient, mais pourquoi impatient, il était beaucoup plus tôt que l'horaire à laquelle ils étaient habitués –

Equius n'en avait. Rien. A faire.

A grands pas, il s'approcha du point de pêche abandonné. Il avait remonté ses manches. Peut-être ne pouvait-il pas se battre avec Eridan, mais un coup dans la mâchoire – ça ne comptait pas comme se battre, si ?

Eridan était toujours très grand, et très menaçant, et il ne recula pas lorsqu'Equius s'arrêta, à quelques centimètres à peine de l'ouverture sur l'océan glacé. Le monstre souriait presque, ce sourire de pointes de flèches qui l'avaient terrifié un jour. Maintenant plus vraiment. Toujours un peu. Ce n'était pas le moment d'y penser.

Il avait eu une phrase à dire. Il ne s'en souvenait plus.

Le silence ne se prolongea pas. Eridan, le visage levé, et toujours les dents découvertes dans une grimace de dédain, lui dit :

\- « Non essaie. Tu non pouvoir me battre ».

\- Tu es beaucoup trop optimiste, marmonna Equius entre ses dents serrées.

\- « Quoi ? »

\- « Oublie. Les machines. Quoi tu faire aux machines. »

\- « Rien. »

\- Menteur.

\- « Quoi ? »

\- « Non dire la vérité. Non… »

\- « Je ne _mens_ pas ! » cria-t-il presque.

\- « Si ! Les machines non être entières ! Je te dire que… »

\- « Non être ma faute ! Je non être

Le mot qui suivit ne dit rien à Equius. Eridan le regarda longuement, puis il dût comprendre que ce qu'il avait dit n'avait pas eu de sens.

Il roula des yeux, les ferma, et lui fit signe de s'assoir, toute agressivité oubliée.

Equius, lui, n'avait pas oublié. Mais il s'assit quand même.

\- « Quoi ? » demanda-t-il à l'alien, qui, comme à son habitude, vint s'appuyer sur le rebord près de lui et soupira de manière presque théâtrale.

\- « Non être… Non... »

Il agita les mains, puis, excédé (et Equius comprenait très bien ce sentiment, parce qu'il aurait voulu des explications très vite, et là, il ne les avait pas très vite, pas très vite _du tout_ ), il dessina dans la glace un petit bâtonnet. Puis, à côté, cinq bâtonnets.

\- « Ça… Non être moi », dit-il en désignant le petit bâtonnet dans son coin.

Equius le fixa sans que la lumière ne se fasse. Eridan répéta le mot.

Quand il comprit, c'était presque comme s'il avait reçu un coup dans l'estomac.

\- « Je non être seul », répéta Eridan.

\- « Oh », fit Equius (un mot qui avait le mérite d'être aussi éloquent et ridicule dans leurs deux langues).

\- « Nous devoir apprendre bons verbes, ça être horrible à tenir. Je non m'amuser. Je vouloir parler. »

\- « Alors parle. Je aller apprendre. »

\- « Je espérer bien », marmonna Eridan, mais Equius avait bien entendu sa langue claquer à la fin, et il pria pour que ce ne soit pas un homonyme ou une stupidité du genre, parce qu'il n'en avait pas besoin en ce moment.

Non, en ce moment, il aurait aimé avoir quelqu'un sur qui crier. Mais quelqu'un qui le comprenait. Et Eridan était très loin de le comprendre.

L'alien le regardait avec curiosité. Il n'était pas seul. Il n'était pas seul. Eridan, la créature des abysses gelés de l'océan Arctique, n'était pas seule. Il y avait d'autres monstres comme lui dans les profondeurs. Que le Seigneur ait pitié de leurs âmes.

Equius porta par précaution une main à son cœur, le trouva un peu rapide mais résistant, et il inspira profondément l'air froid des îles François-Joseph, dont les échardes de glace lui éraflèrent la gorge et se noyèrent dans ses poumons.

Lorsqu'il fut assez refroidi, il éleva à nouveau la voix, un peu difficilement :

\- « Combien ? »

\- « De nous ? »

\- « Oui. »

Eridan fit signe qu'il ne savait pas.

\- « Un grand nombre ? »

\- « Oui. Je penser – _pense_. »

\- « Et ils… »

\- « Tes machines être – _sont_ détruites. Non ma faute. Elles aller – _vont_ partout. »

\- « Mais… »

Eridan agita la main comme si ça n'avait aucune importance.

\- « Parle-moi de chez toi. »

\- « Tu non être seul », souffla Equius, toujours incapable d'y croire.

\- « Tu non _es_ seul », corrigea Eridan. « Et apprends le pas. Pas, pas, non quelque chose, pas, tu sais ? »

\- « Oui. Pardon. Pardon. Pardon. »

\- « Ne t'excuse pas. »

\- « Pardon. »

Equius repoussa ses cheveux en arrière. Il aurait dû y penser avant. Il aurait dû y penser depuis des semaines ! Comment Eridan aurait-il pu avoir un langage aussi développé s'il n'avait pas eu besoin de communiquer – bon sang, il avait un nom, un _nom_ , rien que ça aurait dû le mettre sur la voie, Dieu, il était stupide, stupide Equius, stupide…

\- « Equius. »

Il sursauta un peu. Eridan ne disait pas souvent son nom. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à prononcer le « s », et ça avait le don de l'énerver prodigieusement.

Eridan s'était davantage rapproché. Les os qui saillaient de sa colonne vertébrale pour finir par former sa nageoire dorsale étaient couverts d'une très fine couche de glace, si délicate qu'elle tenait presque de la toile d'araignée. Eridan n'avait pas l'air de s'en inquiéter. Il battit des yeux et l'eau frémit autour de lui. Il avait bougé sous l'eau.

Equius inspira à nouveau.

\- « Parle-moi de chez toi. »

\- « Tu ne… Ne… »

\- « Je m'intéresse ! » s'offusqua-t-il.

\- « Je… »

\- « Ai. »

\- « Je t'ai dit. Pas de glace. »

\- « Impossible », répéta-t-il, mais il avait un drôle de sourire au visage, ni arrogant ni meurtrier, peut-être un peu amusé, comme s'il venait de lui dire une plaisanterie qu'il trouvait lui-même très drôle.

Equius leva les yeux au ciel.

\- « Et… Pas nuit entière. Pas nuit tous les jours. »

\- « Et ? »

\- « Et… Pas froid. »

\- « Pas entier ? Pas tous les jours ? »

\- « Comment tu… Dis, pas tous les jours, entier pas tous les jours ? »

\- « Jamais. C'est un mot stupide. »

\- « Ah. »

\- « Jamais de glace ? Jamais de froid ? »

\- « Oui. »

Eridan acquiesça. Equius se demandait si au final, Eridan n'était pas intimement persuadé qu'il était fou à lier. Si bien sûr la folie existait dans sa société. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il racontait, il y avait des animaux tarés de partout, des horreurs, des absurdités tout le temps, chez l'homme et chez le monstre : Eridan aussi devait avoir vu des fous.

\- « Et toi, tu être – _es_ seul ? »

\- « Non. »

\- « Jamais ? »

\- « Si. Mais ici, non. Dans… »

Il montra le bateau du doigt, et Eridan hocha la tête.

\- « Je sais. Je les ai vus. »

\- « Ils non… Ne… Non savent sur toi. »

\- « Pourquoi ? »

\- « Ils… »

\- « Pourraient. »

\- « Pourraient te… »

Equius sortit son dictionnaire de sa poche et se pencha dessus, les sourcils froncés.

\- Убить. Oubit. Tuer…

Eridan renifla, amusé. Il connaissait ce mot. Tant mieux.

\- « Tu penses ? »

\- « Oui. »

\- « Vous êtes capables de tuer ? »

\- « Oui. »

\- « Tu as tué ? »

\- « Non. »

(Ce n'était pas un mensonge. Ce n'était pas un mensonge. Il n'avait jamais tué personne.)

\- « D'accord », répondit-il simplement. « Continue à parler. »

\- « Je… Ne… Ne sais pas parler bien. »

\- « Je m'en fous. Parle. Chez-toi ? »

\- « Mais toi – tu n'es pas seul, et les machines… »

\- « Je m'en fous des machines. »

\- « Moi non. »

\- « Pas ma faute. Pas ta faute. Nous rien n'y pouvoir. »

\- « Je non pouvoir… Peux laisser faire ! » protesta-t-il.

\- « Dis autre chose. C'est un accident. Les autres ne savent pas. Parle, un peu ! »

Equius commençait à ne pas comprendre ce que voulait Eridan. Il était venu pour régler un problème. Sur les trois robots lancés qui envoyaient des informations régulières sur leur environnement, l'un d'entre eux avait cessé de fonctionner. Il espérait qu'Eridan l'aiderait.

Et dans l'espace d'une dizaine de minutes, il avait appris que l'alien n'était pas seul et que des centaines d'autres créatures nageaient sous leurs pieds comme des requins attendant leur prochaine proie et il fallait trouver une solution à leur propos, et cette conversation n'avait _rien à voir_ avec ça, et –

Il sursauta. Eridan, toujours à moitié hors de l'eau, avait posé sa main sur la sienne. Sa peau était glacée. C'était comme toucher un cadavre. C'était _pire_ que de toucher un cadavre : au moins le cadavre ne bougeait pas.

Les nerfs d'Eridan étaient noueux sur les siens et ils s'agitèrent comme des vers lorsque ses doigts se serrèrent autour des siens. Il se retint de hurler.

\- « Quoi ? » souffla-t-il.

\- « Parle », ordonna Eridan dans un murmure.

\- « Je… »

Eridan avait levé sa main. Comme Equius n'avait pas déroulé ses manches, il pouvait voir les bandages toujours serrées autour de son poignet. Il avait encore un peu de mal à se servir de sa main.

Le dos raide, les lèvres serrées, _« surtout ne bouge pas »_ Equius laissa Eridan passer ses griffes le long des bandages. Là où ses doigts gris touchaient sa peau, il avait l'impression que son sang s'arrêtait.

Il ne savait pas qu'Eridan était si froid.

\- « Pourquoi tu ne parles pas ? »

 _« Je peux lui dire d'arrêter »_ , se dit Equius. _« Si je lui dis de ne pas le faire, il ne le fera pas. »_

Eridan lui tordit le bras et se pencha sur son poignet, le nez à quelques millimètres à peine de ses cicatrices. Il inspira profondément. Il vit ses côtes saillir sous sa peau.

A nouveau il appuya sur le bandage. Il suivit du bout des doigts les trois longues lignes douloureuses sur sa peau. Equius se raidit davantage. Son cœur battait à grands coups dans sa poitrine. Eridan ne voyait pas où il allait, mais il pressait là où ça faisait le plus mal, et il savait ce qu'il faisait.

_« C'est de la cruauté. Je peux lui dire d'arrêter. »_

Eridan souriait maintenant. Equius ne savait pas ce qu'il se passerait s'il se décidait à bouger. Il avait mal aux dents à force de les serrer.

Les lèvres d'Eridan étaient plus froides et mortes encore que ses doigts, dans le creux de son coude, et Equius cessa aussitôt de chercher des excuses à son comportement et retira brutalement son bras de son étreinte.

A un moment, il crut voir les mains d'Eridan le suivre et se serrer dans l'air, avides et aveugles. La panique lui liquéfia les entrailles, son souffle se coupa dans sa poitrine – lui aussi avait déjà fait ce geste un jour.

\- « Arrête ça », lui dit-il, la voix rauque.

Eridan ne répondit pas. Ses mains vides étaient parfaitement immobiles sur la neige. « _Il a les ongles aussi longs que ceux de Damara Megido. »_

\- « Je ne descends pas demain », asséna-t-il.

L'autre battit des paupières et son visage retrouva un semblant d'humanité. Il lui lança un long regard d'incompréhension. Equius ne sut pas quoi lui dire.

_« Est-ce que c'était normal pour lui ? Est-ce que c'était quelque chose de culturel ? Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ? Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ? Je ne veux pas qu'on me touche. Je ne veux plus qu'on me touche de la semaine. On m'a trop touché. »_

\- « Je pars. »

Il l'entendit murmurer « d'accord » et Equius en profita pour se relever, plus précipitamment que ce qu'il avait prévu. Il tira sur sa manche pour cacher son bras. Il sentait toujours les tracés des mains d'Eridan sur sa peau, humides, douloureux comme une morsure.

Eridan le regarda partir. Il le savait, car il s'était retourné pour le voir. Ses yeux brillaient dans l'obscurité. Equius ne savait pas quoi dire. Il ne savait pas quoi faire non plus. Son bras lui faisait toujours mal.

Il rentra dans le ventre métallique du bateau, mais il ne s'y sentit pas en sécurité.

Maintenant, tout le monde le rendait inconfortable.

* * *

\- Equius.

Il ouvrit les yeux en grand. La chambre était éclairée par la lumière du couloir, exactement comme lorsque Damara Megido venait l'arracher au sommeil tous les matins à sept heures.

Mais il était très certain que ce n'était pas Damara Megido. Damara Megido ne sentait pas aussi mauvais.

\- Equius, chuchota Jade, penchée au-dessus de lui. T'es réveillé ?

\- Oui.

\- Je te fais la bise de loin, je pue. Et puis je sais que tu n'as pas envie que je m'approche trop aujourd'hui.

\- Comment ça ? demanda-t-il, encore un petit peu endormi.

\- Je ne sais pas, enfin si, je veux dire, je sais, je sais que tu ne veux pas être approché aujourd'hui. Alors je ne le fais pas ! C'est du tact. C'est bien.

Il s'assit sur son matelas et battit des paupières, cherchant les yeux de Jade.

\- Je suis là, imbécile !

Ses lunettes brillèrent dans le noir. Elle ajouta :

\- Au fait, j'ai ramené un loup blanc avec nous, il va s'appeler Becquerel et il est très gentil, je ne sais pas ce qu'il fait là et je sais qu'il a besoin de beaucoup courir mais ne t'inquiètes pas, je sais comment m'en occuper. Il sait ouvrir les boîtes de conserve. Il est très intelligent.

\- D'accord, répondit Equius, incapable de trouver une réponse plus élaborée.

\- Je suis contente d'être enfin rentrée.

Cette fois-ci, il avait une réponse prête.

\- Moi aussi, je suis content que tu sois rentrée.

Il vit Jade sourire dans l'ombre.

\- On se voit au petit-déjeuner, chuchota-t-elle.

Elle sortit de la chambre avant que Damara Megido ne l'attrape. Equius resta assis dans le noir. Dirk dormait, sa respiration égale et paisible. Il entendait le vent souffler dehors et se briser contre le bateau. Une machine s'emballa quelque part, pour une vingtaine de secondes, avant de redevenir silencieuse.

Jade était revenue. Equius se laissa soupirer.

Il espérait que tout irait mieux maintenant.

* * *

Il revint au point de pêche deux nuits plus tard.

Il y avait beaucoup réfléchi. L'idée de ne plus jamais sortir l'avait effleuré. Maintenant qu'Eridan n'allait plus attaquer les robots – il était le seul à vraiment les chasser de toute manière – il n'avait plus vraiment de raison de continuer à lui parler. Eridan était un monstre, un alien, quelque chose d'étranger qui ne vivait pas comme lui, ne pensait pas comme lui, n'éprouvait même pas les mêmes sentiments que lui.

Il était terriblement différent de lui et Equius supposait que c'était aussi pour ça qu'il avait décidé de revenir.

Eridan l'attendait. Seuls ses yeux dépassaient de la surface. Equius, lui, était parfaitement droit, et il faisait de son mieux pour ne pas avoir l'air en colère.

\- « Tu es parti », fit Eridan.

\- « Oui. »

\- « Tu n'as pas menti. »

\- « Je ne mens pas », dit-il, la voix ferme, sans l'ombre d'un doute dans la voix.

Eridan hocha de la tête, puis il tendit le cou, presque craintivement, et Equius ne bougea pas.

\- « Tu viens demain ? »

\- « Je ne sais pas. »

\- « S'il te plaît », dit-il.

Equius ne l'avait jamais entendu dire s'il te plaît.

\- « Je m'ennuie. Parle-moi. »

\- « D'accord. »

Eridan ne l'approcha pas de la nuit. Equius prit ça comme des excuses.

La froideur fantôme de ses doigts, de toute façon, avait disparu dix minutes après qu'il soit entré dans sa chambre. Il n'y avait pas besoin d'être en colère.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah ah ah ah ah. J'aime bien les relations foireuses. Mais ne vous en faites pas je suis incapable de faire des couples qui ne s'aiment pas vraiment (ou le suis-je vraiment... ?)
> 
> Bon, ça fait longtemps qu'on a rien dit de sérieux dans ces petites notes mais en même temps, je n'ai pas envie de trop écrire, alors voici une floppée d'informations pas classées dans un quelconque ordre d'importance :
> 
> \- Damara n'est pas la Damara Alpha, mais la Handmaid, l'ancêtre d'Aradia, ce qui explique un peu son comportement  
> \- On va finir par apprendre ce qu'il se passe/s'est passé avec Aradia et Nepeta JE VOUS LE PROMETS en même temps j'ai pas monté leur histoire pour la garder dans ma tête, non mais.  
> \- Eridan agit comme ça avec Equius à cause de certains événements qui se sont passés dans le canon qui ne se sont pas passés dans l'histoire. Ca prendra sens... ben, dans le prochain chapitre d'ailleurs. Wow, j'ai hâte !  
> \- Ca va être long pour que ces deux-là se parlent. Tellement. Long. Mais ça va s'améliorer mais mon Dieu, que ça va être long (comme ma - ahah, vous attendiez cette blague je suis sûre, bande de petits voyous.)  
> \- J'ai trouvé de la musique ! Mais si vous avez des chansons à proposer, n'hésitez pas, ma playlist les attend à bras ouverts.
> 
> Voilà voilà, après ce très beau panel d'informations, je vous dis à bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures !
> 
> Tach-Pistache, celle qui rendait ses histoires inutilement longues


	5. We threw our hearts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heeeeeeeeeey ouais ça fait un mois que je n'ai pas fait d'update. Je n'ai aucune excuse à part celle d'être une minable. Et d'avoir beaucoup de travail, ce qui ressemble quand même pas mal à une excuse, vous ne trouvez pas ?
> 
> Bref, dans ce nouveau chapitre (sur lequel je me suis beaucoup amusée), CA Y EST, on voit L'INTRIGUE qui AVANCE bien que ce ne soit pas encore TOTALEMENT LA MERDE (je ne vous dirai pas quand ce sera ahahah vous le découvrirez vous-mêmes.)On va voir des gens, et puis d'autres gens, et après on va voir des gens qui interagissent avec d'autres gens et le décor ne change absolument pas, vous allez être très déçus de cette palette limitée de paysages que je vous offre, c'est-à-dire, à peu-près deux. Mais c'est bien deux. C'est un joli chiffre.
> 
> Et puis voilà c'est tout ! Je remercie encore et toujours du fond du coeur tous mes lecteurs et les personnes qui ont pris le temps de mettre une review sur cette fiction, je vous aime très fort de manière hyper-platonique.
> 
> Enjoy !

Those who live by the sea can hardly form a single thought of which the sea would not be part."

Hermann Borch

* * *

"I looked into the heavens, to

talk with Him up there, but

thunderstorms blocked my view

and I know He wasn't there"

Desmo, Angry Sea

* * *

\- Bec ! Bec, reviens ! Oh, je te jure, je… Bec, dépêche-toi de revenir ici !

Becquerel, parfaitement sourd aux injonctions de Jade, continua sa course dans la salle et bouscula sans ralentir une douzaine de chaises avant de sortir par la porte grande ouverte. Jade fit mine de se lever.

\- Ca ira, fit tranquillement Jake English. C'est un animal sauvage, mais il est rudement intelligent ! On lui donnerait le bon Dieu sans confession – il ne risque pas de provoquer la moindre galère, je te l'assure.

Jade fit la moue.

\- Je n'aime pas qu'il sorte, il va gêner les gens en leur aboyant dessus. Avant, j'avais un petit chien, un chihuahua, c'était infernal. Il n'arrêtait pas de piailler ! Et puis Dieu que ça mangeait ! N'importe quoi, je vous jure ! J'aime beaucoup les animaux, mais les chihuahuas… Quelle horreur !

Equius toussota le plus poliment possible.

\- Excusez-moi, mais est-ce qu'on pourrait revenir au sujet ?

L'atmosphère changea immédiatement.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'on dise de plus ? On n'y retourne pas, et voilà ! fit Jade.

Elle lui sembla plus féroce que d'habitude. Plus prompte à montrer les crocs. Ce n'était pas la première fois depuis son retour, il y avait maintenant trois jours, qu'il se disait ça. Equius garda cette pensée pour lui. Ce n'était pas le moment d'en parler.

\- Ça ne règle pas notre dilemme, mademoiselle ! rétorqua English.

\- Bah, je ne change pas de point de vue ! On n'a pas laissé de matériel électronique au camp, alors rien d'important ne risque d'être endommagé.

\- Je continue à dire qu'il faudrait en parler au commandant, répéta Equius.

\- Non, non, il ne serait pas utile. Moi, ça ne me dérange pas, bien au contraire ! Mais il faudrait savoir quel pauvre diable serait assez fou pour entreprendre le voyage ! A moins qu'on envoie une petite équipe ? Trois, quatre personnes ?

Bec revint à petits pas rapides dans la salle, la gueule fermée, les yeux brillants. Jade ne savait pas ce qu'un loup pouvait faire sur ces terres désolées, comment il avait survécu et comment il était arrivé là. Les meutes de loups Arctiques étant toutes soigneusement repérées et suivies, il était impossible d'envisager la présence de congénères.

(Mais au final, ça n'aurait pas étonné Equius. Pour être tout à fait honnête, il avait vu tellement de choses étranges ces derniers mois qu'une meute de loups surgie du néant ne lui aurait tiré qu'un nouveau haussement d'épaules.)

(Ou peut-être qu'il se montrait un peu trop optimiste. Il risquait très bien la crise cardiaque pour tout ce qu'il en savait. Il faudrait bien, à un moment, que la masse desdites choses étranges les écrase, lui et sa vision du monde.

Enfin. Pour l'instant, il se portait plutôt bien.)

\- Bec ! pépia Jade. Qu'est-ce que tu faisais dehors ? T'es pas parti longtemps !

Becquerel, pour toute réponse, se contenta d'aboyer et d'aller poser sa longue tête sur les genoux de la jeune femme, qui en parut ravie. Equius était un peu réservé au sujet de l'animal. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il ne lui inspirait qu'une confiance ténue, pour ne pas dire une très franche alarme. Mais ça pouvait n'être que le produit de sa paranoïa naturelle. En tous cas il l'espérait.

\- Anthos Rohini et Meseci Tishya pourraient sûrement y aller, finit par dire English après quelques secondes de silence.

Jade, qui caressait machinalement Bec, hocha la tête, pensive. Equius ne dit rien et se contenta de baisser les yeux sur leur table.

\- Ce serait dommage de faire tout ça si le camp devait être utile à nouveau, quand même… marmonna Jade.

\- Aucun risque, assura Equius. Nos robots sont parfaitement opérationnels maintenant.

\- Vous en avez pas perdu un récemment ?

\- Un défaut technique. Rien de grave. Ni d'irréparable.

Jade haussa les épaules, et Equius se félicita de savoir garder un ton égal lorsque la situation l'exigeait.

\- Je crois que ça leur ferait plaisir de partir, insista English. Ne pas faire partie de la première expédition les a enfoncés dans un ennui terrible !

\- Oui, mais dans le froid, comme ça…

\- Où est passé ton sens de l'aventure, Jade ? Et puis quand bien même, ce n'est que trois jours de marche, ils sont suffisamment grands pour se débrouiller tous seuls, bon sang ! Et nous aurons toujours le contact radio ! Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

Equius releva la tête et observa Jade. Elle paraissait très calme. Bec, en revanche, avait ouvert les yeux, quelques secondes plus tôt paresseusement fermés, et Equius était presque certain de voir briller quelques millimètres de dents à découvert.

\- Je ne sais pas si c'est très prudent. Après, c'est vrai qu'on aurait peut-être besoin des provisions ! L'hélicoptère passe dans, quoi, quatre jours ?

\- Cinq, rectifia Equius.

\- Cinq jours, répéta-t-elle. Ils auraient le temps de faire l'aller-retour et de nous aider à tout décharger.

\- Moi, je dis que ce n'est pas perdu, fit Jake English.

Jade finit par soupirer, un très gros soupir qui fit frissonner Bec sur ses genoux, puis leva la tête en signe de reddition.

\- Très bien ! Allez, ok, d'accord, on fait ça ! On les prévient à midi, ils partent demain ? Tu crois qu'ils seront prêts ?

\- On n'a pas encore déballé les paquets qu'on avait prévus pour le roulement, tout va bien. On demandera à Serket de s'occuper de leurs corvées cet après-midi. De toute manière, ils n'avaient pas grand-chose à faire. Je pense très sincèrement que ça ne pourra que leur être bénéfique ! J'aurai un mot avec Aranea Serket avant, pour tâter le terrain météorologique, comme on dit dans le milieu…

\- Il fera beau, déclara Jade d'un ton tel qu'il semblait impossible de la contredire.

Jake hocha vigoureusement la tête.

\- Je te crois sur parole.

Puis il se leva et s'étira. Sur ses avant-bras, entre son pull et sa parka, couraient une myriade de bleus. Equius avait vu les mêmes sur ceux de Dirk en plus petits. Lui et Jake avaient décidé de s'entraîner quotidiennement afin de ne pas perdre la forme.

Equius avait la très désagréable impression que Dirk en profitait pour décharger tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur, et ça le rendait vaguement nauséeux. Mais English ne paraissait pas s'en formaliser. Ou alors, s'il le faisait, alors ce n'était pas devant Equius. Ce qui cela dit en passant était très bien.

\- Voilà, je pense que nous avons tout dit. Est-ce que vous avez quelque chose à ajouter ?

Equius fit non de la tête, et Jade imita son geste.

\- Ma foi, ce fut une affaire rondement menée. Jade, on se revoit bientôt ! Ne manque pas notre rendez-vous !

\- Je ne risque pas, gloussa-t-elle, son habituel gloussement de félin, à ceci près qu'il sonnait un peu faux aux oreilles d'Equius, un peu mécanique.

Jake s'en fut d'un pas vif, claqua la porte derrière lui, et pendant une dizaine de secondes, ce fut le silence dans la salle commune. Bec avait à nouveau fermé les yeux. Equius prit ça pour un bon signe. Il prit son courage à deux mains et demanda :

\- Ça va ?

Jade parut sortir d'un rêve et le regarda comme si c'était la première fois qu'elle le voyait de la journée.

\- Hmm ? Oh, oui, oui, tout va bien, je vais bien ! Pourquoi ?

\- Tu as l'air…

Il chercha ses mots un instant, essayant de ne pas la brusquer.

\- Sur les nerfs.

Elle agita la main négligemment, mais il la vit raidir les épaules, et Becquerel se laissa tomber à terre, parfaitement alerte, le regard posé sur sa nouvelle maîtresse. Le comportement de l'animal le poussa à insister.

\- Tu es sûre ?

\- Oui, oui.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu t'es élevée contre cette pseudo-expédition ?

\- Elle est inutile.

\- Récupérer notre matériel ? Inutile ?

\- Il n'y a rien d'électronique…

\- Ce n'est pas la seule chose importante. Il y a des outils là-bas, des tentes. Si ce camp ne risque pas d'être réutilisé, il va bien falloir le démonter.

\- Il fait froid… plaida-t-elle une fois de plus, mais sa voix faiblissait.

Equius sut qu'il la tenait presque. Cela ne lui fit pas vraiment plaisir. Quelque part, ses soupçons étaient confirmés : quelque chose n'allait pas. Et si Jade, qui n'avait encore jamais montré signe de pessimisme au cours de l'expédition, pensait que quelque chose n'allait pas, alors il y avait vraiment un problème. Et il n'avait pas envie de se confronter à ce problème.

Malgré tout, parce qu'il était Equius, il s'obligea à le faire.

\- C'est tout ?

Jade soutint son regard pendant un instant où il la vit hésiter, puis abandonner.

Elle soupira. Puis elle retira ses grandes lunettes rondes et se massa l'arête du nez. Elle semblait avoir pris dix ans d'un coup. Son dos s'affaissa, et, pour une seconde, Equius crut qu'elle allait fondre en larmes. Mais Jade garda les yeux secs et lorsqu'elle remit ses lunettes sur son nez, elle était très calme, très neutre.

Elle lui fit signe de s'approcher. Prudemment, il obéit. Elle attendit qu'il soit à côté d'elle puis elle tira, de la sacoche qu'elle emportait partout avec elle, son appareil photo. Jade était, en plus de son travail de naturaliste et de glaciologue, la photographe de l'expédition. Elle l'alluma, fouilla un instant dans ses archives, puis s'arrêta, et lui tendit l'appareil, tout ça sans dire un mot.

C'était une photo d'une parcelle de neige. Equius plissa les yeux.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda-t-il.

\- C'était au bord de l'île. Regarde, on voit l'océan au fond. C'était lorsqu'on a essayé de reconduire les orques. Tu vois les traces dans la neige ? C'est la meilleure photo, on les voit bien.

\- Quelles traces ? Je…

Jade zooma, et Equius battit des paupières. L'image n'était peut-être pas très bonne, mais elle l'était assez pour qu'Equius puisse voir les longues traces, bleuies par l'ombre, qu'avait fait un énorme objet dans la glace.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? répéta-t-il malgré tout.

\- Je ne sais pas. Des traces. Des empreintes.

\- On dirait des roues de char.

\- Je me suis dit la même chose. Mais il n'y a pas de chars d'assaut en Arctique – et puis, à côté de ces traces, il y avait des trous. Des trous dans la glace. Tu sais que cette glace fait deux, trois mètres d'épaisseur ? Il y avait des trous dedans. Nous, lorsqu'on a creusé le trou pour la pêche, il y avait cinquante centimètres, et on a galéré, tu te souviens ?

\- Oui. Je m'en rappelle.

\- Alors là, imagine, deux, trois mètres de glace, en morceaux. Et puis ces traces –

\- Qu'est-ce qui aurait pu faire ça ? demanda-t-il, le cœur serré par un mauvais pressentiment.

Jade haussa les épaules. Equius fut frappé d'à quel point elle avait l'air fatiguée.

\- Tu vas trouver ça stupide…

\- Probablement pas.

\- Je pensais à… Des tentacules. Des espèces d'énormes tentacules. Le truc, c'est que ce n'est pas droit, et pas régulier dans l'épaisseur, tu comprends ? Donc ce n'est pas une machine, c'est quelque chose qui bouge, et on est près de la mer, et je me disais… Enfin…

Equius garda le silence un moment. Puis il dit :

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

La jeune femme se passa une main sur le visage.

\- Je sais pas. Je… J'ai un mauvais pressentiment, ces derniers temps, des mauvais rêves… Comme si quelque chose de très grand était prêt à nous fondre dessus, à nous engloutir. Et ces choses, là, ces empreintes, ce n'est pas très rassurant.

\- Tu as une version papier de ces photos ? demanda-t-il.

\- Je les ai imprimées au cas-où j'aurais à les donner à Zerkratzen. Pourquoi ?

\- Je pourrais les montrer à Dirk. Il est très doué pour trouver des solutions rapides aux problèmes compliqués.

Jade se mordilla la lèvre inférieure.

\- Je ne sais pas, avoua-t-elle. Je n'ai pas envie d'inquiéter l'équipage. Si ça venait à se savoir, ce serait la panique pour rien, parce que si ça se trouve, c'est juste une formation neigeuse bizarre à cause du vent, quelque chose de rationnel, tu vois ?

\- Ça restera entre nous, assura-t-il. Dirk garde mieux les secrets que quiconque.

\- Mieux que moi en tous cas, c'est sûr, plaisanta Jade, mais le cœur n'y était pas.

Elle se tut, soupira à nouveau, puis tira de sa pochette la photo qu'elle lui avait montrée sur l'appareil. L'impression était un peu mauvaise. Les couleurs étaient mal passées. Equius plia la feuille en quatre, très soigneusement, et la dissimula dans une petite poche à l'intérieur de sa parka.

\- Je te fais confiance, dit Jade.

\- Je sais, répondit-il. Je sais.

Jade lui sourit.

En réalité, Equius n'avait aucune intention de montrer cette photo à Dirk. Mais il ne pouvait pas le lui dire. Et il se sentait presque indigne de sa confiance, mais après tout, c'était pour le bien de tout le monde – pour le bien de tout le monde.

Oui. Pour le bien de tout le monde.

* * *

\- « Bonjour », dit Equius en s'asseyant sur la glace.

Eridan hocha la tête en guise de salut. Il avait, comme à son habitude, les bras croisés sur le rebord, et Equius remarqua les bracelets d'arêtes de poissons à ses poignets. Ils étaient différents des bijoux qu'il portait la dernière fois. Peut-être qu'il en avait plusieurs – toute une collection.

Son regard glissa le long de son bras et, soudain, il s'arrêta. Une estafilade presque noire lui barrait l'épaule. Equius fronça les sourcils et un bref accès de colère lui empoisonna l'estomac, une réaction viscérale face à la souffrance d'autrui.

\- « Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demanda-t-il à Eridan en désignant sa plaie.

Eridan agita la tête.

\- « Pas important. Je me blesse beaucoup. C'est dangereux, dessous. »

Il avait dit ça d'un air désinvolte, comme si la douleur faisait partie de sa vie quotidienne et qu'il l'affrontait avec courage. Equius retint un sourire. En partie parce que c'était très impoli, de l'autre parce que la blessure avait l'air grave malgré tout, et qu'il n'aimait pas se moquer des gens blessés.

\- « Tu n'as pas de nourriture ? » ajouta Eridan.

\- « Non. Désolé. »

\- « D'accord. »

Il y eut un silence, puis Eridan demanda, pour continuer la conversation.

\- « Tout va bien ? »

\- « Oui. Un peu. J'ai des… Des problèmes. »

\- « Des problèmes ? » répéta Eridan, mais Equius le soupçonnait de ne pas vraiment être intéressé.

\- « Des problèmes sur le… Tu sais. Le bateau. »

\- « Ah, oui. Le bateau. »

Le mot « bateau » n'existait dans la langue d'Eridan. Equius avait voulu l'emprunter à l'arabe, _qarib_ , et avait montré le bateau pour qu'Eridan comprenne. Mais, pour une raison qu'il n'avait pas pu (ou pas voulu, ce qui était plus probable) expliquer, Eridan s'était énervé. Quelque chose avec la sonorité. Equius n'avait pas compris.

Timidement, il avait adapté _qarib_ en _barib_ , ce qui avait semblé lui convenir. Eridan ne l'utilisait pas souvent. Mais à chaque fois qu'il le disait, alors le cœur d'Equius faisait un petit saut dans sa poitrine. Il aimait bien quand Eridan lui parlait. De toute façon, c'était tout ce qu'il faisait. Lui parler.

\- « Ce sont des problèmes importants », insista-t-il.

\- « Ah bon », fit distraitement l'alien.

\- « Avec… Dessous. »

\- « Dessous le bateau ? Des problèmes ? »

\- « Oui. »

\- « Ce qui vit sous le bateau ? Nous ? »

\- « Je ne sais pas. Tu veux aider ? »

Eridan haussa les épaules. Equius n'attendit pas de réponse plus claire et s'empressa de tirer la photo de sa poche. Il avait apporté une petite lampe-torche avec lui. Il l'alluma. Eridan ne bougea pas. Il s'était vaguement attendu à ce qu'il réagisse de manière brutale, mais il devait être habitué à la technologie, depuis le temps.

Avec prudence, Equius lui tendit la feuille, et Eridan la prit entre deux doigts ruisselants pour mieux l'observer. Il fronça les sourcils. A la lumière de la lampe, Equius voyait parfaitement les taches violacées qui constellaient sa peau, comme une myriade de taches de rousseur. Il frémit.

L'une de ses mèches avait l'air plus claire que les autres à la lumière. Elle était presque mauve. Elle lui tombait sur le front en une arabesque luisante, alourdie par l'eau et le givre. Eridan releva la tête, le vit l'observer, et Equius baissa les yeux.

\- « Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces conneries ? » marmonna-t-il.

(S'il y avait par contre une chose qu'Eridan avait été heureux de lui apprendre, c'étaient les insultes de sa langue. Equius ne les employait jamais. Il en tirait l'impression qu'Eridan était déçu.)

\- « Des traces dans la neige », répondit Equius.

\- « Et ? »

\- « Comment ça, et ? »

\- « Je fais quoi avec ça ? »

\- « Tu sais ce qui les a faites ? »

\- « Non. Et toi ? »

\- « Je… C'est dur à expliquer. Dans cette langue. »

\- « Cherche », ordonna Eridan. « Dans ton – ton livre. »

( _Livre_ n'existait pas non plus. En réalité, il y avait beaucoup de mots qu'Eridan avait été forcé d'apprendre. Equius était un peu inquiet. Il avait l'impression qu'Eridan allait finir par se lasser et refuser de faire un effort. Il n'avait pas envie de ça.)

Equius fouilla dans sa parka et trouva le petit dictionnaire anglo-russe qui lui servait tant depuis que Vriska le lui avait offert. Eridan, lui, reposa le papier gorgé d'eau sur la glace. _« Ça va être dur d'expliquer ça à Jade »_ , pensa-t-il en passant.

Mais il trouverait une solution. Il trouvait toujours des solutions.

\- _Shchupal'tse_ ? fit-il. Щупальце ?

Eridan claqua de la langue.

\- « Ou tu parles très mal, ou je ne comprends pas. Les deux sont possibles. Tu as un accent terrible. Sans offense. »

\- « C'était offensant », siffla Equius entre ses dents serrées, mais il regardait toujours son livre.

\- « C'est bien », fit Eridan.

Equius lui jeta un regard intrigué.

\- « Qu'est-ce qui est bien ? »

\- « Que tu dises que je t'ai offensé. Bats-toi. Offense-toi. C'est bien. »

\- « Tu veux que je m'offense ? »

\- « Ce n'est pas une obligation. Juste… Défends-toi. »

Equius le regarda un moment comme s'il avait perdu l'esprit, puis soupira. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il voulait dire. Et même s'il lui obéissait, il avait la suspicion qu'Eridan lui en voudrait, car il avait besoin qu'on répondre à ce qu'il voulait de la manière qu'il aimait.

_« C'est un mur. Je ne pourrai jamais le franchir. C'est un mur et je suis un mur aussi – deux murs et personne pour faire le lien. »_

Il changea promptement de sujet :

\- « Ce n'est pas щупальце ? »

\- « Non. »

Equius soupira, prit un stylo et, se penchant sur le livre, la lampe coincée entre son cou et son épaule, dessina tant bien que mal une pieuvre. Eridan le regardait faire sans rien dire, l'air concentré. Equius termina son dessin (très mauvais, mais il ne faisait jamais de dessins), entoura l'un des huit bras de la pieuvre, et le tendit à Eridan pour qu'il le regarde.

\- « Ça », fit Equius. « Longue… Chose molle… Vivante. Comme un – »

Avec un bruit étrange, Eridan porta soudain sa main à sa poitrine et le regarda d'un drôle d'air, la bouche entrouverte, les yeux écarquillés. Il fallut un temps à Equius pour assimiler cette expression à du choc.

\- « Je ne savais pas », fit Eridan, « que tu étais ce genre de personne. Pour un » _mot inconnu_ « c'est très… »

\- « Quoi ? »

Eridan avait toujours l'air d'une femme respectable à qui on viendrait de jeter de la pornographie en pleine rue, mais un sourire en coin lui étirait les lèvres, et Equius commença à se demander s'il avait dit quelque chose de mal.

\- « Quoi ? » répéta-t-il, alarmé.

\- « C'est – ça, c'est, tu ne sais pas ? »

\- « On dirait que non. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

\- « Mais comment est-ce que vous êtes _faits_ , alors ? »

\- « Pardon ? »

\- « En bas. »

\- « Je ne… Oh. Non. Non. »

Un ricanement saccadé commença à secouer la poitrine d'Eridan. Equius replia sa feuille avec lenteur. Intérieurement, il remercia le faisceau de la lampe de ne pas éclairer son visage. L'alien ne pouvait pas voir le sang lui monter aux joues. Il avait la peau trop mate pour ça, en temps normal, mais il avait la vague impression qu'il allait spontanément prendre feu et puis, Eridan était un alien, il aurait su, ce n'était pas pareil pour lui – oh non, non, il ne voulait pas savoir, n'avait _jamais voulu savoir_ …

\- « Vraiment ? Vous n'avez pas de »

(Comment est-ce qu'il devait traduire ça, miséricorde ?)

\- « On peut passer à autre chose », le coupa Equius, les joues toujours brûlantes.

\- « Je ne comprends pas. Comment est-ce que ça peut être différent ? »

\- « Oublie. »

Il n'aimait pas donner des ordres comme ça. Mais il n'avait pas encore le vocabulaire pour construire ses phrases de telle sorte qu'elles ne soient pas si brutales. Et puis, Eridan n'aimait pas qu'il cherche ses mots.

\- « Je trouve ça très intéressant. Vraiment, je suis intéressé. »

Equius résista à l'envie d'enfouir son visage entre ses mains et fit simplement non de la tête. Le sourire d'Eridan ne l'avait pas quitté. Il savait qu'il faisait exprès. Ça l'amusait.

Equius, lui, ne s'amusait pas beaucoup.

\- « Tu es plus vulgaire que ce que je pensais », fit tranquillement Eridan. « Et tu es trop grand, trop dégoûtant, tu ne sais même pas nager, c'est pathétique. Foutrement pathétique ou je ne m'y connais pas, Equius. Tes avances ne mènent à rien.»

\- Oh bordel, croassa Equius.

(Ce serait mentir de dire qu'il n'y avait pas déjà pensé, il y avait souvent pensé, c'était un alien après tout, et Equius avait l'esprit d'un scientifique, et ce n'était pas comme si Eridan avait tout fait pour éviter le sujet, mais il y avait des images qu'il ne voulait pas avoir en tête, des choses auxquelles il ne voulait pas trouver de réponse – il n'avait jamais vu les jambes d'Eridan, ni ses hanches, mais – c'était un hybride d'homme et de requin, pour l'amour de Dieu.)

\- « Quoi ? »

\- « Rien. S'il te plaît, change de sujet. S'il te plaît. »

\- « Mais il faudra que tu m'expliques – »

\- « S'il te plaît. »

Eridan roula des yeux, agita les épaules, mais garda la bouche fermée. Equius attendit que le sang reflue de ses joues avant de dire :

\- « Merci. »

\- « Tu n'es pas drôle. »

\- « Désolé. »

\- « Fais voir encore », dit Eridan en montrant du doigt la photo.

Equius la lui tendit et Eridan, à nouveau, s'absorba dans sa contemplation.

Au bout d'un moment, Equius se sentit obligé de dire :

\- « C'est une photographie. »

\- « Hm », fit Eridan.

\- « Photographie. »

\- « Fchtogefye. », hissa-t-il, une grimace de dépit sur le visage face à son échec.

\- « Presque. »

\- « Je m'en fous. Il faut parler des traces. Tu penses qu'un »

mot inconnu, mais comme Eridan ne souriait pas, Equius le prit pour la version propre de… Ce qui n'était pas la version propre de tentacule

\- « tentacule a fait ça ? »

\- « Nous n'avons pas d'autre idée. »

\- « Nous ? » répéta-t-il.

\- « Nous sur le bateau », fit patiemment Equius.

\- « Tu t'aides d'autres animaux sans branchies ? »

(Animaux n'était peut-être pas le terme exact. Equius avait entendu Eridan l'employer pour parler de l'équipage, mais aussi des lapins des neiges. Peut-être que le terme était plus proche de proie que d'animaux. Ça ne l'aurait pas étonné.)

\- « S'il te plaît, regarde et ne dis rien. Qui ne… Soit… Pas sur les traces, je… »

\- « Oui, oui. »

Il y eut une pause, puis Eridan dit :

\- « C'est dangereux. »

Equius se redressa et regarda l'alien avec inquiétude.

\- « Pardon ? »

\- « Pas besoin de t'excuser. C'est pénible de t'entendre dire désolé. »

Eridan était acide, et en temps normal, le ton qu'il osait employer pour s'adresser à lui l'aurait rendu fou de rage, mais Equius avait développé une immunité à toute épreuve face au poison d'Eridan – tout ce qui l'intéressait pour le moment était de savoir ce qu'il avait voulu dire par « dangereux ».

(Ce qui ne signifiait pas qu'il ne s'en rappellerait pas plus tard : Equius avait une tendance à se souvenir des pires choses aux pires moments.)

\- « Revenons au dangereux. Qu'est-ce… Qu… Qu'est-ce qui… Est dangereux ? »

Mais Eridan secoua la tête.

\- « Trop grand, trop compliqué. »

\- « C'est très dangereux ? »

\- « Oh, oui. Mais ne t'inquiète pas. »

Equius était suffisamment grand à présent pour avoir appris à ne pas associer l'idée de danger et l'idée de bonheur. Il se frotta l'arête du nez avec force. Le froid était terrible cette nuit. Il aurait voulu vite terminer cette conversation.

\- « Dangereux pour nous ? »

\- « Non. Tout va bien se passer. »

\- « Comment tu le sais ? »

\- « Je le sais très, très bien. Il ne faut pas que tu t'inquiètes. »

\- « Mais c'est dangereux. »

\- « Ça peut être dangereux. Là, ça bouge. C'est tout. »

De nouveau, il y eut un silence, seulement secoué par le sifflement du vent dans les plaines glacées. Les cheveux d'Eridan s'enroulaient autour de ses cornes comme des algues sèches raidies par le sel et la neige. Equius se demanda distraitement à quoi servaient ses cornes sous l'eau. Il avait déjà des griffes, ça ne pouvait pas être pour se battre.

\- « Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? »

Eridan haussa vaguement les épaules. Un geste qu'il faisait de plus en plus régulièrement depuis qu'ils se parlaient.

\- « Rien. Ce n'est pas ton rôle. »

\- « Comment ça ? »

\- « Pas ton rôle de savoir. »

\- « Mais je dois savoir. »

\- « Arrête un peu. Ce n'est pas important. »

\- « Est-ce que ça peut nous blesser ? »

\- « Ça peut. Ça ne le fera pas. Tout va bien. »

Equius sentit une pointe de colère lui piquer l'œsophage.

\- « Je ne veux pas faire mourir les autres parce que je ne sais pas », fit-il, la voix basse, menaçante.

Il se demanda si Eridan réagirait.

L'alien s'agita, releva la tête et lui lança un regard froid et fier, un regard de bravade qui ne lui était pas étranger, parce qu'il le lui avait envoyé plusieurs fois déjà.

\- « Si je te dis de ne pas t'inquiéter, alors tu ne t'inquiètes pas. », ordonna Eridan.

Equius se sentit presque écrasé par le poids des yeux du monstre. Que pouvait-il dire ? Que pouvait-il faire ? Eridan ne parlerait pas et lui n'essaierait pas d'insister – et ils seraient deux citadelles de silence et personne ne saurait rien, et il fallait simplement ne rien dire, ignorer le sujet, laisser l'autre se débrouiller, et ne rien faire, rester dans le Néant, attendre sans espoir, attendre sans attentes.

Il ne savait même pas si Eridan faisait ça pour se créer une aura de mystère, ou s'il était sincère.

\- « Très bien », marmonna-t-il.

Il se releva, enleva la neige sur ses épaules, et commença à repartir vers la masse sombre du bateau.

\- « Equius. »

\- « Quoi ? »

Eridan était presque complètement sorti de l'eau. Sous la lumière de la lune, il avait l'air d'une statue. Equius n'avait plus envie de lui parler. Il se sentait fatigué. Parler était fatiguant. Essayer de comprendre un homme-requin était fatiguant. _Eridan_ était fatiguant.

Eridan gargouilla quelque chose qu'il ne comprit pas. Equius fit un petit geste de dépit. Eridan eut l'air fâché.

\- « Laisse-moi faire. »

\- « Je sais. »

\- « Non, tu ne sais pas ! », siffla Eridan, et il tapa un peu du poing sur la glace, ce qui avait l'air à la fois ridicule et effrayant. « Tu dois me… Me… Pas me comprendre, mais me – tu sais. Non, tu ne sais pas. Tu ne sais pas. »

\- « Explique ! »

\- « Tu dois – la non-peur. Tu dois non-peur de moi. Tu comprends ? »

\- « Je n'ai pas peur de toi », répondit Equius, mais il savait que ce n'était pas ce qu'Eridan attendait.

Le visage de l'alien était crispé dans une grimace de frustration. A nouveau, il tapa du poing sur la glace, et ses griffes crissèrent.

\- « Non-peur de ce que je dis. Non-peur de ce que je pense. Putain de merde, Equius, réfléchis, c'est facile ! »

Equius resta silencieux un moment, puis, doucement, il dit :

\- « D'accord. »

Il eut peur qu'Eridan ne l'entende pas, mais il raidit la nuque, et la nageoire sur son dos fut secouée d'un frisson. Il avait compris. Il avait compris qu'il avait compris.

\- « Très bien », finit-il par dire. « C'est très bien. Tu viens, demain ? »

\- « Oui. Je vais essayer. »

\- « C'est pénible. »

\- « Quoi ? »

\- « De ne pas comprendre. Tu ne penses pas ? »

\- « Si. »

Eridan hocha la tête.

\- « Au revoir », dit-il.

\- « Au revoir. »

L'alien le regarda pendant deux ou trois secondes, comme s'il espérait qu'Equius dise autre chose. Mais Equius n'avait rien à dire. Alors Eridan s'enfonça dans l'océan et disparut. Equius, lui, retourna au bateau.

Il y avait une différence fondamentale entre « laisser quelqu'un faire quelque chose » et « faire confiance en quelqu'un ». Laisser quelqu'un faire quelque chose sous-entendait qu'on était prêt à faire face à un échec. Faire confiance en quelqu'un, le fait qu'on ne se préparait même pas à une telle éventualité.

Equius ne se faisait pas confiance à lui-même, mais il se rendit compte, en allant se coucher, qu'il était prêt à faire confiance à un hybride arctique dont la langue lui restait obscure et compliquée. Ce n'était pas normal. C'était même bizarre. Mais Equius était bizarre. Et ça faisait _des mois_ qu'il n'avait pas eu confiance en quelqu'un.

Ça s'était mal passé pour cette personne. Equius se demanda si ça se passerait mal pour Eridan.

* * *

\- Comment ça, on ne doit plus s'occuper des robots ?

Equius résista à l'envie impétueuse de dire à Radiko Nirrti d'arrêter d'être aussi dramatique et d'écouter ce que Dirk avait à leur dire au lieu de le couper toutes les deux minutes.

\- Grand mot du commandant. Interdiction d'y déroger.

\- Mais, genre, pour tout le temps ? demanda Chitra, l'air paniqué. A quoi on sert si on n'a pas les robots à finir ? On doit bien les remplacer toutes les deux semaines, pas vrai ?

\- Il paraît qu'on finira par les reprendre. En tous cas, pour l'instant, c'est mort. On abandonne tout et on ferme la cale, interdiction d'y entrer tant qu'on n'en a pas l'autorisation.

\- Mais on vient d'avoir de nouvelles pièces avec le ravitaillement, alors qu'on n'aurait même pas dû en récupérer de toute l'expédition ! Et on doit arrêter ? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Ça n'a pas de sens !

\- Il t'a menacé de quoi si on ne l'écoute pas ? demanda Nirrti.

\- De quoi veux-tu qu'il nous menace ? De nous jeter dehors pour y mourir de froid ? On n'a simplement pas le droit. Alors on va poser nos culs sur le sol et attendre bien gentiment qu'on nous rappelle à l'ordre.

\- Ce connard de Scratch nous prend vraiment pour des chiens, éructa la jeune femme.

(Scratch était le surnom donné au commandant Zerkratzen par l'équipage, d'un accord commun, ce qui ne dérangeait pas Equius. Il trouvait même le nom plutôt approprié, même s'il aurait préféré se faire frapper plutôt que de l'avouer à voix haute et manquer de respect au commandant. L'homme était comme une petite plaie qui ne guérissait pas : on la sentait, rouge et irritée, et on ne pouvait rien y faire, car elle était trop petite.)

\- C'est bon, marmonna Equius. Calme-toi.

\- Et toi ferme ta sale gueule de fatmuche ! Il pense qu'il peut nous mener à la baguette comme ça ? On est payés, au moins, quand on ne bosse pas ? Pas que ça te dérange, enfoiré, hein ? Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est d'avoir un salaire inférieur à mille dollars par mois, pas vrai ?

Il sauta sur l'occasion avec un plaisir qu'il ne cherchait pas à s'expliquer.

\- Mais n'était-ce pas toi qui te plaignais de la manière dont « l'argent détruisait notre humanité » et dont les caprices puérils ont déclenché un scandale dans la salle commune, ruinant la soirée de tout le monde ? hissa Equius. Ça ne m'étonne pas de toi de changer d'avis comme une girouette, ça doit être dur de ne pas être la personne la plus détestable à mille cinq cent kilomètres à la ronde.

\- Va…

\- Ne cherche pas d'excuses à ton comportement exécrable. Il n'y en a aucune.

Le visage de Nirrti était rouge brique, mais pas de gêne. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour parler et la referma aussi sec. La fureur lui bloquait la gorge. D'un geste brusque, elle se leva. Equius s'attendait à une gifle. Mais elle ne l'approcha même pas, enfila sa parka et sortit à grands pas de la pièce.

Il sentit le regard glacé de Dirk lui tomber dessus comme un couperet. Il ne s'excusa pas. Chitra soupira et, à son tour, enfila sa parka.

\- Je vais la chercher. Ce n'est pas sa faute, ça se passe mal chez les matelots aussi, vous savez ? Elle traverse une mauvaise passe avec Anthos, et puis il y a Tagare – oh, celle-là, je pourrais la frapper ! Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, hein, elle va revenir pour d'autres infos…

\- La conversation est terminée, trancha Dirk.

\- Mais j'ai encore des questions ! On sera payés, du coup ?

\- Je crois, oui. Ce n'est que temporaire.

\- Et le check-up de la machinerie, il est toujours obligatoire ?

\- Oui, oui, on s'occupe de ça mardi comme convenu. Merci d'être venue, et surtout de ne pas avoir perdu ton calme comme certains dont je tairai les noms par peur de me faire insulter.

Chitra eut un sourire mais ne répondit rien et, très vite, elle sortit à son tour de la pièce.

\- Pas la peine de dire quoi que ce soit, dit Dirk au bout d'un moment. Je n'ai pas le temps de jouer les entremetteurs. Si vous voulez continuer votre petit jeu détestable, vous faites ce que vous voulez. Au moins c'est cool, il n'y a aucune hypocrisie, c'est très sain. J'approuve.

\- Tu es agressif.

\- Toi aussi. Et pourtant je ne dis rien.

\- Moi, c'est naturel. Toi, tu es habituellement composé. Quelque chose ne va pas ?

Dirk ne répondit pas.

\- Je veux dire, ajouta Equius, quelque chose qui n'irait pas, en addition avec les autres choses qui n'iraient, potentiellement, toujours pas.

\- Potentiellement.

\- Exactement.

Dirk secoua la tête.

\- Des trucs et d'autres avec le commandant. Ce n'est pas très important. C'est fou comme plein de choses pas importantes peuvent mal se passer. Tu crois qu'il y a une seule chose sur Terre qui ne puisse jamais mal se passer ? Une seule action ? Il y a du danger dans le fait de prendre une tasse de café. Même écrire un message à quelqu'un, ça peut super mal se passer, même si tu le fais sans méchanceté. C'est terrible, non ?

\- Je ne sais pas, répondit Equius. Ça ne m'intéresse pas.

\- Rien ne t'intéresse jamais.

Equius ne broncha pas. Il n'avait plus la force de lui répondre. Dirk leva une main et se frotta l'oreille.

\- Un de mes piercings s'est infecté, dit-il.

\- Comment ça se fait ?

\- On a tiré dessus, il y a eu une coupure, et les microbes s'en sont donnés à cœur joie. C'est vachement émouvant.

\- Tu t'es battu ?

\- On peut appeler ça comme ça. En tous cas c'était presque aussi romantique qu'une bagarre entre deux ivrognes, donc je suppose que tu n'es pas si loin de la vérité. Tu n'aurais pas de l'eau oxygénée ?

\- Non, excuse-moi. Mais peut-être que Mme Maryam…

\- Je ne vais pas la déranger avec ça. Les sœurs Serket ont de gros problèmes aux yeux récemment, elle est sur les dents. Mais personne n'a de médicaments nulle part. Roxy a dit qu'on lui avait interdit d'en amener, à elle et à son équipe. C'est ridicule.

\- English en a gardé, se souvint Equius. Il semblerait que ce soit pour les expéditions à l'extérieur. Mais je suis certain qu'il acceptera de t'en donner.

Dirk eut un rire creux.

\- Cet imbécile les a égarés. Impossible de remettre la main dessus. Comment tu peux perdre des boîtes de médicaments dans trois mètres carré, hein ? Il faut être un sacré con, ou maudit par un diable en particulier, parce que ce n'est pas facile de taper si haut dans la nullité.

Son apparente nonchalance faisait un piètre travail à cacher l'affection que Dirk avait pour Jake English, et, soudain, Equius se sentit triste.

\- Vous parlez encore ? demanda-t-il.

Le visage de Dirk fit cette chose où son expression perdait toute énergie et s'éteignait complètement. Equius eut mal de le voir comme ça.

\- Ça dépend ce que tu appelles « parler ». Mais ce n'est pas intéressant. J'en ai marre, du dramatique. Toi, tu n'as rien à me dire ? Des choses plus sympathiques ?

Equius réfléchit, puis fit un signe de déni, et Dirk remonta à nouveau ses lunettes, bien que ce soit inutile.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, murmura-t-il. Ça finira bien par changer.

\- J'espère, répondit Equius, aussi bas que lui.

* * *

\- « C'est très beau ici, en été. »

La voix d'Eridan était douce cette nuit. Equius avait fermé les yeux. Il était très fatigué. Certains soirs, Eridan se contentait de parler, et n'attendait aucune réponse : ce soir était l'un de ces soirs. Ça ne dérangeait pas Equius. Eridan aimait beaucoup parler. Des fois, il oubliait à qui il avait affaire, et il utilisait des mots qui n'avaient aucun sens pour lui. Equius ne le lui disait pas. Il ne l'écoutait qu'à moitié.

\- « Si tu vas loin, vers la terre, il y a de… Tu sais. Les choses vertes. Dans la terre. »

\- « Oui. »

\- « C'est _trava_ – herbe. D'accord ? »

\- « Oui. »

\- « Il y a de l'herbe et il fait chaud – nous avons le sang froid et nous aimons, le soleil, les animaux-proies, des fois des insectes, et des poissons, petits… Et c'est vert, jaune, gris. La nuit, nous sommes dessous. La grande nuit. »

\- « D'accord. »

\- « Je reste souvent en dessous. Je suis un homme très occupé. Et c'est ennuyeux la nuit, mais j'ai entendu ton bateau, je ne savais pas ce que c'était. Il n'y a jamais de bateau ici. Toi et les autres animaux, vous êtes surprenants. »

\- « Personne n'est jamais venu ? »

\- « Pas des comme toi. En tous cas je n'en ai jamais vus. Tu as beaucoup de choses que je n'ai jamais vues. Le bateau et ce qu'il y a sur le bateau. Et ce que tu as sur toi. Et… Beaucoup de choses. La chose qui vole aussi. Et qui fait du bruit comme un nuage bruyant. Connerie de nuage. »

\- « C'est un hélicoptère. Hélicoptère. Tu veux… »

Eridan grinça des dents.

\- « C'est important ? »

\- « Non, pas vraiment. », répondit Equius.

\- « Tu as une langue bizarre. »

\- « Pourquoi ? »

\- « Et bien, toi, tu es très important, non ? »

\- « Je… Tu veux dire, chez moi ? »

\- « Bien sûr, chez toi, où veux-tu être important ? »

\- « Je… Je ne pense pas, non. »

Eridan fit la moue.

\- « Tu vois ? Bizarre. »

\- « Pourquoi ? »

\- « Tu t'appelles Equius. Tu n'es – je veux dire, _kh_. _Kh_ , _kh_ , c'est important. C'est très, très important. »

\- « Le son _kh_ rend quelqu'un important ? »

\- « Oui. Très. »

\- « Ah », fit Equius, un peu gêné.

Il se gratta la nuque.

\- « Je suis un peu déçu », fit Eridan. « Je pensais parler avec _otvetvenrrye rabote_. Quelqu'un d'important chez les autres. Tu sais. Grand. Grand dans la population. »

\- « Je vois. Un… »

\- « Haut gradé. _Otvetvenrrye rabote_. Haut gradé. »

\- « Désolé de te décevoir. Tu n'es pas haut gradé, toi ? »

\- « Non. Il n'y a plus de hauts gradés. Mais je connais quelqu'un qui le deviendra un jour. »

\- « Quel est son nom ? »

Le visage d'Eridan s'adoucit. Equius n'avait jamais vu une telle expression sur son visage.

\- Feferhhi, dit-il, avec une tendresse non dissimulée, le « i » du mot à peine audible.

\- Fefeli ?

\- « Plus _rhh_. _Rhh_. Fefe _rhh_ i. »

\- Feferi ?

\- « Oui. C'est mieux. »

\- « Son nom n'a pas de kh. »

Eridan lui sourit. Son sourire portait les traces de la douceur qu'il avait exprimée quelques secondes auparavant, rendant ses dents effilées moins menaçantes, son air méprisant plus agréable.

\- « Un jour, _ona_ en aura. »

\- « _Ona_ », répéta Equius. « C'est… Une fille ? »

Il avait dit « fille » en russe. Il ne savait pas si Eridan comprendrait, mais l'alien hocha la tête.

\- « Notre prochaine _kndesche_. »

\- « Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? »

\- « Il n'y a pas de mot. C'est juste ça. Kndesche. »

\- « Condesce ? »

\- « Oui. Presque. Ce n'est pas grave. Pour l'instant, elle ne l'est pas. Mais elle le sera un jour et je serai avec elle. »

\- « Pourquoi ? »

Eridan se renferma soudainement et il renifla. Equius regretta ses mots.

\- « Parce que. C'est comme ça. C'est destiné. Comment tu voudrais que ça se passe ? Qu'est-ce que tu voudrais que je fasse ? »

L'agressivité de son ton le fit tiquer. Ce n'était pas normal. Ce n'était pas de cette manière qu'il aurait dû réagir.

\- « Rien », répondit-il prudemment. « Je ne sais pas. Je ne la connais pas. Désolé. »

\- « Ouais », fit Eridan, mais il garda son visage fermé habituel.

Le silence ne dura pas longtemps :

\- « C'est ton amie ? » demanda doucement Equius, espérant faire réapparaître le sourire sur son visage.

Ça fonctionna mieux que ce qu'il avait espéré.

\- « Non », répondit Eridan. « Nous sommes _moarharls_. C'est… Différent. Presque pareil que les autres mais très différent. Ensembles. C'est comme ensemble pour avoir des jeunes, mais… Tu vois ? Et c'est très bien. Elle est parfaite. Elle est absolument parfaite.»

Equius avait une vague idée de ce qu'il voulait dire – comme un souvenir perdu depuis très longtemps. Sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, cela lui fit penser à Nepeta. Mais la dévotion dans la voix d'Eridan le faisait douter : jamais il n'aurait appelé Nepeta parfaite, parce qu'elle ne l'était pas, et que c'était ça qui l'avait rendue aussi spéciale.

Penser à Nepeta le rendait nostalgique. Il essaya de continuer à parler.

\- « Depuis longtemps ? »

\- « Depuis que nous sommes… Petits, mais dans nos vies. »

\- « Oui. »

\- « Jeunes. Depuis que nous sommes jeunes. Elle est très précieuse. Je suis honoré d'être son _moarharl_. Et elle l'est aussi. Nous l'avons toujours été, toujours. Ça ne changera pas.»

Ici, il y avait une pointe d'amertume, si prononcée que même Equius n'avait pas pu la rater. Un semblant de malaise s'installa tranquillement dans sa cage thoracique. Il n'avait plus tant envie de parler d'Eridan et de Feferi, aussi intéressante soit-elle. Le ton d'Eridan était trop fervent. Quelque chose lui soufflait que c'était mauvais : il savait quoi, et mieux, il savait pourquoi, parce qu'il avait emprunté le même ton un jour.

(Quand il appelait Aradia _parfaite_ , Nepeta se chargeait de le réprimander. Mais après sa mort plus personne ne l'avait fait, et c'était là – il le savait, il l'avait toujours su et toujours fait semblant qu'il l'ignorait – que tout avait commencé à prendre l'eau.)

\- « Quelque chose ne va pas ? » demanda Eridan.

Il avait levé la main pour le secouer, mais à mi-chemin, Equius le vit hésiter, puis laisser tomber sa main dans l'eau comme si elle ne l'avait jamais quittée. Il faisait souvent ça. Il ne savait pas ce qui le retenait de finir son geste. La peur qu'il s'en aille pour de bon, probablement.

\- « Je pensais », fit Equius.

\- « Tu penses quand je te parle ? »

\- « Je pense à ce que tu dis. »

\- « Et ? »

\- « Ce n'est pas important. »

\- « Si tu penses à Fef, alors c'est important », fit Eridan avec la plus petite ombre de sourire sur les lèvres.

Equius sourit et baissa la tête.

\- « Tu l'apprécies beaucoup ? »

\- « Jusqu'aux os » fut sa réponse automatique, si rapide et si franche qu'Equius avait l'impression qu'il l'avait répétée des centaines de fois, comme un rituel, comme un défi.

Il comprenait ce qu'il voulait dire.

* * *

\- Monsieur Zahhak.

Jamais dans la salle commune on avait entendu un silence pareil.

Damara Megido ne descendait jamais, n'était jamais visible, jamais présente, sauf le matin pour les rappeler qu'elle était toujours là à rôder dans l'ombre. Mais aujourd'hui, c'était différent. Tout le monde pouvait la voir et elle était là pour lui.

Equius avait l'impression, en se levant, qu'il n'allait jamais revoir cette salle. Damara Megido allait l'emporter dans un coin sombre et le tuer sans qu'il ne puisse ni se défendre ni appeler au secours. A en juger par les regards des autres membres de l'équipage, cette impression était aussi la leur.

\- Le commandant Zerkratzen aimerait vous voir. Suivez-moi.

Equius hocha la tête. Ses doigts tremblaient. Il les cacha dans son dos, mais il savait que Damara les avait vus.

On aurait assisté à un peloton d'exécution avec moins de respect et de terreur. Equius avait cru, pendant un moment, qu'il était le seul à avoir peur de Megido : tout l'équipage, en réalité, la craignait autant que lui. Peut-être pas pour les mêmes raisons. Mais la capitaine du bateau avait, apparemment, quelque chose de très effrayant, que personne n'expliquait, et au moins Equius n'avait pas à justifier son comportement.

La porte claqua dans son dos. Les couloirs du bateau étaient froids et déserts. Damara Megido marchait devant lui, le dos éternellement droit et la respiration parfaitement régulière. Equius regarda fixement sa nuque. Elle avait les cheveux raides et relevés en chignon. Aradia avait les cheveux très bouclés, les cheveux d'un agneau à l'abattoir. Equius se sentit honteux et préféra garder les yeux au sol.

Enfin, ils arrivèrent au bureau du commandant. Equius n'y était entré qu'à de très rares reprises. Le mobilier était vert et noir. Il y faisait très chaud. Le commandant, toujours habillé de blanc, lui adressa un sourire radieux, sans accorder un seul regard à Damara Megido, qui vint se placer à sa gauche, la tête basse et la mâchoire crispée. Son attitude surprit Equius.

L'homme se leva et vint lui serrer la main. Equius y répondit avec précautions.

\- Bonjour, monsieur Zahhak, fit le commandant Zerkratzen, toujours souriant. Comment allez-vous ? Avez-vous passé une bonne nuit ?

\- Oui, monsieur.

\- Voulez-vous quelque chose à boire ? Du thé, du café ?

\- Non merci, monsieur.

\- Très bien, très bien – ce n'est pas grave ! Asseyez-vous, je vous prie, je suis très heureux que vous ayez pu vous libérer de vos obligations afin de répondre à mon humble requête…

Equius ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et s'assit inconfortablement sur le bord d'un siège vert. Il ne se sentait pas à l'aise ici ; il n'y avait pas sa place.

Le commandant, une fois retourné à son bureau, toussa un peu, secoua des papiers, les relut brièvement, les reposa et croisa les mains pour l'observer par-dessus ses doigts minces.

\- Vous a-t-on informé du sujet de votre visite, monsieur Zahhak ? s'enquit-il poliment.

\- Non, monsieur, répondit-il.

Il vit le commandant jeter un bref coup d'œil à Damara Megido, toujours tendue et toujours silencieuse. C'était un regard froid, dénué de toute humanité, de toute compassion. Il le choqua mais il ne dit rien, et il fit un effort pour ne rien laisser transparaître.

\- En réalité, c'est très simple, ne vous inquiétez pas. C'est à propos du nouveau chargement de matériel que nous avons reçu, six jours plus tôt. Si je me souviens bien, vous n'avez pas ouvert les caisses, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Non, monsieur.

\- Et votre travail a été temporairement suspendu… Le lendemain. C'est bien cela ?

\- Oui, monsieur.

\- Je sais que vous vous êtes demandé la raison de cette pause. C'est parfaitement normal. En réalité, avec les caisses du chargement de matériel, nous avons aussi reçu de nouveaux plans.

Equius resta silencieux, cette fois-ci, et très concentré. Le commandant Zerkratzen continua :

\- J'aimerais changer notre projet afin de le poursuivre avec ces nouveaux robots. Je sais que vous avez fait beaucoup d'efforts afin de régler le problème de leur disparition, et le moment me semble approprié pour commencer ce travail. Les pièces que vous utiliserez seront beaucoup plus rares, nous ne pouvions pas courir le risque d'en perdre.

\- Je comprends, monsieur, fit-il avec beaucoup de prudence.

\- Voyez-vous, monsieur Zahhak, en tant que chef de l'équipe chargée de la machinerie et de la robotique, il me semble que vous détenez un certain pouvoir sur vos subordonnés. C'est pourquoi j'attends votre avis afin de savoir si oui ou non vous pensez pouvoir construire ces nouveaux robots.

\- Que va arriver aux anciens ?

\- Ils seront remplacés par les nouveaux dans deux semaines. Vraiment, c'est une opération d'une simplicité désarmante. Vous prenez les plans, vous construisez les robots sur les plans, et voilà ! Une affaire rondement menée.

Equius allait ouvrir la bouche pour dire oui lorsque trois souvenirs lui revinrent en tête quasiment en même temps.

Dirk, l'air épuisé, qui disait que « ce n'était pas très important ». Eridan qui voulait qu'il obéisse et le poussait à ne pas le faire. Et Nepeta qui lui disait qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'écouter son patron, que ce n'était pas important, qu'elle était en danger, et qu'elle l'en priait, l'en priait, il fallait qu'il vienne.

\- J'aimerai m'entretenir avec mon collègue, dit-il avant qu'il ne puisse réfléchir à ses mots.

Puis il ajouta :

\- Son avis compte tout autant que le mien.

Le commandant hocha la tête comme s'il s'était attendu à sa réponse.

\- Bien sûr. Que diriez-vous d'aller lui en parler maintenant ? Serait-il possible de m'avertir de son choix le plus tôt possible ? Il me faut avertir la terre ferme que vous utiliserez le contenu de ces caisses.

\- Bien sûr, monsieur.

\- Je compte sur vous, monsieur Zahhak. Ne me décevez pas.

\- Non, monsieur.

Respectueusement, Equius baissa la tête, et ses cheveux glissèrent le long de ses épaules pour cacher son visage. Puis, il se leva, rangea sa chaise, et se dépêcha de sortir de la pièce surchauffée. Au bout de quelques mètres, il regarda derrière son épaule. Personne ne le suivait.

Il laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement et se dirigea vers la salle commune.

Dirk était toujours là, et il se leva lorsqu'Equius ouvrit la porte.

\- Alors ? lui lança-t-il. Non, ne dis rien, en fait, on va en parler dans un coin.

Equius se laissa saisir par le bras et Dirk l'emmena presque de force à une table tout au bout de la salle, près des hublots noirs. Ils s'assirent.

Dirk ne perdit pas de temps :

\- Je suis désolé, dit-il précipitamment, je sais que j'aurais dû te prévenir, j'aurais dû te dire, mais je ne pensais pas que cet enfoiré de Scratch t'en parlerait, qu'il essaierait de ne faire pression que sur moi, je ne voulais pas te faire plus de problèmes, et –

\- C'est bon, fit Equius.

Dirk se tut.

\- C'est bon, répéta-t-il. Tout va bien. Il ne m'a pas dit grand-chose. J'aurais besoin de tes informations maintenant. Le commandant a parlé de plans – de nouveaux plans ?

\- Il veut foutre des bombes dans les robots, dit-il d'un air sombre.

Equius fronça les sourcils et se pencha vers Dirk.

\- Pardon ?

\- Il veut mettre des espèces de bombes, de grenades à détonateur dans un compartiment des robots, prêtes à être lâchées. Je ne pense pas qu'on puisse les activer nous-mêmes, il faudrait une télécommande, quelque chose, mais elle doit être entre les mains de Zerkratzen.

\- Et le reste ?

\- Tout à fait normal. Mais il y a ces bombes.

\- Comment tu le sais ?

\- J'ai insisté. J'ai dit que je n'accepterais pas si je n'étais pas mis au courant de ce que j'allais faire.

\- Mais ça n'a rien à voir avec la cartographie.

\- Et ben, tu deviens de plus en plus perspicace, je te félicite. Non, ça n'a absolument rien à voir avec la cartographie, à moins que l'idée ne soit de reformer le sol marin de nos propres mains, parce que c'est cool je suppose, mais bref. Non, ce n'est pas normal. Et franchement, je ne sais pas quoi faire.

Ils tombèrent dans le silence. Equius avait les mains serrées l'une à l'autre. Une peur irraisonnée rendit sa salive acide.

_« Il ne sait pas »_ , se dit-il. _« Il ne peut pas savoir pour Eridan – pour Eridan et tous ceux qui vivent dans l'eau, parce qu'il n'aurait pas fait tout ce cirque à propos des robots qui disparaissent. Il y aurait eu des mesures de sécurité. Des choses faites pour nous protéger. Non, il ne peut pas savoir. Il doit y avoir autre chose, c'est obligé, il doit y avoir une autre raison. »_

L'envie instinctive de descendre du bateau, de trouver Eridan et de s'assurer qu'il n'avait pas été blessé lui serra la gorge. Il la combattit.

\- On n'a pas vraiment le choix, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Dirk, au bout d'un moment.

\- C'est compliqué de refuser, effectivement.

\- Et je suppose que si on refusait, il trouverait un moyen de nous obliger à faire ses conneries. Je ne sais pas ce que tout ça veut dire, Equius.

\- Moi non plus.

\- Alors, on fait ça ? On obéit et on fait de notre mieux pour limiter la casse dans les limites de notre contrat qui stipule clairement qu'on est pieds et poings liés ?

Dirk ricana.

\- On est foutus, annonça-t-il. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il va se passer, mais ça pue la merde, cette histoire, et je n'aime pas mettre les mains dedans.

Un nouveau silence. Puis Equius dit :

\- Bien sûr…

\- On ne dit rien à personne, bien sûr, acheva Dirk.

\- Est-ce que Chitra et Nirrti devraient être mises au courant ?

\- Je leur fais assez confiance pour les croire capables de tenir leur langue. On fait ces robots et on ne dit rien. On ne fait rien de suspect. Et avec un peu de chance tout se passera bien et on rentrera chez nous avec une belle prime et tout ce qu'on aura fait, c'est mettre des explosifs dans des boîtes de métal. Il faut juste fermer notre gueule. Ça me rend malade.

Equius hocha la tête et fouilla sa poche à la recherche d'un élastique.

\- Tu ne devrais pas être si inquiet, dit-il à Dirk en s'attachant tant bien que mal les cheveux. Nous allons nous en sortir. Nous allons tout faire pour nous en sortir.

Dirk lui adressa un sourire doux.

\- Sans doutes.

Sur ces mots, la porte s'ouvrit à nouveau, et la silhouette de Damara Megido remplaça l'obscurité. Dirk et Equius échangèrent un regard de connivence.

\- On y va ? fit Dirk.

\- Oui, répondit Equius.

Ils se levèrent et, sans un mot, partirent à la suite de Damara Megido.

* * *

Equius sentit un nœud dans ses intestins se défaire lorsqu'il vit la nageoire d'Eridan crever la surface de l'océan. Son inquiétude était stupide. Bien sûr qu'elle l'était. Eridan aurait pu égorger n'importe quelle personne qui aurait tenté de l'approcher. Mais son angoisse l'avait pesé toute la journée.

Heureusement, tout allait bien. Dehors, dans leur petit coin de terre et de glace, tout allait bien.

Eridan lui sourit. Equius lui tendit les abats de veau qu'il avait récupérés dans une casserole de la cuisine. Eridan les saisit sans dire un mot. Ses griffes raclèrent le fond de sa paume. Equius dissimula son frisson d'excitation et de dégoût.

\- « Salut », fit Eridan. « Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

\- « De la viande d'un animal de chez moi. Rien d'exceptionnel. »

\- « Rien d'exceptionnel », répéta Eridan. « Jamais rien n'est exceptionnel chez toi. »

\- « C'est peut-être vrai », répondit-il.

Il vit Eridan renifler avec intérêt le cœur de l'animal tandis qu'il se lavait les mains dans l'eau glacée. Le sel piquait les plaies qu'il s'était fait récemment. Lorsqu'Eridan l'avait effleuré, il avait laissé des marques dans sa main. Elles étaient rouges et gonflées, mais le froid les engourdit très vite et il ne sentit plus rien.

\- « Je garde ce morceau » annonça Eridan. « Je vais manger les autres, je crève de faim. On est dans une mauvaise période pour chasser. Les poissons ont peur. »

\- « Peur de quoi ? » s'enquit-il.

Eridan secoua la tête.

\- « Ils ont peur, c'est tout. C'est con un poisson, ça a peur de rien. Montre-moi un seul poisson courageux pour voir. Tu vois ? Y'en a pas. C'est parce que les poissons sont vachement stupides. »

\- « Aucun doute. », lâcha Equius qui s'essuyait les mains sur sa parka.

Il les porta à ses lèvres dans une tentative dérisoire de les réchauffer. Ses cheveux tombaient dans ses yeux, mais il n'avait pas la patience de les attacher. Eridan avala les restes de son offrande et lécha le sang entre ses doigts avant de se retourner vers lui.

\- « Alors, quoi de neuf ? »

Equius ne sut pas comment formuler sa demande.

\- « Est-ce que tu te souviens des robots ? » demanda-t-il au final.

\- « Les quoi ? »

\- « Les machines. Les… Comme les bateaux. »

\- « Oui. Je m'en souviens. Et alors ? »

\- « Ce serait… Ce serait bien si tu ne t'en approchais pas. »

\- « Que je ne les détruise pas ? »

\- « Oui. »

Equius n'avait jamais vu le visage d'Eridan changer aussi vite.

\- « Bordel, ça fait des jours que je n'ai pas touché une seule de ces choses ! Tu ne me fais pas confiance ou quoi ? » cracha-t-il soudainement.

\- « Si – si. »

\- « Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu me demandes ça ? Je sais que je suis un pauvre imbécile, mais je pensais que toi, tu ne remettrais pas toujours ma parole en question. »

\- « Je n'ai jamais fait ça », s'offusqua Equius. « Je veux simplement te prévenir. »

\- « Parce que tu crois que j'ai oublié ! Parce que tu crois que je suis incapable de tenir une promesse ! »

Les traits de son visage étaient tordus dans une grimace furieuse et désespérée, presque grotesque.

\- « Non ! C'est parce que – »

\- « Quoi ? »

\- « Je ne – s'il te _plaît_. Tu deviens vexant. »

\- « Tu es vexant. »

\- « Arrête de te plaindre sur le champ. J'essaie simplement de te dire quelque chose d'important. Juste… Ne fais pas ça. Ne t'approche pas des machines. Je t'en prie. N'y touche pas. Ne les détruis pas. »

Eridan le considéra un instant. La rage disparut pour faire place à une expression illisible.

\- « Est-ce que c'est pour me _protéger_? » demanda-t-il, presque lentement, et toujours en le dévisageant, comme si le moment était très important.

Equius se sentit presque gêné. Il fit un effort pour ne pas marmonner.

\- « Je… Je suppose. »

\- « Oh, Equius… Désolé. J'aurais dû m'en rendre compte. »

\- « Pardon ? »

\- « Je suis désolé de te briser le cœur, mais j'ai déjà une _moarharl_. Feferhhi te tuerait. Je suis courtisé, mais pas infidèle. »

Il avait dit ça sur un ton si convaincu, les yeux si plein de pitié, qu'Equius aurait pu en rire.

(Il s'en retint avec beaucoup d'efforts.)

\- « Non, non, je n'essaie pas de – loin de moi l'idée de… De voler la place de moirail de Feferi. Je… Ce n'est pas ça. Je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quoi que ce soit. C'est tout. »

\- « Ah bon. »

\- « Oui. »

\- « Vraiment ? » insista Eridan. « Même pas un peu ? Tu as l'air de quelqu'un de très porté sur le

(Eridan utilisa un mot composé. Equius y entendit le même mot que pour os, et quelque chose qui ressemblait à blanc, le blanc de la lumière sur l'eau, pas celui de la neige, ou peut-être comme le verbe agripper ou apprécier, il n'était pas certain, Eridan mâchait un peu ses mots parfois.)

(La première traduction qui lui vint fut le mot pâle.)

\- pâle. »

\- « Non. Ne te fais pas d'idées. »

\- « Bon, bon, très bien. Très bien. Tu veux que je ne fasse pas quelque chose et c'est pour me protéger, mais ce n'est pas pâle. Très bien. Je comprends. »

\- « Je n'aurais pas voulu. Nous n'avons pas de… Moirails. Chez moi, je veux dire. »

\- « Et qu'est-ce que vous avez pour vous occuper de vous ? »

Equius réfléchit.

\- « Ça dépend. Beaucoup de gens. »

Eridan eut l'air partagé entre la fascination et la répulsion.

\- « Je savais que tu étais vulgaire, mais à ce point, c'est étonnant. » dit-il avec une pointe de ce qui ressemblait à de l'émerveillement. « Beaucoup de gens ? Tu as beaucoup de gens qui veillent sur toi ? »

Equius ne put pas s'empêcher de sourire. C'était un tout petit sourire dépourvu de joie. Eridan le fixa, puis fit la grimace et se racla la gorge.

\- « D'accord. On peut parler d'autre chose. »

\- « Ce n'est pas grave », fit-il presque aussitôt. « Je suis celui qui doit m'excuser ici. Je ne viens pas briser votre relation, et je suis désolé d'avoir pu paraître intrusif. »

Eridan, soudain, éclata de rire. Equius crut qu'il se moquait de lui. Mais son rire était trop clair pour ça. Lorsqu'Eridan riait, il voyait ses branchies s'agiter dans l'air, et un gargouillis immonde montait de ses poumons, comme s'il avait un peu de l'océan entre les côtes. On aurait dit qu'il était malade. Equius n'aurait pas pu en être moins dérangé.

\- « Intrusif », répéta-t-il, hilare. « J'ai dû dire ça une fois, et bien sûr, ce mot-là, tu l'as retenu. Tu ne survivrais jamais chez moi. Tu utilises des grands mots et tu ne tues pas tes propres animaux. »

Il rassembla ses connaissances et dit :

\- « Il me semble que tu as toi-même un vocabulaire assez étendu. C'est toi qu'on devrait éliminer. »

\- « Est-ce que c'était du sarcasme ? Toi ? Sarcastique ? »

\- « Ai-je l'air sarcastique ? »

\- « Ta gueule, Equius », répliqua-t-il avec une tendresse inattendue.

Equius baissa les yeux. Le début d'un sourire rampait dans les coins de sa bouche. Eridan gloussa encore quelques secondes, puis soupira profondément et posa le menton sur la glace.

\- « Tu as l'air fatigué », fit-il, au bout d'un moment. « Tu as des cercles sous les yeux. »

\- « Non. »

\- « Si. Je veux dire, tu en as toujours mais là, t'en as plus. »

\- « Si tu le dis. »

\- « Je te le dis. » fit-il, heureux d'avoir le dernier mot. Puis :

\- « Tu dors au moins la nuit ? »

\- « Pas vraiment. »

Eridan claqua la langue.

\- « Pas étonnant que tu sois si con. Va dormir », ordonna-t-il. « Je n'aime pas te parler lorsque tu es fatigué. Tu parles moins bien. »

Eridan avait beau être énervant, il avait raison. Equius était fort mais il ne pouvait tenir qu'un temps. Après quoi il se brisait comme les autres.

(Il aurait voulu que ce ne soit pas le cas. Être fatigué ne le dérangeait pas lorsqu'il n'avait personne pour qui rester éveillé, mais il avait l'impression grandissante que ce n'était plus le cas. Quelque part, cela lui plaisait – d'autre part, cela lui faisait peur. Equius était toujours comme ça, à mi-chemin entre deux extrêmes, pas gris, juste tiraillé.)

Cela faisait longtemps, cependant, qu'on lui avait demandé de faire quelque chose pour son propre bien. Alors cette fois-ci, il leva les mains en signe de reddition.

\- « Très bien. D'accord. Si c'est ce que tu veux. J'obéis. »

\- « Très bien », fit Eridan avec ce qui ressemblait à un ronronnement de gros chat satisfait.

Equius lui jeta un regard amusé. L'autre fit semblant de ne pas le remarquer.

\- « Je reviens demain », promit-il.

\- « Je sais », répondit tranquillement Eridan. « Tu reviens toujours. Allez, maintenant, va. Obéis et va. »

Il ne pouvait pas résister, ça aurait été futile. Equius se leva, s'étira, puis salua Eridan et repartit vers le bateau.

Non, se dit-il, il n'aurait pas pu résister : il se serait fait manger.

(D'un côté, est-ce que ça lui aurait vraiment déplu de se faire manger par Eridan ?)

Il écarta cette pensée (tu es bizarre, Equius, aurait dit Nepeta, un sale bizarre que personne n'aime parce qu'il est trop putain de bizarre, et il aurait été d'accord) et poussa la porte d'entrée.

Devant lui se tenait Jane Crocker la cuisinière.

Son cœur bondit et la seule pensée qu'il put formuler fut :

_« Faites qu'Eridan soit parti. »_

La surprise sur le visage de Jane Crocker ne dura qu'une ou deux secondes. Equius se retint de jeter un regard derrière lui. De toute façon, il aurait été inutile : on ne pouvait pas voir le sol d'ici.

\- Equius Zahhak, fit Jane Crocker. Comme je le prédisais.

Equius expira très, très lentement.

\- Bonsoir, répondit-il d'une voix égale.

\- Rentrez, ordonna la jeune femme. Nous devons parler.

Equius obéit. Les lumières du couloir étaient allumées. Il se demanda si Jane Crocker l'avait attendu. Elle n'était pas suffisamment habillée pour affronter le froid – à moins qu'elle ne croie que ce ridicule chapeau blanc ne lui tienne assez chaud.

Jane Crocker ferma la porte, puis se retourna, croisa les bras et le dévisagea, mortellement sérieuse.

\- Que faisiez-vous dehors à cette heure de la nuit ? demanda-t-elle d'un ton autoritaire qu'il ne l'avait jamais entendu prendre.

\- J'étais sur le pont, répondit-il. Je n'arrive pas à dormir.

\- En êtes-vous certain ?

\- Oui.

\- Faites-vous ça régulièrement ?

\- Non.

\- Equius Zahhak, fit Jane Crocker, vous êtes le seul membre de l'équipage encore debout à cette heure. Savez-vous ce qu'il se passe dans nos cuisines pendant la nuit ?

\- Non.

\- Nos déchets disparaissent. Le cuisinier Ajika et moi-même avons pendant plusieurs nuits laissé des restes habilement choisis afin de déterminer le type d'ordures que ramassait le voleur, et nous sommes certains que seuls des morceaux de viande ou de poissons sont emportés.

Equius ne répondit rien. Jane Crocker devait s'attendre à cette absence de réaction, car elle poursuivit son récit.

\- Et il se trouve qu'il y a vingt minutes, j'ai surpris une ombre sortir de la cuisine. J'ai discrètement suivi le voleur, qui est sorti par la même porte que vous venez de franchir.

\- Je n'ai vu personne, répondit Equius.

Jane Crocker eut un petit rire sombre.

\- N'essayez pas de m'entourlouper, monsieur Zahhak, je ne suis pas née de la dernière pluie, annonça-t-elle sur un ton plus dramatique que nécessaire.

(Maintenant qu'il y pensait, il était presque sûr d'avoir vu ce chapeau blanc quelque part avant. Peut-être dans une série policière qui passait sur la chaîne nationale. Equius haussa un sourcil. Jane Crocker ne le remarqua pas.)

\- Je vous observe depuis un moment, monsieur Zahhak, et vous avez un comportement des plus suspects. Vous ne parlez jamais, vous ne mangez presque pas, et vous sortez toutes les nuits « prendre l'air. » Sans compter sur le fait que vous êtes…

Elle agita la main de haut en bas.

\- … Généralement bizarre, acheva-t-elle. Sans vouloir vous offenser.

\- Je ne suis pas offensé, répondit-il machinalement.

\- Toutes les preuves sont contre vous, monsieur Zahhak. Vous êtes le voleur d'entrailles de la cuisine du bateau. N'essayez pas de vous défendre, ce serait inutile.

Equius garda le silence. Cette fois-ci, Jane Crocker parut un peu plus ennuyée.

\- Que faites-vous dehors avec ces abats ? Vous ne les mangez pas, j'espère ? La viande crue est extrêmement mauvaise pour l'homme.

Devant son silence, Jane Crocker fit la moue. Puis elle baissa son chapeau, et soupira lourdement.

\- Le vol est interdit sur le bateau, aussi minime soit-il. Je n'ai d'autre choix que de signaler votre comportement à Scratch – je veux dire, au commandant Zerkratzen.

Equius sentit ses bras se couvrir de chair de poule.

\- Est-ce vraiment nécessaire ? demanda-t-il faiblement.

\- Vos habitudes de cleptomane ne doivent pas rester dans l'ombre ! Vous êtes une menace à notre équipage, monsieur Zahhak ! Aujourd'hui des abats, demain peut-être une arme !

\- Vous êtes dramatique.

\- Et vous êtes louche comme le Diable, répliqua-t-elle. Que faites-vous dehors avec ça ? Le commandant ne sera pas heureux d'apprendre vos –

\- Mademoiselle, dit-il.

(Il avait eu l'air plus désespéré que ce qu'il aurait voulu. Le visage de Jane Crocker redevint visible sous son chapeau.)

\- Je ne sais comment vous assurer que je ne fais rien d'illégal.

\- Dites-moi ce que vous faites.

\- Je ne peux pas.

\- Alors c'est illégal.

\- Non. Mais ce n'est pas dangereux. C'est même loin d'être dangereux.

\- Pour qui, pour vous ou pour nous ?

\- Pour vous, répondit-il sans hésiter.

Jane Crocker secoua la tête.

\- Vous voyez, dit-elle, voilà l'un des problèmes qui m'ont poussée à vous soupçonner. Vous ne faites pas partie du groupe. Vous êtes à part. Ce n'est pas comme si vous n'étiez tout simplement pas là : vous êtes ailleurs.

\- Je ne sais pas pourquoi l'envie me prendrait de faire partie de votre groupe, pour être tout à fait honnête avec vous.

\- Parce que ce n'est pas en s'en éloignant qu'il ira mieux.

\- Je n'ai pas envie de passer mon temps libre à faire fonctionner un groupe déjà en ruines.

\- Vous intéressez-vous à ce que vit Dirk en ce moment ? Avez-vous parlé à Roxy récemment ? Savez-vous qu'elle a tellement bu qu'elle a fait un coma éthylique il y a deux jours ?

Equius ne ressentit pas tout de suite du regret. C'était plus comme un grand froid, la trace humide des fonds marins dans son cou et le long de son dos.

Jane continua à parler.

\- Je ne sais pas ce que vous faites dehors avec ces déchets, Equius Zahhak. Mais voici ce que je vous propose. Faites en sorte de veiller sur les gens que vous appréciez ne serait-ce qu'un minimum. En échange, je promets de garder le silence sur votre sordidité et le commandant Scratch n'en saura pas un mot.

Elle lui tendit la main. Equius n'eut pas à réfléchir bien longtemps. Il ne s'était pas rendu compte que Jane Crocker le suivait. C'était la cuisinière. Il se fichait de la cuisinière. Elle avait été plus intelligente que lui (ou peut-être avait-il été d'une stupidité remarquable) et il se jura qu'il ferait plus attention à l'avenir.

Avec délicatesse, il saisit la main de la jeune femme. Elle était très petite, mais elle le regardait avec fermeté. Il commença à se dire qu'elle méritait peut-être un peu plus de respect que ce qu'il avait pu lui donner.

\- Deal, fit-elle.

\- Deal, répéta-t-il.

* * *

Le travail, comme toujours, s'était fait dans le silence.

Lorsque le craquètement du fer à souder cessa de résonner entre leurs quatre murs d'acier et que Dirk leva la tête, Equius eut l'impression que cela faisait une éternité qu'il n'avait pas prononcé un mot.

Ils s'échangèrent un regard. Sur leur minuscule table de travail étaient alignées trois machines de métal gris. Leurs pales immobiles étaient traversées par la ligne blanche de la lumière de leur lampe de bureau. A l'intérieur de ces robots – tous deux le savaient – étaient deux charges creuses, à peine plus grosses que leur poing. Ni Dirk ni Equius n'auraient pu les activer s'ils l'avaient voulu, et ils ne le voulaient pas.

Dirk reposa le fer à souder sur le couvercle de sa boîte. Il avait l'oreille bandée. Leur chambre était fermée depuis un moment, et ils avaient lancé le chauffage de la salle de bains dès leur arrivée. La chaleur l'avait poussé à retirer sa polaire. Ses tatouages n'avaient jamais paru aussi abstraits aux yeux d'Equius.

\- Ça y est, annonça Dirk, un peu platement.

Equius hocha la tête. Il ne savait pas vraiment quoi ajouter. Parler des soupçons qu'il avait au sujet de la légalité de cette affaire ? Evoquer sa colère face au comportement du commandant ? Ou alors avouer la peur qui l'étreignait avant qu'il ne s'endorme, car il savait des choses que d'autres ne savaient pas et d'autres savaient plus que lui, et ce jeu de secrets, d'ombres dans l'océan ne pouvait que mal se passer.

Equius avait l'impression qu'ils avaient été abandonnés par tout ce qui pouvait leur porter secours en ce moment, et qu'ils ne pouvaient compter que sur eux-mêmes. Le problème était sûrement qu'ils n'étaient pas les personnes les mieux qualifiées pour prendre en main les problèmes des autres, encore moins ceux de leur propre existence.

\- On est dans la merde, fit sombrement Dirk, et il rangea le fer à souder.

S'écoulèrent quelques autres secondes de silence avant que Strider ne reprenne la parole :

\- Merci d'avoir fait ça avec moi.

\- De rien, murmura Equius.

\- Tu as raison. Tout seul, j'aurais fait de la merde.

(Equius commençait à se sentir vaguement mal à l'aise. Ce n'était pas comme s'il cachait quoi que ce soit d'important à Dirk Strider. Mais quand même un petit peu.)

Il toussa.

\- Ce n'est rien. C'est fait. Faisons de notre mieux pour que rien ne soit jamais utilisé.

\- Oui, approuva Dirk. C'est la seule chose qu'on peut faire sur ce bateau de toute manière, je veux dire, de notre mieux.

Puis il se leva.

\- Il est quelle heure ? demanda-t-il.

Equius sortit son portable de sa poche et l'alluma.

\- Vingt-et-une heures trente, dit-il.

\- Avec un peu de chance, dit Dirk, et quand je dis « un peu » c'est une expression qui signifie « une putain de montagne », on arrivera à demander au cuisinier de nous filer un fond de casserole.

Equius s'obligea à hocher la tête pour manifester son accord. Son estomac faisait des nœuds nerveux sur lui-même.

Depuis sept jours que Jane Crocker l'avait surpris sur le pont, il n'était pas redescendu sur terre.

Ce n'était même pas qu'il ne le souhaitait pas. C'est qu'il ne se réveillait pas. Comme si son corps l'obligeait par la force à respecter sa parole, Equius s'endormait très vite et n'émergeait pas avant l'arrivée de Damara Megido – un sommeil plus noir et vide que ce à quoi il était habitué, un sommeil dénué de toute sensation, de toute idée.

Il avait fait des efforts. Vraiment. Il y avait réfléchi. Eridan n'était pas humain – n'avait d'humain que l'apparence et quoi qu'ils fassent, quoi qu'ils finissent par se dire, il y avait une trop grande barrière entre eux, rien qui ne puisse résonner mis à part peut-être la peur (et la violence).

Et puis il y avait les gens vivants sur le bateau. Equius n'état peut-être pas une bonne personne (qu'est-ce qu'il racontait, il n'était pas une bonne personne _du tout_ ) mais il avait fait une promesse.

Alors, pendant ces cinq jours, il avait fait de son mieux pour s'intéresser à ce qui se passait. Il prenait ses repas avec tout le monde, parlait avec les gens. Dirk n'était plus seul et lorsqu'il voulait une échappatoire aux situations tendues, Equius la lui donnait. Il surveillait Roxy du coin de l'œil. Même Jade avait recommencé à lui parler. Parce qu'il avait de l'honneur. Un peu d'honneur.

Mais, évidemment.

Cela ne pouvait pas juste être _simple_.

Eridan était là lui aussi, quelque part dans l'équation. Et il était très, très en colère.

Ou en tous cas il avait l'air très, très en colère. Ce n'était pas vraiment la même chose : Eridan avait l'air de beaucoup de choses mais Equius n'était pas certain qu'il les ressente réellement.

Lorsque Jake English avait plaisanté en disant qu'il avait vu un monstre dans l'eau près du bateau le deux jours auparavant, Equius avait vaguement cru qu'il allait briser la table en deux en la serrant trop fort.

Il n'avait cassé qu'une fourchette, ce qui était quand même moins visible, et il aurait été très fier de son self-control s'il n'était pas occupé à se dire _« oh mon Dieu ils vont tout découvrir, ils vont le chasser et ils vont le tuer, Eridan, mais quel con. »_

L'heure qui avait suivi, il était dans la chambre avec Dirk quand les coups avaient commencé.

Equius savait très bien ce qui les causait. Il imaginait Eridan se jeter contre le métal de la coque et des bleus s'étaler sur ses bras, mais il était fort, il était puissant, une lame de fond avec des dents. Dirk demanda à voix haute ce qu'il se passait. Equius haussa les épaules.

Les coups cessèrent cette fois-ci, mais ils revinrent plusieurs fois. Eridan était toujours là.

(Equius commençait à ressentir à nouveau ce frisson de la peur, la terreur primaire que lui inspirait le monstre qu'était Eridan, rôdant dans les ténèbres.)

(Il fallait qu'il fasse quelque chose à ce propos.)

\- Tu viens ? répéta Dirk.

\- Oui, fit Equius.

A la cuisine, Kodoku Ajika, le chef, leur fit signe.

\- Je vous ai gardé quelque chose, fit-il de sa voix lente habituelle, étouffée par le masque de tissu qu'il portait sur la bouche.

Il leur tendit deux assiettes emballées dans du film transparent. Dirk les prit toutes les deux, remercia le chef et ils partirent s'installer près du radiateur où ils mangèrent en silence dans la salle déserte. Après quoi Equius prit son médicament, et ils retournèrent à l'atelier sans même passer par la salle commune. Aucun des deux ne voulait vraiment rejoindre les autres.

Cette nuit-là, peut-être à cause de la peur, du regret ou de la simple envie de le faire, Equius se réveilla.

* * *

Le vent était glacial. Le thermomètre indiquait moins vingt-sept degrés. C'était doux pour la saison. Le froid n'avait pas encore gagné Equius. Ses cheveux battaient son nez comme une nuée de mouches. Il inspira profondément et l'air lui brûla les poumons. Il n'était pas repassé par la cuisine. Ce n'était pas utile.

Il ne savait honnêtement pas ce qui serait utile face à Eridan. Il avait plus ou moins dans l'idée de trouver sur le moment. Mais son cerveau tournait à vide.

Il s'enfonça davantage dans sa capuche et commença à descendre la petite échelle couverte de glace qui menait à l'océan gelé.

Cela ne fut pas long avant qu'on ne manifeste signe de vie. Une forme démesurée le suivit sous la glace alors qu'il se dirigeait vers l'ancien point de pêche, pas plus gros que sa tête à présent. L'eau avait lentement recommencé à geler.

Equius avait l'impression d'être entraîné à l'abattoir. Vainement, il chercha quelque chose à dire, une phrase à réciter. Il n'y avait rien. Et puis de toute façon, le langage, ce n'était pas avec ça qu'Equius communiquait – il parlait en silence et en regards et en égratignures, dans les rien, dans les confrontations avec le vide.

Il se posta près de l'ouverture et attendit.

Si Equius ne s'y était pas préparé, et s'il ne connaissait pas Eridan, il aurait sursauté à la manière dont sa main surgit des profondeurs et envoya en l'air une gerbe d'eau qui gela avant de toucher le sol.

Le monstre se débattit un moment, brisant la glace dans une rage destructrice qu'Equius n'essaya pas de contrôler.

Une drôle d'idée lui vint en tête : il avait déjà été dans cette situation. Il n'attendait pas de s'expliquer, il attendait d'être puni. Il avait été mauvais, il avait mal fait, et maintenant on venait le sévir. Et c'était normal.

C'est pourquoi il n'avait pas peur lorsqu'Eridan surgit enfin de son carcan de glace, crachant et feulant, ses dents en aiguilles plus acérées que jamais.

Le premier son qu'il fit n'était pas un mot.

\- « Pourquoi ? » finit-il par crier.

Sa voix était rauque, abîmée. Même résigné, Equius ne put s'empêcher de noter la balafre qu'il avait au front, et une étincelle d'humanité le poussa à se demander s'il avait mal.

\- « Pourquoi tu n'es pas revenu ? Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ? Sale enfoiré, je savais que toi aussi tu voulais m'abandonner, je le voyais, parce que c'est ça, hein, je suis misérable, c'est ça ? Même pas bon pour une _putain d'excuse_ ! »

Eridan appuya ses derniers mots par de franches tentatives d'enfoncer ses doigts dans la neige et de se hisser hors de l'eau. Ses mouvements étaient saccadés. Equius fronça les sourcils.

\- « Tu ne devrais pas dire ça », répondit-il, légèrement incrédule.

\- « Pourquoi ? Parce que ça y est, monsieur l'hypocrite veut faire son pâle et faire croire qu'il s'intéresse ? Ta gueule, ta gueule, je savais très bien ce que tu pensais, mais tu sais quoi, je m'en fous, je vaux mieux que toi, que toutes ces conneries et quoi que tu dises, quoi que les autres disent, allez tous vous faire –

Les mots d'Eridan étaient trop rapides et confus pour qu'il puisse continuer à suivre. Equius perdit le fil sans même le vouloir. Quelque part, il n'arrivait toujours pas à y croire. Quelque chose ne tournait pas rond.

Il profita d'une pause où Eridan respira, et où ses branchies s'agitèrent follement dans l'air gelé de l'Arctique, pour lui dire :

\- « C'est tout ce que tu vas dire ? »

\- « Quoi ? »

\- « Tu ne devrais pas dire ça. Ce n'est pas – ce n'est pas… »

\- « Vrai ? »

\- « Ce que tu devrais me dire. »

Eridan ferma aussitôt la bouche. Ses bras tombèrent presque mollement sur la neige.

\- « Wow », fit-il platement. « Wow. »

Equius baissa la tête.

\- « Wow. », répéta Eridan. « Vas-y. Dis-moi. Qu'est-ce que je suis censé te dire. »

\- « Que j'ai mal agi. Que tu es en colère. Que… »

\- « Je t'ai dit tout ça. »

\- « Que c'est ma faute. Je ne sais pas. Des choses normales. Des choses que les gens font. »

\- « Tu veux que je te dise que c'est ta faute ? » répéta Eridan, et c'était à son tour d'avoir l'air incrédule. « Ça ne va pas bien. Equius, tu ne vas pas bien. »

\- « Mais c'est ma faute. J'en assume les conséquences. »

\- « Bien sûr que c'est ta faute. Mais tu veux que je te le dise ! C'est n'importe quoi ! »

\- « Mais c'est vrai ! »

\- « Tu demandes à assumer les conséquences de quelque chose dont je ne connais rien ! »

\- « Mais tu t'es énervé à ce propos ! Ça t'a fait du mal ! »

\- « Mais je pensais que tu avais une excuse ! »

\- « Mais quand bien même j'en aurai, tu dis n'importe quoi, tu changes les rôles ! »

\- « Quels rôles ? »

\- « Tu es la mauvaise personne dans ton histoire mais non, c'est moi, je suis mauvais et ça ne veut pas dire que je suis parti à cause de toi ! »

\- « Mais tu – ça ne change rien au fait que tu veux que je – quoi. Quoi. Ça n'a – quoi. »

\- « Ce n'est pas ta faute », fit Equius.

Eridan ne répondit rien. Ses cheveux étaient un amas de mèches sales et gluantes entre ses cornes. De l'eau lui déborda de la bouche et vint geler contre son menton. Equius fit ses pupilles se dilater extrêmement, puis revenir à une taille normale.

\- « Tu ne vas pas bien. » déclara Eridan. « Pas question que je réponde à ta demande bizarre et que je te dise tout ça. C'est bizarre. Tu es bizarre. Je le savais. C'est dégueulasse. »

Le silence s'épaissit.

Equius n'aurait pas su dire lequel d'entre eux avait été pris d'un fou-rire en premier.

Des larmes brûlantes coulèrent sur ses joues et se cristallisèrent aussitôt. Equius se plia en deux, hors d'haleine. Son rire n'était plus qu'un sanglot à peine audible. Eridan avait quasiment disparu sous la surface : seules de grosses bulles entrecoupées d'un ricanement très proche du piaillement de la chauve-souris indiquaient que lui non plus ne pouvait pas s'arrêter de rire.

Equius rit jusqu'à ce que ses côtes brûlent à leur tour. Après ça, il rit encore un moment.

_« On est des tristes créatures. »_ pensa-t-il. _« De bien tristes créatures. »_

La futilité de tout le frappa si fort qu'elle lui coupa la respiration.

Il s'assit comme il put, tentant tant bien que mal de reprendre son souffle. Eridan avait la tête renversée. Ses branchies étaient d'un violet sombre qui brillait très fort à la lumière de la pleine lune. Sa poitrine se soulevait avec rapidité, comme s'il venait de courir un marathon et qu'arrivé à la fin, il se rendait compte qu'il avait couru pour rien, car il faisait partie de cette masse informe de ceux qui n'étaient ni dans le top dix, ni dans les dix derniers.

\- « C'est ta faute », haleta Eridan.

Son sourire était audible.

\- « Merci », répondit Equius, à peine plus haut qu'un chuchotis.

\- « C'est ta sale faute. Ta putain de sale faute. Vas-y. Sois heureux. Fonds en morceaux d'extase, je te regarde. Tu es dégueulasse. Tu me répugnes, je ne sais pas ce que je fais avec toi. Et le pire c'est que plus je dis ça, plus c'est pervers. »

\- « Très bien », fit Equius.

Eridan eut un dernier sursaut de rire hystérique.

\- « Je dois… Surveiller. Les autres avec moi sur le bateau. Ils ne vont pas bien. »

\- « Donc tu ne viens pas me voir. »

La déception avait le goût de gel et l'odeur des choses molles qui meurent au fond de l'eau, apprit Equius.

\- « C'est mon rôle. »

\- « Tu sais quoi ? »

Il fit non de la tête. Eridan continua.

\- « Moi aussi j'ai un rôle. Chez moi. Très important. Pas important comme la _Kndesche_ mais bien important quand même. Et tu sais quoi ? Je prends sur moi et je viens te voir. »

\- « Pourquoi ? »

\- « Comment, pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire pourquoi ? Je sais pas, pourquoi je viendrais te voir ? Parce que je suis un – un minable, c'est pour ça. Parce que personne ne veut me parler et qu'on me regarde mal, parce que je suis une erreur pathétique, c'est pour ça. »

\- « Non. », répondit Equius. « Tu arrêtes ça sur le champ. »

\- « Quoi, ça ? »

\- « Tout ça. Le… »

Il le montra d'une main.

\- « Je ne connais pas le mot. Mal. Mal exprès dans l'attitude. Trop mal. »

\- « Dramatisme. Trop mal dans l'attitude. »

\- « Oui. C'est ça. Drama- dramatisme. Oui. Tu arrêtes ça tout de suite. »

\- « Et tu te prends pour qui pour dire ça ? » répliqua Eridan.

Equius se rembrunit et marmonna.

\- « Personne. »

\- « Non », fit Eridan. « Non, ça ne va pas. Tu ne peux pas – tu es trop facile. Je peux te dire ce que je veux et tu vas le faire. Non. Non. Toi, tu arrêtes ça. Je t'ordonne de ne plus m'obéir. C'est énervant au possible. Tu me dégoûtes. »

\- « Désolé. »

\- « Non. »

\- « Désolé. »

\- « N'obéis pas à quelqu'un comme moi, je ne le mérite pas. »

\- « Non. Ça non plus. Tu n'y crois même pas. »

\- « Ah oui ? »

\- « Oui. Non. Je ne sais pas. Tu y crois ? »

Il se trouva très courageux, très direct. Eridan se tut un instant et réfléchit.

\- « Je ne sais pas. » répondit-il finalement. « Oui. Non. Oui. Sûrement. Un peu. Ta gueule, Equius. C'était une question idiote. Un peu comme toi. Idiot. »

Equius lui accorda un petit sourire. Le froid avait figé ses traits et le sourire devait faire plus peur qu'autre chose, mais Eridan ne le mentionna pas.

\- « Tu as un rôle important ? » demanda-t-il.

\- « Tu poses des questions maintenant ? »

\- « Oui. »

\- « Pourquoi ? »

Equius ne savait pas le mettre en mots. Il fit un geste hésitant.

\- « Tu sais. Je… Ce n'est… »

Il se tut.

-« Tu sais. », acheva-t-il.

Eridan hocha la tête. Il y avait entre eux une gravité qu'il n'avait encore jamais ressentie.

Equius s'approcha un peu plus de l'ouverture et Eridan écarta ses mains pour lui faire de la place sans le toucher. Equius était couvert de la tête aux pieds. Si Eridan l'avait touché, il était probable qu'il n'aurait rien senti. Mais il ne pouvait pas essayer. Ce serait bizarre. Il ne voulait pas être bizarre.

\- « Alors ? » recommença Equius. « En dessous. Chez-toi. Raconte ? »

Eridan hocha la tête et commença à parler. Cette fois-ci, Equius écoutait vraiment.

Il se sentait étrangement proche de ce qu'il appelait satisfaction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quelques points importants ? Alleeeeey quelques points importants !
> 
> \- Rien.
> 
> \- Rien n'est important.
> 
> \- Ouais sinon Eridan est moins pathétique que dans Homestuck parce qu'il est méga-focalisé sur Feferi, c'est malsain, mais du coup il ne cherche pas à se caser. Pas trop. Peut-être un peu en noir mais Equius est tellement imperméable à ça, c'est dingue, j'adore.
> 
> Sinon, j'ai fini mon TPE ! Champagne ! Oui vous vous en foutez mais quand je serai adulte et que je relirai avec effroi et dégoût mes fanfictions, ce genre de petites notes me feront peut-être sourire. peut-être. Je pense que je serai une adulte très antipathique. (oooouh l'auto-clash !)
> 
> Bisous,
> 
> Tach-Pistache, celle qui ne connaissait pas de synonyme au mot "glace".


	6. Into the sea

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bon, ça fait peut-être un mois qu'il n'y a pas eu d'update... Mais rien en fait. C'est tout. Quelle tristesse.
> 
> Bref, bien le bonjour, je ne sais pas trop quoi dire d'autre. Ce chapitre... Est un peu intense. Mais ça va, ça passe. Vous verrez, c'est cool. En plus, ma playlist commence à avoir une bonne tête, donc voici le lien si vous voulez aller écouter des musiques sympathiques sur l'Arctique : https(deux-points slash slash www point)youtube(point com slash)playlist?list=PLsi71m1DMheifY6uPc-6FJn1hJui6APLd
> 
> (J'espère que le lien s'affichera)
> 
> (Lol.)
> 
> Bref, une fois de plus je remercie du fond du coeur ceux et celles qui ont pris le temps de lire et commenter, vous êtes vraiment, vraiment cools ! Et voilà, bisous, tout ça, tout ça. On se retrouve plus bas !
> 
> Enjoy !

"Look at the sea, girls – all silver and shadow and vision of things not seen."

L-M Montgomery, Anne of Green Gables

* * *

_"_ She may contain the urge to run away/so hold her down with soggy clothes and breezeblocks/Citrezene, your fever's gripped me again/never kisses, all you ever send are full stops."

Alt-J, Breezeblocks

* * *

 

 

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

 

Du bout du pied, Equius ouvrit la porte de la salle de bains pour jeter un regard à Dirk, et aussitôt, il se sentit devenir livide.

 

(Si Dirk demandait, il ferait passer ça sur le compte du néon. Le néon était une bonne excuse.)

 

Dirk tenait entre ses deux doigts l'un des bracelets de dents et d'os d'Eridan. Il ne l'avait pas volé (ça faisait un moment qu'il ne volait plus rien), simplement cassé. Equius l'avait trouvé sur le bord du point de pêche et l'avait enfoui dans sa poche pour le cacher. Il ne l'avait jamais rendu à Eridan. Il n'avait pas l'impression qu'il en soit peiné. Il devait avoir une centaine de bijoux différents et s'était déjà plaint qu'il n'en avait pas assez.

 

\- C'est Jade qui me l'a ramené, mentit-il. Elle l'a trouvé dans la glace. Elle pense que ça appartenait à des explorateurs venant de Sibérie.

 

\- Dingue, commenta Dirk sans le moindre état d'âme. C'était à côté de ta parka. Tu l'avais mis dans ta poche ?

 

\- Oui. Il a dû tomber.

 

\- Je le re-range. Mon frère aurait adoré voir ça, ajouta-t-il. Il met des cadavres dans des bocaux et il prend des photos avec sa webcam pour les poster sur Facebook. Subtilement ironique. Il me rendrait presque fier.

 

\- Des cadavres de quoi ?

 

\- Ca dépend. Ce qu'il trouve. Il aime bien les oiseaux. Il doit avoir trois-cent pots de ces machins rangés dans sa chambre qui prennent la poussière. Après, il se plaint que personne ne veut baiser avec lui dans son appartement.

 

\- Quel âge a-t-il ?

 

\- Il a eu ton âge en décembre. Il paraît que son anniversaire était sympa. Mais comme je n'étais pas là, forcément, c'était moins bien.

 

\- Tu lui envoies des messages, de temps en temps ?

 

Dirk haussa les épaules.

 

\- Des fois. Il ne se passe jamais rien de mon côté, qu'est-ce que tu veux que je lui raconte, « aujourd'hui il a fait deux degrés de moins que d'habitude, et puis on a cru voir le soleil, mais non, c'est juste nous qui délirions pendant que nos couilles se fendaient sur place, c'était putain de fantastique. » Non, tu sais quoi ? J'aurais dû lui dire ça. Ca lui aurait plu.

 

\- Tu lui diras quand tu reviendras.

 

\- Il sera trop occupé à signer des autographes pour être une star du web et avoir un blog mondialement connu, pas de temps pour moi. C'est celui qui a réussi dans la famille. Un génie. Un abruti mais un génie un peu quand même.

 

\- Comment est-ce qu'il s'appelle ? demanda-t-il finalement.

 

\- Je te l'ai jamais dit ? répondit Dirk, surpris.

 

Equius fit non de la tête.

 

\- Dave. Pas le diminutif de David, juste Dave. Un prénom cool pour un mec cool. C'est moi qui l'ai choisi.

 

\- Pourquoi ?

 

\- Aucune idée. Mes parents devaient penser que j'avais très bon goût pour un gosse de trois ans.

 

Equius oubliait souvent que Dirk Strider était plus âgé que lui. La majeure partie de l'équipage l'était, d'ailleurs. Même ses assistantes avaient un an de plus que lui.

 

\- Tu n'as pas de frère, toi ? demanda Dirk.

 

\- Non. Beaucoup de cousins. Ils sont tous restés en Egypte.

 

\- Et tes parents ?

 

\- Ils sont retournés là-bas lorsque Moubarak a été destitué.

 

\- Donc tu es seul.

 

C'était un constat, et seulement un constat. Il répondit sans aucune émotion.

 

\- Oui.

 

\- Ca craint.

 

\- Un peu.

 

Dirk abandonna la conversation et Equius put retourner se brosser les dents. Il se sentait un petit peu nauséeux, mais c'était probablement le manque de sommeil. Rien de très grave.

 

Quand Strider parla à nouveau, malgré tout, Equius pria pour qu'il ne revienne pas sur le sujet précédent.

 

\- Où est le portable ?

 

Equius cracha son dentifrice dans le lavabo.

 

\- Pardon ?

 

\- C'est toi qui as pris le portable ? demanda Dirk.

 

\- Non. Il est sur la table, à côté des têtes de circuits.

 

\- Non.

 

Equius soupira puis se rinça la bouche avant de sortir de la salle de bains. Dirk était à quatre pattes sous la table de travail, le nez froncé.

 

\- Laisse la lumière de la salle de bains allumée, j'y vois rien là-dessous. Tu l'as utilisé hier soir ?

 

\- Oui. J'ai regardé l'heure avant de me coucher.

 

\- Tu l'as reposé sur la table ?

 

\- Où veux-tu que je le repose ?

 

Dirk haussa les épaules et rampa pour regarder sous leurs lits, là où ils avaient serré leurs sacs vides. Equius souleva son matelas. Le portable n'était pas tombé dessous.

 

Dirk se releva en se frottant les genoux. Il avait presque l'air inquiet.

 

\- Merde, marmonna-t-il. On est un chouïa dans la panade si on l'a perdu. Tu ne l'as pas mis dans ta poche ?

 

\- Non, je n'y ai pas touché après avoir regardé l'heure hier.

 

(C'était tout à fait vrai. Eridan et lui avaient fini par arriver à un accord : Equius ne viendrait qu'un jour sur deux. Cette nuit, il avait dormi ici et ne s'était pas relevé.)

 

L'inquiétude de Dirk finit par le toucher. Le portable était toujours à cet endroit et ce depuis le début de l'expédition. Ils n'y touchaient pas, ne le déplaçaient pas, sauf peut-être lorsqu'ils travaillaient, et encore...

 

Il n'était pas censé disparaître. Ca ne se passait pas comme ça : il y avait des choses qui restaient à leurs places, et le portable devait rester à sa place. C'était comme ça – ça devait être comme ça, Dirk avait raison de s'inquiéter, si le portable n'était pas là, c'est que rien n'allait plus –

 

Non. Tout allait bien. Il n'avait pas pris son médicament du matin.

 

Il respira profondément.

 

\- Ca va ? demanda Dirk.

 

\- Oui, répondit-il, très calmement.

 

\- Sa mère la femme de petite vertu , il faut qu'on y aille en plus, on va être en retard…

 

\- Lorsqu'on reviendra, on le cherchera avant de faire quoi que ce soit.

 

Dirk sembla hésiter avant d'hausser les épaules :

 

\- Ok, très bien, très bien. Allez, on y va.

Ils se rendirent à la cuisine dans un silence absolu. Maintenant que l'inquiétude s'était installée, Equius ne parvenait pas à s'en débarrasser. C'était comme être dans un cauchemar, une réalité à part où tout aurait été reproduit à l'identique mis à part un petit détail (et Equius avait remarqué ce petit détail indicateur de chaos, et se demandait sincèrement si la solitude et le manque de lumière ne commençaient pas à le rendre paranoïaque, ou s'ils étaient vraiment dans une très mauvaise situation.)

Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la salle à manger, Equius obtint la confirmation qu'il n'était pas en train de devenir fou, mais qu'effectivement, quelque chose n'allait pas. Il en fut étonnamment rassuré. Il le fut d'ailleurs d'autant plus que tout le monde semblait l'avoir remarqué, car l'équipage entier était regroupé dans la salle.

\- Oh merde, articula Strider.

\- Langage, répondit-il distraitement.

\- Dirk ! cria Roxy à l'autre bout de la salle.

Dirk lui fit un signe auquel elle ne répondit pas. D'un pas vif, elle traversa la salle à manger pour les rejoindre. Ses cheveux étaient en bataille, son maquillage était imparfait. Cela ne le choquait plus autant qu'avant. Elle prenait moins soin d'elle-même ces derniers temps.

Ses yeux étaient voilés, mais sa voix était très claire aujourd'hui, tendue par l'urgence. Les poils d'Equius, dans son dos, se hérissèrent. Il s'essuya machinalement le front.

(Il était sous traitement et ne suait plus comme un cheval mort depuis longtemps, mais c'était un réflexe.)

\- Ne me dis pas que toi aussi t'as perdu ton portable, dit-elle dès qu'elle fut à leur niveau.

Dirk haussa les sourcils.

\- Comment tu sais ?

Equius releva la tête et, aussitôt, croisa le regard plein de suspicion de Jane Crocker, près de la porte des cuisines, qui releva le menton et lui adressa une grimace dédaigneuse. Il se sentit obligé de courber la nuque et de contempler ses chaussures.

\- Tout le monde en parle ! On en avait trois dans la chambre, on n'en retrouve plus aucun… L'horloge de la cuisine a disparu. Jake se plaint qu'on lui a volé sa radio, tu sais, la petite, avec les cassettes trop nulles des musiques pourries des années 20 qu'il arrête pas de passer…

\- Ouais, je sais bien, ouais. _Tous_ les portables ont disparu ?

\- Et les horloges, ajouta Roxy en hochant vigoureusement la tête. Les horloges, c'est très important.

\- Alors ? Eux aussi ? demanda Jane Crocker, qui s'était furtivement glissée près de Roxy.

\- Oui. Dingue, non ?

\- C'était ton portable, Dirk ? demanda la jeune femme d'un ton trop conversationnel pour être vraiment normal.

Elle évitait délibérément le regard d'Equius. Dirk ne le remarqua pas.

\- Non, c'était le sien, répondit-il en faisant un geste dans sa direction.

Jane hocha la tête. Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent. Elle lui adressa un très, très léger hochement de tête. Equius répondit de la même manière. _« Au moins elle n'ira pas me dénoncer sans raison. »_ , se dit-il.

Il valait mieux éviter de se faire remarquer par la direction. Il n'avait pas envie que quoique ce soit arrive à Eridan, surtout en ce moment.

\- Qui est-ce qu'on n'a pas vu aujourd'hui ? demanda Roxy à Jane.

-Tagare et Phossy ne sont toujours pas arrivés, mais ils ne devraient pas tarder. Vriska non plus n'est pas encore là. Ils vont venir.

\- Il faut qu'on les trouve maintenant, décida Roxy. C'est ultra-important. Vraiment méga putain d'important. Ils en sont après le temps, Jane. C'est super grave. Si on n'a plus de temps, on crève. Ca se passe comme ça.

\- Qu'est-ce que –

\- Viens, dit Roxy.

Elle prit Jane par le poignet et l'entraîna avec elle dans le couloir. La cuisinière roula des yeux mais n'essaya pas de se débattre. Equius remarqua que la main de Roxy avait glissé du poignet de Jane à ses doigts.

(Il remarqua autre chose, soudain, quelque chose d'un peu plus triste peut-être – Roxy ne portait plus son alliance.)

\- Désolée de vous abandonner, mais on a une _mission_ , déclara Roxy. On revient vite. A plus !

Elles disparurent sur ces mots.

Dirk et lui n'eurent pas le temps de parler de ce qui venait de se passer. En réalité, ils n'eurent pas vraiment le temps de faire grand-chose. A peine furent-ils laissés seuls, alors que Dirk avait ouvert la bouche pour parler, ses piercings brillant contre ses dents, qu'Equius perçut du coin de l'œil deux silhouettes se diriger vers eux d'un pas décidé.

Il se retourna et fut immédiatement poussé par Jade hors de la salle à manger.

\- Il faut qu'on discute, siffla-t-elle. C'est urgent.

Equius se laissa faire sans protester. Tout avait l'air urgent aujourd'hui, de toute façon.

Jake English, à sa gauche, avait lui aussi entraîné Dirk hors de la salle. Ils ne se touchaient pas. Ce n'était pas le meilleur moment pour le remarquer – il remarquait beaucoup, ce n'était pas bien, ça allait mal finir, il le savait – mais Equius ne put pas faire autrement que de noter la raideur dans le cou d'English et les yeux baissés de Dirk – mais c'était peut-être la situation qui le voulait – il ne devait pas s'en occuper.

Il ramena son attention sur Jade, qui continuait à le pousser. Bec, à ses côtés, semblait vouloir se faire le plus petit possible.

\- A propos des portables ? demanda-t-il.

\- Il faut un endroit fermé, annonça-t-elle sans lui jeter un seul regard. Un endroit où personne d'autre ne peut entrer.

Equius ne perdit pas son temps en questions.

\- On va à la calle, dit-il.

* * *

 

 

 

La calle était glacée. Dirk ferma la porte à l'aide de sa carte. Equius avait mal au bras, là où Jade l'avait agrippé pendant qu'ils descendaient. Son sang battait avec force dans ses oreilles.

(Elle avait eu l'air tellement tendue, tellement paniquée, les yeux grands ouverts et les doigts profondément enfoncés dans sa parka, que son inquiétude s'était muée en véritable peur – il n'aimait pas beaucoup voir Jade comme ça.)

\- C'est bon ? demanda Dirk. Personne ne peut entrer ici, à part Radiko et Sitara. On est bons, non ?

\- Il faut qu'on soit brefs, dit Jake.

\- Vas-y.

Ce fut Jade qui prit la parole.

\- On est dans la merde.

\- A cause des portables ?

\- Non. Si. Oui. Pire. Attends ! Il faut que j'explique… Que je me calme. Je suis très calme, d'accord ?

\- D'accord, fit Equius.

\- Ca fait… Ca fait cinq, six jours qu'on a enregistré des choses bizarres dans la salle de contrôle.

\- Quel genre de choses bizarres ?

\- Comme des secousses, répondit Jake. Des tremblements de terre. Mais nous ne sommes pas placés sur une faille sismique. Et puis ce n'est pas – vraiment des tremblements de terre. C'est plus comme…

\- Comme si quelque chose d'énorme bougeait très loin, fit Jade. Comme si une tempête terrible faisait rage sous la glace et que nous en sentions les bourrasques.

\- C'est dangereux ? demanda Dirk.

\- Si quelque chose produit ces vagues, alors c'est titanesque. Donc oui, ça pourrait se monter dangereux. Si ça s'approchait.

\- Et ça s'approche ?

Jade déglutit.

\- Ca s'approche.

Dirk et lui échangèrent un regard de connivence.

La semaine dernière, lorsque les robots étaient revenus au bateau pour leur révision, ils avaient ouvert la trappe contenant les charges creuses. Elles étaient vides.

(Lorsqu'Equius avait demandé, le soir même, si Eridan allait bien et si sa race n'était pas en danger, l'alien avait ri, demandé pourquoi il s'inquiétait, _quoi tu ne penses pas qu'on serait capables de se défendre c'est adorable Equius adorable dans le genre complètement con tu me touches beaucoup_ mais n'avait pas répondu.)

(Equius avait rêvé qu'il retrouvait Eridan en morceaux épars sur le sol d'acier de sa chambre la nuit suivante. Il n'avait pas très bien dormi.)

\- Et puis on a trouvé autre chose. Vous vous souvenez des orques ? Il y a un mois et demi, deux mois ?

Equius hocha la tête.

\- Quoi avec les orques ?

\- Ils sont morts, annonça platement Jade. On les a repérés sur la côte Sud pendant la dernière expédition. Il y a les traces que je t'avais montrées, Equius, sur les photos. Dirk, tu les avais vues ?

\- J'avais décidé de ne rien faire avec ça, mentit Equius. Il était de mauvaise humeur et j'ai repoussé le moment de lui dire. Je suis désolé, ajouta-t-il, cette fois-ci en direction de Dirk.

Il soupira.

\- Bah, on a l'habitude des non-dits depuis le temps.

Equius, étonnamment, se sentit gêné.

\- On a repéré des traces dans la neige, expliqua Jade à Dirk, qui avait croisé les bras. De grosses traces, un peu comme si on avait fait glisser quelque chose de très lourd dans la glace. Un peu comme des tentacules, tu vois ? Quelque chose de…

\- De gros ?

\- De gros. Cette fois, il y en avait plein.

\- Et vous êtes _allés_ là-bas ? interrogea Dirk, incrédule.

\- On le devait, répondit English.

\- Mais tu aurais pu –

\- C'est bon, Dirk, le coupa Jade, ne perdons pas de temps. Il y a pire.

\- Ah bon ? Pire ? Pire qu'une chose énorme vivant sous la mer et menaçant potentiellement de nous détruire ? Vas-y, je suis toute ouïe. Eclaire-moi, j'attends que ça. J'adore me rendre compte que ma petite expédition peinarde est en réalité une mission suicide. Vachement sympa.

\- On a demandé à avoir une communication avec la terre ferme, dit Jake English. A Aranea Serket. On est montés, on a expliqué que c'était très important, qu'il en allait de la survie de l'équipage tout entier.

\- Et ?

\- Elle a refusé. Elle a dit que toutes les communications étaient bloquées jusqu'à nouvel ordre et que nous ne pouvions rien faire.

\- Je suppose que c'est pour cela que les portables ont disparu, murmura Equius. Ils ont peur qu'on trouve le moyen de contacter quelqu'un qui puisse nous aider.

\- Et ma radio, ajouta Jake English. Pour qu'on n'essaie pas de la bricoler dans notre coin.

\- Donc il y a vraiment quelque chose là-dessous. Mais ça n'a pas de sens – s'ils le savaient, ils feraient ce qu'il faudrait pour nous sauver. Je ne comprends pas. Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont peur qu'on dise ? Qu'on se sauve ? Qu'on abandonne l'expédition ? Je ne comprends pas.

Dirk avait l'air dévasté. Jade secoua les mains.

\- C'est pour ça qu'on voulait vous demander de nous aider. Vous êtes les seuls qui avez accès aux pièces des robots. Est-ce que vous ne pourriez pas, je ne sais pas, construire quelque chose ? Une mini-radio ? Même pas dotée d'un récepteur –

\- C'est le récepteur le plus facile, fit sombrement Dirk. La partie émetteur, ça devient plus compliqué.

\- Vous pourriez bien trouver quelque chose, non ? insista Jade.

Dirk et Equius se regardèrent.

\- Nous sommes surveillés, finit par dire Equius. A l'atelier, notre travail est supervisé, je ne sais pas comment, mais il l'est. C'est Damara Megido qui nous regarde. Elle n'est pas de notre côté.

\- Ca tu m'étonnes. Elle irait tout dire à Scratch. Non, non, il faut faire ça en secret…

\- Mais tu ne te rends pas compte, voler des pièces prendrait un temps fou. Il faudrait y aller petit bout par petit bout. Et ce n'est même pas dit que ça fonctionnerait, le signal devrait être méga putain de fort. Et Serket – la grande – elle capterait le signal sur ses canaux, elle le brouillerait aussitôt.

\- On fera diversion au moment d'envoyer le message. Je vous en prie. Quelque chose d'horrible va nous arriver si on ne s'en va pas très vite. Je le sens. Je suis désolée de vous dire ça comme ça – mais j'ai un très mauvais pressentiment, quelque chose d'affreux nous attend, quelque chose de monstrueux, et je ne sais pas comment le combattre, alors il faut qu'on se barre, et vite, vraiment super vite.

Equius était très droit, très immobile. Il ne savait pas bien comment réagir. Son cœur s'était calmé : il n'était plus aussi nerveux qu'avant. Quelque part, c'était la confirmation de ses doutes. Quelque chose n'allait pas bien. On avait déplacé quelque chose et tout allait de travers. Equius le savait depuis le début.

(Jamais les murs ne lui avaient semblé aussi serrés et aussi froids. Equius n'était pas claustrophobe, mais la sensation d'être pris au piège lui pesait, soudain.)

Dirk soupira et se frotta la bouche.

\- D'accord, dit-il. Mais ça ne sera pas vite fait. Equius…

\- Je suis d'accord, dit-il. Pour tout.

Jade hocha la tête. Un pli disparut d'entre ses sourcils.

\- D'accord, répéta-t-elle. D'accord, on fait comme ça. Je suis désolée. Je suis tellement désolée. Je… Je suppose qu'on ne dit rien à personne.

Equius avait beaucoup entendu cette phrase ces derniers mois.

Il hocha la tête. Ce n'était qu'un secret de plus. Une tâche à accomplir. Il fallait fixer ce qui n'était pas droit. Il pensait être capable de le faire. Après tout, c'était son travail de réparer les choses.

\- Vous n'avez pas peur ? demanda finalement Jake English.

Dirk, lentement, fit non de la tête. Equius suivit son mouvement. Jake English ne répondit rien.

\- On va sortir tous les deux, Dirk et moi, puis toi et Equius, vous sortez après. Essayez de trouver un sujet de conversation, même un peu idiot. Si Damara vous surveille, alors je suppose qu'elle sait que nous sommes là.

\- C'est elle la coupable, hein ? Celle qui a volé les portables, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Qui d'autre ? répliqua Equius. Elle a dû passer au milieu de la nuit.

\- Mais on l'aurait entendue, dit English. Elle ne peut pas nous voler aussi impunément ! On se serait réveillés !

Jade clappa soudainement dans ses mains et poussa une exclamation de triomphe.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda Dirk.

\- Rien d'utile – ou peut-être que si, je ne sais pas encore ! Mais il faut que je fasse ma petite enquête avant, je reviendrai vous en parler ! J'ai besoin de Roxy. Vous savez où elle est ?

\- Elle doit être de retour à son laboratoire depuis le temps. Va l'occuper, Equius ne trouve plus rien à lui dire pour l'empêcher d'aller faire un tour aux réserves. Ce ne sera pas perdu.

\- Ok. Très bien. Bon, merci de nous avoir écoutés. J'espère que tout se passera bien.

\- Moi aussi, dit Equius.

\- Dirk, on y va ?

Jade contourna Equius pour se diriger vers la sortie. Equius vit Dirk se pencher dans l'intention de la suivre, mais, pendant quelques secondes – un instant très, très bref – Jake English le retint et lui chuchota quelque chose qu'Equius n'entendit pas – heureusement – et le corps de Dirk parut s'écraser sous son propre poids – et Equius eut envie de craquer le crâne de Jake English contre l'une des caisses de bois de la calle.

(Il s'en retint sans trop savoir comment. Ca faisait un moment qu'il avait remarqué à quel point Dirk Strider pouvait être pitoyable, _pâlement_ pitoyable peut-être, comme dirait Eridan, et il ne savait pas pourquoi il s'empêchait encore de lui proposer son aide alors qu'il brûlait d'envie de le faire.)

_« Il faut que je prenne mes médicaments. C'est l'heure. Je ne dois pas être en retard. »_

\- Dirk ? fit Jade, de nouveau.

Jake English lâcha le bras de Dirk, et Dirk s'en alla, la tête trop haute, les mains croisées sur son ventre comme s'il essayait de presser une coupure.

(Equius aurait frappé son ancien lui-même pour ne pas avoir aidé Dirk Strider plus tôt, cet immonde imbécile.)

Ils attendirent vingt secondes avant d'ouvrir à nouveau la porte de la calle et de sortir dans la lumière verdâtre des couloirs des calles. Ils n'essayèrent pas de parler. Equius n'aurait pas pu, de toute manière. La nervosité lui avait serré la gorge. Ce n'était pas à cause de ce qu'il s'était passé dans la calle, mais de ce qu'il y avait hors de la calle.

Dans l'ombre, derrière lui, il entendit quelque chose comme un froissement de tissu – un grattement d'ongles sur le métal.

* * *

 

\- Zahhak !

\- Sainte Marie mère de Dieu, marmonna-t-il entre ses dents.

S'il y avait bien une personne à qui il n'avait pas espéré parler aujourd'hui, c'était Vriska Serket.

Il poussa un soupir de lassitude et fit faire un dernier tour à son élastique pour être certain que ses cheveux ne lui tomberaient pas dans les yeux au milieu de la discussion.

Elle l'aborda au milieu du couloir et ne lui laissa même pas le temps d'être poli. Ce n'était pas important. Il avait appris, au fil de leurs cours de russe hebdomadaires, que Vriska ne laissait le temps d'être poli à personne. Ca l'avait profondément dérangé au début. Maintenant, ça allait mieux. Il fallait dire qu'il n'avait plus tant l'impression que Vriska Serket méritait sa politesse, ni son respect. Ils étaient donc dans une relation de non-respect mutuel qui lui convenait très bien.

(Le problème, avec Vriska Serket, était qu'elle lui paraissait un peu cruelle sur les bords, et qu'il n'aimait pas beaucoup la cruauté.)

\- T'as pas vu Tavros ? lui demanda-t-elle.

\- Nitram ? Non. Y a-t-il un problème à son sujet ?

\- Personne ne le trouve, voilà le problème ! répliqua-t-elle, et elle donna un coup de pied puéril contre le sol, ce qui ne l'émut pas le moins du monde.

\- N'est-il pas parti en expédition plus tôt dans la journée ?

\- Pour voir les orques morts, ouais, mais il aurait dû être rentré maintenant. Il n'a pas l'heure, mais il n'est pas complètement con. Tu es certain de ne pas l'avoir vu ?

\- Certain. Peut-être est-il moins tard que ce qu'on pense ?

Vriska Serket se frotta l'arête du nez avec vigueur.

\- Ne réponds pas à ce que je vais dire, marmonna-t-elle, très bas. L'assistante de Lalonde, Mutter Sarpas, a une montre dans sa chambre. Elle la gardait dans la salle de bains et elle se l'est pas faite piquer. Sa porte est ouverte si tu veux regarder.

\- C'est très gentil de ta part de me dire ça. Tu n'es pas aussi prévenante, d'habitude.

\- Ta gueule, Zahhak, répliqua-t-elle avec plus de rage que nécessaire. Ferme ta sale gueule. Ok ? Il faut qu'on trouve Tavros. Ca craint s'il n'est pas là. Il fait moins trente-cinq, là-dehors.

\- Tu as alerté d'autres personnes ?

\- Oui, quasiment tout l'équipage. Ca fait un moment déjà. Si tu sortais un peu de ta chambre, tu le saurais déjà. Jade patrouille autour du bateau. Je ne sais pas si je d-

Ils furent interrompus par le bruit d'une course précipitée dans le couloir, et ils se retournèrent au même moment, les mains serrées en poings prêts à se défendre. Mais ce n'était pas Scratch, ou pire, Megido, mais Phossy Varuna, un matelot quasiment muet dont la peau avait nécrosé lorsqu'il était jeune, le laissant à moitié défiguré par les cicatrices.

\- Venez, souffla-t-il, hors d'haleine (ou peut-être était-ce juste sa manière de parler). Bec. Tav. Dangereux.

Vriska avait déjà bondi sur ses pieds et fila dans le couloir à la suite de Phossy Varuna, qui continua à courir. Equius n'eut pas de mal à les rattraper.

Ils se dirigeaient vers le pont. La porte était grande ouverte. Il neigeait. Les projecteurs, le long de la coque, étaient allumés, et la neige tombait si dru qu'elle formait d'immenses murs blancs autour du bateau. Tout l'équipage était réuni.

Bec aboya. Par instinct, Equius se tourna vers lui et il tiqua. L'animal avait la gueule couverte de sang.

\- Où est Roxy ? hurla quelqu'un. Elle est pas revenue ?

\- Jade ! hurla en retour Vriska. Jade !

Après quelques secondes de confusion, Equius vit Jade pousser sans ménagement un matelot et se diriger vers eux. Il saisit les épaules de Vriska et la fit pivoter dans la bonne direction. Probablement qu'elle l'aurait frappé pour son insolence si elle avait eu la tête à ça, mais elle ne l'avait pas. Ses cheveux étaient emportés par le vent et lui fouettaient le visage.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Il n'avait jamais vu des yeux aussi grands dans le visage de Jade.

\- Bec a retrouvé Tavros, dit-elle, le souffle haché. Il est en bas. Il faut un brancard, quelque chose, très vite…

Vriska se précipita vers la rambarde, regarda le sol et poussa un cri bestial, suraigu, qui se perdit dans la nuit.

Equius résista à l'envie d'aller voir.

Il ne fallait pas s'agiter – rester logique.

\- Où est Roxy ? Elle est allée voir Scratch – où est-elle ?

\- Roxy ! beugla quelqu'un. Roxy !

\- Je vais la chercher –

\- Votre attention à tous.

Comme si on avait abattu quelqu'un dans la foule, tout le monde se tut. La voix du commandant venait d'être crachotée hors des haut-parleurs placés sur le pont.

Pendant un instant rien d'humain ne fit de bruit, et Equius prit pleinement conscience d'à quel point il n'y avait _rien_ , sur ces îles – le vent qui sifflait, la nuit, la neige qui construisait toujours ses remparts compacts autour de leur tout petit, petit bout de métal perdu.

\- On vient de m'avertir que le matelot Tavros Nitram, de l'équipe de terrain, a été retrouvé grièvement blessé et a été amené près de la coque du bateau.

De nouveau, un silence dans les hurlements des ténèbres.

\- Une prise médicale d'urgence m'est demandée afin de sauver ce qui lui reste de vie. Cependant, je suis au regret de vous annoncer qu'il est probablement trop tard. Tavros Nitram est déjà mort, car si ce qu'on me raconte est vrai, ses deux jambes ont été sectionnées, le laissant perdre son sang dans la neige. Vous conviendrez je n'en doute pas que ce n'est pas la meilleure façon de rester en vie.

Equius s'attendait à une tempête de réactions. Personne ne prit la parole. Il se retourna, chercha Jade du regard. Son expression était figée. La neige recouvrait déjà ses cheveux. Elle avait mille ans et le sang d'Equius se glaça.

\- Déployer le matériel est par conséquent interdit par ordre de vos supérieurs. Une équipe sera envoyée dans une dizaine d'heures pour récupérer le corps de Tavros Nitram lorsque la tempête se sera calmée. Toute infraction sera sévèrement punie. Merci de votre compréhension. Passez une agréable soirée.

Ces derniers mots firent l'effet d'un coup de fouet, et les réactions furieuses qui auraient dû arriver plus tôt roulèrent entre les membres de l'équipage. A nouveau, il entendit Vriska hurler, de ce cri animal et désespéré, plein de rage, et quelqu'un jeta une chaussure aux haut-parleurs. Au même moment, Roxy Lalonde fut jetée hors du bateau par une main aux ongles rouge sang.

Dirk la récupéra avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de tituber. La porte resta grande ouverte, béante sur l'obscurité du couloir. Roxy toussa, se racla la gorge, et frotta ses poignets.

\- Des malades, croassa-t-elle. Bande de sales enfoirés de malade, je leur chie à la gueule. Dirk, il faut qu'on fasse quelque chose. Il fait trop froid, il…

\- Qu'est-ce que tu leur as demandé ? la pressa-t-il.

\- Ils m'ont menacée – oh Dirk, c'était horrible, Megido, chienne de l'enfer, elle m'a menacée, il a un pistolet, ce connard a un pistolet, j'ai eu tellement peur, Dirk…

\- Equius !

Il se redressa. On lui tomba sur la poitrine, on le martela de coups rageurs. Equius ne recula pas mais il ne mit pas longtemps à reconnaître les mains noueuses de Vriska Serket.

\- Ma faveur, cracha-t-elle. Ma faveur. Tu as promis, alors je t'ordonne – va chercher Tavros. Tu dois le faire. Dépêche-toi. Vas-y ! Va le chercher ! Va !

Equius saisit les poignets de Vriska et les serra, assez fort pour la faire cesser de crier et lui faire relever la tête. Elle avait l'air hagard. Ses lèvres étaient bleues et de la neige salissait ses sourcils, sa frange.

\- Tais-toi, ordonna-t-il.

\- Tu as promis. Tu n'as pas le droit de le laisser mourir ! Va le chercher ! Va le chercher ! Va le chercher !

L'hystérie la gagnait à nouveau. Equius avait envie de serrer davantage ses poignets et de les briser pour la faire taire. Heureusement, Dirk apparut près d'eux, comme le Messie près de ses fidèles en proie à la panique. Il écarta Vriska et obligea Equius à la lâcher. Il était aussi froid et inexpressif que d'habitude. Peut-être même plus. Equius s'accrocha à cette froideur comme à une bouée de sauvetage.

\- Jade, lança-t-il, très sec. Mutter. Jake. Meseci. Roxy. Venez.

Ils se regroupèrent et formèrent un petit rond de dos courbés. L'ombre au centre de leur cercle était presque blanche. Dirk les força à se baisser davantage.

\- Nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps, dit-il. Nous n'allons pas laisser Tavros là-bas. Pas de questions inutiles. Les conclusions viendront plus tard. Il faut aller chercher le matériel. Stitch et Porrim doivent nous aider.

\- Mais Damara –

\- Roxy, s'il te plaît. Il faut quelqu'un pour faire diversion. L'opération ne devra pas prendre plus de vingt minutes. Lorsque tout le monde sera rentré dans le bateau, il faut que l'un d'entre nous se charge de Megido pendant que les autres iront chercher un brancard et de quoi le remonter. Porrim devra être prête à lui administrer des soins d'urgence.

\- Où va-t-on le mettre ? demanda Equius.

\- Dans notre salle de bains, répondit Dirk sans hésiter. Il faut se dépêcher. Je ne vous oblige à rien, mais –

\- Personne n'est contre ton idée, Dirk. Qui s'occupe de Megido ?

(C'était peut-être de la paranoïa, mais à cet instant, Equius aurait pu jurer que tous les regards s'étaient insensiblement tournés vers lui.)

(Il fallait bien que ça arrive. Un fantôme ne s'évite qu'un temps. Après quoi, il faut aller l'affronter, le mauvais esprit, la Sorcière.)

\- J'irai, dit-il, bien que tout le monde le sache déjà.

\- Je vais alerter Porrim, dit Jade. Jake et Mutter, vous remontrez Tavros, Meseci, tu descends le mettre dans le harnais. Dirk, tu coordonnes le tout. On n'a pas beaucoup de temps.

\- Et si on se fait prendre ?

\- On ne se fera pas prendre, affirma Jake, ses mots avalés par le vent.

* * *

Damara Megido aurait pu être n'importe où, mais Equius se demandait depuis un moment si elle ne le suivait pas lui en particulier au lieu de s'intéresser à tous les membres de l'équipage, si bien que lorsqu'il considéra qu'il avait assez erré dans les couloirs comme ça, il n'eut qu'à se retourner pour l'apercevoir. Sa robe verte luisait sous l'éclairage ténu des sorties de secours fermées. Ses yeux étaient invisibles dans l'ombre de son visage. Equius avala sa salive. Son cœur battait à toute vitesse. Ce n'était pas de l'excitation.

\- Est-ce que ça fait longtemps que vous me suivez ? demanda-t-il.

Elle ne répondit pas.

\- Est-ce le commandant qui vous le demande ?

Il entendit comme un ricanement. Ses mains étaient trempées. Il les essuya dans sa parka.

\- Il faut que je vous demande. A propos d'Aradia.

Damara Megido hocha très légèrement la tête.

\- Je me demandais quand est-ce que vous le feriez, monsieur Zahhak.

\- Maintenant. Maintenant, c'est bien. Que –

\- Vous ne méritez aucune information la concernant et vous n'en aurez aucune.

Equius eut, soudain, envie de se rouler en boule et de se cacher dans un coin sombre sans que personne n'essaie de le trouver. Il résista, se racla la gorge pour y déloger la boule de douleur qui la serrait, et continua à parler.

Quelque part, dans une petite partie rationnelle de son cerveau, il se rappelait du plan.

\- Comment va-t-elle.

\- Aucune information.

\- Est-ce qu'elle va bien ?

Le silence lui répondit.

\- Est-elle heureuse ?

Il crut que Damara ne lui répondrait pas non plus. Mais, après un petit moment, elle dit :

\- Plus qu'elle ne l'a jamais été avec vous.

Equius ne flancha pas. Il n'avait pas envie de briser quoi que ce soit. Il n'était pas en colère. S'il devait comparer ça à une émotion, il la comparerait à celle qu'il ressentait lorsqu'il songeait au suicide.

\- Son bras…

\- Elle a trouvé quelqu'un pour s'en occuper. Quelqu'un qui ne la considère pas comme une propriété privée.

\- Est-ce elle qui vous a demandé de me suivre ?

Il aurait pu utiliser tant d'autres mots (hanter, chasser, harceler, surveiller), mais il avait voulu rester neutre. Il fallait rester neutre. S'il versait ne serait-ce qu'un peu dans l'émotion, il s'effondrerait probablement. Il n'avait pas assez confiance en lui-même pour se croire capable de rester droit et de parler de ça normalement, normalement…

\- Non. J'ai fait ça de mon propre chef.

Damara Megido avait une drôle de voix. Presque fière.

\- Elle ne sait pas que vous êtes là.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce qu'elle ne mérite pas de savoir que vous existez encore.

\- Je ne parlais pas de ça. Pourquoi me suivez-vous ?

\- J'avais envie de savoir comment est-ce qu'elle avait pu se faire abuser par un homme comme vous. Pourquoi elle n'avait pas vu que vous étiez tordu dès le début.

Sa voix était très lente, comme si elle réfléchissait à chaque mot. Equius, lui, faisait tout pour ne pas réfléchir.

\- Et ?

\- J'ai une idée.

\- Allez-y.

\- Elle l'a toujours su. C'est pour cela qu'elle s'est laissée faire. Elle vous trouvait intéressant. Mais vous avez voulu lui voler sa vie alors elle s'est enfuie.

Equius commençait à se sentir nauséeux.

(Il aurait pu la tuer si elle n'avait pas menacé de le faire avant.)

(Il était resté tranquille pendant un temps admirable après la mort de Nepeta. Il avait du travail. Mais lorsqu'il avait passé son diplôme, et après avoir fini le bras d'Aradia, lorsque cette dernière avait récupéré toute sa mobilité, il n'avait plus rien eu pour s'occuper et personne pour le calmer.)

(Il ne s'était pas rendu compte d'à quel point il avait été odieux jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit partie. A quel point il avait pensé qu'elle lui appartenait et à quel point il était convaincu que ça ne changerait jamais. Ca faisait dix ans qu'il l'aimait et elle lui devait son bras, alors, alors, alors elle devait toujours rester.)

(Il ne se souvenait de ce qu'il s'était passé seulement parce qu'Aradia avait tout raconté aux agents de police. Il ne se souvenait pas de l'avoir jetée contre le mur après avoir essayé de l'étrangler lorsqu'elle avait dit :

« c'est fini, je m'en vais. »

ni d'avoir écrasé sur le carrelage de la cuisine le bras de métal qu'il avait mis tant de temps à perfectionner. Il ne se souvenait pas de s'être énervé. Pour lui, c'était comme être entré dans un trou noir, un abîme de rien.

Il ne se souvenait pas non plus du moment où elle avait pris un couteau et se l'était mis sous la gorge, et le moment où il avait reculé, et le moment où il avait cessé d'être menaçant pour se terrer dans un coin.)

(A vrai dire, il ne se souvenait vraiment pas de grand-chose, à part de s'être réveillé dans un poste de police, les mains attachées dans le dos, et Aradia avait disparu.)

\- Est-ce que vous regrettez ? demanda Damara Megido.

(Il s'était déjà posé la question « tiens, mais Equius, pourquoi tu ne t'es pas tué ce jour-là ? » Et il savait pourquoi. Il ne s'était pas tué parce qu'il n'en avait pas eu le courage. C'était trop facile. Ce n'était pas ce qu'il méritait. Alors il s'était forcé à réfléchir.

Le pire, dans tout ça, était qu'Aradia ne lui avait rien dit. Elle ne lui avait pas dit qu'il avait mal fait. Elle ne lui avait pas dit qu'elle le haïssait. Elle n'avait pas enfoncé le couteau dans la plaie en lui répétant à quel point il avait été un cinglé dégoûtant avec elle. Elle avait juste disparu et Equius avait dû tirer seul les conclusions de son silence.

Une semaine après le procès, où Aradia n'était pas présente, Equius, jugé innocent grâce (à cause ? grâce ? Il aurait préféré aller en prison, ça aurait été bien, normal, _juste_ ) à sa maladie, embarquait pour l'Arctique.)

\- Non, répondit-il, incapable de lever la voix.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce qu'elle est encore en vie, et que je ne suis plus avec elle. Alors, tout va bien.

\- Qui vous a dit ça ?

\- Personne. Personne ne m'a dit ça. Je l'ai pensé tout seul.

\- Tu es une très triste personne, commenta Damara Megido, avec, pour la première fois depuis le début de la conversation, quelque chose qui ressemblait à du sentiment.

Equius hocha la tête. Il ne savait pas quoi ajouter. Beaucoup de choses se bousculaient dans sa tête, beaucoup de phrases qu'il s'était répétées, des souvenirs en sa compagnie auxquels il se forçait à ne plus penser (elle ne l'aurait probablement pas voulu). Il n'était pas en état pour parler davantage.

Sa conscience intérieure, celle avec la voix qui ressemblait beaucoup à Nepeta, se chargea de le remettre sur le droit chemin.

_(Stupide Equius, stupide, stupide ! Espèce d'abruti chevalin dégoûtant, idiot, tu savais que tu ferais ça, allez, ça fait des mois maintenant, Tavros est en train de crever, on sait tous que tu es le moins stable et le plus dégueulasse des timbrés du monde mais fais quelque chose d'autre que te lamenter !)_

Oh. Oui. Tavros. Bien. Bien. Tavros. Pas Aradia. Très, très bien.

Equius se racla la gorge.

\- Pourquoi êtes-vous sous les ordres d'un homme comme le commandant Zerkratzen ? demanda-t-il, et sa voix était redevenue normale.

Le visage de Damara Megido, soudain, devint livide, puis rouge de fureur, dans un accès d'émotion si brusque qu'Equius fit un pas en arrière, surpris.

\- Je ne suis pas à ses _ordres_! feula-t-elle. Tu ne comprends rien ! Rien du tout ! Vous autres êtes trop stupides pour comprendre quoi que ce soit de toute manière !

\- Comprendre quoi ?

\- Tout. Tout ! Mais sache que d'entre tous, tu es le plus stupide, Equius Zahhak. Et que tu cours à notre perte.

Equius ne s'était vraiment pas attendu à ça.

\- Je te dois un conseil, Equius Zahhak, puisque tu as cessé de poursuivre Aradia de tes avances et que tu as réfléchi seul. Jette-toi à la mer tant que tu le peux.

\- Cela changera-t-il quoi que ce soit ?

\- Nous ne pouvons pas tous être des Jonas, répondit Damara. Tu ne recevras pas toujours de récompense pour avoir affronté tes erreurs.

\- Alors pourquoi le ferais-je ?

\- Pour ne pas voir le monde brûler. Noie-toi. Sois avalé, disparais, ne reviens jamais. Equius Zahhak, si tu as une once de bon sens, c'est ce que tu ferais.

\- Equius.

Equius bloqua son souffle. C'était Dirk. Ses doigts se nouèrent dans son dos.

_« Dieu merci il est là je peux m'en aller je peux m'en aller. »_

\- Merci pour votre conseil, fit-il en se penchant légèrement. Mais il me reste des choses à faire.

Damara Megido le considéra un instant, puis poussa un petit, tout petit soupir.

\- Très bien. Va, Equius Zahhak.

\- Equius ? Tu viens ? Il faut que je te parle d'un truc.

Equius se dépêcha de rejoindre Dirk Strider. Il fit de son mieux pour ne pas regarder derrière lui, mais avant qu'ils ne prennent le virage dans le couloir, alors que Dirk serrait son poignet d'une main couverte de sang presque sec, il tourna la tête. Damara Megido avait disparu.

\- Viens, siffla Dirk entre ses dents. Dépêche.

\- Vous avez réussi ? chuchota-t-il.

\- Oui. Il est dans la merde. Putain, Equius…

\- Porrim est avec lui ?

\- Marche normalement. Il y a une caméra là-bas. Oui, elle est avec lui. Stitch aussi.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il a ?

\- Il n'a plus –

Dirk s'étrangla sur les derniers mots et baissa la tête. Equius ne dit rien. Dirk finit par redresser le cou et dit, très rapidement :

\- Il n'a plus de jambes. On les lui a mangées.

\- Oh.

_« Oh, en effet. Oh. »_

Equius savait très bien quel genre d'animal – de personne – d'entre-deux avait pu faire une chose pareille, et la culpabilité lui écrasa la tête.

\- Il a perdu beaucoup de sang et est en hypothermie.

\- Je vois, murmura-t-il.

Dirk n'ajouta rien. Il fallait dire qu'il n'y avait pas grand-chose à ajouter.

* * *

Porrim était seule pour veiller sur Tavros lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans leur salle de bains. Le chauffage était allumé.

Elle était assise sur ses genoux, sa robe remontée sur ses jambes et nouée autour de sa taille. Elle avait les mains dans des gants en latex et un briquet entre les doigts. Concentrée, elle passait une aiguille dans la flamme.

Equius ne put pas s'empêcher de regarder le corps de Tavros coincé dans leur petite baignoire.

On l'avait tordu comme on l'avait pu pour que son corps soit dans l'eau chaude, mais pas ses moignons de jambes. Il était très pâle, presque bleu. Le bout de ses jambes avait noirci. Il avait des engelures. L'eau du bain fumait, rose foncée, presque rouge. Tavros ne bougeait pas. Ses yeux étaient fermés et sa bouche entrouverte.

Equius ne frémit même pas.

\- Je ne peux pas recoudre ses moignons, annonça Porrim, mais il a des lésions au-dessus de l'endroit où ça a été sectionné. C'est le moins que je puisse faire. Stitch est allé chercher de la pommade pour aider à cicatriser. On devra nettoyer la plaie avant. Est-ce que vous avez de quoi éponger ?

\- J'ai deux serviettes de bain, proposa Equius.

\- Quelle couleur ?

\- Bleu foncé.

\- Très bien. Très bien. Tu veux bien m'aider ? demanda-t-elle à Strider. Prends une compresse et quand je te le dis, essuie.

Dirk obéit. Porrim passa son fil dans le chas de son aiguille et se pencha sur les plaies de Tavros. Equius vit sa main trembler lorsqu'elle la posa sur ce qui lui restait de cuisse, mais cela ne dura pas longtemps.

L'aiguille s'enfonça dans la peau de Tavros et il ne réagit pas.

Porrim avait plusieurs blessures à recoudre. Alors que Dirk et elle s'affairaient au-dessus de Tavros, silencieux, et que l'humidité recouvrait les murs, Equius s'assit dans le dernier coin libre de la salle de bains pour les regarder faire. La chaleur et le sentiment très particulier d'assister à une situation qui le dépassait le rendirent somnolent.

Il repensait à ce qu'avait dit Damara Megido.

« Nous ne sommes pas tous des Jonas. »

Lorsqu'il était arrivé aux Etats-Unis, ses parents avaient acheté une Bible en anglais, et Equius l'avait lue avec attention, car il était encore très croyant, et il allait à l'Eglise tous les dimanches. Jonas n'était pas très important, mais Equius se souvenait d'avoir été impressionné par le poisson géant qui l'avait avalé et de son ventre chaud duquel Jonas était ressorti, trois jours plus tard, pour accomplir la volonté du Seigneur.

Jonas avait demandé à l'équipage :

« Jetez-moi à la mer, et les vagues se calmeront, et vos vies seront épargnées, puisque je sais que je suis la raison pour laquelle cette tempête s'abat sur vous. »

Il avait raison. La tempête s'arrêta aussitôt qu'il fut jeté dans l'eau.

Equius se demanda ce qu'avait ressenti Jonas en touchant le sol gluant de vase du fond de l'océan. S'il s'était demandé si le Seigneur avait bien un plan pour lui, et si son sacrifice allait changer quelque chose. Avait-il douté ? Avait-il regretté ? Ou avait-il accepté son sort avec calme, tranquillité, car il avait désobéi le Seigneur, et le Seigneur n'aimait pas la désobéissance.

« Jetez-moi à la mer, et les vagues se calmeront. »

« Nous ne sommes pas tous des Jonas », avait dit Damara Megido.

Equius commençait à piquer du nez lorsqu'on toqua discrètement à la porte.

\- Qui est-ce ? demanda Dirk.

\- Stitch, marmonna le docteur de l'autre côté.

Equius se releva et lui ouvrit.

Le docteur Stichart fit de son mieux pour entrer dans la salle de bains, maintenant trop bondée, et sortit de sa poche un flacon de pommade.

\- Tu as fini ? demanda-t-il.

\- Presque, répondit Porrim.

Ils attendirent quelques secondes avant que Porrim Maryam ne relève la tête. Son aiguille était rouge. Elle l'essuya dans sa robe d'un air absent, et passa son avant-bras sur son front couvert de sueur.

\- Vous devriez sortir, dit Stichart de sa voix grave.

\- Où sont les serviettes dont tu m'as parlé ? demanda Porrim.

\- Dans le placard sous le lavabo, répondit Equius.

\- Merci. Allez. Sortez. Nous avons besoin d'espace. Merci…

Dirk et lui sortirent en silence de la salle de bains. Stichart ferma la porte derrière eux et Equius entendit le petit _clac_ du verrou.

Ils restèrent debout côte à côte, sans se regarder, sans se parler, pour ce qui aurait bien pu être cinq minutes. Ils n'entendaient rien de ce qu'il se passait de l'autre côté de la porte. Equius aurait aimé pouvoir croire que c'était bon signe, que Tavros ne souffrait pas, mais il n'avait pas le cœur à ça.

\- Tu veux t'assoir avec moi ? demanda soudain Dirk d'une toute petite voix.

Equius hocha la tête. Dirk, à petits pas, se dirigea vers la couchette inférieure, se glissa sous le lit et alla se coller contre le mur froid. Il le rejoignit. Là encore ils restèrent silencieux, mais Equius savait qu'ils finiraient par parler, ou, au moins, que Dirk finirait par parler.

\- S'il s'en sort, ce sera un miracle, pas vrai ? fit Strider, tout doucement.

\- Je pense, oui, répondit-il sur le même ton.

\- Je ne sais pas pourquoi Scratch a refusé qu'on l'amène à bord. Rien ne va plus. Les robots qu'on a ramenés étaient vides, et puis maintenant, ça. Je ne comprends plus rien.

\- Moi non plus.

Dirk, peut-être sans le vouloir, se rapprocha de lui. La dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient touchés sur ce lit, c'était dans un moment de désespoir et d'incompréhension presque semblable. Mais cette fois-ci, Equius partageait ce sentiment, alors il ne s'en offusqua pas.

\- J'y pensais tout à l'heure… Tavros m'avait dit qu'il avait un frère. Et qu'il vivait avec quelqu'un. Il leur envoyait des messages toutes les semaines. Je me disais qu'on pourrait peut-être les prévenir… Mais Aranea ne voudra sûrement pas. Et puis…

Dirk ne finit pas sa phrase, mais Equius savait ce qu'il allait dire. _« Comment annonce-t-on à quelqu'un que son frère s'est fait dévorer les jambes ? Comment dit-on à quelqu'un que son partenaire est entre la vie et la mort à des milliers de kilomètres d'ici ? »_

A nouveau, Equius remarqua à quel point ils étaient éloignés de tout, et il eut l'impression que ce qu'il se passait n'était plus vraiment réel, et qu'ils n'étaient plus que de petits naufragés sans notions ni de temps ni d'espace, sur lesquels les lois humaines n'avaient plus d'emprise.

\- Si on avait l'émetteur, on aurait pu dire quelque chose, dit Dirk.

\- Oui.

\- On va le construire, pas vrai.

\- Oui. Oui. Bientôt.

Il ajouta :

\- Merci d'avoir organisé tout ça.

\- Roxy aurait dû le faire à ma place. Elle est beaucoup plus douée que moi.

\- Tu t'en es bien sorti.

\- Si Tavros meurt, je ne m'en serai pas aussi bien sorti que ce que j'aurais pu.

Equius ne sut pas quoi lui dire. Dirk soupira puis secoua la tête.

\- J'aurai essayé, au moins.

\- Oui. Au moins.

* * *

Il n'avait pas très envie de se lever, ce soir-là, mais il le fit malgré tout.

Porrim était sortie un peu plus tard de la salle de bains, alors qu'ils commençaient à s'endormir sur la couchette d'Equius, les serviettes noires de sang sous le bras. Elle repasserait avant que Damara ne fasse sa ronde. Ni lui ni Dirk n'avaient osé lui demander si elle pensait qu'il survivrait.

Lorsqu'il descendit, le vent était tombé. Il remarqua que la neige, à l'endroit où avait été récupéré Tavros, avait été tassée. Des empreintes d'animal tournaient autour. Equius plissa les yeux. C'étaient des pattes de chien. Elles s'éloignaient ensuite du bateau, avec dans son sillage un chemin inégal, comme si l'animal avait traîné quelque chose de lourd.

Equius dût réfléchir quelques secondes avant de comprendre que ça devait faire partie du plan. Le commandant Zerkratzen avait demandé à ce qu'on ramène le corps au bateau, mais ils pouvaient faire passer sa disparition sur le compte de bêtes sauvages. Bec devait avoir aidé Jade.

(Et après, qu'allaient-ils faire ? Un faux enterrement ? Le commandant oserait-il pousser l'hypocrisie jusque là ? Il commençait à croire qu'il en serait capable.)

Eridan bondit presque hors de l'eau lorsqu'il arriva près du point de pêche.

\- « Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? » demanda-t-il aussitôt. « Il y avait de la lumière quand je suis arrivé, et ça sent le sang _partout_ – »

\- « Eridan », dit Equius, soudainement épuisé.

\- « Quoi ? Ca ne va pas ? »

\- « Quelqu'un sur le bateau s'est fait attaquer par l'un des tiens. »

Eridan ouvrit la bouche et la laissa comme ça quelques secondes, incapable d'articuler quoi que ce soit.

\- « Je suis désolé », finit-il par dire.

\- « Ce n'est pas ta faute. »

\- « Ils ne savaient pas. Je t'ai déjà dit, pour nous, vous – »

\- « Êtes comme des animaux. Je sais, Eridan. Je sais. »

Eridan se racla la gorge puis toussa un peu, l'air de ne pas trop savoir quoi répondre. Equius soupira.

\- « Enfin… »

\- « Bien sûr, » ajouta précipitamment Eridan, « toi, c'est différent. Enfin. Pour moi, c'est différent. N'importe qui d'autre… Mais c'est parce qu'ils ne savent pas, ces putains de sceptiques mesquins sans intérêt, pas comme moi, pas comme toi non plus, ils ne savent pas, tu mérites un minimum de respect. »

\- « Tous ceux de mon bateau méritent du respect », claqua Equius. « Tout le monde mérite du respect. Le tien aussi. »

\- « Tu aimais bien la personne qui s'est faite attaquer ? »

\- « Pas spécialement, mais – »

\- « Alors quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? »

\- « Rien, rien ne va pas ! Qu'est-ce qui pourrait mal aller ? »

\- « Equius Zahhak », ordonna Eridan. « Ca suffit. Tu arêtes tes conneries et tu parles pour de vrai, maintenant. C'est moi le dramatique ici. Toi, tu es bizarre et tu me dis que je délire et quand tu ne vas pas bien, tu dis ce qui ne va pas bien. »

\- « Je… »

\- « Si tu mens, je te casse les dents. »

\- « Je m'inquiète, voilà ce qui ne va pas ! »

Il avait dit ça plus fort que ce qu'il avait voulu.

\- « Tavros est sur le point de mourir, Dirk va mal, Roxy va mal, Jade va mal, Damara Megido me fait peur – elle me _terrifie_ – et des choses bizarres se passent sur le bateau, j'ai peur de faire les choses mal, j'ai peur de ce qu'il va se passer, j'aurais dû les avertir du danger, j'aurais dû leur dire que vous étiez dangereux, si je leur avais dit Tavros aurait ses jambes et il ne serait pas _en train de mourir_ , et – et toi, tu as de nouvelles blessures sur les bras, bordel, _Eridan_ ! »

Sa voix était rauque. Eridan sortit de son immobilité, s'approcha avec prudence du bord du trou et, lentement, précautionneusement, tendit la main.

\- « Je peux ? » demanda-t-il.

Equius hocha la tête. Ses yeux le piquaient. Il se les essuya du revers de la main et s'avança un peu.

La peau d'Eridan était aussi froide que dans son souvenir, et lorsqu'il saisit son visage entre ses mains, Equius commença à trembler.

\- « Tu peux continuer à parler », lui souffla Eridan, alors que ses doigts trempés glissaient entre ses cheveux.

\- « Je ne sais pas quoi dire. » chuchota-t-il. « J'ai peur. J'ai peur. Je ne sais pas quoi faire, j'ai tout fait de travers, et j'ai peur. Ca te va comme raison ? Ca te va ? J'ai peur. J'ai très peur. Pour tout le monde. Même pour toi. Des choses affreuses vont se passer et j'ai peur pour toi. »

\- « Eq, je vais bien. »

\- « Je sais, je sais que tu vas bien, je… »

Eridan continua à passer ses mains sur son visage, et lorsqu'Equius commença à sangloter (des sanglots très brefs, saccadés, réprimés), il le sentit appuyer un peu sur son crâne pour se hisser sur la berge, et des lèvres glacées se posèrent avec délicatesse sur son front, sur ses joues.

Eridan émettait un son très grave, très doux, qu'Equius n'aurait probablement pas su refaire. C'était un son très calme. Equius baissa davantage la tête et enfonça son visage entre ses mains. Eridan les écarta pour l'obliger à le regarder.

\- « Eq. »

\- « Quoi. »

\- « Je ne suis pas infidèle, d'accord ? »

Equius renifla.

\- « Quoi ? »

\- « Je suis toujours _moarharl_ avec Feferhhi. Mais – tu ne vas pas bien. D'accord ? »

Equius ne put pas s'empêcher de laisser s'échapper un petit rire cassé.

\- « Tu es pâle avec moi ? »

\- « Oui. »

\- « Pourquoi ? »

\- « Parce que tu n'as pas l'air d'avoir besoin de quoi que ce soit d'autre. » répondit-il, et Equius crut entendre de l'amertume dans sa voix, avant qu'il ne recommence à gronder, et à nouveau, il sentit les larmes lui brûler les yeux.

Les mains d'Eridan passèrent dans sa nuque avec leur froideur de cadavre humide, mais Equius ne chercha pas à l'empêcher. Il continuait à l'embrasser. Il sentait la mer dans toute son immensité, toutes les choses mortes et toutes les choses qui y vivaient, le gel perpétuel, la chair grise des poissons, avec leurs petits yeux qui éclataient entre les dents, le sel, les algues, les monstres. Equius entrouvrit la bouche.

Lorsqu'Eridan l'embrassa pour de bon, lèvres froides sur les siennes, une fois timidement, puis franchement, avidement, ses mains serrées dans son dos comme s'il cherchait à le retenir, et que le cœur d'Equius commença à s'emballer, il ne fut qu'à moitié surpris, endormi par le froid, les pleurs et la fatigue.

Puis ils se séparèrent.

Les pupilles d'Eridan avaient quasiment disparu dans ses iris. Sans trop réfléchir, il demanda :

\- « Ca aussi, c'était pâle ? »

Sa question n'était pas ironique, mais il vit les joues d'Eridan devenir extrêmement foncées, et il marmonna quelque chose d'inintelligible avant de retirer ses mains de sa nuque comme s'il y les avait brûlées. Puis il s'écarta tout à fait.

\- « J'y vais », dit-il. « On se revoit plus tard. »

Et, d'un geste précipité, il replongea dans l'océan et disparut aussi vite qu'il était apparu.

Equius resta assis sur le bord, les yeux dans le vague. L'empreinte glacée des doigts d'Eridan lui picotaient le cou. Il referma les lèvres. Elles étaient très salées.

Pour être très honnête

(il ne l'était plus beaucoup ces derniers temps)

il ne se sentait pas exactement mieux.

* * *

Equius entendit Tavros pousser un grand soupir, puis inspirer à plein poumons, et il releva aussitôt la tête, alerté.

Le jeune homme avait ouvert les yeux, la bouche grande ouverte. Ses bras s'agitaient frénétiquement dans l'eau. Equius se leva rapidement et posa les mains sur ses épaules, l'obligeant à rester tranquille.

\- Tout va bien, dit-il. Tout va bien. Tu es en sécurité, tu es sauf, tout va bien.

\- Equius, hoqueta-t-il. Equius, Equius…

Sa voix était brisée, à peine plus haute qu'un chuchotis. Equius posa une main sur son front. Il était brûlant. Il ne savait pas si c'était bon signe ou pas. Instinctivement, il porta la main à ses poches pour chercher un élastique et s'attacher les cheveux, mais ils étaient tous cassés.

\- Tout va bien, répéta-t-il. Tu en en sécurité. Ne t'agite pas.

\- Je…

\- Calme-toi. Respire. Tout va bien.

\- Mes – Equius…

\- Si tu restes calme, dit-il, je t'expliquerai ce qu'il s'est passé.

Tavros le regarda un instant, plissa les yeux, puis soupira à nouveau et posa la tête contre le mur. Deux grandes taches rouges s'étalaient sous ses yeux.

\- Tout va bien ? demanda Equius.

Tavros fit un petit « hm », et ferma les yeux.

\- Tu es dans le bateau, dans notre chambre, à Dirk et moi. Tu étais parti inspecter les corps des orques, tu te souviens ?

Tavros hocha mollement la tête.

\- C'est Becquerel qui t'a retrouvé.

\- Bon chien, marmonna Tavros avec un semblant de sourire. Meilleur ami.

\- Tu étais en hypothermie. Et…

Equius regarda ses jambes – la gauche s'arrêtait au-dessus du genou, l'autre un peu plus bas. Il hésita. Il ne savait pas quoi dire, comment le formuler. Comment réagirait Tavros ? Le choc serait peut-être trop fort, il ne savait pas, il aurait peut-être besoin de quelqu'un à ses côtés en cas de problème…

\- Le commandant n'a pas voulu qu'on te ramène, finit-il par dire.

\- Ah bon.

\- Nous ne savons pas pourquoi.

Tavros, à nouveau, fit un petit « hm » et ne bougea pas. Il avait l'air extrêmement faible. Equius se souvint des directives de Porrim et se redressa un instant pour saisir la bouteille d'eau plate qu'elle avait ramenée. Il se pencha vers Tavros.

\- Il faut que tu boives, dit-il.

Comme Tavros restait immobile, il porta la bouteille à ses lèvres. Il mit une ou deux secondes avant de déglutir. De l'eau lui ruissela sur le menton. Equius savait que faire boire quelqu'un de force pouvait être dangereux (et ce n'était pas exactement dans son intention de noyer Tavros) mais il n'avait pas le choix.

Il but la moitié de la bouteille, puis Equius se releva, un peu gêné, et reposa la bouteille sur le bord du lavabo. Il n'était pas fait pour s'occuper d'un malade. Il ne se sentait pas à sa place. Il jeta un coup d'œil à la porte, espérant vaguement que quelqu'un apparaisse pour l'aider, mais il n'y avait personne.

Il entendit l'eau remuer. Tavros avait tendu le bras dans sa direction.

\- Equius.

\- Oui ?

\- Mes jambes.

Equius ferma les yeux et maudit silencieusement tous les dieux qu'il connaissait.

\- Je suis navré. Vraiment.

Tavros frissonna violemment.

\- Est-ce que tu te souviens de quoi que ce soit ?

\- Je n'ai plus de jambes, murmura Tavros.

\- Que s'est-il passé ?

\- Je ne sais plus. Je ne sais pas. Je…

\- Tavros. C'est important.

\- Je ne sais plus. Je n'ai plus de jambes.

\- Tavros. Dis-moi très franchement. Qui t'a fait ça ?

\- Je…

Il évitait son regard.

\- Tu vas – je veux dire… Tu vas croire que c'est…

\- Non. Je t'écoute. Je te crois.

\- Je… J'ai cru voir – tu… J'ai _cru_ … Peut-être que j'hallucinais déjà… Comme des… Comme des requins. Mais ils avaient des bras – non, je délirais, je, désolé, désolé, désolé… Mais ils ont – mes jambes, et puis, ils… Ils m'ont jeté sur la glace.

Il se tut un instant.

\- J'avais mal. J'avais _mal_ …

\- Est-ce que tu as toujours mal ?

\- Je n'ai plus de jambes, répéta-t-il.

Ses yeux devinrent très brillants. Equius serra les lèvres et garda le dos droit. Lorsque Tavros commença à pleurer, Equius s'éclipsa.

La race d'Eridan avait donc un certain goût pour la cruauté. Ca ne l'étonnait pas le moins du monde.

* * *

Cela faisait deux jours que Tavros avait été ramené sur le bateau.

Equius aurait aimé dire qu'il était sauf, mais ce n'était pas le cas. Il vomissait tout ce qu'il avalait, et il ne se réveillait que très rarement. Dans ces moments-là, il se contentait d'ouvrir un peu les yeux. Il ne bougeait jamais.

Maryam passait fréquemment pour faire sa toilette et vérifier ses plaies. Elle voulait le transférer dans sa salle de bains la nuit prochaine. Equius n'était pas contre, mais la culpabilité le rongeait. La présence de Tavros mourant à quelques mètres de lui l'angoissait et le rassurait à la fois. Si Porrim le ramenait bel et bien dans sa chambre, Equius était quasiment certain qu'il irait surveiller Tavros pendant son temps libre, répugné ou pas.

Ni Aranea Serket ni le commandant ne furent vus de ces deux jours. Roxy était montée pour demander à les voir au nom de tout l'équipage. Inexplicablement, la porte était restée fermée, et personne ne lui avait répondu.

Entre les trois supérieurs, il n'y avait plus que Damara Megido pour être présente, et elle restait obstinément silencieuse face à toutes les questions qu'on pouvait lui poser.

Equius se demandait comment les rumeurs évoluaient dans l'équipage. Il n'avait parlé à personne d'autre que Dirk pendant les deux derniers jours. Mais il avait l'impression que, de toute façon, personne ne parlait plus vraiment avec qui que ce soit.

Il était allé voir Eridan le soir précédent. Ce n'était pas pour parler de ce qu'il s'était passé. Si Eridan ne voulait pas en parler alors Equius ne le voulait pas non plus : ce qui était important, c'était de s'assurer qu'il allait bien, qu'il était sain et sauf, et qu'il le resterait.

Eridan n'était pas là. Equius s'était soudain senti comme abandonné.

(« Jette-toi à la mer », avait dit Damara Megido. « Nous ne sommes pas tous des Jonas. »)

L'envie de lui obéir lui donnait la nausée, mais elle restait malgré tout dans un coin de sa tête, s'attardait dans le bout de ses doigts comme une vieille brûlure.

Il y repensait lorsque Dirk entra dans l'atelier, et aussitôt, il n'y songea plus.

Il avait enlevé ses lunettes. Ses yeux étaient rouges, gonflés, brillants. Equius s'immobilisa complètement. Dirk s'essuya les yeux puis sembla le remarquer, et son visage se tordit.

\- Casse-toi, Equius, cracha-t-il.

\- Ca va ? demanda-t-il, stupidement.

\- Je vais très bien !

A peine eut-il fini sa phrase qu'il se plia en deux et Equius l'entendit gémir.

Il n'hésita pas longtemps à se lever.

\- Va-t-en, gronda Dirk, va-t-en, Equius je te préviens…

\- Dirk –

\- Equius, va-t-en, je n'ai pas besoin – je suis un putain d'adulte, je suis un adulte, je peux – de…

Pendant une seconde, deux peut-être, Equius resta immobile. Peut-être disait-il vrai, peut-être n'avait-il pas besoin de lui, Equius était frustré et seul et il cherchait quelqu'un pour se faire croire qu'il ne l'était plus, peut-être, peut-être…

Mais Dirk franchit le mètre et demi qui les séparait d'un pas si vif qu'Equius n'eut pas le temps de reculer, et il enfouit la tête dans le creux de son cou, les mains serrées autour de ses épaules assez fort pour lui faire mal.

Puis il commença à pleurer.

Equius ferma les yeux et le serra dans ses bras. Ce n'était pas facile : Dirk était beaucoup plus grand que Nepeta, et ses mouvements étaient paniqués, saccadés, presque gênés. Dirk avait peur, Equius le savait. Dirk ne voulait pas être faible.

Equius savait très bien que Dirk n'était pas faible. Il était tellement plus que ça.

(Ca faisait un moment qu'il n'avait pas regardé un être humain et s'était dit : tu vaux plus que ce que tu ne crois et j'aimerai t'aider à le comprendre.)

\- _Shoosh_ , Dirk, _shoosh_ , ça va aller, murmura-t-il.

Pour toute réponse, Dirk enfonça davantage sa tête dans son épaule. Il serrait les dents. Equius l'entendait dans la manière dont les sanglots qu'il essayait de réprimer sortaient de sa gorge. Il ne pouvait pas le forcer à s'habituer à lui. Nepeta disait qu'on ne pouvait pas forcer l'amour de quelqu'un et Equius l'avait bien appris maintenant. Alors il resta aussi calme que possible et bougea un peu, réussit à placer ses bras, trouva comment était construit Dirk, comment est-ce qu'il pouvait tenir Dirk.

Il le sentit se détendre un peu. Puis Dirk émit un pathétique petit son, le son d'un enfant abandonné qui n'arrive plus bien à pleurer, avant de dire :

\- Je veux que Jake English aille se faire bouffer par un requin et qu'il disparaisse à jamais.

\- Ca peut s'arranger, répondit-il très sérieusement.

Dirk eut un demi-rire humide avant de revenir à sa position initiale.

\- Merde, je voudrais être bouffé par un requin et disparaître à jamais.

\- Ce serait du gâchis. Je désapprouve cette idée.

\- Ca me fait très plaisir, dit-il, la voix étouffée par sa parka.

\- Je le pense.

\- Je sais. C'est pour ça que ça me fait plaisir.

Dirk bougea un petit peu. Equius réapprenait très vite ce qu'il avait oublié avec la mort de Nepeta, l'envie de secouer Strider pour qu'il comprenne qu'il valait bien mieux que ce qu'il pensait, le besoin de lui dire qu'il n'était pas seul, la satisfaction de savoir qu'il en était déjà conscient. Mais aussi le battement lent du cœur de Strider et la manière dont ses mains aux ongles trop court étaient callées dans son dos.

Ce ne serait pas comme avec Nepeta. Ils s'étaient connus pendant des années et il faudrait le même temps pour arriver à un équilibre aussi parfait que celui qu'il avait connu avec elle. Dirk et lui ne se reverraient peut-être jamais après l'expédition.

_« Tant pis »_ , pensa-t-il. _« C'est maintenant que ça compte. »_

Dirk hoqueta et se redressa un peu, sans s'éloigner cependant. Il avait cessé de pleurer. Ses joues étaient brûlantes. Equius le sentit passer sa main dans ses cheveux un instant, tirant sur un des nœuds avec un peu d'irritation. Il sourit.

\- Je suis un adulte, marmonna Dirk. Mais pas aujourd'hui. Aujourd'hui je suis une loque.

\- Tu veux m'expliquer ?

\- C'est facile. Moi, Dirk Strider, suis vraiment, complètement éperdument putain d'amoureux de Jake English, qui est je le rappelle stupidement parfait. Mais stupide, parfait Jake English ne retourne pas mes sentiments, et me le dit au détour d'un couloir après deux mois de relation avant de partir en courant. Cependant, Jane Crocker est elle aussi éprise de stupide, parfait Jake English, et m'en veut de le prendre à part et de le, je cite, « forcer à rester dans votre relation abusive idiote ». Tu suis ?

\- Je suis.

\- Et tout cela alors que Roxy Lalonde, notre scientifique de renom, fout en l'air son mariage et sa vie en retombant dans l'alcool et en flirtant avec Jane Crocker, ce qui une fois sobre la rend vachement honteuse et triste, car Jane Crocker s'en bat l'une sans faire bouger l'autre de ce que pense Roxy, et je n'arrive pas à la consoler, et voilà, tout le monde déteste tout le monde et c'est la merde.

Sa voix avait recommencé à déraper et il dut se mordre les lèvres.

\- Je ne me rendais même pas compte qu'il voulait se casser, murmura-t-il.

Equius n'était pas certain d'avoir les capacités de lui dire à quel point il comprenait ce qu'il ressentait.

\- Ca va aller mieux.

\- Comment tu sais ça ?

\- Parce que tu n'es pas stupide. Est-ce que tu veux des explications ? Qu'il te dise ce qui n'a pas marché ? Que tu saches ce que tu as raté ?

Dirk hocha la tête. Equius avait l'impression qu'il recommençait à pleurer.

\- Tu peux aller lui demander, lui dit-il, très doucement. Il est toujours là. Peut-être qu'il refusera au début, mais dis-lui que tu ne t'en sortiras pas si tu ne comprends pas.

\- Il va fuir. Il ne va rien me dire. Il va avoir trop peur. Je le connais.

\- Alors c'est un méprisable idiot, qui n'aura rien fait d'autre que te faire perdre ton temps d'une manière abjecte qui répugnerait le premier être humain sensé, ce qui je crois n'est pas le cas. J'ai foi en tes choix de partenaires.

Dirk soupira profondément puis lui demanda :

\- J'ai vraiment été mauvais. Genre, ultra-mauvais, niveau de fils de pute de Satan mauvais, décharge-mauvais.

\- Peut-être. Je n'en sais rien. Vous faites partie d'une expédition à haut-risque en Arctique où des gens meurent et des choses étranges bougent dans l'océan. Peut-être que ça joue un rôle.

\- C'est sûr que dit comme ça, on n'a pas l'impression que toutes les conditions soient réunies pour une romance saine et complète.

Un nouveau soupir.

\- Je suis vraiment amoureux de lui.

\- Je sais.

\- Et j'aurais vraiment envie que ça se passe normalement. Bien. Normalement bien et qu'il soit… Et que ça ne soit pas… Que je ne sois pas un gros connard abusif. Tu sais.

Equius hocha la tête.

\- J'ai mal aux jambes, marmonna Dirk. On peut s'assoir ?

Il n'attendit pas vraiment de réponse et fit deux pas maladroits avant de s'écrouler sur son lit. Ses joues étaient couvertes de sillons de sel blancs, à cause des larmes sèches. Il avait l'air pitoyable, mais, au moins, il n'était pas pitoyable tout seul. Equius se sentit presque heureux.

Instinctivement, lorsqu'Equius s'assit à ses côtés, ils revinrent se coller l'un à l'autre.

\- Avant, avec Roxy, fit lentement Dirk, on était vraiment très proches. Elle était amoureuse de moi à un moment, puis on a changé. C'est devenu autre chose. J'ai fait de mon mieux pour l'aider à sortir de toute la merde dans laquelle elle s'était enfoncée. Je n'y arrive plus, maintenant.

Il ajouta, d'un ton presque inaudible :

\- Si je pouvais t'aider toi, ce serait bien.

Equius songea à lui dire à propos de tout. D'Eridan, des créatures sous la glace, d'Aradia, de Nepeta, du regret qui lui broyait l'estomac. Il y songea très sérieusement, puis, avec un léger soupir, abandonna l'idée.

\- Un autre jour, dit-il. Aujourd'hui, c'est à toi d'être triste.

\- Conneries, répliqua Dirk.

Mais Equius ne dit rien.

* * *

Il se réveilla en sursaut, l'oreiller trempé de sueur, et mit un temps avant de se rappeler où il était. Il eut envie de consulter l'heure mais son portable n'avait toujours pas été retrouvé. Avec un grognement, il retomba sur son matelas.

Quelque chose, dans tout ce qu'avait dit Dirk ce soir-là, lui était resté en mémoire. C'était quelque chose qui le perturbait profondément et il ne savait pas encore pourquoi.

Il avait dit qu'il aurait voulu que tout se passe bien maintenant, avec Jake. Qu'il avait tout raté mais qu'il voulait faire ce qu'il fallait pour comprendre et réussir.

(Equius, après Aradia, n'avait jamais pensé à recommencer. Il n'aurait jamais même évoqué l'idée tellement ça lui paraissait inconcevable.)

Il se demanda si Dirk aimait plus Jake English que lui avait aimé Aradia, et, pour une raison ou une autre, la question le dérangea.

Equius se lécha les lèvres. Elles étaient glacées, salées, le goût de l'océan. Il eut un frisson.

Il fallait qu'il parle à Eridan.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LOL.
> 
> Aaaaah, la romance pâle... J'aime tellement en lire, et ça me gêne tellement d'en écrire... C'était exactement comme décrire une scène de sexe en détail, que Dieu aie pitié de mon âme. En plus j'étais confuse, est-ce que Dirk pourrait pleurer ? je suppose que oui parce que c'est un adulte, donc il a grandi et n'est plus comme à ses seize ans où il était un peu con, mais... Ouais.
> 
> Sinon on revient dans les trucs que j'aime, c'est-à-dire, LA MORT ET LA DESTRUCTION ET LE SANG et les gens un peu confus. Je suis désolée pour tous ceux qui me suivent depuis un moment, vous devez être très fatigués de lire toujours la même chose, je m'excuse. Le prochain chapitre sera... (regarde son plan) ... moins sanglant. C'est déjà bien.
> 
> Allez, merci d'avoir lu, et je vous souhaite à bientôt !
> 
> Tach-Pistache, celle qui ne savait pas écrire des choses novatrices.


	7. Forgot all of our memories

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *sifflote comme si ça ne faisait pas méga-longtemps que le chapitre aurait dû sortir*
> 
> Lalala, hier c'était mon anniversaire, j'ai eu 17 ans, ballons, confettis, tout ça, tout ça. Cette année je promets d'écrire davantage et mieux. Voilà, maintenant parlons du chapitre parce qu'on se tamponne le coquillage de ma vie trépidante : ... ce chapitre... était dur à écrire... et en plus... il se passe pas grand-chose... voilà... j'espère que ces points de suspension donnent un effet à la fois triste et grave à mon message... see you space cowboy...
> 
> Les remerciements d'usage vont à tous mes lecteurs/lectrices et à ceux qui prennent le temps de m'écrire une review. Nous sommes peut-être la machine qui produisons tout ça gratuitement, mais pour continuer dans la métaphore, vous êtes tous une goutte d'essence. Comme elle, vous puez, vous brûlez bien, vous permettez aux machines de fonctionner et vous venez d'une source d'énergie non-renouvelable. Merci (y)
> 
> WARNING cependant, on commence à parler de sujets sérieux qui peuvent potentiellement mettre certaines personnes mal à l'aise, donc faites attention, je dis ça au cas-où parce que je n'ai pas envie que quelqu'un aille jouer au yoyo humain sans fil à cause d'une fanfiction. Surtout de la mienne.
> 
> On se retrouve plus bas !
> 
> Enjoy !

"He said he had come to see the sea for the first time and marveled at how clean it was. Someone told him that, in fact, it wasn't. "When the world is emptied of human beings", he said, "it will become so again."

Werner Herzog

* * *

"You can hear them/You can hear them banging on the tin/But my love won't be saved/We'll all be staring at the wave."

Miike Snow – The Wave

* * *

\- Il a bougé, dit soudainement Vriska.

Equius grogna et secoua la tête en se forçant à ouvrir grand les yeux.

Vriska était penchée au-dessus de Tavros. Ses cheveux attachés en queue de cheval lui tiraient le visage, donnant à ses traits une ressemblance frappante avec ceux de sa sœur aînée.

Elle s'agita un peu, rapprocha d'elle de la bouteille d'eau qu'ils avaient posée à côté de la baignoire. Tavros ne bougeait pas. Equius avait la forte impression que Vriska, comme souvent, l'avait prévenu pour rien. Mais le jeune homme, après quelques secondes, se mit à gémir et secoua faiblement la main. Vriska se précipita à ses côtés.

\- Est-ce que ça va ? le pressa-t-elle. Allez, vas-y, réponds !

Tavros marmonna quelque chose d'inintelligible. Ses lèvres étaient pâles.

\- Allez ! Vas-y, réveille-toi, un peu de nerfs ! Ça va ? Ça va ? Réponds-moi !

\- Ça va, articula-t-il péniblement.

Comme si l'effort l'avait drainé, il referma les yeux, et soupira profondément. Equius crut qu'il s'était rendormi. Vriska le secoua par l'épaule, et il ouvrit à nouveau les paupières.

\- Il faut que tu manges. Qu'est-ce que tu as mangé la dernière fois ?

\- De la pomme, fit-il après un long moment de silence.

\- De la pomme, répéta Vriska. Ok. Très bien. On va te faire manger autre chose. Tu veux de la viande ? Equius, va chercher de la viande.

Il obéit sans protester. Sous le lavabo, cachés sous des serviettes hygiéniques (Porrim lui avait assuré que personne ne viendrait regarder ici, et il la croyait), ils avaient stocké des bols de nourriture en bouillie que Jane Crocker leur avait donné en cachette. Equius en sortit un. Il leur en restait deux.

Vriska le lui prit des mains sans un mot et se retourna aussitôt vers Tavros, qui semblait fournir un effort considérable pour rester alerte.

\- Allez, marmonna Vriska entre ses dents, allez, mange…

Avec lenteur, Tavros avala quatre cuillères de ce que lui donna Vriska. Equius le regarda faire avec inquiétude. Il avait vomi son dernier repas. Mais cette fois-ci, rien ne se passa. Tavros prit quelques cuillères de plus avant qu'il ne secoue la tête, les lèvres hermétiquement closes.

\- Tu n'en veux plus ? Tu veux boire ? Il faut que tu boives. Allez. Vas-y. Bois.

Equius observa Vriska reposer le bol, puis se saisir de la bouteille, et, avec des gestes précis, délicats, comme si elle les avait répétés toute sa vie (ça ne faisait même pas deux semaines, mais Equius avait l'impression que des années s'étaient écoulées depuis qu'ils l'avaient ramené), elle leva le menton du jeune homme et l'aida à boire.

Tavros ne se débattait pas, ne rejetait pas leur aide. A vrai dire, Tavros ne faisait pas grand-chose. Les blessures qu'il avait reçues s'étaient gravement infectées, et ses engelures avaient continué à ramper sur ses jambes pendant quelques jours. Porrim était vidée. Toutes ses forces passaient dans son sauvetage.

Son état avait empiré, puis s'était stabilisé.

Sur leur petit bateau perdu, Equius trouvait leurs efforts bien futiles. Il y avait quelque chose d'irréel à tout ça, quelque chose de ridicule, comme s'ils s'évertuaient à faire vivre quelqu'un qui était déjà mort depuis longtemps. Mais il gardait ses opinions pour lui. Vriska l'aurait étranglé.

(Il avait découvert qu'elle se sentait tout aussi coupable que lui dans l'histoire, car c'était elle qui l'avait poussé à sortir seul le soir de l'attaque. Ça ne l'avait pas aidé à se sentir mieux, mais il comprenait beaucoup mieux son acharnement à s'occuper de lui, si bien qu'il l'avait laissée venir avec lui lorsque c'était son tour de veiller sur Tavros.)

(S'il ne l'avait pas laissée faire, il aurait vraiment été le dernier des hypocrites.)

Tavros fit un petit geste et Vriska recula aussitôt.

\- Ça va ? Tout va bien ? Est-ce que ça va ?

\- Oui, fit-il faiblement.

Il avait encore de la fièvre. Porrim avait retrouvé sa réserve de médicaments pillée par un mystérieux voleur inconnu

_« On sait tous très bien que c'était Damara pour l'amour du Ciel. »_

par Damara Megido, donc, et ils n'avaient plus que le strict minimum pour l'aider à s'en sortir. Tout l'équipage savait que Tavros était entre la vie et la mort, et bien que cela ne participe pas à l'amélioration de l'atmosphère sur le bateau, au moins personne ne s'était disputé avec personne ces derniers jours, peut-être par respect, peut-être par fatigue.

\- Tu veux dormir ? C'est Tagare qui prend la prochaine garde, elle te réveilla pour te nettoyer. D'accord ?

\- Oui.

\- Oui, répéta-t-elle. Oui. Très bien. Allez. Dors. Très bien.

Tavros ne se fit pas prier. Tout son corps se ramollit et sa tête retomba contre le coussin du lit de fortune qu'ils avaient assemblé dans la baignoire. C'était plus simple pour le laver.

Lorsque c'était le tour d'Equius de le faire, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'avoir l'impression qu'il nettoyait un animal dans une cage au zoo.

Vriska attendit une ou deux minutes, les bras raides, prête à intervenir en cas de problème, puis soupira et se releva. Ses genoux craquèrent.

\- On sort de là, dit-elle. J'ai besoin d'air.

Equius lui ouvrit la porte et elle sortit dans la chambre de Porrim. Il la suivit.

A peine eut-il refermé la porte qu'elle changea complètement d'attitude. Equius la vit s'emparer de l'oreiller plat de la couchette de Porrim et, avec un cri rageur, en donner un grand coup contre le mur.

\- Tais-toi ! siffla-t-il. Tais-toi, Megido va venir !

Elle ne l'écouta pas et continua à frapper le mur avec fureur.

Il songea à la faire arrêter. Il ne le fit pas.

Vriska Serket finit par s'épuiser. Ses coups se firent moins puissants, plus dépités, et sa voix se brisa. Dans un dernier geste puéril, elle lança l'oreiller par terre et donna un coup de pied dedans. Mais sa colère n'avait plus la même force.

\- Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne va pas mieux ? lui demanda-t-elle.

Elle était en nage. Ses joues étaient très rouges.

\- Hein ? Qu'est-ce qui dans ce foutu monde taché de merde l'empêche d'aller mieux ?

\- Demande à Porrim, lui répondit-il, très calme. Je ne suis pas médecin.

\- C'était rhétorique, enculé de beurette, personne ne te demande ton avis.

Equius, qui avait entendu bien pire, et qui avait pris son médicament très récemment, soupira et ne répondit rien.

Vriska attendit une réplique, puis son regard s'assombrit et elle baissa les bras.

\- Je vais aller manger quelque chose, lui annonça-t-elle, bien qu'ils sachent tous deux que ça ne l'intéressait pas beaucoup.

\- Très bien.

Il devait être tard. Il se frotta les poignets. Ne pas savoir l'heure lui manquait plus que ce qu'il avait pu croire. Il allait le plus fréquemment possible dans la chambre de Mutter Sarpas, l'assistante de Roxy, afin d'avoir une idée du temps qu'il était, mais malgré ça, tout se confondait, et les jours et les nuits, déjà peu définis, n'avaient plus vraiment de sens. Les seules choses qui donnaient à sa vie un peu d'ordre étaient ses médicaments, qu'il prenait de manière qu'il espérait ordonnée, et, un jour sur deux, les visites d'Eridan.

Mais ça non plus – et ce n'était pas pour être dramatique, vraiment pas – n'avait plus vraiment de sens.

* * *

Equius n'avait pas cru qu'ils pourraient recommencer à parler comme avant après ce qu'il s'était passé, après qu'ils aient découvert le corps de Tavros. Il s'était révélé très perspicace : ils parlaient effectivement beaucoup moins.

Ce n'était pas à cause de ce qu'il s'était passé.

Equius avait cru qu'Eridan esquiverait le sujet, mais, le soir suivant, après s'être apitoyé sur son sort, il était sorti de ses lamentations pour lui dire qu'il avait agi de manière très pâle, et que c'était « parfaitement normal » pour deux moirails de s'embrasser, mais qu'Equius, pas habitué à toutes ces choses, ne pouvait évidemment pas comprendre et avait dû confondre ses pâleurs avec autre chose.

Après, il avait recommencé à se plaindre, Equius l'avait coupé, Eridan avait changé de sujet, et tout s'était bien passé.

(En réalité il se moquait des excuses d'Eridan. Il n'avait pas la tête à réfléchir. Si Eridan disait « ce n'était rien », alors ce n'était rien, et qu'est-ce qu'il en avait à faire de ses soupçons et de la vérité et de ce qu'il aurait voulu lui dire (et de la manière dont il s'était senti déçu) ? Des gens étaient en danger de mort. Il ne pouvait pas dépenser de l'énergie sur ce genre de choses.)

En fait, s'ils parlaient moins, ce n'était pas à cause de l'affaire, qui avait vraiment été vite bouclée, mais tout simplement parce qu'Eridan ne venait pas aux rendez-vous fixés.

Equius était loin d'être enchanté par la situation.

Si Eridan finissait par apparaître, il ne restait que quelques minutes, et il enchaînait mensonge sur mensonge avec une mauvaise foi si évidente qu'Equius ne pouvait pas faire semblant de ne pas la remarquer. Et Eridan le savait. Bien sûr qu'il le savait.

Pour quelqu'un qui se plaignait si souvent, Eridan détestait parler de ce qui était vraiment grave et sérieux. Rien n'aurait pu davantage énerver Equius, et pourtant il n'était pas énervé. Pas vraiment. Peut-être un peu, il pouvait l'admettre, pour être certain de ne pas dire de bêtises. Mais il était trop épuisé et trop inquiet pour être agacé, vraiment.

(Un soir, il avait fini par insister pour savoir ce qu'il se passait. C'était quelque chose qu'il ne faisait pas souvent, et Eridan s'était tu et l'avait regardé très longtemps. Equius s'était demandé s'il allait parler. Quelque chose qui ressemblait horriblement à de l'espoir s'était tordu dans son ventre ; et puis, Eridan avait secoué la tête, et tout ce qui aurait pu se passer ne se passa jamais.)

Cette nuit-là, lorsqu'Equius sortit, le ciel était couvert. Il n'allait pas neiger, cependant : il faisait trop froid. Lorsqu'il arriva près de l'ouverture, celle-ci était vide de vie.

Il se força à attendre dans le froid quelques minutes de plus, et alors qu'il commençait à se demander si ses doigts n'allaient pas tomber, l'eau frémit, et Eridan creva la surface avec brusquerie.

\- « Eridan ! J'ai cru que – »

Il se tut sans s'en rendre compte, bouche à moitié ouverte sur le mot qu'il allait prononcer sans songer à la refermer.

Ce n'était pas de l'eau qui ruisselait sur les bras d'Eridan. L'alien, la respiration sifflante, s'était échoué sur la glace comme un cadavre rejeté par l'océan. Il avait les yeux grands ouverts et, tout le long de son dos, puis sur ses épaules, on lui avait arraché la peau.

Equius crut, un instant, qu'il faisait un cauchemar. Heureusement pour tout le monde il ne perdit pas trop longtemps à y croire.

Les poignets d'Eridan étaient couverts de sang lorsqu'il les serra, et l'alien serra les siens en retour.

\- « Ça va aller. Ça va aller. Qui a fait ça ? » demanda Equius d'une voix très calme, en espérant que cela le rassurerait.

Eridan avait les pupilles extrêmement dilatées. Il ouvrit la bouche. Sur sa première rangée de dents, Equius vit que plusieurs manquaient, et son ventre se serra.

\- « Si tu vas chercher quelque chose pour me soigner », dit Eridan, « je m'en vais. »

\- « Non. »

\- « Je n'ai pas besoin de ta pitié. J'ai tout sauf besoin de ta _pitié_. »

\- « Tu ne t'en iras pas. »

Eridan lui cracha au visage.

Equius resta de marbre. Le silence dura quelque secondes.

\- « Je ne sais pas ce que tu veux de moi », dit-il, très froid, « mais tu ne m'obligeras pas à te laisser dans cet état. »

\- « C'est un ordre. »

\- « Je refuse de t'obéir. »

\- « _Equius_. »

\- « _Eridan_. »

Ni l'un ni l'autre n'avaient prononcé correctement le nom de l'autre, mais ça n'avait plus d'importance maintenant.

L'alien feula. Equius ne recula pas, ne desserra pas sa prise autour de ses poignets, et il sentit le pouls d'Eridan accélérer sous ses doigts comme celui d'une bête prise au piège. Cette histoire ne lui plaisait pas : mais elle n'avait l'air de plaire à personne.

\- « Maintenant, je vais monter chercher de quoi te soigner, et tu vas rester là en m'attendant. »

\- « Non. »

\- « Je reviens vite. »

Lentement, avec précautions, il lâcha les poignets d'Eridan, et pendant un instant terrible il eut l'impression d'avoir commis l'une des pires erreurs de sa vie – Eridan allait vraiment partir, et il n'allait jamais revenir, et il s'en voudrait pour le restant de ses jours.

L'alien s'enfonça dans l'eau jusqu'aux yeux. Le regard qu'il lui lançait alors qu'il courait vers le bateau était plein de poison.

Tavros était réveillé lorsqu'il entra dans la salle de bains de Porrim. Tagare avait dû passer plus tôt dans la soirée, car il était propre. Il ne savait pas où était l'infirmière. Il n'en avait pas grand-chose à faire.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda le jeune homme d'une voix faible.

Equius ne lui répondit pas et se dépêcha de ramasser tout ce qu'il pensait pouvoir lui être utile. Il ne pouvait pas prendre autant de choses que ce qu'il aurait aimé. Porrim le remarquerait, et Tavros ne s'en sortirait pas.

Il avait l'impression de très bien réfléchir et de ne pas réfléchir en même temps. Sur ses mains, sous ses ongles, le sang violet d'Eridan commençait à sécher. Il était certain que Tavros ne le remarquerait pas. Il ne se souviendrait même pas qu'il était venu.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? répéta-t-il, encore plus faiblement.

\- Tu as de la fièvre, dit-il à Tavros alors qu'il quittait la chambre. Dors.

Il n'attendit pas sa réponse pour fermer la porte et se remettre à courir.

Eridan était toujours là. Le soulagement fit presque tituber Equius, qui, le cœur battant, dégringola les derniers barreaux de l'échelle du bateau et courut jusqu'à lui.

\- « Tu n'as pas le droit de faire ça », lui dit Eridan alors qu'il étalait dans la neige ce qu'il avait ramené.

\- « Sors de l'eau », répondit Equius, plus rapidement que ce qu'il aurait dû. « Ça empêche ton sang de coaguler comme il faut et le sel brûle les plaies. »

\- « Je suis un prince. Je suis ton supérieur. »

\- « Tu es en lambeaux. »

\- « Je t'interdis de faire ça. »

\- « Tes doigts ont l'air cassés. Est-ce que ça va ? »

\- « Est-ce que tu me plains ? »

\- « Eridan », finit par dire Equius, exaspéré, « est-ce qu'on pourra reparler de tout ça quand tu ne seras pas une loque sous mes yeux ? S'il te plaît ? »

\- « Je te déteste », murmura Eridan au bout d'un moment, mais il finit par obéir, et Equius le vit se hisser hors de l'eau et s'assoir plus ou moins dans la neige, dos à lui, les jambes toujours plongées dans l'eau.

Il avait déjà fait ça, avec Nepeta par exemple, lorsqu'elle avait eu un accident de moto et que son dos n'était plus qu'une suite sans fin de croûtes et de morceaux de peau en charpie. Mais, alors qu'il épongeait le sang violet qui noircissait la neige sur la peau glacée d'Eridan, Equius commença à se rendre compte d'à quel point tout cela était absurde, profondément, mauvaisement absurde.

\- Des choses bizarres pour les gens bizarres, marmonna-t-il entre ses dents.

\- « Quoi ? » demanda Eridan.

\- « Rien. C'est en meilleur état que ce que je pensais. »

\- « Tant mieux. »

\- « Qu'est-ce qui a fait ça ? »

\- « A ton avis ? »

Equius hésita.

\- « On dirait des… Je ne sais pas comment dire. Comme si on t'avait lancé quelque chose… Comme une corde. Tu sais. »

\- « Et alors ? Ça te fait quoi ? »

\- « Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je dise ? Ça ne me plaît pas. »

\- « Qu'on m'ait fait ça ? Ou que je n'aie pas pu résister ? »

Il esquiva le sujet. Il lui donnait un peu la nausée.

\- « Tu ne m'as pas répondu pour tes doigts. Ceux de la main droite. Ils n'ont pas – n'ont pas… L'air bien. »

\- « Ça va. »

\- « Ils sont cassés ? »

\- « Ça va, je te dis. »

\- « Mais ils sont cassés. »

\- « Oui. Mais ça va. »

Les mains d'Equius ne tremblaient pas lorsqu'il passa le fil dans le chas de l'aiguille. Sa lampe-torche était braquée sur le dos d'Eridan et il pouvait voir d'étranges cicatrices sur ses côtes, d'un violet presque noir, qui ne saignaient pas et avaient l'air d'être là depuis des années. Curieux, il en approcha l'aiguille. Eridan siffla brusquement.

\- « Ne fais pas ça. »

Ses pupilles étaient à nouveau verticales et, prudemment, Equius retira sa main. Après quoi il fit de son mieux pour ne pas les toucher.

Ils ne prononcèrent pas un seul mot pendant qu'Equius recousait comme il pouvait les plaies d'Eridan. Ce dernier ne releva la tête que lorsque son travail fut fini. Il remarqua des marques violacées sous ses lèvres : il s'était mordu pour ne pas crier, et Equius se demanda qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait faire d'autre que d'éprouver de l'admiration et de la pitié à son égard.

\- « Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire maintenant ? » demanda-t-il.

\- « Est-ce que tu voudrais mettre ça ? »

Il désignait les bandages. Eridan montra les dents.

\- « Ça évitera aux blessures de se rouvrir. » dit Equius.

\- « Non. Ça va se voir. »

\- « Qu'est-ce que ça – »

\- « Si les autres voient ça, ils vont savoir que j'étais blessé, trou du cul. Ils vont le sentir et ça va être pire pour moi que – »

\- « Eridan – »

\- « Et écoute, Equius, je sais que tu ne veux pas, enfin, non je ne sais pas, je ne sais pas ce que tu comprends de ce qu'il se passe et ce que tu veux comprendre, et j'apprécie que tu ne veuilles pas me voir mort, mais je ne sais pas – »

\- « Eridan s'il te plaît – »

\- « Quoi, je – »

\- « S'il te plaît, écoute-moi. »

Eridan inspira profondément, grimaça mais garda la bouche fermée. La gorge d'Equius était sèche.

\- « Ce n'est pas important. _Pour l'instant_ , ce n'est pas important », ajouta-t-il en voyant le regard d'Eridan s'assombrir. « Pour l'instant, ce qui compte, c'est de savoir ce qui ne va pas. »

\- « Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu veux le savoir ? »

\- « Parce que je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive du mal. Est-ce que c'est si rare pour vous ? »

\- « Oui. »

Eridan avait l'air prêt à le gifler.

\- « Tu veux vraiment savoir ? » demanda l'alien, brisant le contact visuel.

\- « Oui. », répondit Equius sans hésiter.

Eridan soupira.

\- « Il faut que je fasse un peu d'histoire. »

\- « Très bien. Ça me va. Tout pour comprendre. »

\- « Avant, il y a longtemps, il y avait des… Je ne te traduis pas, ça ne sert à rien. Il y avait des choses dehors. »

\- « Des choses ? »

\- « Des choses un peu comme toi, mais en moins bien. Elles et nous, dans l'eau, nous nous entretuions. »

Equius hocha la tête. Eridan bougea un peu et, cette fois-ci, il fit tout son possible pour cacher sa grimace de douleur.

\- « Et un jour, notre _Kndesche_ a… Réussi à exterminer la dernière chose qui vivait sur la glace, mais… Mais elle - elle est morte en même temps, oh, putain, Equius, c'est tellement pas épique de te raconter ça comme ça, il faudrait que tu comprennes les chansons, ce serait mieux, un jour je te les apprendrai, je suis très doué en histoire… »

\- « C'est très bien comme ça, tu te débrouilles bien. Continue. »

\- « Enfin. Tu te souviens, Feferhhi, ma _moarharl_ , la future _Kndesche_ ? »

\- « Oui. »

\- « C'est son – enfin, c'est son, comment on dit ? Pas son enfant, mais celle qui doit reprendre son titre de droit. Tu vois ? Héritière. Héritière, tu comprends ? »

\- « Oui, oui, je comprends, continue à parler, je comprends. »

\- « Alors, lorsqu'elle est morte, Feferhhi a dû reprendre toutes les obligations de la _Kndesche_ et elle a dû devenir princesse, et moi, j'ai dû l'aider. »

\- « Tu as _dû_ l'aider ? Ou est-ce que tu as choisi de le faire ? »

Eridan évita la question.

\- « La _Kndesche_ , ce n'est pas que la reine, tu sais, c'est plus grand. C'est une – qui parle aux, tu sais, les grands… Les grands qui nous ont faits. Les Très-Grands. Ceux qui vivent dans le néant. Dans le grand gouffre du rien. »

\- « Je vois. »

\- « Feferrhi, c'est ça, c'est une prêtresse. Elle parle à ceux qui vivent dans le vide. Et l'un de ces habitants du vide a pris forme il y a très, très longtemps, avant nous, dans cet océan… »

\- « Et elle lui parle. » acheva Equius.

\- « Oui. »

\- « Est-ce que cette chose – pardon, pardon, ce… Ce Très-Grand a des tentacules ? »

\- « Oui. »

\- « Est-ce qu'il est énervé en ce moment ? »

\- « Oui. » avoua Eridan, l'air un peu piteux.

\- « Et il t'attaque. »

\- « Oui, non. Enfin, oui. Un peu. Elle attaque tout le monde. Il y a des choses qui lui font mal. Et moi, je dois aider Feferhhi, alors je lui ai promis de surveiller la Très-Grande quand on était jeunes, mais comme elle ne va pas bien, c'est sur moi que retombent les punitions, et – enfin, voilà. »

\- « Tu ne peux pas leur expliquer que tu ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe ? »

\- « Tu crois que ça intéresse qui ? La Très-Grande, la _déesse_ ne va pas bien, et elle tue des gens, alors je dois régler le problème, et je n'y arrive pas. Je n'y arrive pas, Equius. »

\- « Tu ne peux pas en parler à Feferhhi ? »

\- « Elle a trop de problèmes. », fit-il amèrement. « Madame la princesse n'a plus de temps à accorder à son _moarharl_ qui prend les coups pour elle. »

\- « Mais tu as choisi de faire ça. »

\- « Oui, bien sûr, je – oh, d'accord, je vois ce que tu vas me dire. »

\- « Quoi ? »

\- « Tu vas me dire que de toute manière, c'est ma faute, et que j'aurais dû réfléchir à deux fois avant de faire un travail aussi dangereux, et qu'est-ce que tu es stupide Eridan, excuse-moi, tu n'as jamais été

(C'était le mot pour la couleur rouge qu'Eridan avait utilisé, mais pas complètement. C'était aussi le verbe « apprécier », et le mot spécial qu'utilisait Eridan lorsqu'il croisait les doigts, mais aussi ce concept de pitié qu'il semblait tant détester, ce qu'Equius ne comprenait pas du tout)

\- rouge pour quelqu'un, tu n'as jamais voulu impressionner personne, c'est ça ? »

\- « Je ne voulais pas dire ça. »

\- « Bien sûr. Bien sûr que tu ne voulais pas dire ça. Tu ne sais même pas ce que je raconte. »

\- « Si. Je sais de quoi tu parles. »

\- « Je croyais que les proies ne comprenaient pas ces concepts. »

\- « Nous… Nous comprenons le rouge. Je crois. Et peut-être un peu le pâle. »

\- « Quelle espèce sous-développée. »

\- « Parce qu'il y a plus ? »

Eridan eut un rire sans joie.

\- « Je croyais que ce n'était pas important maintenant ? »

\- « Pardon ? »

\- « Rien. Rien. Change de sujet. Je n'ai pas la foi pour parler de tout ça maintenant. »

Equius se tut quelques secondes avant de demander :

\- « Si j'ai bien compris, tu es en train de te laisser tuer en espérant que Feferi te trouvera merveilleux de courage et se sentira rouge pour toi, parce qu'évidemment, tu es rouge pour elle. »

\- « Perspicace. », répondit-il, mais il ne le regardait pas.

\- « Je croyais que vous étiez pâles. »

\- « On peut changer, dans la vie. Il faut juste que je trouve le moyen de calmer la déesse, comme ça j'ai le respect de tous ces petits abrutis mangeurs d'étrons, et – enfin, on pourra en discuter calmement avec elle, et j'aurai quelques arguments de mon côté, tu vois ? »

\- « Mais elle n'est pas avec quelqu'un d'autre ? »

\- « Avec qui veux-tu qu'elle soit ? Elle n'a personne d'autre que moi. _Je_ n'ai personne d'autre qu'elle : si elle me laisse, je suis seul, et elle le sait, elle le sait très bien. Je suis rouge pour elle depuis que nous sommes petits, et jamais personne ne le sera comme moi je le suis – tu comprends ? Tu comprends ? »

Equius sentait l'énervement lui monter à la gorge alors il fit un effort pour rester calme, mais sa voix se brisa au milieu de sa phrase.

\- « Est-ce que tu te rends compte de ce que tu dis ? »

\- « Quoi ? »

\- « Elle ne va pas – pas être avec toi parce qu'elle va se sentir rouge, pauvre idiot – mais parce qu'elle va se sentir obligée ou sinon elle aura ta pitoyable mort sur la conscience – je ne peux pas y croire. »

\- « Quoi ? » répéta-t-il bêtement.

\- « Comment peux-tu être aussi stupide ? Je te croyais au-dessus de tout ça – comment peux-tu être idiot à ce _point_ ?»

\- « Ça n'a rien à voir ! » hurla Eridan.

Equius avait envie de parler, mais sa gorge était bloquée. Il ne savait pas quoi faire. Ses poings se serrèrent et il vit Eridan y jeter un coup d'œil rapide avant de raidir les épaules. Insensiblement, il glissa à nouveau dans l'eau. Il allait partir. Equius commença tout doucement à paniquer.

\- « Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je change à tout ça ? Tu ne veux rien dire, Equius ! Tout ça n'a aucun putain de sens et _tu_ n'as aucun putain de sens ! Je te déteste, je te déteste, je te déteste tout court, je te hais ! Tu veux tout changer ! Je te déteste, je te hais, je te hais je te hais je te hais ! »

Equius aurait aimé de dire plus mais il ne sut pas quoi répondre. Désespérément, il essaya de parler.

Eridan ne comprit pas son silence. Il poussa un dernier hurlement, donna un coup de poing dans la glace et disparut dans l'océan, laissant Equius avec une forte impression de déjà-vu et celle, plus amère, de ne pas avoir été capable de régler quoi que ce fut.

* * *

La réalisation le heurta comme un sac de briques et le laissa tout aussi sonné, figé devant son café, la bouche entrouverte dans sa plus parfaite imitation de cadavre. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il vit Dirk lui jeter un coup d'œil intrigué qu'il se força à bouger. Il espéra qu'il n'avait pas remarqué à quel point ses mains tremblaient.

Il ne connaissait pas de mot, en anglais, en alien ou en égyptien, pour décrire à quel point il avait été stupide. Stupide, manipulé, utilisé, mais surtout très stupide.

Parce qu'il savait très bien ce qui blessait la déesse d'Eridan et causait par conséquent tous leurs malheurs – pourquoi n'avait-il pas réalisé plus tôt ? Est-ce que ce n'était pas _évident_ depuis le _début_ ?

Non, il ne l'avait pas réalisé, parce qu'il était trop occupé à se préoccuper de ses problèmes personnels inutiles et qu'il n'avait pas compris, sur le coup, que ses bombes allaient les faire tuer, lui, Eridan et tout l'équipage, parce qu'il dérangeait sur les ordres d'un malade mental une énorme créature vivante millénaire et qu'ils allaient tous, incontestablement, inévitablement,

mourir à cause de lui.

La tasse, entre ses mains, explosa. Le café tomba sur la table, et trois grosses entailles barrèrent ses paumes, desquelles perlèrent de grosses gouttes de sang rouge sombre. Il les porta à la bouche et aspira.

\- Tu es complètement con, entendit-il dire Dirk.

Il retira sa main. Le sang avait disparu mais après quelques secondes les plaies redevinrent rouges.

Il se sentit, soudainement et parfaitement inexplicablement, très abattu.

* * *

Jade parut surprise de le voir. Il y avait de quoi. Ils ne se parlaient plus aussi régulièrement que ce dont ils avaient pris l'habitude. Et puis, statistiquement, il était rare que ce soit Equius qui initie le dialogue. Elle avait donc de très bonnes raisons d'avoir l'air perturbée.

\- Salut ! dit-elle en se redressant. Ça fait longtemps !

Elle était penchée sur des cartes étalées sur le sol de sa chambre. Le regard d'Equius fut attiré par le luisant glacé de deux fusils posés contre son lit. Il se racla la gorge.

\- C'est vrai. Désolé de ne pas avoir essayé de parler davantage ces derniers temps. J'étais…

\- Oh, non, non, ne t'excuse pas, franchement, ça va ! Je comprends vachement bien, de toute manière, personne n'a le cœur à parler. Tu as vu comment les autres se comportent ? De vrais zombies, c'est terrifiant ! Oh, euh, tu veux t'assoir ?

\- Je ne te dérange pas ?

\- Non, je préparais notre prochain trajet. Viens, viens !

Il enjamba prudemment les cartes et elle s'étala sur sa couchette, lui laissant assez de place pour qu'il vienne s'assoir à côté d'elle.

\- Mais de toute manière, continua-t-elle, je pense que ça va être inutile. Aranea prévoit de grosses tempêtes de neige. J'espère que ce ne sera pas le cas, y'a encore les hélicoptères du mois qui doivent passer, on va être justes en réserves, et puis tu sais –

Elle lui jeta un regard entendu.

\- Les choses dessous et ce qu'il se passe au-dessus. Ça n'a plus vraiment de sens.

\- Oui, justement, à ce propos –

\- Oui ?

Jade le regardait intensément et Equius se retrouva incapable de dire ce qu'il aurait voulu lui dire.

(Il savait, quelque part, que, comme avec Eridan, il faudrait qu'il se retrouve au pied du mur afin qu'il puisse parler. C'était tout le problème des mensonges, hein, sale menteur, lorsqu'ils devenaient trop gros, on ne pouvait pas simplement en parler, il fallait une excuse, une raison.)

(A nouveau, il se trouva très, très stupide.)

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on sait de plus ? A propos de ce qu'il se passe ? Dirk ne m'a rien communiqué, et je me pose un peu des questions… dit-il, au final, sans laisser paraître sa déception.

Jade soupira et s'étira entre ses coussins. Elle en avait vraiment beaucoup. Equius se demandait où est-ce qu'elle les avait tous trouvés.

\- Que dire… Les secousses se multiplient. On en capte trois par jours en moyenne, toutes de force à peu-près égale. On sait que ce n'est pas la terre et ce n'est pas la glace. La théorie du gros monstre infâme tient toujours, Roxy est vraiment à fond dedans ! Au moins, ça ne se rapproche pas, mais bon, ça fait deux semaines, ça ne veut rien dire, tu comprends ?

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire, alors ?

\- On n'a pas beaucoup de possibilités…

Elle baissa la voix.

\- Comment avance l'émetteur ?

Equius sortit de son accablement pour se redresser et émettre un reniflement d'ingénieur en robotique blessé dans son amour propre.

\- Mal, dit-il sèchement.

Ce n'était pas exact : dire que l'émetteur ne se passait pas du tout aurait été beaucoup plus proche de la vérité. Dirk et lui, lorsqu'ils n'étaient pas pris par leurs histoires personnelles, étaient envoyés aux quatre coins du bateau pour réparer des fuites et des défaillances qui n'avaient aucun sens, comme si une main mystérieuse

(il fallait entendre par là « Damara Megido », même si Equius finissait par se demander, parfois, si la paranoïa n'altérait pas son jugement.)

les avait faites volontairement. Les pièces étaient rares, difficiles à voler pendant leur temps libre, et surtout, Megido passait régulièrement vérifier leur atelier. Comme un chien de chasse cherchant une piste, Equius la voyait parfois tourner en silence dans les trois mètres carrés praticables de leur chambre, en mouvement et immobile à la fois, le cou droit, les yeux sombres, et Equius savait que s'il n'était pas certain que leur semblant d'appareil était parfaitement caché, il aurait vraiment, vraiment paniqué.

L'émetteur, donc, se passait plutôt mal.

\- Merde, réagit Jade avec la même moue ennuyée qu'elle aurait prise s'il lui avait annoncé qu'il n'allait pas faire beau le lendemain.

\- Ça ne t'inquiète pas ?

\- Si, si. Bien sûr que ça m'inquiète ! Je suis tout le temps inquiète. Mais je ne sais pas ce que je pourrais y faire. Je me suis habituée à ne pas pouvoir faire grand-chose ici.

Soudainement, elle gloussa. Ça faisait longtemps qu'Equius n'avait pas entendu quelqu'un glousser. Il se rappela pourquoi il aimait passer du temps avec Jade avant que tout ne devienne _vraiment_ bizarre.

\- C'est pas, genre, la phrase trop dark que tout le monde dans les films dit tout le temps, « c'est terrible de s'habituer au pire » ?

\- Ça l'est un peu.

\- Oui, ça l'est, ça l'est, mais je ne pensais pas pouvoir le dire un jour de manière complètement non-ironique. Je ne pensais pas que ma vie en arriverait là, tu vois ? Il faut racler les bidets du fond pour dire ça. Passer le balai à chiottes dans les toilettes du gouffre.

\- Tu parles comme Dirk Strider.

\- Comme son frère en fait. Il est très cool. On a sympathisé à travers la radio ! Je ne savais pas que je ferais ça un jour, c'est vraiment très chouette ! C'est comme avoir des amis sur Internet ! J'aime beaucoup !

Elle resta silencieuse un instant, puis ajouta, plus doucement :

\- Je lui parlerai encore après l'expédition, je pense.

\- Ah bon ?

\- Oui. Je t'aime beaucoup, Equius, hein, je ne voulais pas dire ça comme ça ! Mais on est devenus amis à cause de ce voyage, tu comprends ? Après, on a nos vies, on ne se reverra plus, on ne partagera plus rien. Alors que lui, on a parlé d'autre chose. Tu vois ?

\- Oui.

\- Ici, les relations sont forcées… Fugaces. Tu ne prends pas ça mal, hein ?

\- Non.

C'était vrai.

Il hésita un bref instant avant de dire :

\- En réalité, si je t'ai adressé la parole, c'est parce que tu ressembles à ma meilleure amie.

\- Celle qui est morte ?

\- Comment est-ce que tu le sais ?

\- Tu as dû me le dire.

(Equius était quasiment sûr que ce n'était pas le cas. Mais ça ne servait à rien de demander à Jade d'où elle tenait ses éclairs d'intuition. Elle ne le savait pas elle-même.)

\- Comment est-elle morte ? demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix.

Equius avait expliqué les causes de sa mort une bonne vingtaine de fois, toutes à des personnes très différentes, et il les connaissait par cœur. Mais ça ne l'empêchait pas de toujours ressentir le même sentiment de semi-irréalité, comme s'il racontait un événement dont il n'était plus sûr de s'il l'avait rêvé ou vraiment vécu.

\- Elle a été agressée dans la rue, un soir, elle s'est défendue et on lui a brisé le crâne. Elle est morte avant que les secours ne puissent intervenir.

(Simple, brutal, efficace. Presque de la poésie.)

\- Et tu t'en veux ?

Il ne s'était vraiment pas attendu à cette question. Jade n'avait pas la tête de quelqu'un de désolé ou de compatissant. Derrière ses grandes lunettes vertes, son regard était perçant, presque fasciné. Equius passa une main sur sa nuque et ses cheveux tombèrent devant ses yeux, dissimulant un peu son regard.

\- Elle m'a appelée avant qu'elle ne soit attaquée et m'a dit qu'elle était suivie. J'étais au travail, j'ai demandé à sortir, on m'a refusé le droit. Je n'ai pas insisté.

C'était une façon très propre et très jolie de dire qu'il avait été assez lâche et vain pour ne pas venir au secours de Nepeta, au final. Equius n'aimait pas dire tout ça.

\- C'est laid.

\- Oui.

\- Quel âge elle avait ?

\- Vingt-quatre ans.

\- C'est vraiment laid, murmura-t-elle.

\- Un peu. Oui.

(Oui. Effectivement, c'était un peu laid. Que pouvait-il dire de plus ? Il n'y avait rien à dire. La mort de Nepeta avait creusé un gouffre de la taille de son cadavre dans le cœur d'Equius, et il vivait avec.)

\- Ce n'est pas grave, dit-elle brusquement et plus fort, que tu m'aies parlé à cause de ça. Ça ne me dérange pas du tout. Au cas-où tu te posais la question, hein ! J'anticipe. Mais ça me fait plaisir que tu me l'aies dit. Je suis désolée pour ton amie. Comment elle s'appelait ?

\- Nepeta.

\- J'aime bien. C'est un joli prénom ! Elle a l'air cool. Rien à voir, mais je me posais la question, comment tu fais pour tes médicaments si tu n'as pas l'heure ?

Equius suivit sans protester le changement de sujet. Parler de Nepeta lui serrait la gorge. S'ils avaient continué, il aurait sûrement éclaté en sanglots, et ce n'était pas quelque chose dont il aurait été très fier. Il avait sa dignité !

\- Je fais comme je peux. Mais j'ai de la chance. Beaucoup de médecins prescrivent les mauvais médicaments à leurs patients, et ils ne fonctionnent pas vraiment. Je suis quelqu'un de générique. Les classiques fonctionnent bien.

\- Tu as de la chance ! Oh, merde, ça me fait penser –

Elle s'assit et se pencha vers lui comme si elle s'apprêtait à lui révéler le secret de l'Univers. Equius se pencha un peu aussi.

\- Je sais pourquoi j'avais des crises bizarres de narcolepsie, lui dit-elle d'un ton très grave.

\- Ah ?

\- Vriska Serket mettait des somnifères dans ma nourriture.

Equius mit quelques secondes à réagir, car il lui fallut d'abord comprendre la phrase. Et lorsqu'il la comprit, il ne put pas s'empêcher de dire :

\- Pardon ?

\- Vriska Serket mettait des somnifères dans ma nourriture.

\- J'avais – oh, peu importe. Pourquoi ?

\- A sa décharge, c'était sur les ordres de sa sœur.

\- Pourquoi toi en particulier ?

\- Je pense que c'était du hasard. Mais ça leur a permis de faire des tests pour des périodes d'accoutumance. Tu te souviens, quand les portables ont disparu, on se demandait comment est-ce qu'ils avaient fait pour venir dans nos chambres et nous voler sans qu'on se rende compte ?

\- Oui ?

\- C'était ça ! Ils glissaient des somnifères dans la nourriture depuis un moment. Ils ont d'abord testé les doses sur moi, mais c'était trop fort, alors quand ils ont bien réglé, ils ont commencé à en mettre dans le dîner, du coup, le jour J, ils savaient que ce serait bon.

Quelque chose en Equius, probablement la dignité qui l'empêchait de pleurer en public, lui fit se sentir profondément offensé par cette odieuse machination, et s'il n'avait pas su que la porte du commandant était fermée à clef et que démolir le bureau de son patron, aussi louche soit-il, n'était jamais une bonne idée, il serait allé protester.

Protester calmement. Peut-être. Après tout Scratch restait son supérieur. Enfin.

Beaucoup de choses devinrent soudain un peu plus claires, et il espéra qu'Eridan reviendrait bientôt afin qu'il puisse s'excuser de ses propres absences, maintenant qu'il avait une excuse.

Si bien sûr il revenait un jour, ça allait sans dire.

 _« C'était dramatique. »_ pensa-t-il avec mépris. Mais c'était vrai.

\- Avant, Ajika laissait toujours sa nourriture sans surveillance quelques minutes le temps de se laver les mains, et Damara, ou Aranea, parce que Vriska a abandonné lorsqu'il a fallu endormir tout le monde, devait mettre les somnifères là-dedans à ce moment-là.

\- Ça aurait pu être très dangereux.

\- Ça va te surprendre, Equius, mais j'ai comme l'impression qu'ils n'en ont, genre, _vraiment rien à faire_.

\- Quelle nouvelle.

\- Nous sommes tous renversés par cette révélation écrasante. Et toi, t'as rien à m'apprendre, pour continuer dans les illuminations de Dieu ?

Equius secoua la tête négativement.

\- Dommage, fit Jade, un peu déçue. J'espérais que tu aurais plein de trucs géniaux à me raconter !

\- Un autre jour, peut-être. Dans pas trop longtemps.

\- Il faut que tu réfléchisses, c'est ça ?

Il hocha la tête. A nouveau, Jade avait ce regard perçant de prédateur, et ça, ajouté à ses intuitions bizarres, le mettaient un peu mal à l'aise.

\- On se reverra quand tu auras fini de réfléchir, alors.

\- Avant, j'espère, répondit-il.

\- Qui sait ? fit-elle mystérieusement. Peut-être que tu vas réfléchir plus vite que ce que tu ne crois.

* * *

Les tempêtes de neige qu'Aranea Serket avait redoutées survinrent trois jours plus tard et les ensevelirent sous des mètres de neige qu'ils devaient déblayer toutes les heures sur le pont du bateau. La météorologiste daigna sortir de ses quartiers pour les tenir au courant de ce qu'il se passait. D'après elle, c'étaient les dernières tempêtes de l'année. Bientôt le soleil reviendrait à l'horizon et le dégel commencerait. Bientôt.

Ce fut aussi la première fois depuis l'accident de Tavros qu'ils entendirent la voix du commandant. Des rumeurs couraient sur son compte, comme quoi il était mort de faim dans son bureau blindé, mais Equius n'y avait jamais cru.

\- Bonjour à tous, mes chers camarades d'infortune. En raison des conditions météo ma foi détestables, je vous informe que les hélicoptères de ravitaillement ne pourront pas rejoindre notre navire avant une semaine, peut-être deux. Les rations seront donc coupées de moitié afin d'économiser les vivres. Les travaux de recherche des équipes de terrain sont également suspendus. Cependant, l'équipe se chargeant des robots devra être fidèle à son poste et continuer son travail comme elle l'a toujours fait : sans discuter. Je vous souhaite une agréable journée.

Dirk et lui avaient accueilli ce message avec effroi. Leurs robots recommençaient à être détruits lorsqu'ils s'approchaient trop près de leur destination, mais lui et Strider savait que, si quelque chose les faisait exploser, alors cette chose faisait exploser les bombes en même temps. C'était, probablement, une partie du plan du commandant.

Tout commençait à devenir affreusement clair et Equius n'aimait pas ça. Mais il aurait voulu que ce message soit leur seul ennui. D'une manière très étonnante, ce ne fut pas le cas.

La nuit dernière, il avait ressenti, pour la première fois, les secousses dont parlaient Jade et Jake.

Elles n'avaient pas été très fortes, mais suffisamment pour le réveiller en sursaut, et il avait entendu Dirk faire de même dans la couchette supérieure. Les murs de métal avaient vibré trois fois. Le cœur battant, et le souffle coupé, Equius avait attendu la fin des secousses sans vraiment croire qu'elles finiraient un jour.

Il se trouva donc, le lendemain matin, au milieu de gens très effrayés à qui il fallait donner beaucoup, beaucoup de réponses.

Ce fut Jade qui leur parla. Qui d'autre, de toute manière, aurait pu le faire ? Pas Dirk, pas Jake, et certainement pas lui. Il n'y avait que Jade pour les sortir de là.

Elle monta sur l'une des tables de la salle commune, et les autres, soudain, se turent, et comme des bêtes perdues ils se tournèrent vers la jeune femme. Equius remarqua ses jambes trembler, puis Jade se racla la gorge, et le tremblement disparut.

\- Dirk, tu peux fermer la porte à clef ? demanda-t-elle.

Strider se dirigea vers l'entrée, vérifia que personne n'était dans le couloir, puis ferma la porte et s'y adossa.

\- Merci, fit-elle, l'air satisfaite.

Elle se racla une deuxième fois la gorge, peut-être plus pour le spectacle que par nécessité, puis elle commença à parler.

Debout dans un coin de la pièce, les bras croisés, il fut étonné de la clarté avec laquelle elle exposa leur situation et de la brièveté de son discours. C'était comme si elle avait répété pendant des jours ce qu'elle allait devoir dire lorsque la menace éclaterait. Ça ne l'aurait pas étonné. Jade était plus prévoyante que lui. Elle savait que tout devait arriver à une fin.

Il inspira profondément et pour une raison ou une autre il eut l'impression de ne pas avoir assez d'air dans les poumons.

Une fois que Jade eut fini d'expliquer leur situation (une grosse créature sous l'eau, ça fait plusieurs mois, bouge sans qu'on sache pourquoi, potentiellement dangereux, le commandant sait sûrement mais ne fait rien, on va chercher des solutions), elle se racla à nouveau la gorge, regarda autour d'elle et dit :

\- Bon, ben, voilà. Euh. Quelqu'un a des questions ? C'est pas dit qu'on puisse y répondre, bien sûr, mais…

A la grande surprise d'Equius, les membres de l'équipage avaient l'air de prendre ces nouvelles avec beaucoup de calme. Il vit les assistantes de Lalonde parler discrètement à voix basse avec deux des matelots, mais à part pour ce petit groupe, le silence était total.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à Roxy. Elle avait les yeux baissés et se mordait les lèvres. Ses doigts trituraient nerveusement les franges de son écharpe. Elle n'avait pas l'air effrayée, se rendit-il soudain compte : elle avait l'air triste. Triste ? De quoi ? Il n'y avait pas de raisons d'être triste. Inquiet, angoissé, en colère, oui, bien sûr. Mais triste ?

\- Tu as le droit de parler de tout ça ? demanda Chitra, ses longues tresses enroulées autour de ses doigts.

\- Je ne sais pas. Je pense que oui. Personne n'a vraiment tenté de nous cacher cette information. S'ils avaient voulu nous faire taire, ils l'auraient déjà fait.

Jade avait raison. Bien sûr, même si leur mission initiale n'était qu'un écran de fumée pour cacher ce qu'ils avaient vraiment fait, consciemment ou pas, le commandant et Damara Megido n'avaient pas essayé de les arrêter. Pas vraiment en tous cas.

Equius fronça les sourcils. Ce n'était pas normal. Damara Megido aurait pu tous les assassiner dans leur sommeil et ils n'auraient rien remarqué : ils avaient les moyens de les faire taire. Une fois de plus quelque chose n'allait pas.

\- Quelles sont les solutions qu'on a à notre portée ? fit Vriska Serket.

Il vit Jade tourner instinctivement la tête vers la porte. Son geste n'échappa à personne. Elle ouvrit grand les yeux et dit :

\- Nous n'en avons aucune pour le moment. Je suis désolée.

Puis elle articula silencieusement :

\- Plus tard.

Les autres hochèrent la tête.

\- Ce sera tout ? demanda Jade.

\- Je pense, intervint Dirk, que tu peux t'arrêter maintenant, et qu'il faudrait laisser à tout le monde le temps d'encaisser la nouvelle.

\- Oh, très bien, ok, d'accord. Euh… Merci à tous pour votre attention. Vous pouvez…

Elle fit un vague geste de la main.

\- Repartir faire ce que vous faisiez avant, acheva-t-elle avant de précipitamment descendre de sa table et de se diriger vers lui.

Dirk et Jake English le rejoignirent aussitôt, et Equius s'attendait à ce que plus de personnes se joignent à leur groupe pour demander des explications, mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Des petits groupes se formèrent. Les matelots et les assistants formèrent le plus grand groupe près des hublots, où le cuisinier, Kodoku Ajika, leur apporta silencieusement leur café avant de s'assoir avec eux.

\- Comment j'étais ? demanda Jade à voix basse.

\- Tu leur as dit la vérité. C'est déjà très bien, fit Dirk.

\- Je ne sais pas comment ils vont le prendre.

\- tu ne devrais pas t'inquiéter pour ça, dit Jake, d'une voix très douce. Ils avaient des soupçons depuis un moment pour être très franc avec toi. Je veux dire, quel genre de commandant monte de pareilles entourloupes ? Il y avait anguille sous roche et tout le monde le sentait. Tu n'as fait que rétablir la vérité.

\- Mais est-ce que ce sera utile ?

\- Ça ne peut pas empirer les choses, si ?

\- Peut-être que si, marmonna Jade.

\- Comment ça ? demanda Equius.

\- Je ne sais pas, je… J'ai l'impression que c'était exactement ce que je devais faire, mais dans le sens où c'était le rôle qu'on m'avait donné, et que… Enfin, je ne sais pas. Argh, je ne suis pas faite pour faire ce genre de discours ! Ce n'est pas moi le leader, ça devrait être quelqu'un d'autre !

\- Si jamais tu dois recommencer, demande à Roxy de t'épauler, fit Dirk. Elle s'en sort très bien pour ce genre de choses.

\- J'espère que ça n'arrivera jamais. Vous avez avancé avec l'émetteur ?

Dirk et lui se jetèrent un regard.

\- Non, répondit Equius.

\- Tant pis ! Ce n'est pas grave, vous y arriverez bientôt ! répondit-elle avec enthousiasme, mais Equius ne pouvait pas dire s'il était forcé ou non.

Elle s'étira un instant avant de demander :

\- Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire, maintenant ?

\- Je ne sais pas, marmonna Dirk.

Mais il ne regardait pas Jade. Il regardait Jake, avec une certaine insistance, et ce dernier avait les yeux rivés au sol. _« Rien n'a changé »_ , se dit-il. _« Ça fait des mois, et rien, absolument rien n'a changé, nulle part, avec personne, ni moi, ni rien, rien du tout. »_

Aujourd'hui, il se sentait un peu fatigué.

(« Jette-toi à la mer » avait dit Damara Megido.)

\- Et toi, Equius ?

\- Je vais peut-être aller dehors, dit-il après une ou deux secondes de silence.

* * *

Bien sûr, lorsqu'il arriva près du point de pêche, que la glace recouvrait déjà à moitié, il n'y avait personne.

Equius se demanda en quel mois ils étaient, et s'il restait beaucoup de temps avant que le soleil ne revienne et ne mette un terme à cette très, très longue nuit.

Il se tint un long moment devant l'ouverture. L'océan était aussi lisse qu'un miroir, aussi noir que le ciel.

Il se demanda si c'était vraiment intéressant de mourir maintenant. Mais ce n'était pas une question d'intéressant ou pas.

Il avait espéré recevoir un signe, une apparition, quelqu'un qui l'appellerait, une étoile qui s'écraserait, quelque chose pour lui dire que ce n'était pas la bonne chose à faire. Mais il n'y avait rien. C'était comme si l'univers entier s'était accordé pour le laisser se suicider en silence.

Il ne se sentit pas en colère. Il n'eut pas non plus l'impression de se sentir aimer furieusement la vie, d'un seul coup, de ressentir quelque chose de si fort que cette puissance lui aurait enlevé toutes ces idées du fond de la gorge.

Cette absence de réaction lui fit penser au silence qui avait suivi la découverte du corps de Tavros et à celui répondant au discours de ce matin. Devant les faits, il n'y a rien à dire, rien à penser.

Il soupira, très profondément, et ses cheveux volèrent devant son nez. Il n'avait toujours pas retrouvé d'élastiques. Cela lui fit faire la moue, puis, d'un pas lent, à cause du froid, il revint au bateau et commença à monter l'échelle qui menait au pont.

_« On ne sait pas ce qui empêche les gens de mourir. »_

* * *

Il lui fallut encore quelques jours et une discussion à moitié entendue dans la salle commune entre Jake, Roxy, Dirk et Jane pour qu'Equius se rende compte qu'Eridan lui manquait, au-delà de l'inquiétude acide qu'il ressentait constamment lorsqu'il pensait à lui.

La conversation avait en réalité été le déclencheur de tout son raisonnement, la seule raison pour laquelle Equius avait été obligé de réfléchir sur ce qu'il se passait. Il n'avait pas fait exprès de l'entendre. Il avait peut-être, par contre, choisi de continuer à l'écouter alors qu'il aurait pu gentiment partir et les laisser régler leurs problèmes.

A posteriori, il aurait dû faire ça.

Il allait entrer dans la salle commune lorsqu'il avait entendu Strider se mettre à crier, et il s'était immobilisé, la main sur la poignée de la porte. Elle était ouverte, quelques centimètres à peine, mais c'était suffisant pour entendre ce qu'il se passait.

\- Ferme-la, Jake, ferme-la et écoute-moi !

\- Mais qu'est-ce qui t'es passé par la tête ? Est-ce que tu as à ce point envie de -

\- S'il vous plaît, Jake, s'il te plaît –

\- Tu sais très bien qu'on va tous mourir ici !

Il y avait eu un silence. Puis Jake avait dit :

\- On peut s'en sortir.

\- Et tu vas éternellement éviter le sujet au prétexte qu'on « peut s'en sortir » ? On se conduit comme des gosses depuis le début de cette foutue histoire. Tous autant qu'on est – des gosses qui ont fait une connerie et font semblant qu'elle n'a jamais été faite parce que ça les arrange, et qui vont pleurer comme s'ils étaient surpris lorsqu'ils se feront punir, mais on ne se fera pas punir, on va tous crever dans ce bateau de merde et on n'aura rien réglé, rien du tout. C'est ça que tu veux ?

\- Dirk, qu'est-ce que tu racontes –

C'était Jane qui avait parlé, la voix exagérément calme et posée.

\- Roxy, dis-lui que toi aussi tu penses ça.

Il avait entendu Roxy Lalonde soupirer, très longuement, avant qu'elle n'intervienne. Sa voix était triste.

\- Si on doit tous mourir là, maintenant, je veux qu'on règle cette histoire avant.

\- Vous avez perdu la tête, avait dit Jake English.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que c'est ridicule ! Parce que – pourquoi ? Pourquoi est-ce que vous pensez à ça ? Pourquoi est-ce que tout le monde pense qu'il est impossible de s'en sortir ? Je –

\- Jake, avait dit Dirk.

\- C'est insensé – Roxy, non, s'il te plaît ne commence pas à pleurer, Roxy, oh pour l'amour du Ciel…

\- Jake, avait répété Dirk. Je ne veux pas mourir.

\- Alors ne dis pas toutes ces horreurs, putain !

\- Mais c'est une possibilité et je veux régler tout ça avant d'atterrir au Ciel et de me dire « merde, j'ai malencontreusement laissé passer la chance de m'expliquer et m'excuser auprès du mec que j'aime, pas de pot, on verra la prochaine fois, ah non c'est vrai, il n'y aura pas de prochaine fois parce que je suis mort ! »

C'était à ce moment-là qu'Equius avait décidé de partir. Ça ne le concernait plus. Ça ne l'avait jamais concerné.

Il ne savait pas que la peur de la mort avait fait son petit bonhomme de chemin dans les pensées des membres de l'équipage. Mais il ne pouvait pas leur en vouloir. Il y avait une possibilité qu'ils disparaissent tous à plus de mille kilomètres de toute civilisation, sans que personne ne le sache, et ils n'auraient aucun moyen de prévenir qui que ce soit, aucune dernière volonté, aucun dernier mot. Ce n'était pas très plaisant. C'était même un peu triste.

Il s'était rappelé, soudain, le visage de Roxy Lalonde après le discours de Jade, et il s'était demandé si elle avait compris ça avant tout le monde.

Puis une autre pensée avait remplacée celle-là, plus tenace, plus effrayante aussi.

Lui, Equius, avait aussi des choses à régler.

Il était venu ici pour être seul et sombrer dans l'inconscience pendant sept mois et voilà qu'il se retrouvait avec des choses à faire avant de potentiellement mourir. C'était terrible. C'était insensé. Equius n'était pas prêt.

C'était pour ça que la discussion en elle-même n'avait pas suffi à bouleverser Equius. Il lui avait fallu les jours suivants pour arriver aux conclusions qui le faisaient se tenir là, dans la cuisine du bateau, enfoncé jusqu'aux yeux dans ses manteaux et prêt à partir.

(Nepeta se serait moquée de lui avant de l'aider à organiser ses pensées, mais elle n'était pas là, et il devait se débrouiller seul, complètement seul.)

Il ne savait pas ce qu'Eridan voulait vraiment de lui, ce qu'il espérait qu'il fasse et ce que sa stupidité le poussait à vouloir. Si l'alien avait été moins compliqué, tout aurait été plus rapide pour Equius, mais Eridan était un imbécile et Equius devait s'échiner pour comprendre ce qui lui passait par le crâne.

Mais lui savait ce qu'il voulait d'Eridan : qu'il reste en vie et aussi – et c'était ça, le vrai problème, le dilemme entre ce qu'il fallait faire et ce qu'il voulait faire, les priorités et les mensonges – qu'il reste avec lui. Equius pouvait mourir la semaine prochaine, il s'en moquait. Mais si Eridan pouvait vivre à ses côtés un moment, ce serait mieux.

La vraie chose à se dire, en vérité –

Il avait aimé Aradia pour beaucoup de raisons. Le problème avait été l'obsession. L'habitude. Tout ce qui n'allait pas en lui et qu'elle faisait ressurgir sans le lui faire comprendre, sans essayer de le lui faire comprendre, bien qu'elle l'ait su et vu depuis le début.

Eridan ne faisait pas ressortir le pire en lui. Eridan voyait le pire et crachait dessus sans aucune discrétion, et Equius ne pouvait pas faire semblant de n'avoir rien vu.

Il ne savait pas ce qu'il allait se passer. Peut-être que Dirk avait raison et que d'ici quelques jours leurs cadavres seraient recouverts par la vase au fond de l'océan, brisés par une créature de cauchemar. Peut-être pas. Peut-être qu'Equius survivrait et rentrerait seul aux Etats-Unis. Quelle importance ?

Il fallait qu'il parle. Il fallait qu'il lui dise ce qu'il pensait et où est-ce qu'il en était arrivé. Et après – après, il ne savait pas. Il n'avait hérité d'aucun don de voyance, d'aucun pressentiment, un héritier du néant.

Il n'avait jamais voulu comprendre quelqu'un comme il avait envie de comprendre cet idiot de monstre arctique avec ses caprices d'enfant et ce poids sur ses épaules, et le meurtre dans ses dents, le besoin d'affection, le sarcasme, la peur d'être faible.

Dans quelques mois tout serait fini de toute manière.

Le plan d'Equius était très bien. Il y avait juste un petit problème :

Eridan n'était toujours pas revenu et il serait probablement difficile de converser avec un alien mort, même très bien conservé.

C'était pour cela qu'Equius était là ce soir. Il allait traverser toute l'île s'il le fallait mais il allait trouver Eridan et il allait régler tout ce qui n'allait pas, ou alors il mourrait d'hypothermie après trois ou quatre kilomètres, et tant pis, il aurait essayé, et Damara Megido serait très heureuse d'apprendre son décès.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

Equius serra les dents et se retourna. C'était Jane Crocker. Bien sûr, partir ans se faire remarquer était une idée stupide.

\- Tu ne peux pas emporter ça, dit-elle en regardant le couteau qu'il avait dans la main droite.

\- Je suis désolé, dit-il, la voix un peu étouffée par l'épaisseur de sa parka devant sa bouche.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ? Tu ne peux pas partir.

\- Si je puis me permettre – comment vont les choses entre vous tous, maintenant ? English, Strider et Lalonde ?

Jane parut surprise.

\- Nous… Enfin. Ça va mieux. Je… Je ne sais pas ! Jake et Dirk ont – enfin, ils se sont séparés, mais – tu sais, ils s'aiment toujours, ils vont peut-être reprendre tout à zéro à la fin de l'expédition, et puis Roxy s'est excusée, et moi aussi, et tout le monde, enfin, quoi ? Pourquoi je te raconte ça ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

\- Rien. C'est bien. Je suis très heureux pour vous.

(Il aurait eu l'air plus sincère s'il l'avait dit sur un ton moins monocorde. Tant pis.)

\- Réponds-moi. Il est tard dans la nuit et tu veux sortir dehors avec un couteau de la taille de ton avant-bras ? Je suis censée ne pas trouver ça suspect ?

Equius soupira.

\- Je vais trouver la côte et m'y couper afin de répandre mon sang dans l'océan en espérant attirer des aliens mangeurs d'hommes afin de leur demander la position d'un des leurs, pour qui je m'inquiète beaucoup. Ce couteau me servira aussi à me défendre en cas d'attaque.

\- Ah, fit Jane Crocker, platement.

Puis :

\- Tu te fiches de moi.

\- Oui. S'il te plaît, laisse-moi passer.

Etonnamment, elle lui obéit, et Equius sortit de la cuisine.

Alors qu'il allait sortir sur le pont, Jane lui dit, loin dans le couloir :

\- Est-ce que c'est vraiment important ?

Equius ne sut pas trop quoi répondre. Etait-ce important ? S'il devait répondre raisonnablement – mais c'était le point de son objectif : il n'était pas raisonnable, il était conduit par l'émotion et par la peur et par l'envie.

Alors oui, c'était important. C'était extrêmement important. Jamais il n'avait fait quelque chose d'aussi important. Il allait trouver Eridan, détruire ce qui se mettrait en travers de son chemin, régler leurs problèmes de communication, peut-être empêcher le monde d'exploser sous leurs pieds et ce serait très important.

\- Je pense, oui.

\- Bon. Bon.

\- Bonne nuit, dit-il.

Puis il sortit et referma soigneusement la porte de métal dans son dos, le couteau de cuisine glissé dans sa poche.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vous voyez, quand je disais que le prochain chapitre allait être moins sanglant, j'avais raison. Y'a moins de gens morts. Y'a des gens qui pensent à la mort, c'est différent.Bon du coup je voulais m'expliquer/m'excuser à propos de tout ça, je sais que ça peut paraître dramatique et cliché mais le suicide est un sujet qui me tient à coeur (dit comme ça c'est bizarre) et que je prévoyais d'inclure dans la fic depuis le début. C'est très dur d'écrire sur ça et j'espère m'en être sortie honorablement. Même sortie tout court. Genre que ça pique pas les yeux quoi.
> 
> Dans la prochaine partie... Je ne veux pas spoiler... Mais ça va être cool. Vraiment. Cool.
> 
> Et puis ce sera l'avant-dernier chapitre donc il va se passer des trucs 8)
> 
> A plus dans le bus !
> 
> Tach-Pistache, celle qui n'arrivait pas à finir ses chapitres de manière correcte.


	8. Are we instruments of fate?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour à toutes et à tous, je suis ravie de vous revoir pour ce pénultième chapitre ! Je ne vais pas vous dire ce qu'il se passe dedans parce que ce serait du spoil, et en plus, je veux pas dire, mais vous allez le savoir dans deux minutes, donc bon, ne soyez pas impatients. Juste pour dire que j'aime bien ce chapitre et paradoxalement j'en ai méga-peur. Mais bon. C'est le jeu de l'écriture. Des fois, on écrit des trucs, et on a très peur de la réaction des gens qui vont lire ledit truc. C'est la vie.
> 
> J'ai écrit ce chapitre avec deux chansons en boucle, si ça vous intéresse, toutes les deux du même groupe : Keep your lips sealed et Miracles (back in time) de The Do. La première est carrément la chanson que je lie à ce pairing donc si vous voulez l'écouter, c'est top. C'est même smiley y qui fait un pouce levé sur Facebook. Ouais. Carrément.
> 
> Comme d'habitude, je remercie profondément tous mes lecteurs et mes reviewers, et avec cette fois une dédikass spéciale à Radioactive Ricecake et à Lou, qui m'ont aidée à me sortir de problèmes épineux (petite larme d'émotion, serre le poing sur ma poitrine, murmure au ciel étoilé) vous êtes mon coeur, ma lumière, my everything (petit solo de guitare espagnole)
> 
> On se retrouve plus bas, et j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira ! Voilà !

 

* * *

"Tide out, tide in, a flood of blood to the heart and the fear slipstreams / Breathe in, exhale, I've poked a nerve he'll slap me like a whale / Slaps the sea-O-double M-O-N / (Flood of blood to the heart...)"

Alt-J – Bloodflood

* * *

"Someone took me by surprise / I was cast among the stars / Read my lips, I'm lost for words / Felt like just another jerk / I bumped into rainbow walls / Heard a million voices call / Why didn't I understand / Someone's hand was holding out" ** _  
_** ****  
The Do – Keep Your Lips Sealed

* * *

Le bateau avait déjà été englouti par la nuit et Equius se demandait s'il n'avait pas sous-estimé ses chances de parvenir à ses fins. Le faisceau de sa lampe-torche ne faisait que balayer les flocons de la tempête et l'empêchait presque de voir où il allait. Il avait songé à l'éteindre, mais il ne pouvait pas progresser dans l'obscurité complète.

Il avançait à pas lents. De ce qu'il se souvenait des cartes, ils n'étaient pas très loin des côtes, puisque leur bateau avait été pris dans les glaces de l'hiver nouveau. Mais il ne savait pas exactement combien sur de mètres ou de kilomètres (peut-être pas des kilomètres, si ?) la mer avait pu être figée.

Bien évidemment, Equius ne croisa personne. Certes, il était probable qu'avec le vent et sa vision réduite, la Très-Grande déesse d'Eridan aurait pu apparaître à ses côtés qu'il l'aurait manquée, mais il était sur le qui-vive, et il ne cessait de regarder derrière lui.

 _« Si Jade peut le faire, je suppose que je peux le faire aussi. »_ , se dit-il, puis il s'auto-contrecarra : _« Mais elle avait de l'équipement, des cartes et des données précises. J'ai un couteau et une lampe-torche. »_

Sa plus grande crainte, en réalité, n'était pas de se perdre ou d'aller dans la mauvaise direction. Il suivait ce qui avait été le sillage du bateau, il y avait très longtemps, et était presque sûr qu'il ne s'en était pas écarté. Ce dont il avait vraiment peur – et c'était plus stupide que de se perdre dans la tempête – était de tomber à la mer si la glace devenait trop fine. Ça aurait été la fin.

Il marcha quelques temps encore. La neige s'épaississait, et par endroits, elle avait complètement gelé, lui permettant d'avancer plus facilement. Il avait cessé de claquer des dents. Il savait qu'il avait froid, mais ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'il pouvait encore sentir.

S'il avait dû être honnête – mais il n'avancerait jamais en étant honnête – il aurait avoué qu'il ne sentait en réalité plus grand-chose. Mais avouer à qui ? A quoi ?

Il avança jusqu'à entendre, dans le lointain, ou pas si loin, le bruit des vagues emportées par le vent de la tempête qui venaient s'écraser contre la glace. Il ne savait pas si c'était réel et ce n'était pas vraiment important. Equius inspira profondément – quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas fait depuis qu'il était parti – et se secoua avant de repartir.

La neige était à nouveau assez dure pour qu'il ne s'enfonce pas dedans en marchant. Il n'avait pas fait d'erreur. Il entendit une vague exploser tout près de lui, et il reçut sur le visage des gouttes d'eau qui lui parurent tièdes en comparaison du vent. Il se força à réagir.

Il avança très prudemment. Les vagues étaient nombreuses, et à trois reprises il sentit l'océan monter jusqu'à ses cuisses, menaçant de l'emporter. Il ferma les yeux et résista au reflux avant d'atteindre la rive.

C'était là que le hasard jouait son rôle. La lampe-torche entre les dents, Equius sortit, le moins gauchement possible, le couteau coincé contre sa peau. La lumière de la lampe frappait les vagues qui se hissaient dans le ciel, les rendant plus sombres et plus compactes qu'un mur de béton. Il ouvrit grand les yeux et récupéra sa lampe entre deux doigts, l'agitant en direction de l'eau. Le faisceau était terriblement visible. Une nouvelle vague le heurta, et il manqua lâcher la lampe.

Puis il ouvrit grand la paume, serra les dents, osa prier le Seigneur pour la bonne réussite de son entreprise (bien qu'il se demandait en toute bonne foi si le Seigneur n'en avait pas assez de ses idées stupides et ne l'avait pas abandonné depuis longtemps) puis, d'un mouvement sec, fit glisser la lame sur sa main.

La douleur ne fut pas aussi instantanée que ce qu'il avait cru, mais le sang, par contre, coula très vite. Equius, presque surpris, battit des paupières.

La douleur commençait à se faire sentir. Le froid devait la ralentir. Equius prit son élan, jeta son couteau dans l'océan où il fut immédiatement avalé, puis avança un peu et enfonça son avant-bras dans l'eau.

Très vite, il ne le sentit plus.

Il attendit quelques secondes, le cœur battant à tout rompre. Eridan lui avait toujours dit que son espèce avait un odorat surdéveloppé, et qu'ils pouvaient sentir le sang à des centaines de mètres à la ronde. Il n'avait plus qu'à espérer que l'un d'entre eux (il avait envie de dire « Eridan », mais Eridan ne l'aurait pas obligé à affronter la tempête pour le revoir, aussi affamé d'attention soit-il) n'ait eu envie de faire un tour par ici.

Un mouvement à sa toute droite le surprit et il tourna les yeux, la gorge serrée. Il avait vu ce mouvement souple trop de fois, quelque chose qui n'aurait pas dû se mouvoir de cette manière mais qui le faisait quand même.

Il se força à rester calme et se figea, attentif au moindre mouvement suspect dans l'océan en furie. Il n'aurait pas beaucoup de temps. Ce n'était plus une question d'intelligence. C'était une question d'animaux.

Il fut averti de la présence de l'alien une seconde avant que celui-ci ne surgisse de l'eau, deux rangées de dents aiguës dirigées vers son visage. Equius respira, effaça, saisit le bras du monstre et, aussi facilement que s'il avait fait ça toute sa vie

(ça lui avait _manqué_ )

il le plaqua au sol et la créature hurla lorsqu'Equius lui déboîta l'épaule.

Equius prit une ou deux secondes pour replacer ses cheveux derrière ses oreilles, afin de voir ce qu'il se passait, puis dit, d'une voix qu'il espérait ferme et froide.

\- « Je cherche l'un d'entre vous. Si vous ne voulez pas que je vous fasse souffrir davantage, vous allez répondre à mes questions. »

\- « Arrête », fit l'alien d'une voix cassée, mais il ne s'adressait pas à lui.

Equius cligna des yeux et tourna aussitôt la tête. Un second alien s'était hissé sur la berge, et ses griffes étaient dirigées en sa direction. Il appuya sur le bras de l'alien qu'il tenait, et il cria à nouveau.

\- « Arrête », répéta l'alien.

\- « Tu ne devrais pas faire ça », gronda Equius au second monstre.

Celui-ci hissa. Equius se concentra pour comprendre ce qu'il disait.

\- « Tu n'es rien pour nous dire ce que nous devons faire. »

Il se fit la réflexion inutile que ce monstre-ci avait la voix plus rauque que le premier, et même qu'Eridan. Il était aussi beaucoup plus grand. La créature qu'Equius tenait devait faire dans les trois mètres, mais celle-ci devait bien en atteindre cinq. Si elle décidait d'attaquer, surtout dans un environnement comme celui-ci, Equius n'aurait pas beaucoup de chances de s'en sortir.

\- « Je ne vous cherche pas de mal. Je veux simplement des réponses. »

L'alien tenta de se débattre, mais Equius le tenait trop fermement. Si une vague venait s'écraser sur eux, il le lâcherait à coup sûr.

\- « Qu'est-ce que tu veux », croassa le premier alien.

\- « Je cherche Eridan. »

Il ne savait pas s'ils le connaissaient, et s'ils reconnaîtraient son nom dans sa bouche. Mais le visage du second alien se fendit d'un sourire carnassier et il cracha sur le sol.

\- « Il est parti. »

\- « Où ça. »

\- « Cette pourriture n'a pas réussi à garder la Très-Haute en bon état, pitoyable merde, et toi, sac à chair, tu veux le retrouver ? Il est parti. Nous lui avons arraché tout ce que nous pouvions lui arracher et il est parti. »

\- « Où ça », répéta Equius.

Il faisait de son mieux pour ne pas penser très fort à tout ce que cela voulait dire.

\- « Aucune idée », répondit le premier alien. « Il doit être mort. Quelque part au fond. Saute, si tu veux le récupérer. Saute, vas-y. On te regardera le rejoindre. »

Equius inspira et, d'un mouvement sec, remboîta l'épaule de l'alien, qui poussa un dernier hurlement avant de rejoindre l'eau en rampant sur la glace. Ses jambes inutiles pendaient derrière lui. Equius, s'était empressé de s'éloigner. Les yeux des deux monstres brillaient dans le noir, comme ceux des chats. Le plus grand ouvrit à nouveau la bouche. Ses dents étaient aussi longues que des couteaux.

\- « Reviens-ici. Reviens-ici, qu'on te bouffe la langue, qu'on t'arrache les doigts. Reviens-ici. Comme on a bouffé Eridan l'incapable. Reviens. »

\- « Merci beaucoup », dit-il, par réflexe, puis il se retourna et se mit à courir.

Il ne sut pas combien de temps il courut. Il courut jusqu'à ce que, soudain, la glace ne soit plus assez résistante pour le supporter, et il se sentit tomber, enfoui jusqu'à la taille dans la neige.

Il resta là quelques secondes, éberlué, sans faire le moindre mouvement. Sa main ne lui faisait pas mal du tout. Sa lampe-torche avait un peu roulé et éclairait la tempête en face de lui. Il ne savait pas où il était. Respirer lui était douloureux. Le froid avait transpercé ses vêtements, à cause de l'eau.

 _« Ce n'est pas du tout une bonne situation »_ , réussit-il à se dire.

Pensée très vite suivie par : _« Eridan a disparu. »_

Comment Equius réussit-il à sortir de là, il le savait même pas lui-même. Mais ce n'était _vraiment pas_ une question de motivation.

* * *

Equius ne se rendit compte qu'il avait été béni d'une chance inespérée ces derniers mois seulement une minute après avoir reconnu, devant lui, la forme sombre du bateau et les reflets d'acier qu'il renvoyait de la lumière de sa lampe-torche.

Il fit encore quelques pas raides, incapable de vraiment comprendre sa situation. Il ne réfléchissait plus très bien. Quelque chose comme de l'injustice commençait à lui serrer le ventre : le monde voulait décidément qu'il reste jusqu'à la fin.

Il essaya d'avaler sa salive et en fut incapable. Il n'était plus très loin du bateau à présent.

Il toussa brièvement. Sa gorge était sèche.

Quelque chose fit du bruit quelque part. Il leva les yeux vers le bateau. Il lui était impossible d'apercevoir quoi que ce soit. Les projecteurs extérieurs n'étaient pas allumés. On ne le cherchait pas. Il devait encore être très tard.

Il entendit à nouveau le bruit et il tourna la tête. Il n'y avait rien. Il avança, et le battement reprit au rythme de ses pas. C'était sûrement mauvais signe. Quelque chose ne devait pas aller. Peut-être avait-il perdu l'ouïe. Peut-être était-il en train d'avoir une crise cardiaque. Il ne pouvait pas le savoir, il n'avait jamais eu de crise cardiaque.

Il y eut deux coups soudains, très rapprochés, et Equius, qui était immobile, eut la brillante idée de baisser la tête.

Il ne voyait rien. La glace était trop épaisse. Le cœur au bord des lèvres, il donna un coup de talon dans le sol, et un autre coup, presque au même endroit, lui répondit.

Equius eut l'impression qu'il avait arrêté de respirer depuis tout ce temps.

Il fit de son mieux pour courir jusqu'à l'ancien point de pêche. Lorsqu'il y arriva, il n'était plus qu'à moitié raisonné. Il n'avait jamais eu aussi mal de sa vie, et, paradoxalement, il ne s'en était jamais autant moqué.

(Un jour Nepeta était entrée chez lui en courant et quelqu'un la poursuivait, il avait pris le coup de couteau qu'il avait envoyé à l'aveuglette dans le ventre, mais ils avaient été deux à aller à l'hôpital et il avait le même sentiment maintenant, la même panique et le même détachement à la fois, parce qu'il y avait des priorités dans la vie et cette fois-ci, cette fois-ci – )

Ils étaient deux, de chaque côté, à essayer de briser la glace.

Equius sentit au moins un de ses doigts se casser dans le chaos de glace et d'eau salée. Deux mains grises émergèrent à la surface. Equius les voyait à peine, mais dans le flou provoqué par l'adrénaline, il réussit à en agripper une, et celle-ci le serra en retour, assez fort pour lui briser les os mais pas assez pour vraiment le faire.

Les derniers centimètres parurent s'effacer d'eux-mêmes. Il était plus lourd que ce qu'il pensait. Le froid n'avait plus d'importance. Equius aurait pu être tombé par l'ouverture qu'il ne s'en serait pas rendu compte. Il ne cessait pas de bouger ; s'ils ne se tenaient pas aussi fort mutuellement, leurs sursauts les auraient fait tomber, et Equius, lorsqu'il baissa la tête, eut le goût âcre et salé du sang étalé sur la mâchoire. Ce n'était pas le sien.

Il avait pensé à des phrases qu'il aurait voulu lui dire s'ils se retrouvaient. Il était incapable de les reformuler, à présent.

Une vague dehors, une vague à l'intérieur, Eridan était roulé en boule dans ses bras et il n'arrêtait pas de bouger, la respiration rauque. Il sentit ses mains serrer ses cheveux puis les lâcher. Une vague dehors, une vague à l'intérieur.

Ils restèrent là un peu plus longtemps que nécessaire et ne dirent rien.

Il fit un effort surhumain et il parvint à se relever. Eridan était toujours là. La main droite d'Equius serra son épaule, glissa un instant. Il avait du mal à affermir sa prise.

Monter à l'échelle avec un monstre arctique qui ne comprenait pas qu'il fallait, dans certaines situations, savoir rester immobile, n'était étonnamment pas facile du tout. Heureusement pour eux qu'Equius était quelqu'un d'obstiné.

Il s'effondra presque lorsqu'il toucha le pont, après ce qui lui sembla être des heures passées sur l'échelle. Mais Eridan bougeait toujours, alors il ne le fit pas. A la place, il se dirigea vers la porte, l'ouvrit comme il put, et s'engouffra dans les couloirs du bateau, plongé dans l'obscurité.

Eridan s'était enfin calmé, peut-être effrayé par les ténèbres soudaines, ou par les odeurs d'acide et de métal. Mais Equius le sentait toujours respirer contre son cou.

Il trouva enfin la porte, et, sans trop y réfléchir – _surtout_ sans trop y réfléchir – il l'ouvrit.

Il vit presque clairement Dirk se tourner et sursauter, puis il fit un son qui avait dû être un mot à un certain moment, et Equius ne le laissa pas reformuler ni son insulte ni sa question.

\- Porrim. Vas-y.

Utiliser sa voix lui faisait mal.

Dirk ne bougea pas. Equius aurait pu lui briser le cou s'il n'avait pas les mains prises.

\- S'il te plaît.

Strider parut se réveiller d'un seul coup, comme s'il avait été traversé par une onde de choc, et Equius s'écarta pour qu'il puisse passer. Il ne le regarda pas partir. Il lui faisait confiance.

Eridan fut déposé le plus délicatement possible dans la baignoire de leur salle de bains. Il se souvint, avec une clarté effrayante, du corps froid de Tavros à ce même endroit, les jambes rongées, inerte et mou et inconscient. Comme il ne lui avait rien inspiré, mis à part du dégoût.

Les autres seraient dégoûtés.

Il ouvrit le robinet d'eau froide et l'eau imbiba à nouveau ses vêtements couverts de gel. Il vit Eridan se tordre pour se rapprocher du jet. Il mit du temps avant de trouver la bonde. Il ne voyait pas très bien ce qu'il faisait.

Enfin, maladroitement, il parvint à boucher la baignoire, et attendit qu'Eridan soit submergé jusqu'aux épaules pour fermer le robinet. Le silence lui parut très épais. Comme de l'encre dans de l'eau, le sang d'Eridan formait des volutes foncées qui s'étalaient à la surface. C'était un monstre de l'eau, il ne pouvait pas rester longtemps à l'air libre, probablement pas…

Eridan avait les yeux grands ouverts et les dents plantées dans la lèvre inférieure. Equius essaya de lui parler. Il n'y arriva pas. Il leva la main, sans trop savoir pourquoi, et, soudain, remarqua que quelque chose n'allait pas :

Il lui manquait deux doigts.

Equius considéra sa main droite un instant.

 _« Je dois dix dollars à Dirk »_ , se dit-il, et il commença à glousser, mais il s'était déjà évanoui.

* * *

Le silence était étouffant.

Il n'osait pas lever les yeux. Il savait que Dirk, debout près du lavabo, le regardait, et que si Equius le regardait à son tour, Dirk ne pourrait sûrement pas s'empêcher de le frapper.

Equius savait qu'il était là pour mieux lui faire comprendre qu'il allait partir. L'odeur de désinfectant lui piquait les narines. La salle de bains était glacée. Parfois, lorsque la tête lui tournait, les neuf mètres carrés de carrelage devenaient subitement très grands, et les murs menaçaient de s'effondrer sur eux.

Ça faisait un moment qu'il n'avait pas dormi.

Porrim lui avait dit d'aller à l'infirmerie, qu'il se repose pour quelques jours, qu'il soigne les brûlures de gel qu'il avait aux pieds et aux bras. Mais il avait un mauvais pressentiment, le genre d'impression qui stagne dans le ventre, que s'il quittait Eridan du regard, il ne le retrouverait pas (pas vivant au mieux.)

Porrim et Dirk avaient échangé beaucoup de regards lorsqu'ils s'étaient regroupés dans la salle de bains.

Pour ne pas regarder Dirk, il regardait Eridan. Il avait aussi regardé Eridan lorsque Porrim, les bras enfoncés jusqu'aux coudes dans l'eau et le sang, au bord des larmes, avait tiré des rideaux de chair et les avait forcés à se rabibocher à grands coups de fil et d'aiguilles.

(Au moins, elle, elle n'avait rien dit. Même si elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle faisait ni ce à quoi elle touchait, elle n'avait pas fait de commentaires. Eridan était une créature vivante après tout. Il en allait de son devoir de médecin de le soigner. Equius l'avait remerciée lorsqu'elle s'en était allée, mais il ne savait pas si elle avait bien compris.)

Il avait dû tenir la tête d'Eridan hors de l'eau lorsque la douleur se faisait trop forte pour qu'il y reste lui-même. Ses branchies palpitaient de manière pitoyable. Celles de droite, sur ses côtes et le long de sa gorge, étaient déchirées. Equius ne savait pas si elles se régénèreraient. Eridan non plus.

La colonne vertébrale tissée de fil rouge, des épingles à nourrice enfoncées dans le corps tout entier, jamais Equius ne l'avait vu dans un état aussi proche de la déconstruction. Eridan n'était plus qu'un enchevêtrement de lambeaux de chair et d'os qu'il aurait été facile de démêler et de voir retomber, informe sur la faïence de la baignoire. Les créatures, les autres monstres, ils n'avaient pas vraiment menti. Ils lui avaient même arraché des dents.

Mais il était vivant.

Ils n'avaient pas beaucoup parlé. Equius veillait. Eridan était balloté entre l'éveil et le coma. Ils n'étaient pas en état de se dire quoi que ce soit.

Dirk le savait, mais ça faisait un moment maintenant – il l'avait déjà dit, il se répétait, ça n'allait pas du tout, depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas pris ses médicaments ? – et il ne pouvait pas attendre davantage. Des choses devaient être éclaircies. Des reproches devaient être faits. Equius n'y pouvait rien. N'y faisait rien.

(On avait enveloppé ses moignons de doigts, le majeur et l'annulaire, dans un mouchoir en tissu. Porrim avait dit que même s'il avait récupéré ses doigts, elle n'aurait rien pu faire, le froid avait brûlé les plaies depuis longtemps, et il ne savait même pas quand est-ce qu'il les avait perdus. Peut-être pendant son combat avec le monstre. Peut-être en cassant la glace. Peut-être qu'il se les était coupés lui-même et qu'il ne s'en souvenait pas.)

(Il n'avait plus de doigts. Seigneur. Ce n'était rien comparé à Tavros, mais ça faisait un choc. Equius ne s'était jamais dit qu'il perdrait un jour des doigts, ce genre de choses arrivent dans les cauchemars, les rêves à moitié éveillés – il divaguait, il divaguait beaucoup, il lui fallait ses médicaments mais il n'osait pas les demander à Dirk, il les lui donnerait, bien sûr, mais il ne pouvait pas…)

\- Tu ne penses pas qu'il faudrait en finir ?

Equius avala sa salive et redressa la tête.

\- Avec quoi ? demanda-t-il prudemment.

Dirk désigna Eridan d'un signe de tête. L'alien avait les yeux fermés. Il n'aurait pas compris la conversation, mais Equius préférait qu'il ne l'entende pas du tout.

\- Il va mourir ici. Une balle dans la tête, et c'est fini. Il arrête de souffrir. Il a perdu beaucoup de sang, et Porrim ne peut pas s'occuper seule de trois blessés.

\- Ce n'est pas un chien qu'on euthanasie.

\- On euthanasie des gens, aussi, et ça leur fait beaucoup de bien. Jade est de mon avis.

(Il savait que Jade était du côté de Dirk. A cause de l'attaque de Tavros. Ça l'avait rendu plus triste que ce qu'il avait pensé.)

\- Je suis allé le chercher. Ce n'est pas pour l'achever.

\- Ouais, ça, je m'en doutais bien. Parce qu'il fallait absolument le retrouver, hein ? Avec tout ce qu'il se passe dehors. C'est plus sympa de tous mourir dans les même dix mètres carré. Plus convivial. J'approuve. Avec un peu de chance, quand Scratch saura ça, il fera péter du C4 dans la salle de bains, comme ça vous mourrez en même temps. C'est cool. Vraiment.

\- Arrête. Je ne peux pas jouer à ça.

\- Ah bon ? Parce que ça fait pas un moment que tu joues à ça ? Mentir, tout ça ? Ça fait combien de temps ? Depuis le début ? Depuis les robots, pas vrai ? Depuis qu'ils disparaissaient. Bien sûr. Un animal mon cul.

Equius aurait préféré que Dirk aie ses lunettes, aujourd'hui, mais il ne les avait pas et c'était très dur de le regarder dans les yeux.

\- Et tu savais, tout du long, qu'il y avait quelque chose de bizarre, mais ça tu t'en fous et tu ne dis rien, tu ne dis pas aux autres « au fait, il y a un alien dans l'eau », on n'aurait pas compris plus tôt que ce voyage puait la merde, on n'aurait pas eu plus de temps pour trouver un plan, non ! Ce n'est pas comme si on aurait pu éviter de se faire manipuler comme des pions, hein ! Pas comme si Tavros aurait pu garder ses putain de jambes ! Pas vrai ? Non ! Non – non.

La voix de Dirk était passée à l'octave supérieure ; ce n'était pas beaucoup, mais Equius arrivait à le repérer. Dirk avait les mains qui tremblaient. Ses yeux étaient profondément enfoncés dans ses orbites.

\- Les autres – on s'en fout. Les bombes – on s'en fout. Six mois. Ça fait six mois que tu joues dans ton coin. Il y a un monstre gigantesque qui menace de nous écraser si le commandant n'essaie pas de nous fusiller avant, et toi tu caches des choses à propos de monstres dans l'océan. Genre. Ok. Ça te semble logique. Ça te semble putain de normal.

Equius savait qu'il n'avait aucune excuse. Il n'avait même pas besoin d'en chercher une. La seule raison était :

Je ne savais pas.

Et même pour lui – _surtout_ pour lui – ce n'était pas une bonne raison.

\- C'est lui, qui a fait ça à Tavros ?

\- Non.

\- Tu n'as pas intérêt à me mentir.

\- Non, ce n'est pas lui.

\- Alors qui ?

\- Les autres. Les membres de son espèce.

\- Les autres, répéta Dirk.

\- Ils sont plusieurs.

\- Tu savais ça depuis longtemps, aussi, je suppose.

\- Un moment.

\- Bien sûr.

Dirk inspira profondément. Equius en profita pour baisser les yeux et fixer le pied du lavabo.

\- Si tu te fais prendre, tu vas te faire tuer.

\- Je sais.

\- Et lui aussi.

\- Je sais.

\- Je suppose que c'est quelqu'un d'important pour que tu ailles t'arracher les doigts dans une tempête pour le retrouver.

\- Oui.

\- Très important.

Equius, par réflexe, releva les yeux. Dirk avait la mâchoire crispée.

Il n'avait pas d'excuse, et ne pouvait pas demander pardon. Il n'y avait rien à faire.

\- Il faudrait mieux que tu t'en ailles, dit-il malgré tout. Si Damara te voit, elle te dénoncera.

\- Merci de me donner ta bénédiction, j'apprécie l'attention, vraiment, ça me touche. Je pense que tu sauras te débrouiller seul, hein ?

\- Oui. Merci.

\- Pas de quoi.

Dirk parut alors sur le point d'ajouter autre chose, puis il se tut, haussa les épaules, lâcha le bord du lavabo et s'en fut, très rapidement. Il ne claqua pas la porte.

Equius regarda la poignée un moment, sans rien dire ni rien faire. Il passa distraitement son pouce sur les deux bosses de ses doigts manquants, et un frisson le parcourut, du dégoût, de l'épuisement, le contrecoup de tout et de plus encore.

On bougea dans la baignoire. Il tourna la tête. Eridan avait les yeux grands ouverts. Ses pupilles étaient réduites à une fente noire à peine plus large que les aiguilles de Maryam. Il ne devait pas apprécier la lumière des néons : il ne devait pas apprécier grand-chose.

\- « C'était qui ? » demanda-t-il avec difficultés, bien que tout son corps crie nervosité et tension.

Equius secoua la tête. Il n'avait pas le courage de lui répondre.

\- « C'était qui ? » insista Eridan. « Ton _moarharl_ ? »

\- « Comment sais-tu ça ? » murmura-t-il malgré tout.

\- « L'odeur. Il sent le pâle. »

\- « Ah. »

Il espérait que cela suffirait à couper la conversation, mais apparemment, ce n'était pas le cas.

\- « Il t'en veut. »

\- « Eridan… »

\- « Tu n'es pas un très bon _moarharl_. Tu aurais pu faire plus attention. »

\- « Eridan. »

\- « Toujours, tu fous les choses en l'air, ce n'est pas nouveau – »

\- « ERIDAN ! »

Sa gorge le brûlait. Il n'aurait jamais dû crier. Mais Eridan le regardait comme s'il allait l'égorger et Equius y pensa, malgré tout – ici, maintenant, il aurait pu le faire, si normalement et personne ne lui en voudrait – depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas pris ses médicaments, il ne secrétait pas assez d'hormones naturellement, ce n'était pas bon –

Il avait envie de lui demander pourquoi il faisait ça, et s'il n'avait vraiment que ça à dire – à se forcer à dire, les côtes brisées, le système respiratoire fichu, si c'était ça qu'il voulait lui dire maintenant enfermé dans cette baignoire trop petite. Il en avait vraiment envie. Mais il n'en avait ni le courage ni la foi.

\- « Je ne peux pas faire ça maintenant. » dit-il simplement, la voix cassée.

Eridan le regarda longuement.

\- « Je sais », finit-il par dire. « Désolé. »

Il se demanda s'il mentait ou pas.

* * *

On tira sur ses cheveux et il ouvrit les yeux en grand. La tête lui tourna aussitôt et, pendant un instant, il ne vit plus rien qu'un grand brouillard blanc.

Il devait avoir dormi dix minutes. Ses yeux le brûlèrent et il les essuya du revers de la main.

\- « Equius. », gargouilla Eridan. « Eq. »

\- « Quoi. »

\- « L'eau. Elle est trop chaude. »

Equius fit un effort pour lever la main gauche et sentir l'eau du bout des doigts.

\- « Elle est froide. »

\- « Non. Elle est trop chaude. »

Le sang colorait vivement le visage d'Eridan et ses yeux étaient fermés. Il devait avoir de la fièvre. Equius ravala sa colère, se leva comme il put, et se pencha pour vider l'eau. Eridan se recroquevilla à l'autre bout en grimaçant. Il ne se plaignait pas beaucoup de la douleur, mais il la ressentait quand même.

L'eau froide lui donna l'impression qu'il était revenu dehors et il inspira profondément. Ses doigts le brûlaient. Il avait regardé – il ne savait plus trop quand – et il en avait vu plusieurs, sur ceux qui restaient, où la peau avait gonflé, bleue et noire près des ongles.

Eridan devait être habitué à une eau proche des zéro degrés. Equius n'avait aucune idée de comment refroidir celle qu'il avait déjà. Ce n'était pas suffisant. Rien n'était suffisant.

Eridan se déplia timidement, et les épingles qui retenaient sa peau brillèrent toutes une par une. Il avait l'air beaucoup plus grand et plus petit à la fois, coincé ici. Sa peau avait perdu sa couleur à plusieurs endroits. Sa cheville droite était cassée. L'une des seules choses qu'il lui avait dites était qu'il ne pouvait plus nager et Equius ne pouvait pas le laisser seul dans l'océan sans qu'il ne puisse se défendre ou s'enfuir – il ne pouvait pas.

(Il avait pensé au fait qu'Eridan avait dû le retrouver grâce à son odeur lorsqu'il était perdu, et qu'il avait nagé pour le rejoindre, et il s'était demandé pourquoi Eridan l'avait fait – il n'y avait que deux réponses possibles à cette question, et deux réponses qui commençaient à devenir lassantes : pour survivre ou pour mourir. Classique. Equius avait soigneusement évité d'y repenser.)

\- « Est-ce qu'ils vont revenir », demanda-t-il.

\- « Qui ça. »

\- « Les autres. Ceux de ton espèce. »

\- « Non », répondit-il, après un moment.

Eridan hocha la tête, puis retourna sous l'eau. Equius enfouit la tête entre ses mains et s'adossa à nouveau contre le mur froid.

* * *

Ce fut à nouveau Eridan qui le réveilla, et cette fois-ci le vertige dura plus longtemps, et ses oreilles sonnèrent un moment. Il ferma étroitement les yeux.

\- « Ça ne va pas », constata Eridan.

Equius fit non de la tête.

\- « Donne-moi les ronds. Prends-en aussi. »

Il parlait des cachets que Porrim leur avait laissés pour la douleur. Equius battit des paupières. La lumière lui paraissait plus crue qu'avant, plus claire. Il attrapa la plaquette et en prit deux comprimés. Sans un mot, il en tendit un à Eridan, qui l'avala avec le même silence. Porrim n'était pas certaine que le cachet fasse effet. Il aurait même pu être dangereux. Pas les mêmes défenses immunitaires – pas le même code – rien n'aurait fonctionné.

Ce n'était plus important, avait décidé Eridan.

Equius, après avoir pris son cachet, ne réussit pas à se rendormir. Eridan avait toujours les yeux fermés, et ses joues étaient violet foncé, mais il ne dormait pas. Sa respiration était trop hachée, trop humide. Equius renifla. L'eau, dans la baignoire, était rose.

Le silence devint épais, gluant. Puis Eridan dit :

\- « Pourquoi est-ce que tu restes ? »

Equius, prudemment, répondit :

\- « Pour être sûr. »

\- « De quoi ? »

\- « Que tu resteras en vie. »

Eridan ne répondit pas. Equius n'ajouta rien. Le silence reprit sa place et colla au carrelage.

* * *

Il avait dû dormir, un peu, peut-être, car il ne se souvenait pas de la lumière du néon, elle avait dû disparaître à un moment. S'il n'avait pas dormi, alors il s'était évanoui, et s'il ne s'était pas évanoui, alors il avait eu un blanc.

Eridan était à nouveau roulé en boule au bout de la baignoire, fils rouges et aiguilles contrastant violemment avec la blancheur de sa peau. Equius eut envie de les arracher. Il ne le fit pas.

Quelque secondes s'écoulèrent, puis les épaules d'Eridan s'agitèrent, et il commença à crier, un cri d'animal en cage – aigu et perçant, avec les roulements humides de l'eau dans ses poumons. Equius se leva le plus vite qu'il put. Eridan essaya de le repousser. Ses griffes étaient brisées. Il le frappa au visage. Cela le piqua à peine.

Equius ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire avec l'alien qui hurlait et se débattait

(il disait qu'ils l'avaient abandonné, ces connards, qu'ils méritaient leur destin, qu'ils aillent tous crever, qu'ils meurent, il irait les tuer lui-même, il trouverait le moyen et il se foutrait bien de voir la Grande Déesse se retourner contre lui, même Feferi n'avait rien fait pour l'aider, il irait tuer Feferi, il irait faire gicler ses entrailles au fond de l'océan et s'il se faisait écraser dans la minute par la Déesse, au moins il leur aurait fait _comprendre_ , à tous, à toutes, il lui aurait fait comprendre à _elle_ qu'il aurait mieux fallu le respecter lorsqu'ils en avaient eu l'occasion, les connards, les sales enfoirés, traîtres, incapables traîtres incapables connards connards ils auraient de la peur dans leurs yeux avant de mourir la peur – )

alors il fit de son mieux : pas grand-chose. Il n'y avait rien à faire. Eridan était au fond de tout ce qu'on pouvait trouver. Equius vivait là-dedans depuis longtemps et tout ce qu'il pouvait faire, face aux hurlements et aux secousses et aux tentatives de l'éloigner sans vraiment vouloir le faire, c'était regarder. Regarder et attendre. Tout ce qu'il aurait pu lui dire sonnait trop pâle ; Eridan n'aurait jamais accepté, alors il le tint simplement par les épaules et il attendit

et c'était douloureux.

Eridan, comme tout le monde, finit par s'épuiser. Ses gencives saignaient. Equius essuya le sang sur son menton et Eridan le remercia d'un signe de tête.

Equius avait mal aux jambes, alors il se rassit. Eridan toussa un peu.

Le silence revint, et il resta.

* * *

\- « J'ai faim », dit Eridan.

Sa voix était à peine plus haute qu'un chuchotis. Equius mit un moment avant de hocher la tête. La nourriture. Eridan. Il fallait faire ce qu'il fallait faire. Quelque chose de logique. De bien.

\- « Je vais aller prendre quelque chose », répondit-il avec lenteur.

Eridan fit un « hm » fatigué et lorsqu'Equius tourna la tête, l'alien avait la nuque tordue contre le bord de la baignoire. S'il ne voyait pas la lumière glisser d'une épingle à l'autre sur sa poitrine, Equius n'aurait pas su qu'il respirait.

Il se leva d'un coup et il sut aussitôt que c'était une erreur. Il trébucha, se rattrapa de justesse au lavabo et renversa les plaquettes de médicaments qui y étaient posés.

Un instant, il ne vit rien.

Quelque chose de froid se posa sur sa jambe et il s'écarta violemment, toujours aveugle.

Il lui fallut encore un moment avant de comprendre qu'Eridan avait essayé de le retenir. Il renversa la tête, inspira profondément – il avait très mal aux yeux – et offrit un sourire crispé au mur d'en face dans une tentative ratée de rassurer l'alien.

Puis, à tâtons, il trouva la poignée de la porte, et il se glissa dans les ténèbres de la chambre.

Dirk n'était pas là. Depuis combien de temps étaient-ils dans cette salle de bains ? Les couloirs du bateau n'étaient pas allumés, mais Equius se souvenait que le commandant avait dit qu'ils ne seraient jamais plus éclairés.

Sa salive avait un goût amer. Il faisait vraiment très froid.

Comme lorsqu'il s'était perdu dans la neige, Equius ressentit la présence infinie et immortelle du Néant, l'immensité de ce qui n'était rien. Ça avait été son but, un jour. Atteindre le Néant. Être avalé par le vide. Maintenant, c'était différent. Il était malade et amputé de deux doigts (deux doigts – pour l'amour de Dieu) et il y avait un monstre dans sa baignoire et ce monstre s'appelait Eridan, Eridan.

Il avança en direction des cuisines et se demanda si c'était ça qu'avait ressenti Jonas, ballotté par les vagues sur le pont de son propre bateau, en attendant le châtiment divin.

(Probablement qu'il n'avait pas deux doigts en moins, _lui_.)

* * *

Equius ne sut pas quoi dire lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte de la salle de bains, mais pas du tout pour les raisons habituelles. C'était un silence presque de l'habitude. Un silence peiné. Il regardait les choses et se disait : bon. La chose est là. Elle est comme ça. Ça ne me plaît pas. Tant pis.

Ce silence n'était pas provoqué par Eridan, mais par la personne à côté d'Eridan, et l'une des premières questions alarmées qui lui traversèrent l'esprit furent : comment Roxy Lalonde a-t-elle réussi à s'assoir aussi près d'Eridan sans être tuée durant l'opération ?

Après quelques secondes d'inquiétude un peu confuse (il n'avait toujours rien mangé, et ses oreilles bourdonnaient désagréablement), force lui fut de constater que Roxy Lalonde était non seulement vivante mais aussi très vive, et qu'elle paraissait le rester.

Eridan lui jeta un regard vaguement alarmé et Equius ne sut pas répondre par autre chose qu'un haussement d'épaules.

\- Zahhak ! Ça fait plaisir de te voir !

Roxy se leva, trop vite pour lui, et trop vite pour lui encore elle vint le serrer dans ses bras, ce à quoi il répondit le moins maladroitement possible. Elle était beaucoup plus petite que lui et l'effet devait être ridicule, mais quelque part, il réussit à se sentir touché.

Puis Roxy recula d'un ou deux pas et lui dit :

\- Jane nous a dit que tu t'étais perdu et j'ai vraiment, genre, vraiment flippé. Donc ça me fait vraiment plaisir de te voir.

Elle avait l'air sincère, et il fit un effort pour lui sourire.

\- Merci, répondit-il, la voix cassée.

\- Tu trembles, ça va ? Assieds-toi – tu as dormi ? Quelqu'un est passé récemment ? Ça fait longtemps que vous êtes là ?

\- Je ne sais pas, dit-il, et Roxy se poussa pour qu'il reprenne sa place contre le mur, près de la baignoire.

Il entendit Eridan bouger lorsqu'il s'assit, et ils échangèrent un regard. Eridan était crispé, les bras raides, les épaules baissées dans une position de fuite ou d'attaque. Equius se rapprocha du mieux qu'il put.

\- « Tout va bien », lui chuchota Equius. « Tout va bien. Tu ne crains rien. On ne craint rien tous les deux. Elle nous veut du bien. »

Il avait essayé d'être apaisant. Eridan cligna des yeux, puis, lentement, détendit les mains, bien que ses épaules soient toujours raides contre la faïence. Equius sourit brièvement, puis reporta son attention sur Roxy, qui regardait ailleurs.

\- Je ne sais pas, répéta-t-il, puis, dès qu'il en eut le courage : est-ce que tu as vu Dirk ?

\- Bien sûr que j'ai vu Dirk ! Tu crois que je viens pour nettoyer la douche ? Au hasard, comme ça, au détour d'un couloir, je me dis « tiens, et si j'allais fouiller aléatoirement une salle de bains des quartiers ? » et paf ! Je tombe sur un alien ! C'est fou, comme coïncidence !

\- Roxy…

\- Ça doit faire une journée que vous êtes là, en tous cas j'espère vraiment que Dirk n'a pas joué au con vengeur et qu'il ne vous a pas laissés croupir plus longtemps dans cette salle de bains minable.

Elle eut un petit rire.

\- Je ne peux pas croire à la débilité de ce mec. Tu y crois, toi ? Moi non. Non non non !

Equius la regarda un instant.

Puis il dit, très posément :

\- Je ne comprends pas.

\- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ?

Roxy parut surprise.

\- Comment ça, qu'est-ce que je viens faire ? Je viens voir si vous êtes toujours vivants ! Et puis vous aider ! Qu'est-ce que tu as ramené, là ? Tu ne vas pas manger du poisson cru toi, j'espère ? Qu'est-ce que tu as pris à manger ?

\- Roxy, sincèrement, qu'est-ce que tu viens faire là ?

Elle redevint sérieuse et le regarda droit dans les yeux :

\- Je viens m'excuser, dit-elle. Et je viens t'aider.

Equius ne sut pas quoi lui répondre. Mais elle ne semblait pas vraiment attendre de réponse.

\- Je pense que ton ami – j'aurais aimé lui poser la question, mais c'est quoi son sexe ?

\- C'est un – un mâle.

\- Je peux dire « il » ?

\- Oui. Je pense.

\- Bon. Il aimerait peut-être manger en paix, je veux dire, sans moi pour le faire craindre pour sa vie ou quoi. Après, on discutera, et puis comme ça j'en profite, je vais aller sortir Jane de son lit et lui faire préparer quelque chose pour toi. Ce serait con que tu meures d'inanition maintenant.

Il hocha la tête. Sa gorge était serrée. Roxy lui fit un clin d'œil, puis se releva, salua Eridan d'un signe de tête (elle ne reçut qu'un regard dédaigneux en retour, ce qui ne sembla pas la déranger du moins du monde) puis s'en fut.

Eridan se tourna immédiatement vers lui.

\- « Qui c'était ? »

\- « Une

(il ne savait pas comment dire « amie » dans le langage d'Eridan, et cela le troubla un peu. Mais il n'avait pas envie de passer trop de temps à expliquer ce qu'il voulait dire, car s'il ne le savait pas depuis le temps, c'était que ça ne devait pas important…)

\- « Quelqu'un qui peut nous aider. »

\- « On veut encore t'aider, toi ? »

Il n'arriva pas très bien à saisir si Eridan était sarcastique ou non, mais il lui répondit honnêtement.

\- « Elle a l'air de le vouloir, oui. »

\- « C'est bien », répondit-il distraitement.

\- « Elle veut t'aider aussi. »

\- « Sûr qu'elle le veut. »

\- « C'est vrai. »

\- « Donne-moi ce que tu as apporté » dit Eridan, le bras tendu, et Equius n'essaya pas de revenir sur le sujet.

\- « Tu arriveras à le manger ? » demanda-t-il.

Eridan hocha la tête et tendit davantage le bras.

\- « Donne », ordonna-t-il.

Il lui obéit sans discuter. Ignorer la douleur évidente d'Eridan alors qu'il peinait à déchirer la chair du poisson lui faisait mal : mais il le faisait quand même.

(Il ne savait pas combien de temps il pourrait continuer à faire ça. Peut-être que si c'était pour le meilleur, alors il tiendrait le coup. Mais il n'en était pas si certain.)

* * *

\- C'est mieux qu'on parle ici ? Comme ça il n'a pas l'impression qu'on fomente son assassinat dans un coin ?

Equius avait du mal à tenir son bol, et pour ne pas tout renverser par mégarde, il le posa délicatement sur le carrelage. Il n'était pas certain d'avoir très faim. Son ventre était trop serré pour ça.

\- Ce serait plus attentionné.

\- Il comprend quand on parle anglais ? lui demanda Roxy, curieuse.

Equius fit non de la tête. Eridan les surveillait d'un air mauvais, mais il n'était pas retombé dans sa méfiance primaire et Equius pensait à l'en remercier plus tard.

\- Je vais pas trop te retenir, fit Roxy, parce qu'il faut grave que tu dormes. Donc t'inquiètes pas.

\- Je peux parfaitement rester éveillé, protesta-t-il faiblement.

Roxy roula des yeux.

\- Arrête tes conneries deux secondes, on sait tous que tu peux t'évanouir d'une minute à l'autre, même ton pote l'alien n'y croit pas. Même lui !

\- Il ne croit pas grand-chose, venant de moi, marmonna-t-il.

\- De quoi ?

\- Rien. Rien. Qu'est-ce que tu voulais me dire ?

Roxy se gratta l'épaule.

\- Bon. Tout le monde est un peu fâché contre toi, d'après ce que j'ai compris, et je crois que ça ne te surprends pas trop.

\- Bien sûr que non.

Elle parut scandalisée.

\- Quoi « bien sûr » ? Non ! Non, tu devrais être surpris ! Tu devrais aller leur marcher dessus pour demander des excuses ! Mec !

\- Mais –

\- Je ne connais pas la raison pour laquelle tu n'as pas dit qu'un alien avec de grandes dents vivait dans l'eau. Tu pensais qu'il passerait inaperçu ? Que comme il n'était pas menaçant, tout irait bien ? Que si on le voyait, on voudrait le tuer ? Qu'on allait s'inquiéter inutilement et qu'on était déjà mal partis, alors tu ne voulais pas créer plus de problèmes ? Parce qu'il t'a demandé de ne pas le dire ? J'en sais rien. Et tu sais quoi ? J'en ai rien à foutre ! Parce que devine quoi, je sais que t'as pas fait ça pour nous blesser dans l'ombre de manière trop furtive. T'es bizarre, mais t'es pas mauvais.

Elle claqua des mains.

\- Donc ! Maintenant, t'es dans la merde, et ton pote l'alien est dans la merde tout pareil ! Alors on va faire comme n'importe qui de normal et d'empathique ferait ! On va t'aider à sortir de la merde, et on va éviter le drama et l'angoisse générale ! Et ça va être _super bien_ ! Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ?

Equius ne savait pas trop quoi en dire, mais pour une fois, c'était positif.

(Il se souvint qu'un jour Dirk avait dit que Roxy était la mieux placée pour tenir un groupe en place, et que contrairement à tout le monde, elle arrivait à surmonter ses problèmes au lieu de s'enrouler dedans et à pousser les autres à faire pareil.

Il y avait quelque chose de très nouveau et d'un peu effrayant, mais au final, de plutôt réconfortant, à savoir qu'elle ne faisait pas ça par pitié.)

\- Qu'est-ce que Dirk en dit ? finit-il par demander.

\- Tu penses qu'à lui. Ne t'inquiète pas, il va bien.

\- Je m'inquiète. Quand même. Qu'est-ce qu'il en pense ?

Roxy soupira.

\- Il t'en parlera, je pense. Mais je crois surtout qu'il a réagi sur un coup de tête.

\- Et toi –

\- Moi, ça va, je le vis bien. Je trouve ça même carrément cool. Je suis sûre qu'il a plein d'infos sur ce qui nous menace. Pas Dirk, hein, mais lui. Comment est-ce qu'il s'appelle ?

\- Eridan.

Il entendit l'alien bouger dans la baignoire, et il le regarda en secouant la tête, non, ce n'est pas toi que j'appelle, désolé.

\- Eridan, répéta Roxy.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Eridan avant de revenir vers lui.

\- Je suppose que tu ne te serais pas mis dans un tel état pour n'importe quelle raison.

\- C'est ça qui t'a fait réfléchir ?

\- Oui.

\- Je suis désolé, finit-il par dire.

\- Je sais, répondit-elle. C'est ça qui est triste. Tout le monde est désolé à propos de tout et ce n'est vraiment pas le moment pour l'être.

Puis, elle se leva, s'étira et fit la grimace :

\- Y'a vraiment pas de place ici. Tu comptes rester là longtemps ? Tu ne veux pas aller dormir ailleurs ?

Equius fit non de la tête.

\- Il serait seul, dit-il, comme si c'était une excuse parfaitement suffisante.

Mais elle hocha la tête comme si elle comprenait très bien ce qu'il voulait dire.

\- Au fait – Roxy. Merci.

\- De rien, répondit-elle. Tu sais ce qu'on dit : les enfants se serrent les coudes lorsqu'ils viennent du Néant !

\- Ça se dit vraiment ?

\- Je sais pas. Peut-être. En tous cas c'est vachement cool. Allez, je repasse dans quelques heures. A toutes. Dors un peu.

Equius se dit que ça faisait un moment qu'il n'avait pas eu de conversation comme celle-là, et c'était une très bonne chose – vraiment une très bonne chose.

Eridan était roulé en boule sous le robinet d'eau froide et il avait fermé les yeux. Equius ne savait pas vraiment s'il dormait ou s'il faisait semblant. Ça ne le dérangeait pas. Rester silencieux avec Eridan le gênait.

(Des choses devraient être dites – à tout le monde – à Eridan – à propos de beaucoup de choses – d'un peu tout.

Mais surtout à Eridan.)

Il appuya la tête contre le rebord de la baignoire, et, très vite, il oublia toutes ces choses.

* * *

Dirk avait été le premier à revenir. Sans rien dire, il lui avait lancé sa boîte de médicaments (Equius ne savait pas comment il l'avait trouvée) puis s'était assis, et n'avait rien dit pendant près de dix minutes, jusqu'à ce qu'Equius, embarrassé, finisse par lancer :

\- Tu t'en es sorti ?

\- Avec quoi ?

\- Les robots. Il faut… En donner un par jour. Pas vrai ?

\- Oh. Ben. On a des assistantes. Mine de rien, elles font leur boulot. Radiko Nirrti m'a tanné pour que je lui dise où t'étais passé. Tu tiens un truc.

Equius hocha la tête avant de dire :

\- Au fait. Dirk.

\- Quoi.

\- Je m'excuse.

Et Dirk l'avait frappé, mais honnêtement, Equius s'y était attendu. Et Dirk ne l'avait pas frappé fort. Tout allait bien.

(Dirk était désolé, c'était ce qu'il disait, qu'il était désolé, qu'il lui demandait pardon et qu'il avait mal réagi, qu'il avait eu peur, qu'il avait été jaloux, et beaucoup d'autres choses qui n'avaient pas beaucoup de sens, car Equius était un peu fatigué et Dirk parlait très vite. Mais Dirk s'était excusé. Et Equius s'était excusé. Et c'était très peu – mais quand Dirk avait demandé s'ils étaient toujours amis, Equius avait dit oui.

Oui. Ils étaient toujours amis. Pâles. Quelque chose. S'ils étaient pâles comme le disait Eridan, alors parfois le pâle était triste et mal fichu, mais parfois il se passait bien. Et ça, Equius aimait bien.)

* * *

Les jours qui suivirent se passèrent d'une manière parfaitement chaotique, et Equius n'y pouvait absolument rien.

A chaque fois qu'il se réveillait, quelqu'un était dans la pièce avec eux, ou on arrivait peu de temps après. Il n'était jamais vraiment seul – sans compter Eridan, qui, toujours en proie à la fièvre, ne lui adressait quasiment plus la parole.

(Porrim avait dit que c'était bien à cause de l'eau, qui était trop chaude pour lui, dont le sang était froid. Equius savait que le seul remède aurait été de le laisser repartir : et s'il n'avait pas encore toussé du sang la nuit dernière, peut-être qu'il l'aurait fait. Mais Eridan était toujours là, et Equius ne faisait rien.)

Il faisait beaucoup de progrès et arrivait à rester éveillé de plus en plus longtemps. Porrim enleva les mouchoirs autour de ses doigts perdus pour observer les dégâts. Les moignons avaient cicatrisé, roses et noirs, le fil de l'aiguille. Il aurait une demi-main en moins, mais il pouvait très bien faire avec.

Lorsqu'il devait sortir de la salle de bains, pour aller se laver par exemple, Roxy prenait souvent le relais pour veiller sur Eridan. L'alien ne paraissait pas la détester. Elle n'osait pas l'observer de plus près – Eridan n'avait plus de griffes, ce qui ne l'empêchait pas de briser un bras ou deux –, mais Equius savait qu'elle en mourait d'envie. Il était donc très content de lui laisser l'opportunité de rester avec lui sans paraître impolie.

Ça ne le dérangeait pas. La proximité constante d'Eridan le rendait mal à l'aise. Toutes les choses qu'ils auraient dû se dire n'étaient jamais mentionnées, et plus les jours passaient, plus les non-dits devenaient évidents.

Equius aurait dû parler et il ne le faisait pas. Eridan aurait pu parler et choisissait de ne pas le faire. Ils étaient bloqués tous les deux et c'était pour ça qu'Equius n'était pas contre le fait de pouvoir s'éloigner un peu d'Eridan.

Parce qu'il était lâche. Quelle. _Surprise_.

Six mois de ça ne lui avaient fait aucun bien et c'était très décevant.

Heureusement pour lui, il avait la possibilité de penser à autre chose. L'équipage, pendant son absence, avait finalement décidé qu'il était peut-être temps de se réveiller, et ils avaient enfin un Plan. C'était Jade qui le lui avait exposé, bien que Dirk l'aie évoqué auparavant.

Equius, une fois assez lucide, leur avait dit tout ce qu'il savait sur la Grande Déesse d'Eridan et sur les récents événements qui les avaient amenés, et l'équipage et Eridan, dans cette situation. C'était donc beaucoup plus facile pour eux de savoir à quoi s'attendre.

Et comme Jade l'avait clairement résumé : ils étaient dans la merde.

Le but du commandant Zerkratzen n'était, comme ils en avaient finalement convenu, probablement pas de cartographier les îles François-Joseph. Comment avait-il réussi à convaincre le gouvernement Russe de financer son expédition, ils ne le savaient pas, et n'en avaient en réalité rien à faire.

Ce qu'il fallait garder en tête, c'était que le commandant savait très bien, ou devait avoir une bonne idée de ce qui rôdait sous l'eau, et cherchait probablement à le détruire. Dirk et lui avaient fini par avouer qu'ils étaient probablement à la base de tous leurs ennuis en acceptant d'envoyer les bombes à l'endroit indiqué par le commandant. A la grande surprise d'Equius, l'information fut accueillie avec beaucoup de calme. Mais il supposait qu'à côté de la confirmation d'une autre forme de vie intelligente sur leur propre planète, ce n'était pas très important.

Eridan et son espèce donnaient en réalité une autre excuse pour ne pas laisser le commandant agir comme il voulait. Continuer ainsi causerait la destruction de leur bateau, mais aussi – très probablement – la mort de ceux qui vivaient dans l'océan. Et, bien que cette espèce soit à la fois cruelle et menaçante, il ne fallait peut-être pas pour autant provoquer son génocide.

L'idée du groupe était très simple. Le commandant, toujours invisible, n'accepterait jamais de retourner sagement à la terre ferme pour y être emprisonné. Il faudrait le tenir à l'écart suffisamment longtemps pour prendre contrôle des transmissions radio et contacter la Russie, et on viendrait probablement les chercher.

Il y avait deux failles dans leur plan.

La première, que le commandant n'hésiterait pas à les tuer, ou à demander à Damara Megido de les tuer, ce qui revenait au même.

La seconde, que « tenir le commandant à l'écart » signifiait plus probablement « l'abattre d'une balle dans la tête » et qu'Equius voyait mal comment expliquer ça aux autorités.

(Il avait du mal avec toute la partie qui consistait à tuer des gens, en réalité. Il n'appréciait pas Damara Megido, mais entendre Jake English et Dirk parler très sérieusement de son assassinat lui donnait vaguement la nausée.)

C'était pour cela que le plan incluait un plan de secours. Ce dernier consistait en profiter de la confusion faite par la tentative d'assassinat ratée pour envoyer un message avec l'émetteur que Dirk et lui étaient censés avoir fini depuis des années, quitte à ce que ce dernier soit quasiment immédiatement brouillé. Et si jamais ça ne fonctionnait pas – tant pis, ils mourraient tous de toute manière, écrasés par les tentacules d'un monstre millénaire ou chassés comme des rats dans les cales d'un bateau pris dans la glace depuis des mois.

Equius ne voulait tuer personne. Mais il ne voulait pas que Dirk meure. Il ne voulait pas qu'Eridan meure. Il ne voulait pas voir mourir personne : et c'était là qu'il fallait faire un choix, qu'il avait en vérité pris depuis le début.

Le plan était donc ficelé, et il ne manquait plus que l'émetteur, qui était toujours aussi compliqué à assembler. Avoir un plan de sortie ne voulait pas dire que l'équipage devait être inactif. Les tempêtes faisaient toujours rage et les sorties étaient interdites, mais l'équipe de robotique devait inlassablement reconstruire les robots que la Très-Haute détruisait, et Equius, lorsqu'il serait davantage rétabli, savait qu'il devrait se remettre à travailler.

Ça le rendait malade. Mais il le ferait. Il le savait.

L'atmosphère entre les membres de l'équipage s'était considérablement allégée. C'était peut-être dû à l'espoir qu'apportait leur plan, ou les précisions sur les menaces qu'ils affrontaient. Mais l'animosité tendue qui leur collait à la peau depuis le début de l'expédition avait presque disparu.

Tout allait bien.

Et puis, à côté de tout ça, il y avait Eridan.

Il y avait _toujours_ Eridan.

* * *

\- « Je voudrais tous les tuer », dit-il, calmement, presque négligemment, brisant le silence habituel.

Equius releva lentement la tête et dévisagea Eridan, qui regardait le mur du fond. Ses joues étaient toujours colorées du mauve maladif qui caractérisait sa maladie, mais son regard était étonnamment fixe. Equius avala sa salive.

\- « Ce n'est pas leur faute. »

\- « Peu importe. Ils ne méritent rien d'autre. »

\- « Tu ne leur en voudrais pas si tu n'étais pas ici. »

Eridan ne tourna pas la tête.

Le silence devint lourd, puis insupportable.

Le cœur d'Equius battait à tout rompre. Nerveusement, il croisa les doigts qui lui restaient. Il fallait qu'il parle.

\- « C'est de ma faute. »

Les pupilles d'Eridan s'amincirent, mais il ne bougea pas.

Equius continua. Son cœur battait toujours la chamade.

\- « Pour la déesse. C'est de ma faute. Si elle est dans cet état. C'est moi et mes robots. »

Il vit les muscles du dos d'Eridan se contracter, et un spasme secoua sa nageoire dorsale.

\- « Et alors ? » répondit-il, posément, trop posément.

\- « Je – je ne sais pas. »

\- « Comment ça, tu ne sais pas ? »

\- « Je ne sais pas. »

Il y eut un instant où rien ne bougea.

Equius sentit les griffes brisées d'Eridan s'enfoncer dans la peau de sa nuque et, en une fraction de seconde, il se retrouva en face du mur au-dessus de la baignoire, à quelques centimètres à peine de la surface carrelée.

Son cœur manqua un battement et il fit un effort pour ne pas repousser Eridan – ça aurait été facile – et lui rendre la pareille – ça aurait été _tellement simple_ – il était malade, il était malade, il ne _savait pas ce qu'il faisait_ –

\- « Et maintenant ? Tu sais ? » gronda Eridan près de son oreille, un long grondement animal qu'il n'avait jamais entendu auparavant.

\- « Je – »

\- « Je ne te demande pas de poser de questions. Ne pose pas de questions. Si tu poses une question, je t'éclate la tête. »

\- « Je ne sais pas ce que tu veux », murmura-t-il, les yeux fixés au mur.

\- « JE VEUX DES _RAISONS_ ! »

Equius sentit les griffes lui entrer davantage dans la chair et la douleur lui fit serrer les dents. Son cœur s'emballa. Il sentait la présence glacée d'Eridan à sa droite. Son épaule frôlait sa peau humide : ils étaient extrêmement proches, et Equius sentit le sang lui affluer au visage.

\- « Je veux des raisons à tout ça, personne ne m'en donne, mais je veux qu'on me dise _pourquoi_ on me fait mal, pourquoi _toi_ , d'entre _toutes les personnes_ , toi tu voudrais faire ça – pourquoi _toi_ tu serais là pour me blesser – donne-moi des raisons, donne-moi des _excuses_ ! Donne-moi de quoi ne pas te tuer ! Dis-moi pourquoi ! »

Ses hurlements avaient atteint les aigus et sa prise autour de son cou se resserra. Le souffle d'Equius se précipita. La position dans laquelle il était penché lui faisait très mal au dos. Il serra les lèvres un instant.

\- « Je – Eridan – je ne sais pas – ils m'auraient tué. Ils auraient tué Dirk – mon moirail – ils auraient tué tout le monde si je n'avais pas obéi – je n'avais pas le choix. Est-ce que c'est ça que tu veux ? Eridan, _s'il te plaît_ – »

L'alien ne bougea pas. Equius commençait à suffoquer. L'odeur d'Eridan était amère. Il ouvrit la bouche pour respirer.

La pression sur sa nuque, d'un coup, se relâcha, et il manqua tomber dans la baignoire. Ses mains glissèrent contre la faïence et il se retrouva plongé jusqu'aux coudes dans l'eau. Les jambes d'Eridan étaient glacées. Equius déglutit et recula maladroitement. Sa gorge le brûlait.

Eridan le regardait, et à ce moment, Equius comprit un peu mieux la similarité dans leur souffrance.

\- « Tu pleures ? » demanda-t-il, incrédule.

\- « Non », cracha Eridan, incapable de cacher les larmes qui ruisselaient sur ses joues.

Il enfouit sa tête entre ses bras et continua à pleurer, alors qu'Equius passait une main sur sa nuque, vaguement surpris d'être encore en vie.

* * *

\- « Je suis désolé », l'entendit-il marmonner au bout d'un long moment, la voix étouffée par ses bras.

Equius hocha la tête, bien que ce soit inutile, car Eridan ne le regardait pas.

\- « Moi aussi. Excuse-moi. »

\- « Je ne veux pas tuer tout le monde. Je ne veux pas tuer Fef. »

\- « Je sais. »

\- « J'ai envie, des fois – mais je ne veux pas. Je pourrais. Je pourrais le faire. La rage vient tout le temps. Mais je ne veux pas. Ce n'est pas ça que je veux. C'est juste. Que je foire tout ça. Je foire et ils ne donnent pas ce que je veux. Et plus j'essaie, plus je foire. Alors je pourrais le faire. Ils seraient bien, tous, morts. »

\- « Je sais. »

\- « Je veux juste… Qu'ils me respectent. Juste du respect. »

\- « Je sais, Eridan, je comprends. »

\- « Je sais que tu comprends. C'est pour ça que je te le dis. Sinon, je ne te le dirai pas. »

Puis Eridan soupira. Equius sentit sa main tapoter légèrement son épaule, deux fois, comme un enfant qui demande de l'attention. Il s'approcha davantage et Eridan vint poser son front dans le creux entre son épaule et sa clavicule.

Le silence qui suivit était dénué de tout malaise.

* * *

\- Donc, ce que je pense, c'est que son sang est violet à cause de sa protéine de liaison d'oxygène, qui serait l'hémérythrine.

\- Hm, fit Equius.

Une des petites vis lui échappa, et, machinalement, il tendit la main droite pour l'attraper. La vis resta par terre. Il se figea une demi-seconde, puis posa son tournevis pour ramasser l'objet de la main gauche.

\- En fait, c'est violet à cause de l'oxygène, justement. Mais ce qui est intéressant, c'est que cette protéine est souvent trouvée chez de tous petits poissons, qui ne bougent quasiment pas, et qu'elle transporte très peu d'oxygène comparée à l'hémoglobine !

Roxy se pencha pour lui désigner un graphique dans l'un de ses livres. Equius fit l'effort de lever la tête et de regarder ce qu'elle lui montrait.

\- Tu vois ? fit-elle en entourant des chiffres du bout de son index. C'est peu ! Donc, un organisme de la taille de celui d'Eridan a soit, petit un, un sang composé à la fois d'hémérythrine et d'hémoglobine, parce que l'hémérythrine c'est plus rose que violet, soit petit deux, plus de sang que nous autres humains, donc un cœur plus grand. Ça expliquerait pourquoi il n'est pas mort d'anémie lorsque tu l'as ramené !

Elle recula et se calla de nouveau entre les coussins qu'elle avait ramenés de la salle commune. On pouvait à peine bouger dans la salle de bains maintenant. Equius était en train d'assembler le squelette du robot du jour. Il le faisait moins solide intentionnellement, avec le vœu qu'il tomberait peut-être magiquement en panne avant d'arriver à destination.

Eridan était toujours coincé dans sa baignoire. Porrim était passée récemment et elle avait décrété que ses blessures cicatrisaient correctement. Equius avait vu de nouvelles dents dans ses gencives explosées. Bientôt, il pourrait repartir.

C'était une bonne chose. Il n'aimait pas être ici. Il trouvait ça humiliant. Equius comprenait.

\- Mais du coup, il doit aussi être habitué à avoir beaucoup moins d'oxygène, donc à la surface, il doit soit être à fond tout le temps, soit planer un peu. A moins qu'il ne soit habitué ? Vous vous voyiez souvent à la surface ?

\- Ça arrivait, répondit-il, en fouillant dans sa boîte à outils.

\- « Qu'est-ce qu'elle dit ? » s'enquit Eridan.

\- « Elle demande si on se voyait souvent. »

\- « Et qu'est-ce que tu as répondu ? »

\- « Que ça arrivait. »

Eridan ricana.

\- « Ça arrivait », répéta-t-il. « Va te faire foutre, Eq. Va te faire foutre. »

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il dit ? demanda Roxy.

\- Rien. Il fait semblant d'être fâché, c'est extrêmement courant. Tu peux continuer.

Elle tapota son carnet du bout de son stylo.

\- Le plus intéressant, c'est qu'il a deux paires de branchies, une sur la gorge et une près des poumons. Ce que je me demande, c'est comment l'air est distribué s'il a la tête hors de l'eau, mais le reste du corps toujours émergé. Est-ce que les branchies des côtes fonctionnent toujours ? C'est vraiment passionnant.

\- Vraiment, en effet.

\- Et puis, honnêtement – des jambes ? Ça n'a aucun sens. En toute logique, on s'adapte à son environnement de la manière la plus appropriée pour survivre. Mais ses jambes ne peuvent pas le porter, les os sont construits différemment des nôtres, et ça doit être beaucoup moins pratique pour nager qu'une queue. D'où viennent-ils ? Est-ce que ce sont des créations de l'homme ? Des mutations ?

Elle lui jeta un coup d'œil déçu.

\- Dommage qu'on n'ait pas trouvé de cadavres de son espèce. Ça aurait été tellement pratique…

\- « Dis-lui d'arrêter », ordonna Eridan.

Equius, qui n'aimait pas spécialement faire le pigeon voyageur entre les deux, se pinça l'arête du nez et expira profondément.

\- « Arrêter quoi ? »

\- « De me regarder comme ça. Je n'aime pas la manière dont elle m'observe. »

\- « Elle est intéressée. Tu l'intrigues. »

\- « Qu'est-ce qu'elle veut ? »

\- « Savoir comment tu fonctionnes. Tu es – comment on dit – j'ai oublié. »

\- « Différent ? »

\- « Oui, c'est ça. Tu es différent et elle veut comprendre. »

Eridan fit un « hm » qui ne voulait rien dire. Equius avait presque l'impression qu'il était flatté.

\- Tu lui parles de moi ?

\- Oui.

\- Dis-lui que je suis désolée si je l'agace. Je suis juste un peu excitée ! je veux dire – c'est un alien ! Un vrai alien, là sous mes yeux, et même si je n'en parle à personne quand je reviendrai à la maison, j'aimerai au moins en apprendre le plus possible ! C'est juste énorme !

Equius soupira de frustration – il n'allait jamais finir ce robot – et il traduisit promptement.

\- « Elle s'excuse mais tu es le premier alien qu'elle voit alors elle te regarde beaucoup. De manière platonique », ajouta-t-il.

\- « Ah », fit Eridan. « Je suis le premier ? »

\- « Oui. Nous ne savions pas que vous existiez. »

\- « Je n'ai jamais vu de créatures comme vous et pourtant je ne vous regarde pas comme ça. Je suis peut-être une loque, mais j'ai un peu de tact. »

\- « C'est son… Ce qu'elle fait dans la vie. »

\- « Elle observe les gens ? »

\- « Oui. Les animaux. Les proies. Les gens. Pour savoir comment ils fonctionnent. »

Eridan éclata de rire et il réussit à tirer un bref sourire d'Equius.

\- « Vous êtes tellement… »

\- « Faibles ? »

\- « Paisibles. Comme les oiseaux, tu sais, les trucs qui volent, là. C'est paisible, ça. Et encore. »

\- « Et ? »

\- « Et rien du tout. Je suis chez des paisibles. Je dois vraiment vous faire peur. »

\- « Un peu. Je suis habitué. »

Eridan se remit à rire, les dents un peu serrées, à cause de la douleur.

\- Il se moque de moi ? s'inquiéta Roxy.

\- Il se moque de tout le monde.

\- Je dois arrêter de le regarder ?

Equius haussa les épaules.

\- Je pense que oui. Je lui demanderai s'il serait d'accord pour que tu l'observes plus en détail plus tard, si tu veux, mais je ne pense pas qu'il acceptera.

Roxy parut terriblement déçue, mais malgré tout, elle referma son cahier et le rangea dans son sac.

\- J'aurais aimé avoir le temps d'apprendre son langage. Ça doit être passionnant de discuter avec lui. J'ai plein de questions sur sa culture. Tu sais beaucoup de choses, toi ?

\- J'en sais un peu.

\- Il te raconte souvent comment ça se passe ?

\- Il le faisait, avant. Je peux toujours te passer mes cahiers si tu le souhaites. J'y ai noté le vocabulaire dont j'avais besoin.

Elle secoua la main.

\- On n'a pas le temps. On ne part pas dans si longtemps, tu sais. Le plus vite le meilleur. Dirk m'a dit que dans deux semaines au moins, l'appareil sera fini. C'est pas le moment pour s'embarrasser de ce genre de détails ! Tant pis. J'essaierai sûrement de revenir un jour pour poursuivre mes recherches.

Equius hocha la tête. Un drôle de sentiment s'était emparé de sa poitrine. Il ne s'en était jamais vraiment rendu compte, mais Roxy avait raison. Ils partiraient bientôt. La fin était plus proche que ce qu'il avait cru.

Roxy plissa les yeux d'un air interrogateur, puis demanda :

\- Où est-ce que tu vas aller, toi ?

Equius mit une ou deux secondes à répondre.

\- Chez-moi, je suppose.

\- Et tu vas revenir ?

\- Pourquoi est-ce que je reviendrais ? fit-il.

Roxy haussa un sourcil et il baissa la tête.

\- Un moment, s'il te plaît, marmonna-t-il. Il faut que je finisse ce robot.

Elle ne répondit rien. Equius se replongea dans son travail.

* * *

\- « Cette fille, là – celle avec les cheveux noirs. »

\- « Presque toutes les filles ici ont les cheveux noirs. »

\- « Celle avec les – comment tu dis ? »

Eridan mima deux ronds autour de ses yeux.

\- « Les lunettes ? Jade ? »

\- « _Djad_ – oui. Elle est très forte pour faire les sons, quand elle parle. »

\- « Ah. »

\- « Oui. Elle capte sans trop d'explications. Son accent n'est pas excellent, remarque, mais il est quand même proche du neutre. Je suis presque impressionné. »

\- « Je ne savais pas qu'elle avait essayé de te parler. »

\- « Tout le monde essaie de me parler dans ta langue pourrie. Personne ne fait d'efforts. Je suis profondément blessé. Même l'autre fille – celle avec le rose partout… Avec le nom imprononçable. Tu sais. »

\- « Roxy. »

\- « Ne me fais même pas essayer. »

Equius fit de son mieux pour ne pas sourire et échoua lamentablement.

\- « Arrête de te moquer ! Est-ce que je fous de ta gueule quand tu prononces mal les choses ? »

\- « Oui. »

\- « Et tu trouves ça comment ? »

\- « Facile. »

\- « Ça y est, il arrive à manipuler les intonations du sarcasme, alors il les utilise dès qu'il peut. Quelle mentalité ! »

Equius se mordit l'intérieur des joues pour effacer son sourire et reprit une expression sérieuse.

\- « Ce n'était pas drôle », assura-t-il, avant de replonger la tête dans son livre pour masquer son sourire.

\- « Ferme ta gueule, Zahhak. »

Il entendit Eridan se retourner plusieurs fois dans l'eau. S'il avait été dehors, il aurait probablement fait plus de gestes, mais c'était compliqué pour lui d'avoir l'air menaçant ici.

Une ou deux minutes passèrent sans qu'Eridan ne dise quoi que ce soit. Puis il le sentit s'approcher, et il se pencha au-dessus du rebord de la baignoire. Sa tête obscurcissait presque son champ de vision, et il sentit des gouttes d'eau tomber sur sa main.

\- « Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » demanda-t-il.

\- « Il n'y a pas de mot pour ça. »

\- « Oui mais, explique. »

\- « Je… C'est compliqué. Tu vois les choses noires sur… Ici ? »

Il passa les doigts sur les lettres.

\- « Elles veulent dire quelque chose. Ça raconte une histoire. »

\- « Ah », fit Eridan. Puis : « Ça a vraiment l'air chiant. »

\- « Non, ça va. »

Eridan lui prit délicatement le livre des mains et il se redressa pour mieux l'observer. Equius vit ses sourcils se froncer. Il se rendit compte qu'il était en train d'exposer Eridan à un pan de l'humanité auquel il n'avait jamais été confronté, et il se demanda quel effet ça faisait. L'espèce d'Eridan avaient des codes moraux différents, mais il ne lui avait jamais parlé d'inventions différentes, et il se demanda s'ils étaient vraiment si éloignés.

Il lui restait probablement beaucoup de choses à comprendre sur Eridan. Six mois étaient loin d'être assez. Il commençait à peine à parler normalement. Ça ne pouvait pas se finir là.

Eridan reposa brutalement le livre sur le carrelage, tourna la tête et le dévisagea.

\- « Il faut que tu me ramènes », dit-il.

Equius fut suffisamment décontenancé pour qu'Eridan puisse continuer à parler.

\- « Même s'ils méritent de mourir, Fef doit être dans la merde. Et ils ne connaissaient pas bien la Déesse. Moi si. Je sais comment elle agit, où elle agit. Ça doit être le chaos là-bas. Il faut que j'aille l'aider. Si ça continue, ils seraient capables de tuer Fef, et je ne permettrai pas qu'ils posent leurs mains sur elle. »

(Toujours la même dévotion sans limite dans la voix, l'agression à peine voilée, comme si on allait lui dire qu'il ne méritait pas de l'avoir à ses côtés. Equius se mordit la langue.)

\- « Et – avant que tu dises que je suis blessé et toutes ces conneries – bon, ok, c'est pas complètement faux, mais écoute-moi – si tu avais la chance de sauver ton moirail d'une mort certaine, tu la prendrais. Pas vrai ? »

Equius s'était figé, et Eridan parut soudain alarmé.

\- « Ça ne va pas ? »

\- « Qui t'a dit – »

\- « Quoi ? De quoi ? Je parle de ton moirail, le pâle, celui avec les cheveux blancs – ça va ? »

Equius se sentit libéré d'un grand poids, et ses épaules s'affaissaient.

\- « Ça va », répondit-il.

\- « Je ne voulais pas dire quelque chose de mauvais – vraiment, c'était juste pour illustrer, je ne voulais pas – »

\- « Ça va. J'ai mal réagi. Pardon. »

Eridan finit par demander :

\- « Tu… As déjà eu un moirail avant ? »

Equius hocha la tête.

\- « Oui. »

Puis il ajouta :

\- « Elle est morte. »

\- « Oh. Merde. Merde, Eq, je suis désolé, je le dis pour de vrai. Je suis vraiment désolé. Je ne voulais pas parler de ça. Désolé. »

\- « Ça va. Ce n'est pas grave. »

Eridan passa la main derrière sa nuque.

\- « Bon. Du coup, je reviens sur le sujet. Je ne peux pas demander à quelqu'un d'autre de m'emmener, mais… »

\- « C'est bon », le coupa Equius, qui se sentait très fatigué. « Je le ferai. »

\- « Avec votre plan, ça sera très bien. Je ferai de mon mieux pour faire partir les robots avant qu'ils ne touchent la Déesse, puisqu'ils sont détruits de toute manière. Et quand vous serez partis, tout rentrera dans l'ordre. Pas vrai ? »

\- « Oui. Oui. »

Eridan hocha la tête.

\- « Il faut vraiment que j'aille l'aider », insista-t-il inutilement.

\- « Je sais, j'ai compris. Demain. Demain. Ça te va ? »

\- « Demain. Très bien. Oui. »

Equius se mordit les lèvres, puis se releva d'un coup.

\- « Où tu vas ? » demanda Eridan.

\- « Je vais voir – je reviens. Je reviens. »

Eridan ne répondit pas, et Equius sortit de la pièce en priant pour qu'il n'ait pas l'air trop suspect.

Il trouva Dirk dans la machinerie. Le poste de contrôles était toujours surchauffé. Quand Equius poussa la porte, Dirk se retourna aussitôt, et il ne lui fallut qu'une ou deux secondes avant de comprendre ce qui n'allait pas.

\- C'est à cause de l'alien ?

\- Oui.

\- Il va partir.

\- Oui.

\- Et tu n'as pas réussi à le baiser avant.

Equius eut un demi-rire avant de baisser la tête, et à nouveau il se maudit de ne pas avoir pris ses lunettes noires avec lui au début du voyage.

* * *

On le secoua violemment et Equius sursauta. Il ne voyait rien. Il paniqua légèrement pendant quelques secondes avant d'entendre la voix d'Eridan à sa droite :

\- « La lumière est partie. »

Equius se força à reprendre un rythme cardiaque normal.

\- « Comment ça ? »

\- « La lumière est partie », répéta patiemment Eridan. « Il y avait de la lumière dans la chose, là-haut, et d'un coup, elle a disparu. Je voulais te prévenir. »

\- « Est-ce que quelqu'un est venu ? »

\- « Non. Personne non plus de l'autre côté de – ce que tu dis – la porte. »

\- « Certain ? »

\- « Non, ça m'éclate de te mentir alors qu'on est censés dormir », répondit Eridan. « Oui, je suis sûr que personne n'était là. »

Equius attendit quelques secondes, en attente du moindre mouvement, mais il n'y avait vraiment rien. Il poussa un petit soupir.

\- « Ils ont dû… Faire exprès de faire disparaître la lumière. »

\- « Parce qu'ils savent ? »

\- « Non, juste pour… Ne pas… Trop en utiliser. Ce n'est pas facile à expliquer. »

\- « Oh. D'accord. Et ça va revenir ? »

\- « Je verrai demain. Peut-être. »

Ils restèrent silencieux un moment. Equius avait refermé les yeux. Ses muscles lui faisaient mal. Il dormait assis, et son cou le piquait à chaque mouvement.

\- « Je n'aime pas le noir », fit doucement Eridan.

Equius rouvrit les yeux, bien que ce soit inutile, et essaya de trouver une position plus confortable.

\- « Au fond de l'océan… »

\- « Il ne fait jamais vraiment noir. Et on ne va jamais vraiment au fond. C'est trop lourd. Il n'y a que Fef pour faire ça, parce qu'elle est protégée par la Déesse. Mais il ne fait jamais noir comme ici. Je ne vois rien. »

\- « Ça va aller. Personne ne peut venir. »

Il ne savait pas très bien quoi dire. Il se rapprocha gauchement de la baignoire, et il entendit Eridan bouger à son tour.

\- « Si, ils peuvent venir », murmura-t-il.

\- « Ne t'inquiètes pas. Ça va aller. Personne ne viendra, et – je suis là. Aussi. »

L'eau claqua, et Equius sentit les doigts froids d'Eridan sur ses cheveux.

\- « C'est ta tête ? »

\- « Oui. »

\- « Est-ce que je – »

\- « Oui. »

Ses mains glissèrent le long de son cou, puis serrèrent ses épaules, et il se retrouva le dos contre la baignoire, les bras d'Eridan autour de lui comme s'il allait disparaître d'une seconde à l'autre. Il n'y avait pas mis les griffes.

L'alien avança la tête et il vint se nicher contre son cou. Son souffle était à peine plus chaud que sa peau.

Maladroitement, Equius leva la main et enfouit ses doigts dans ses cheveux. Il ne savait pas vraiment comment le réconforter. Par hasard, ses ongles effleurèrent la surface rugueuse des cornes d'Eridan et il le sentit frissonner.

\- « Ne touche pas aux cornes », marmonna-t-il.

\- « Hm ? »

\- « C'est sensible. »

\- « Ah. Désolé. Je ne voulais pas te faire mal. »

Eridan eut un gloussement étouffé.

\- « Ouais. Mal. »

Equius avait trop sommeil pour se concentrer sur ça. La peau d'Eridan perdait de sa froideur. Il se tortilla un peu, calla un peu mieux sa tête, et poussa un petit soupir.

\- « C'est bizarre, ta température. »

\- « Ah. »

\- « Il n'y a que les choses… Qu'on mange. Qui ont le sang chaud comme ça. Les choses molles… C'est étrange. Ça fait étrange. C'est con. Désolé. Je ne voulais pas dire quelque chose de mal. »

\- « Tu t'excuses beaucoup aujourd'hui. »

\- « Oui. »

Il y eut un très long moment de silence, et Equius commençait à se rendormir, lorsqu'il entendit à nouveau Eridan parler, la voix assourdie.

\- « Je n'aime vraiment pas le noir. »

Equius n'eut pas le temps de répondre (il n'aurait probablement pas pu répondre grand-chose) qu'Eridan enchaînait déjà :

\- « Dans certaines situations… Ça va. Le noir, il est acceptable. Il est même bien. Des fois, tu veux être dans le noir. Mais des fois, tu te retrouves dans le noir parce que tu n'as pas d'autre choix. Et là, tu peux essayer de faire du mieux que tu peux avec, mais tu ne veux pas toujours rester dans le noir. Même si ça bouleverse tout, tu te dis… Le noir, ce n'est peut-être pas une bonne idée. C'est peut-être pas ce qu'il faut maintenant. Ça dépend de la situation… »

Equius commençait à sortir de la brume causée par le sommeil, et ce que disait Eridan lui paraissait un peu étrange. Mais l'alien n'avait pas fini de parler :

\- « C'est que… C'est compliqué. Des fois, tu penses que tu es dans le noir, mais non – pas complètement. Et parfois, tu trouves du noir alors que tu pensais que c'était fini. Alors, c'est compliqué. Les autres disent qu'au bout d'un moment, tout se mélange, que les choses carrées sont pour les gamins, mais… C'est difficile. Et maintenant… Je ne crois pas que je veuille le noir. »

Equius battit des paupières, à la fois confus et extrêmement lucide sur ce qu'il se passait.

\- « Est-ce qu'on parle toujours de la lumière qui a disparu ? » demanda-t-il très lentement.

Eridan eut un nouveau rire, mais celui-ci lui parut beaucoup plus gêné.

\- « Ce que je veux dire, c'est que – tu es un sale con, Eq. »

\- « Ah. Merci. »

\- « Non, non, de rien. Mais. Tu es trop… Tout ça. Tiède. Pathétique. Admirable. Et même si je me forçais, le noir – le noir ne serait jamais vraiment complètement noir. Ça ne serait jamais satisfaisant d'être dans le noir. Il faudrait être… Entre les deux. Ou ailleurs. Complètement ailleurs. »

\- « Je croyais que tu n'aimais pas le noir complet. »

\- « Est-ce qu'on parle toujours de la lumière qui a disparu ? » répéta-t-il à voix basse.

Equius mit cinq bonnes secondes avant de réagir. Les muscles d'Eridan étaient crispés. Lorsqu'il parla, son cœur avait à peine commencé à s'emballer.

\- « La dernière fois, tu as su que Dirk était mon moirail parce qu'il sentait le pâle. »

\- « Oui. »

\- « Ce sont des choses que vous sentez ? »

\- « Oui. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais c'est comme ça. C'est différent pour chaque type de relation. »

\- « Est-ce que je sens quelque chose ? »

\- « Ça dépend », répondit-il lentement.

\- « Et maintenant ? »

Il ne répondit pas tout de suite, et Equius insista.

\- « Et maintenant ? »

\- « Tu sens le rouge », répondit-il, d'une toute petite voix.

\- « Et ? »

\- « Je me disais que tu pensais à quelqu'un d'autre – »

\- « Tu te _fous de moi_ », s'exclama-t-il, exaspéré.

Il se retourna comme il put, saisit le visage d'Eridan entre ses mains et l'embrassa.

Il sentit les griffes d'Eridan lui rentrer dans l'épaule, très brièvement, peut-être sur le coup de la surprise, peut-être pour le rapprocher de lui.

Il était toujours aussi froid, toujours aussi étrange. Ses lèvres étaient salées. Eridan venait de l'océan et y appartenait complètement – il n'avait d'humain que la forme générale. Rien en lui n'était humain. Ça n'avait jamais été le cas. Equius s'en tapait _complètement_.

Les mains d'Eridan serrèrent sa nuque et ses épaules. Il sentit ses dents de requin contre les siennes, les dents en fil de couteau, un instant, et son souffle accéléra.

Eridan recula insensiblement. Equius fit très attention à ne pas toucher ses branchies endommagées lorsqu'il baissa les mains. Il devait s'être coupé les lèvres. Le goût de la rouille se mêlait à celui de la mer.

\- « C'est trop bizarre », marmonna Eridan. « Tu es brûlant. C'est trop bizarre. Je veux dire – _bizarre_. »

Equius se sentit rougir.

\- « Hm. Oh. Désolé. »

\- « Non – non – ça va. Ça va vraiment. Si ça ne te dérange pas – »

Eridan n'eut même pas la politesse de finir sa phrase, et Equius ne lui en voulut absolument pas.

Sa langue était glacée. Il s'écorcha plusieurs fois sur le tranchant de ses dents, et il sentit Eridan gronder, lentement, un grondement qui venait du fond de sa poitrine, lorsqu'il sentit le sang dans sa bouche.

Ses mains continuaient à pianoter dans ses cheveux, et à nouveau il s'écarta, et Equius serra les dents pour contenir poliment sa frustration.

\- « Vous n'avez pas de cornes », siffla-t-il.

\- « Non, vraiment ? »

(Il n'avait pas spécialement _envie_ d'être sarcastique, mais c'était difficile de ne pas l'être dans cette situation.)

\- « Où est-ce qu'on doit vous toucher si vous n'avez pas de cornes ? Sérieusement ? »

\- « Parce que les cornes – »

\- « Tu n'avais pas compris quand j'avais dit que c'était sensible – »

La voix d'Eridan eut un raté lorsqu'Equius passa ses mains sur la base de ses cornes, là où l'os n'était plus vraiment recouvert par la peau, et il se pressa davantage contre lui.

L'une de ses mains était serrée autour de son poignet droit, et l'autre avait pleine prise dans ses cheveux. Eridan ouvrit davantage la bouche et, d'un mouvement brusque, le força à se rapprocher. Equius était à deux doigts de tomber. Il dût abandonner les cornes d'Eridan pour se tenir au mur, et il l'entendit émettre un son de frustration absolue.

\- « Je vais glisser », essaya-t-il de s'excuser.

\- « Rien à foutre », grogna Eridan.

Le souffle d'Eridan était erratique, et le sien aussi. Equius continuait vaguement à se demander ce qu'il était possible de faire – et Eridan continuait à le tirer vers lui, avide, impérieux, et il y avait quelque chose qui lui plaisait beaucoup dans l'idée de lui donner les rênes et de le laisser faire ce qu'il voulait.

Eridan tira davantage sur ses cheveux alors que sa langue passait sur sa sienne, et Equius gémit. Il sentit aussitôt l'alien sourire contre sa bouche.

\- « C'est – est-ce que ça va ? C'est – »

Il fallut un instant à Equius pour retrouver l'usage des mots.

\- « Oui. Je – ça veut dire que ça va. »

\- « C'est bien ».

Eridan continua lentement à l'entraîner avec lui, et entre chaque baiser, il le sentait sourire, le sourire de carnassier, le sourire inhumain qui faisait pulser son sang dans son aine.

Ça faisait peut-être un moment qu'il voulait ça, en fin de compte.

La main qu'il avait plaquée au mur glissa, et il se rattrapa de justesse. Il fut obligé de poser le genou contre le rebord. Eridan était presque complètement allongé, et Equius sentait ses baisers devenir plus humides, plus insistants.

Il se sentit soudain tiré en arrière et il écarquilla les yeux dans le noir complet, haletant, complètement dur à présent.

\- « Qu'est-ce – »

\- « C'est trop tard », murmura Eridan.

Equius resta silencieux pendant un temps qui lui parut extrêmement long.

\- « Je reviendrai, tu sais. »

Il eut un rire creux et ses mains effleurèrent sa gorge.

\- « Non. »

\- « Si. »

\- « Non. Tu ne reviendras pas. Je le sais. »

\- « Je pense en savoir plus que toi sur le sujet. »

Eridan continua à rire, le même rire vide qu'il avait déjà eu, et les entrailles d'Equius se tordirent.

\- « J'aurais aimé ne pas te connaître en partageant nos malheurs, Eq. Vraiment. Que ça ait été sur autre chose. Je te promets. »

\- « Ça aurait été pire de ne pas te connaître du tout », dit-il, mais Eridan riait toujours, et il sentit la pression sur sa peau s'atténuer afin qu'il puisse se glisser au sol sans danger.

\- « J'ai vraiment raté tout ça, pas vrai ? » hoqueta l'alien, et il repartit dans sa crise d'hystérie.

\- « Ce n'est pas. Ça n'a pas d'importance. »

\- « Si. Si, ça a de l'importance. Ça a putain de l'importance ! Je ne veux pas faire ça alors qu'on ne va plus jamais se revoir, Eq, et ça a de l'importance, parce que cette fois – pour tout le temps – c'est foutu. Tu comprends ? Et je ne suis même pas pessimiste ou pathétique ou – tu le sais. Tu sais que c'est carrément. Trop tard. Si on avait voulu que ça arrive, on aurait dû – on aurait pu parler avant. Tu le sais, hein ? »

Eridan riait toujours, et il avait très envie de briser quelque chose.

Le sentiment qui lui pesait entre les côtes depuis la discussion avec Roxy avait l'odeur d'Eridan, et ressemblait étonnamment à quelque chose comme le regret.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, très tôt, pour ne pas croiser Damara Megido, il ramena Eridan à l'océan.

A peine fut-il en contact avec l'eau glacée qu'Eridan lui échappa et disparut sous la glace. Equius attendit patiemment qu'il revienne à la surface. Lorsqu'il le fit, il avait les dents serrées, et ses blessures étaient violet vif.

\- « Ça brûle », dit-il.

Equius fit une moue ennuyée.

\- « Tu es certain que ça ira ? »

\- « Bien sûr. Ça va toujours. Tu t'inquiètes tout le temps pour rien. »

Equius roula des yeux mais ne dit rien. Eridan repartit quelques secondes, puis revint, les yeux brillants, ses nouvelles dents luisant à la lumière de la lune.

\- « Eq », dit-il.

\- « Oui ? »

\- « Ce serait vraiment bien si on se revoyait quand même », dit-il, et c'était difficile de faire plus maladroit.

Equius passa une main sur son crâne.

\- « Oui. Vraiment. »

Eridan lui fit un bref sourire gêné. Equius se sentit obligé d'ajouter :

\- « Au fait. Eridan. »

\- « Oui. »

\- « Je te respecte. Si… Ça peut t'aider. Enfin, je ne sais pas à quoi ça te serait utile, mais – »

\- « Tais-toi, abruti », fit-il affectueusement. « Je sais. Je sais que tu me respectes. Idiot. Moi aussi, je te respecte. Tu ne comprends pas ce que ça veut dire, mais je te respecte. »

\- « D'accord », répondit-il en hochant la tête.

Puis Eridan soupira, profondément, se racla la gorge et regarda autour de lui.

\- « Bon, ben… A plus. »

\- « A plus », répéta Equius avec un demi-sourire peiné.

Puis Eridan se laissa avaler par les eaux sombres comme il l'avait fait des dizaines de fois, et, comme il l'avait fait des dizaines de fois, Equius remonta sur le bateau.

Il faisait toujours nuit.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah... Ah... Ah... Ah... Ah...
> 
> *rire vide qui passe en boucle.*
> 
> J'ai une apparence décontractée de belle gosse qui s'en fout mais en réalité je me pisse dessus (en fait non, c'est simplement une expression.)  
> Je ne voulais pas que quelque chose de physique se passe entre eux (en tous cas ici), mais j'avais très peur que vous vous sentiez... Pas trahis, mais un peu quand même ? Quand on lit une fiction longue comme ça avec un rating M, j'ai l'impression que le moins qu'on en attende, c'est une scène de sexe. Mais je ne sais pas les écrire. Et puis d'un point de vue réaliste, quand tu te retrouves avec un tentacule de 20cm de long entre les mains, je ne crois pas que ça se passe très facilement. Ca aurait été trop compliqué à écrire. J'aurais eu besoin d'une autre fic.
> 
> Cela dit, et comme R.R le sait, j'avais vraiment envie qu'ils baisent donc j'aurai probablement besoin d'une autre fic.
> 
> Bon. Du coup j'ai coupé la poire en deux. Je m'excuse platement, et pour de vrai.
> 
> Voilà voilà. C'est tout. Rendez-vous au prochain chapitre... slime man...
> 
> Tach-Pistache, la fille qui se frustrait toute seule.


	9. Do we really have a choice?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow. Et ben. Ca fait un choc. (ceci sont les paroles du jeu où tu te vieillis de 20 ans comme l'a testé Squeezie et du coup ça fait moins classe que ce que j'aurais voulu.)
> 
> Bonjour/bonsoir mesdames et messieurs, et bienvenue pour ce dernier chapitre ! Commencée depuis novembre, cette fiction est à ce jour le truc le plus long que j'ai jamais écrit, et franchement, ça valait le coup. Je me suis tellement amusée à l'écrire ! J'ai quelques regrets (je crie éternellement dans le vide à propos de tout le pale porn que j'aurais pu écrire et à quel point ça aurait été chouette de voir davantage de scènes entre Equius et Eridan qui juste... Sont stupides et amoureux) mais ce n'est pas grand-chose comparé à ce que j'ai fait. J'ai appris plein de trucs et ça m'a forcée à faire des plans plus travaillés, une intrigue un peu plus complexe... Et c'était cool !
> 
> Aussi, travailler sur Equius m'a fait beaucoup rire et souffrir à la fois, parce que c'est un personnage TELLEMENT secondaire. Genre, TELLEMENT. Il sert tellement à RIEN. Et c'est TRISTE. Bref.
> 
> Ces news vont être un peu plus longues parce que je n'ai pas trop envie de mettre mass informations à la fin du chapitre, histoire de pas casser l'ambiance. En vrac : cette fiction est également la première fiction sur laquelle j'ai beaucoup stressé, et ce chapitre ne fait pas exception à la règle. la fin était prévue depuis le début et bien sûr j'ai peur qu'elle déplaise, mais comme l'a dit une femme très sage (ma mère), "une fin qui dérange vaut mieux qu'une fin qu'on oublie." Donc je stresse moyennement. Ca va. Ca va.
> 
> La chanson pour ce chapitre-ci est Dark Doo Wop de Mr Ms ; j'ai des projets pour une autre fic mais ce ne sera pas dans ce fandom ; je remercie du fond du coeur tous les lecteurs et tous les revieweurs qui suivent cette aventure depuis le début ; et je fais une mention spéciale à Lou et à R.R, qui m'ont beaucoup aidée à avancer dans ce que j'ai écrit et qui m'ont donné des supers avis tout du long, même quand c'était nul et quand c'était over-dramatique. Voilà.
> 
> Merci à tous, j'espère que ce dernier chapitre vous plaira !
> 
> Enjoy !

"Can we keep our baring straight / Or will we be blown off course? / Are we instruments of fate? / Do we really have a choice? »

Woodkid – Boat Song

* * *

"Then all collapsed, and the great shroud of the sea rolled on as it rolled five thousand years ago."

Herman Melville, Moby-Dick

* * *

\- Qui a donné du café à Bec ?

Personne ne répondit, et Equius sut qu'il avait été le seul à entendre Jade s'offusquer. Ce n'était pas très grave, dans le sens où – en tous cas il l'espérait – personne n'avait fait exprès de l'éviter. Le bruit des conversations autour de la table était trop fort pour que la jeune femme puisse espérer se faire entendre.

(Et puis, en toute honnêteté, elle n'avait qu'à se pencher et voir la grande tache de café à moitié épongée devant Sitara Chitra pour deviner l'identité du coupable.)

Becquerel le loup domestiqué aboya, à l'autre bout de la salle commune, et Equius le vit courir d'un bout à l'autre de la pièce en évitant les chaises, chassant un insecte imaginaire. Jade aussi le regardait, et lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent, elle se mit à rire.

C'était très rare que tout l'équipage se regroupe ainsi, même aussi tôt le matin. C'était rare de prendre un petit-déjeuner maintenant. Les tempêtes avaient à peine cessé, et les repas étaient rationnés à l'extrême. Il n'y avait plus d'excuse pour se réunir, et pourtant, ce matin-là, ils étaient tous là.

Equius ne savait pas ce qui avait provoqué cette réunion, ou si ça avait été quelque chose de spontané. Quoiqu'il en soit, lorsque Dirk et lui étaient arrivés pour prendre leur petit-déjeuner ce matin-là, les tables au centre avaient été poussées pour en former une très grande, et tout le monde était déjà là.

On ne l'avait pas forcé à entrer dans la conversation. Cela faisait un moment qu'il ne disait rien, et qu'il écoutait distraitement les discussions des autres, qui ne cessaient de changer de sujet : mais il avait parlé avec tout le monde, et tout le monde lui avait répondu. Il régnait une atmosphère de paix tacite à laquelle il ne s'était pas attendue, et qui pourtant ne le surprenait pas.

Il entendit Sitara se mettre à rire lorsque Bec vint se jeter sur elle. Vriska, à sa droite, se poussa pour laisser la place à l'animal. Elle et lui avaient brièvement parlé aussi. Elle l'avait tenu au courant de l'état de Tavros, qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis un moment. Il aurait probablement dû se sentir plus coupable à ce sujet.

Selon elle (et il lui faisait confiance sur ce sujet-là), il allait mieux. Cela faisait un moment qu'il était dans cet état et une stagnation aurait été de mauvais augure. Vriska soutenait que sa situation s'améliorait. Il n'avait plus de crise de fièvre ni de douleurs à l'endroit de ses cicatrices. Ils l'avaient mis dans un fauteuil improvisé plus confortable que sa précédente baignoire, et il pouvait se laver seul.

Bien sûr, il ne pouvait pas sortir de la salle de bains, au risque de se faire repérer par Damara, mais c'était toujours mieux que rien.

Vriska l'avait averti des avancées de leur plan, lui avait-elle confié. Equius était content qu'elle ait pris cette initiative. Il avait oublié que Tavros aussi aurait peut-être aimé savoir qu'ils avaient une chance de sortir de cet endroit en vie.

\- Equius !

Il releva la tête. C'était Roxy qui, de l'autre côté de la table, venait de l'appeler.

\- Viens par là, échange ta place avec Meseci !

\- Pourquoi ? s'offusqua Meseci Tishya, un matelot à qui Equius n'avait jamais vraiment parlé.

\- Parce que ! s'entêta la jeune femme, et elle ponctua son discours d'un coup d'épaule parfaitement inefficace, étant donné la taille du jeune homme.

Malgré tout, le matelot obtempéra, et lui et Equius échangèrent leur place. Equius se retrouva à la gauche de Roxy. Elle avait remis son écharpe rose, celle avec les chats qui dansaient sur la bordure, et – Equius le remarqua plus tard – elle portait à nouveau son alliance.

Maintenant qu'il y pensait, il ne lui avait jamais demandé avec qui elle s'était fiancée.

Roxy se décala insensiblement et ils formèrent un petit groupe un peu à part, sans pour autant être tout à fait séparés de la table. Il y avait lu, Roxy et l'une de ses assistantes – Mutter Sarpas, se souvint-il, celle qui avait envoyé un tube à essais à la tête de Jake English. Il se souvenait encore de ce moment avec une certaine nostalgie, et tenait la jeune femme en haute estime.

\- Vas-y, décris-lui à quoi ressemble Eridan ! lui souffla Roxy.

Equius cessa de respirer pendant une demi-seconde à peine, et pensa avec un certain dramatisme : _« ça y est, je me suis fait piéger. »_

\- Tu pourrais le faire, proposa-t-il une fois qu'il eut retrouvé toute sa contenance.

\- Je ne l'ai pas côtoyé d'aussi près que toi.

\- Je ne voulais pas paraître indiscrète, la coupa Muter Sarpas. Simplement, je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de le voir, et je suis une scientifique –

\- Je comprends bien, répondit-il respectueusement, en hochant légèrement la tête.

\- Je voulais juste poser quelques questions, pour une utilisation personnelle seulement –

\- Oui. Oui. Bien sûr.

\- Donc vous acceptez –

\- Je suppose que oui –

Elle n'eut pas la décence de paraître un peu gênée lorsqu'elle sortit de la poche de sa jupe un carnet et un stylo bille.

Equius se mordit la langue. Cela faisait quatre jours qu'Eridan était retourné à l'océan : et étonnamment

_« absolument pas étonnamment du tout »_

Absolument pas étonnamment du tout, donc, penser à lui et aux dangers qu'il encourait sous l'océan le rendaient malade. Si Eridan avait su ça, il aurait probablement été vexé. Equius savait qu'il pouvait se débrouiller seul – et heureusement. Mais ils avaient frôlé la mort ensemble et c'était quelque chose, il le savait, qui resterait mêlé à ce qu'il ressentait pour Eridan, la peur imprécise de savoir qu'à tout moment, il pouvait disparaître.

(Ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'il voulait, loin de là. C'est ce qu'avait dit Eridan – ils auraient pu avoir autre chose – et s'il revenait, un jour, s'il restait, alors probablement que cette peur finirait par s'effacer. Mais aujourd'hui ce n'était pas le cas.)

\- Qu'est-ce que vous savez à propos de sa culture, tout d'abord ?

\- Pas grand-chose, pour être honnête.

\- Sont-ils installés depuis longtemps ?

\- Il paraît que oui, répondit-il prudemment.

\- Savent-ils d'où ils viennent ? demanda aussitôt la jeune femme.

\- Oui, ils le croient, en tous cas. Mais ce n'est pas certain.

\- Y a-t-il des chances pour qu'ils viennent de laboratoires secrets russes ?

\- Je ne vois pas en quoi ce serait impossible.

\- Vous connaissez – comment s'appelle-t-il – Eridan depuis longtemps ? Vivent-ils aussi longtemps que les humains ? Arriviez-vous à communiquer ? Ont-ils des notions de concepts abstraits ?

Elle avait l'air réellement curieuse, et Equius avait beaucoup de respect pour elle. Cela influa beaucoup moins sur sa décision que ce qu'il aurait pensé.

Oh, et bien. Eridan devait avoir eu un peu d'influence sur lui au final.

\- Est-ce que ce serait possible de poursuivre cette conversation un autre jour ? demanda-t-il, poliment, la voix un peu rauque.

Mutter battit des paupières et prit l'expression de quelqu'un qui vient de réaliser l'existence quelque chose de très grand et très étrange, comme la notion de l'infini ou le chiffre zéro, sauf que ce n'était aucune de ces choses.

Cette fois-ci, elle comprit qu'il fallait avoir l'air embarrassé, et elle abaissa aussitôt son carnet, bien qu'Equius puisse lire dans ses yeux le désir de continuer ses recherches.

Roxy claqua de la langue, l'air gêné.

\- Désolée, Eq, j'aurais pas dû –

\- Ce n'est pas ta faute, fit-il aussitôt. Mais je ne préfère pas… Y penser maintenant.

Roxy lui adressa un sourire désolé. Il savait que ni elle ni Mutter Sarpas ne lui voulaient du mal. Cependant, Sarpas ne semblait pas vouloir s'arrêter là. Equius jeta un coup d'œil à la scientifique, qui avait toujours son carnet serré dans la main, les yeux mi-clos, comme si elle réfléchissait. Il espérait qu'il ne la recroiserait pas prochainement.

 _« En tous cas, pas avant d'avoir revu Eridan »_ , pensa-t-il.

Oui. Sûrement qu'après ça, il pourrait arrêter de s'inquiéter, et Sarpas aurait ses réponses. Oui.

Un raclement de chaise sur le sol de métal le sortit de ses pensées, et une seconde plus tard, Dirk Strider vint s'assoir près d'eux, comme s'il ne se rendait pas compte qu'il interrompait une discussion privée (symbolisée universellement par le cercle fermé).

\- Hey, fit-il tranquillement. On va faire une partie de cartes. Vous voulez jouer ?

\- Vous jouez à quoi ? demanda aussitôt Roxy, qui s'était à moitié redressée sur sa chaise.

\- Si on est assez nombreux, on peut faire un Kem's.

\- C'est nul, le Kem's, se plaignit la jeune femme. Je perds tout le temps.

\- Tu n'as qu'à te mettre avec Mutter, proposa Dirk. Elle gagne souvent, elle.

\- C'est vrai ? Tu veux bien qu'on fasse équipe ?

Equius vit très clairement la scientifique lui adresser un long regard de souffrances, les doigts douloureusement enfoncés dans la couverture de son carnet, avant de le lâcher, une phalange après l'autre, et de le remettre dans sa poche.

Dirk avait un rictus extrêmement léger sur le visage lorsqu'Equius releva la tête. Lui aussi avait vu l'insistance de la scientifique. Equius lui adressa un sourire vaguement gêné, et Dirk haussa les épaules.

\- Tu joues, Equius ? On fait équipe ?

\- D'accord. Le même signe que d'habitude ?

\- Non, on change. Viens. Roxy, tu dis à Jane de nous attendre pour lancer la partie !

Dirk l'entraîna à l'écart alors que, autour de la table, les places changeaient déjà. Les parties de cartes n'étaient pas rares et les équipes étaient souvent les mêmes. Equius ne participait pas souvent. Mais Dirk et lui formaient un duo plutôt doué, même s'ils ne valaient rien face aux deux matelots, Meseci et Anthos, qui arrivaient à poser des points même sans se regarder.

Dirk lui parla à voix basse :

\- En fait, on change pas, j'ai dit ça comme ça Roxy croira qu'on a une super stratégie de derrière les fagots, mais en fait, non, retournement de situation, choc de titans, les vieux coups veulent toujours dire la même chose, et ça personne ne s'y attendait, quelle épopée les amis.

Equius hocha la tête.

\- Ca ne marchera que pour deux ou trois tours.

\- Ben on changera après.

\- Donc, on peut revenir à la table directement ?

\- Attends. Autre chose de sérieux. Tu pourrais accidentellement croiser Radiko et Chitra cet après-midi ?

Equius redevint stoïque.

\- Ça pourrait arriver. Accidentellement. Pourquoi ?

\- J'ai surpris Megido sortir de la chambre aujourd'hui. Ça craint pour notre cul. Ils se doutent de quelque chose. Il faut qu'on finisse l'émetteur soit ce soir, soit demain. Mais du coup…

\- Il faut que les assistantes s'occupent des robots toutes seules aujourd'hui. Je vois.

\- Donc, une rencontre inopinée pourrait se produire pour que tu leur passe le message ?

\- Peut-être bien que oui. Oui. Bien sûr.

\- Vous venez ? leur demanda Jane, à l'autre bout de la table.

\- Oui, une seconde ! fit Dirk en retour, avant de revenir vers lui. Bon, du coup, prêt à bosser un peu ? De toute façon, tu as l'habitude de pas beaucoup dormir pendant la nuit, pas vrai ?

\- Je ne crois pas que je sois en face de la personne la mieux placée pour émettre des insinuations peu subtiles sur la manière de passer mes nuits.

Dirk ricana.

\- Ouais, mais moi je baise pas des requins.

\- Je ne – ce n'est pas un _requin_ -

\- Allez, on va jouer, ou ils vont commencer sans nous !

Dirk, l'air très satisfait de lui-même (ou, au moins, aussi satisfait que Dirk pouvait le montrer physiquement), alla se rassoir à la table. Equius prit sa place de l'autre côté sans rien dire, se sentant profondément offensé.

Il fit peut-être exprès de leur faire perdre la première partie.

* * *

 

On toqua à la porte de leur chambre, et Equius se releva péniblement. Dirk n'était pas là, parti à la cale pour voler une pièce manquante, et il savait que, quelque part, un des membres de l'équipage faisait ce qu'il pouvait pour avoir une conversation passionnante avec Damara Megido. Ca ne pouvait donc pas être quelqu'un de dangereux.

Cependant, lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte, son premier réflexe ne fut pas de se dire « oh, très bien », mais de serrer les lèvres et de regarder Radiko Nirrti avec autant de mépris qu'il pouvait, ce qu'elle lui rendit à la perfection.

\- Y'a quelqu'un qui veut te parler, dit-elle d'un ton morose.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Ouais. Dehors. Ça a dit ton nom.

Il n'était pas assez tard pour qu'il ne comprenne pas les implications de ce qu'elle venait de lui dire. Il se mordit l'intérieur des joues.

\- Qui ça ?

\- Aucune idée. T'as des amis glauques. J'en reviens pas que ce soit moi qui ait été obligée de venir te dire ça. J'aurais pu me faire flinguer dans le dos.

\- Très bien. Euh… Merci beaucoup.

\- Dans le dos, insista-t-elle.

Equius soupira avant de la pousser délicatement et de se diriger d'un pas vif vers le pont, en priant pour que Damara Megido soit retenue un peu plus de temps que nécessaire.

L'air gelé le gifla lorsqu'il sortit, et il ressentit avec une intensité douloureuse les moignons de ses doigts manquants. Il avait ses gants, comme il le fallait toujours, et Stichart avait recousu l'endroit où ses doigts avaient été arrachés, mais cela n'empêchait pas le froid de s'insinuer entre les mailles. Il respira profondément et s'approcha de l'échelle.

Une fois à terre, il se retourna, le cœur battant, et se dirigea vers le point de pêche. Il n'y avait personne, mais il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Radiko Nirrti lui aurait menti. Il avança encore un peu, et soudain, il vit l'eau du point de pêche – qui avait été très récemment agrandi à en juger par les éclats de glace – frémir, et la glace bouger, et il ne put pas s'empêcher de sourire.

Il était maintenant suffisamment près pour apercevoir l'ombre sous la surface, et c'est à ce moment qu'il commença à se poser des questions.

L'ombre était colossale.

Il recula instinctivement de deux pas. Cet instinct lui fut bénéfique. Un instant plus tard, la créature sortit de l'eau, et Equius ressentit la même horreur brutale et la même fascination déplaisante que lorsqu'il avait vu Eridan pour la première fois.

Cette créature-ci était beaucoup plus grande que toutes celles qu'il avait vues. Elle projetait une ombre titanesque sur la glace, et Equius, malgré l'habitude, resta aussi immobile et silencieux que s'il se trouvait devant un jaguar prêt à bondir.

Ses cheveux étaient extrêmement longs. Ils coulaient en algues grasses sur sa peau, libérant tout juste l'espace pour ses yeux et sa bouche. Elle avait les mêmes dents qu'Eridan, se dit-il, pointues et fines, des lames de couteau dans les gencives. Mais contrairement à Eridan elle n'avait pas cet air méprisant et sarcastique qu'il arborait par défaut, et elle n'avait pas l'air sur la défensive, pas l'air de vouloir cracher à la face du premier venu.

Equius se racla la gorge – pour la première fois de sa vie, il comprenait ce que c'était de se sentir petit, ce qui lui causait une certaine gêne – et osa prendre la parole.

\- « Bonjour. Je suis Equius Zahhak. »

Et soudain, le visage de la créature s'illumina, et elle découvrit ses dents d'aiguilles dans un sourire extatique qui devait faire la taille exacte de son avant-bras.

\- « Alors c'est toi ! Equius ? Equius Zahhak ? Je le dis bien ? »

Comme Eridan, elle n'arrivait pas à prononcer le _s_ de son prénom, et ne produisait qu'un chuintement mouillé. Mais il secoua la tête et dit :

\- « C'est très bien. Ne vous en faites pas pour ça. »

\- « Oh, tu es exactement comme Eridan t'a décrit – vraiment exactement ! C'est vrai que tu n'as pas de nageoires – tu n'as pas de nageoires ! Et tu n'as pas de cornes non plus ! Par la Déesse, je suis _tellement_ contente de te rencontrer – ça va ? Tu me comprends ? Tout va bien ? Eridan m'a dit un nombre in-cal-cu-lable de choses sur toi – ça va ? »

Equius ne savait pas trop quoi répondre, et il chercha un moment ses mots.

\- « Je – oui, tout va bien. Je suis simplement un peu – »

La créature partit alors d'un grand éclat de rire, le rire aquatique d'Eridan, mais plus clair, plus léger, et Equius rentra la tête dans les épaules, profondément intimidé.

\- « Ton accent ! » hoqueta la créature. « Tu as le même accent qu'Eridan, c'est _trop mignon_ – avec les sons, les « w », oh, c'est vraiment adorable ! Tu as appris à parler avec lui, hein ? Tu dis les mots de la même façon que lui ! »

\- « Oh », fit Equius, un peu désorienté. « Je, euh. Je ne savais pas. »

\- « Non, non, ce n'est pas grave ! C'est juste vraiment adorable. Bon ! On n'est pas venus ici pour discuter de ça, hein ? Tu dois avoir plein de questions – attends ! Oh, j'ai complètement oublié, tu ne dois pas savoir qui je suis – Eridan ne t'a pas parlé de moi ? »

\- « Je pense que si », répondit prudemment Equius. « Vous êtes – Feferi ? »

La créature sourit davantage, si cela lui était possible, et rejeta une mèche de cheveux gluants qui lui étaient tombée dans les yeux. Equius remarqua soudain toutes les perles qui les décoraient. Même Eridan n'en avait pas.

\- « C'est ça ! Tu vouvoies, c'est vraiment mignon, tu sais tu n'es pas obligé, les autres oui, parce que je garde leur cul en sécurité, mais tu es – autre chose – donc tu peux me tutoyer si tu veux ! »

Même si Equius l'avait voulu, il aurait été bien incapable de tutoyer cette créature-là – Feferi, puisque c'était son nom. Si ce qu'Eridan lui avait dit s'avérait être exact, Equius se trouvait devant la seule personne capable de diriger une créature sans âge menaçant de détruire leur embarcation et peut-être les îles en elles-mêmes. S'il y avait bien quelque chose à lui montrer, c'était du respect.

\- « Tu es tout seul ? Personne d'autre ne va venir ? Eridan m'a dit que vous étiez plusieurs – j'ai cru que c'était toi, tout à l'heure, mais… »

\- « Non, c'était quelqu'un d'autre. Je vous prie de m'excuser, mais ce n'est pas très sûr d'être ici… »

Feferi le regarda avec de grands yeux.

\- « Tu penses sincèrement qu'on pourrait me blesser ? » demanda-t-elle. « Si quelqu'un s'approche, je le tue. Ne t'en fais pas pour ça. »

\- « Nous avons des armes qui blessent de loin. Même vous ne pourriez pas les atteindre. »

Feferi parut peu convaincue, et cela renforça l'impatience d'Equius.

\- « Nous devrions tout de même faire vite – enfin, si vous le souhaitez… »

\- « Bon, très bien, comme tu veux, comme tu veux. J'ai un message pour toi, de la part d'Eridan ! »

Elle dût lire l'inquiétude sur son visage, car elle s'empressa d'ajouter :

\- « Il va bien, ne t'inquiètes pas. Mais moi, personne ne veut ma peau ! C'est toujours tendu pour lui, et il fait ce qu'il peut pour rester caché, mais si les autres le voient… Enfin ! Il m'a demandé d'aller te voir. Il était drôlement paniqué lui aussi ! Donc voilà, il va bien, et moi j'irai lui dire que tu es encore en vie ! »

\- « Très bien. D'accord. Je… D'accord. »

\- « Tout va bien ? » demanda Feferi.

Il mit quelques secondes à répondre.

\- « Oui. Tout va très bien. Merci beaucoup. »

\- « Il a dit que tu ne devais pas te faire trop de bile et que tu devais faire gaffe à ne pas te faire coincer par un méchant, et aussi que tu devais faire attention à tes mains. Oh – et il a dit aussi – oh, ça c'était vraiment adorable, mais je ne sais pas, il ne m'a pas clairement dit, tiens, _Feferhhi_ , tu lui diras ça, donc c'est un peu un secret, mais pas trop – tu veux que je te le dise ? »

Equius se sentait de plus en plus embarrassé : il avait l'impression d'avoir quinze ans et de se retrouver à discuter avec une Nepeta adolescente et surexcitée, et ce n'était déjà pas à l'époque quelque chose qu'il appréciait particulièrement. Mais il réussit à mettre ces sentiments de côté et à dire :

\- « Allez-y, si ça vous fait plaisir. »

\- « Il a dit, qu'un jour il te dirait qu'il est vraiment rouge pour toi, et qu'il était trop dégoûté de pas l'avoir dit clairement, et il était trop frustré, tu aurais dû le voir – tu savais qu'il était rouge, quand même ? Il te l'avait un peu dit ? C'était pas un secret, hein ? »

\- « Non, pas exactement. »

\- « En tous cas il était vraiment mal de pas t'avoir dit, comme quoi c'était pas respectueux de toi, et que même si tu n'es pas comme nous et qu'anatomiquement parlant, c'est très différent, il – »

\- « Oui. C'est très bien. Pourriez-vous arrêter maintenant, s'il vous plaît », croassa-t-il, les joues brûlantes malgré le froid.

\- « Oh, bien sûr, pardon, désolée, vraiment désolée. Ça faisait simplement longtemps que – enfin, ça faisait un moment que je n'avais pas vu Eridan dans cet état. Ça fait plaisir. Je suis contente de te rencontrer ! Ça a été… Enfin, je ne veux pas m'étaler ! »

\- « Non, ce n'est pas grave. Je – je vous ai obligée à vous déplacer, je vous suis très redevable. »

\- « Oh, mais non, c'était rien. C'est très ennuyant d'être prêtresse ! On n'a pas le droit de trop bouger, au cas-où, mais là c'était une question de vie ou de mort ! »

Elle gloussa.

\- « Surtout de mort. Ou de non-mort en tous cas ! Et puis, ce n'est pas toi qui as demandé quoi que ce soit, c'est Eridan, et j'ai fait ce que tous les bons _moarharls_ font ! Donc vraiment, tu ne me dois rien du tout. »

Il hocha la tête, et il y eut un moment de silence avant que Feferi ne reprenne, la voix plus douce.

\- « Eridan est vraiment un petit abruti, mais il fait des efforts, ces derniers temps. Il en fait vraiment, et je pense que c'est un peu grâce à toi. Donc je suis contente de te voir, parce que je peux te remercier. »

Il releva les yeux. La prêtresse le dévisageait, l'air profondément amical.

\- « Ce n'était pas très bien entre nous avant », dit-elle. « Je veux dire, avec lui qui ne voulait plus être mon _moarharl_ et toutes ces choses – »

\- « Attendez », la coupa Equius, et il s'en voulut aussitôt de s'être montré si audacieux, mais il continua bravement. « Vous saviez qu'il n'était plus vraiment… Pâle pour vous ? »

\- « Bien sûr ! Ce genre de choses, ça se remarque tout de suite. Et puis il a la subtilité d'une pierre – mais qu'est-ce que tu voulais que je dise ? J'étais très loin d'être rouge pour lui, mais je ne voulais pas lui faire de mal – je tiens à lui malgré tout ! Mais ça devenait compliqué, avec toutes ces choses, et la Déesse, et les tensions… Et j'ai pensé – oh, j'ai pensé à finir notre relation. Il n'était plus… Ce n'était plus sain. Mais il l'aurait mal pris. »

\- « Oui, probablement », marmonna-t-il, car il savait très bien de quoi parlait Feferi.

\- « Et puis… Il y a eu un moment très bizarre, et après il a commencé à me parler de toi, et j'ai vraiment cru que vous finiriez en noir, et je me suis dit, mais est-ce que ce n'est pas une technique pour me mettre en gris entre vous deux… Mais il était vraiment confus. Et je n'étais pas très présente… »

Elle se tut brusquement et enfonça la tête dans l'eau. Equius regarda autour de lui, tous les sens en alerte. Il n'y avait personne, cependant. Inquiet, il reporta son attention sur l'eau, et presque aussitôt, la tête énorme de Feferi revint crever la surface.

\- « Désolée », s'excusa-t-elle. « Mes branchies sèchent à l'air libre, et c'est très désagréable. Je n'ai pas l'habitude d'être aussi longtemps en surface… Qu'est-ce que je disais ? Ah, oui. Pour le remerciement. »

A nouveau, Equius rougit, mais ce n'était pas d'humiliation.

\- « Tu as fait ce que j'aurais dû faire et tu n'y étais pas obligé. Oui, Eridan m'a dit que tu l'avais aidé », ajouta-t-elle, sentant sa confusion, « et au début, je n'étais pas très contente, mais… On a tous les deux raté notre _moarharlleianch_. J'ai fait une erreur, il en a fait plein, et on a fini par parler. C'est pour ça que je suis contente. Pas parce que tu l'as éloigné de moi en rouge et que maintenant je… Suis tranquille ou quelque chose comme ça, hein ! Ne le prends pas comme ça ! Mais je pense que tu as… Eu un bon effet sur lui. Que je n'ai pas pu avoir. »

\- « Ah. Très bien. »

Il mit quelques secondes avant de demander :

\- « Êtes-vous toujours en… »

\- « En pâle ? »

Elle eut un petit rire qui lui sembla triste.

\- « Non. On a décidé d'arrêter. Peut-être… Mais ce serait bizarre. Après tout ça. Eridan n'est pas… Je ne sais pas comment il réagirait si on réessayait d'être pâles. C'est lui qui a proposé l'idée. J'étais d'accord. Tout va bien… Ce que je te dis, là, c'est le dernier acte que je dois faire en tant que _moarharl_. Pour lui. »

Equius fit oui de la tête. Il ne savait pas quoi dire. Feferi avait l'air triste, et Eridan devait l'être aussi, malgré tout – il n'avait jamais abandonné la déférence, l'admiration sans limites, qu'il avait pour elle.

Les choses se réglaient, se dit-il. Douloureusement. Mais elles se réglaient.

Feferi s'ébroua, et fit claquer sa langue contre ses dents, dans un geste qu'Equius avait souvent vu Eridan faire sans pouvoir l'imiter.

\- « Je suis désolée d'avoir parlé de tout ça, tu as dû beaucoup t'ennuyer ! Ça va ? Tu n'as pas froid ? J'aurais pas dû te retenir très longtemps, désolée ! »

\- « Tout va bien », la rassura-t-il. « Merci beaucoup d'être venue. »

\- « Est-ce que je dois dire quelque chose à Eridan ? »

Il y réfléchit quelques secondes.

\- « Si vous pouviez lui dire que… Je vais vraiment faire ce que je peux pour revenir. Je trouverai un moyen. Ça prendra peut-être un peu de temps, mais… J'aimerai bien revenir. Si ça ne le dérange pas, bien sûr. »

Feferi émit quelque chose comme un « aww » et Equius se sentit à nouveau embarrassé.

\- « Très bien ! Je le ferai. Merci encore, Equius Zahhak. J'espère que tu ne mourras pas trop vite ! »

\- « Merci. Euh. Vous aussi, portez-vous bien. »

Feferi lui tendit la main. Elle était gigantesque, et Equius avait l'air d'un enfant à côté de la géante, mais il fit ce qu'elle attendait de lui et tendit la sienne. Feferi prit délicatement ses doigts entre les siens et les serra un instant, froide comme la mort, couverte d'algues et de givre.

Puis elle ouvrit la paume. Equius retira sa main, et la grande prêtresse lui adressa un sourire radieux avant de prendre une grande inspiration et de se laisser recouvrir par l'eau noire.

Il vit son ombre démesurée glisser sous ses pieds un instant, puis elle disparut complètement.

* * *

Le silence fut enfin brisé par Dirk, et Equius lui en fut très reconnaissant de mettre des mots sur ce qu'il pensait depuis le début de cette opération :

\- Je déteste devoir dire à quelqu'un que quelque chose est fini si je ne peux pas le tester avant.

\- Pareil, répondit Equius.

Il regardait l'appareil, un imbroglio de fils et de circuits, d'à peu-près la taille de la main d'Equius. L'antenne n'était pas encore accrochée et prendrait du temps à installer, le long de la coque du bateau. Elle faisait près de vingt mètres. Repliée, Dirk l'avait cachée au fond d'une boîte dans la cale, où elle ressemblait juste à un morceau de métal extrêmement tordu. Voler l'oscillateur avait été la partie la plus compliquée. Et maintenant…

Comme en écho à ses pensées, Dirk dit :

\- On doit être drôlement désespérés pour mettre nos vies en jeu sur ce truc-là.

Puis il ajouta :

\- Tu viens ? C'est fini. C'est fini, de toute manière, rester plantés là comme des glands ne va pas le rendre magiquement plus puissant. C'est fini. Demain, on dit aux autres qu'on a fini, et on passe à l'action.

\- Où tu veux aller ?

\- Chercher quelque chose à boire. Il doit être tellement tard.

Equius pensa que non, il n'était peut-être pas si tard que ça. On se faisait à la vie sans horloges et sans repères. L'équipage avait son propre rythme maintenant, sans trop savoir s'il était lié à celui qu'ils avaient avant, ou s'ils étaient extrêmement décalés. Mais Dirk avait raison : pour eux, il était tard, et il fallait qu'ils aillent se coucher si demain…

L'anxiété lui noua soudainement les entrailles et il se mordit le coin des lèvres avec force.

Vriska s'était proposée pour tuer Scratch, et personne n'avait objecté. Le cas de Damara Megido n'avait pas été pris en compte. Au final, si Scratch n'était pas là pour lui dire quoi faire, il était probable qu'elle ne chercherait pas à les empêcher de faire quoi que ce soit. Quant à Aranea Serket, une fois Scratch mort, elle se rangerait sûrement de leur côté.

Sûrement.

Tellement de choses reposaient sur la chance et Equius avait envie de vomir en y pensant.

\- Tu viens ? demanda Dirk, de l'autre côté de la porte de leur chambre.

\- Oui, dit-il.

Il se dépêcha de le rejoindre.

Ils se déplacèrent dans les couloirs obscurs avec assurance. Cela faisait longtemps qu'ils s'étaient habitués aux ténèbres, et ils connaissaient par cœur le dédale du bateau.

Un frisson parcourut Equius : c'était l'une des dernières fois qu'il arpentait ces couloirs.

A nouveau, l'anxiété lui serra l'estomac, et il eut du mal à respirer.

La cuisine était déserte, et les néons grésillèrent affreusement lorsque Dirk alluma la lumière. Tout était très propre. Equius suspectait Jane Crocker de la nettoyer plus régulièrement depuis qu'elle savait à propos de ses vols, mais ce n'était pas très grave – il n'avait plus besoin de ça pour rencontrer Eridan.

\- Tu crois qu'il reste quelque chose de décent à boire ?

\- Il doit bien y avoir une bouteille d'eau plate congelée quelque part, répondit Equius en ouvrant le premier des trois congélateurs.

Dirk fouillait les placards dans son dos lorsqu'Equius entendit une porte claquer, et il se retourna aussitôt, alerté, les poings serrés.

Dirk avait le dos extrêmement droit et les yeux écarquillés, la bouche entrouverte. Equius ne l'avait jamais vu dans un tel état d'immobilité et cela lui fit un peu peur. Prudemment, il demanda :

\- Est-ce que ça va ?

\- Mec, fit Dirk, très lentement. Il faut qu'on aille sur le pont.

\- Mais il fait froid –

\- Non, vraiment, il faut qu'on aille sur le pont. Allez. Et regarde surtout pas par le hublot.

Equius, évidemment, regarda, et il retint son souffle.

La cuisine était à la surface, contrairement aux chambres, et à travers le hublot encrassé, il pouvait distinctement apercevoir le fil de lumière blanchâtre qui encadrait l'horizon, si ténu qu'il crut tout d'abord que c'était un reflet. Mais la lumière persista, et il comprit de quoi il s'agissait.

\- Allez, viens, dépêche !

Ils se précipitèrent hors de la cuisine jusqu'au pont, où le froid les accueillit comme une baffe. Equius grimaça. Il n'avait pas pris sa seconde parka, et Dirk non plus.

Mais il se concentra sur le halo ténu autour de la terre, et il oublia, momentanément, la température.

Dirk était déjà agrippé à la rambarde, à l'ouest, et serrait si fort le métal couvert de glace que ses mains étaient blanches, à moins que ce ne fût le froid. Equius le rejoignit.

\- Ça doit faire un moment que c'est comme ça, en fait, fit Dirk. Qu'à cette heure-là, la nuit est un peu moins noire, et nous on dort comme des idiots et on s'en rend pas compte. Peut-être que c'est même pas la première fois qu'il y a de la lumière.

\- Ce n'est pas si important, marmonna Equius. On la voit, maintenant, c'est ça qui compte.

\- C'est hyper-cliché, comme phrase.

\- Toute cette situation est « hyper-clichée ». Le soleil se lève alors qu'on vient de finir l'émetteur ? Stéréotypé.

\- Très stéréotypé, approuva Dirk.

Mais il avait les yeux rivés à l'horizon tremblotant, et Equius faisait de même. Il ne s'était pas rendu compte d'à quel point la lumière lui avait manqué. Soudainement, les mois passés ici pesèrent sur ses épaules. Cela, plus la conscience aigüe de la fin imminente de cette expédition, lui donnaient l'impression qu'il était victime d'un étourdissement.

\- Tu crois qu'il va vraiment se lever ? Le soleil, je veux dire.

\- Non, probablement pas, répondit-il. Il est encore trop tôt dans l'année. Mais d'ici deux semaines…

La lumière ne faiblissait ni ne grandissait. Equius regardait les nuages au loin s'évanouir dans le cercle blanc lorsqu'il sentit une main gelée saisir la sienne, timidement. Il ouvrit de grands yeux. Dirk le regarda et renifla.

\- C'est déjà très stéréotypé, ok ? A ce stade, je pense que ça ira, on peut laisser passer ça. De toute façon, c'est tout fini demain, alors franchement –

\- Ça va, répondit Equius, je n'ai rien dit.

\- Je l'ai vu dans tes yeux.

\- C'est très romantique.

\- C'est parce que je suis un de ces mecs qui arrivent à tout rendre romantique. Et puis, c'est une très bonne situation, tu trouves pas ? La mer, le soleil, les moins trente degrés, la menace de mort au-dessus de nos têtes. Tragiquement superbe.

Equius ne put pas s'empêcher de ricaner, et Dirk eut un rictus. Leurs mains tiédissaient à peine. C'était sa main gauche, sa main estropiée. Les doigts de Dirk étaient emmêlés de telle sorte qu'ils n'écrasaient pas les moignons. Ils les passèrent au-dessus de la rambarde, afin de pouvoir s'appuyer sur leurs avant-bras.

Equius avait raison, le soleil ne risquait pas de vraiment se lever. Il avait déjà l'impression que le cercle de lumière blafarde s'affinait, et que la nuit revenait hanter les coins du ciel. Il fit la moue.

\- J'aurais bien aimé voir les îles en plein jour encore une fois. J'ai oublié ce que ça faisait.

\- Bah, c'est très blanc.

\- Tu vois vraiment la poésie partout.

\- Comme je te disais. Tragiquement superbe. Tu vis où, déjà ?

\- Washington. La ville, pas l'Etat, se sentit-il obligé de préciser.

Dirk fit un petit « hm » et ne dit rien pendant quelques secondes. Equius savait à quoi il pensait.

\- Jake a de la famille près de chez moi, déclara-t-il sans le regarder. Et je téléphone souvent à Roxy. Je pense aussi pouvoir revoir Jane.

\- Je vois.

\- Tu comptes revenir ici, toi, pas vrai ?

\- Oui.

\- T'es complètement cinglé.

Equius eut un petit sourire en coin.

\- Ça ira. Je sais comment faire pour survivre, maintenant. Je demanderai des fonds de recherche. Je trouverai un moyen.

\- Tu l'as revu ? Eridan, c'est bien ça ?

\- Non. Mais je sais qu'il va bien.

\- Comment ça ?

Equius se sentit bêtement troublé et se racla la gorge.

\- J'ai… On me l'a dit.

\- Qui ça ?

\- Comment, qui ça ?

\- Tu ne peux pas dire « on me l'a dit » et ne pas développer. C'est du suspense médiocre.

\- J'ai peut-être… Eu une conversation d'adolescente de quatorze ans avec un monstre marin de six ou sept mètres ayant la place respectable de reine des mers… Qui m'aurait dit qu'Eridan allait bien. Parce que c'est sa meilleure amie. Et… Ce genre de choses.

\- Ah, fit Dirk, très nonchalamment, avant d'éclater de rire.

(Equius ne pouvait décemment pas lui en vouloir.)

\- Je suis dégoûté d'avoir raté ça, fit Dirk entre deux ricanements. Ça a dû être terriblement gênant. Alors, comment c'est, d'avoir ta vie amoureuse exposée à une déesse de l'océan ou quelque chose comme ça ?

\- Ça fait… Bizarre.

\- Tu m'étonnes. Le traumatisme affreux. Je savais que t'avais envie de parler de tes sentiments et tout, mais à ce point, ça craint.

\- C'est elle qui – oh, tais-toi. Tu ne mérites même pas une réponse.

Dirk gloussa encore pendant un moment et essuya une fausse larme de sa main libre.

\- Je ne voulais pas t'offenser. Je respecte parfaitement les orientations de mes compatriotes.

Equius grogna, sans trop savoir s'il était vraiment vexé ou pas, et Dirk le poussa un peu.

\- Tu es fâché ?

\- Non. Et toi ?

\- Que dalle. Si, peut-être un peu, en fait. Tu ne crois pas en mes talents de tombeur. C'est très dur. Je crois que mon cœur ne pourra pas le supporter. J'ai besoin d'un meilleur meilleur ami.

\- Va donc le chercher au fond du Texas, ton meilleur meilleur ami, je n'en ai rien à cirer.

Mais Equius souriait, et Dirk aussi, et il savait parfaitement qu'ils étaient à moins de vingt-quatre heures de jouer leurs vies et que même s'il avait vraiment été en colère (et pourquoi l'aurait-il été ?) il aurait fait semblant de ne pas l'être.

\- Tu pourras venir chez moi, s'il n'y a personne chez toi à Washington pour t'accueillir. On a des chevaux.

Equius ne put pas s'empêcher d'écarquiller les yeux.

\- Tu ne m'avais _jamais_ dit que tu avais des chevaux, s'offusqua-t-il sans le vouloir.

\- J'adore les chevaux, mec. Je suis né sur un cheval. J'ai grandi avec eux, combattu avec eux, je suis mort avec eux. Ce sont mes frères, mes compagnons, ma chair, mon sang, mon tout.

\- C'est vrai ?

\- Non. Ils me font peur. Mais je les aime beaucoup de loin. Dans les livres, tout ça. Ils sont super cool dans les livres.

\- Je pourrai t'apprendre à monter.

\- Comme si mon père n'avait pas essayé avant toi.

Equius roula des yeux.

\- Ce sera différent. Tu as vu des aliens, les chevaux devraient te sembler très normaux, après ça.

\- Peut-être. Tu connais les chevaux ?

\- Mes cousins en avaient beaucoup en Egypte. Je les aidais à s'en occuper. Ce sont des créatures extrêmement fascinantes.

\- Je ne vis pas si loin du ranch. A une demi-heure environ. Tu voudras venir ? Le Texas, ça craint, mais c'est quand même sympa. Des fois. Sur certains points. Et puis, il fait chaud, comparé à ici.

Equius mit du temps à répondre, mais ce n'était pas parce qu'il réfléchissait, cette fois-ci, mais parce qu'il se sentait très très proche d'être heureux et qu'il n'y était plus habitué.

\- Oui. Je voudrais bien venir.

Dirk hocha la tête et se racla la gorge. Lui non plus n'était pas habitué à toute cette débâcle sentimentale. Equius comprenait.

Malgré tout, Dirk lui offrait la possibilité d'un futur proche qui ne semblait ni vide ni effrayant et il fallait bien qu'il dise quelque chose en retour.

\- Merci, ajouta-t-il.

\- De rien, répondit aussitôt Dirk.

Il avait pensé à dire plus, mais, au final, ce n'était pas nécessaire. Dirk le regardait avec une expression qu'il n'avait vue que sur le visage de Nepeta, des éternités auparavant, et c'était suffisant.

La lumière continuait à baisser et les moignons de ses doigts le grattaient affreusement. Dirk toussa.

\- On rentre ? Je me les pèle. Et je commence aussi à être crevé.

\- D'accord.

\- Il faudra qu'on dise aux autres, pour la lumière, ça leur fera plaisir.

\- Dommage qu'ils ne l'aient pas vue eux aussi.

Dirk haussa les épaules.

\- Ils attendront.

Puis il toussa encore, et retira leurs mains jointes du vide pour se diriger vers l'entrée du bateau. Equius le suivit sans protester. Lui aussi commençait à avoir très froid.

* * *

Manger en préparant un meurtre était une expérience qu'Equius ne voulait pas revivre.

Il était très tard. Ils n'avaient pas mis leur plan en action pendant la journée afin de peaufiner les derniers détails. Les bagages des membres de l'équipage étaient déjà à moitié prêts. Toute la journée s'était passée en alternant entre des états d'anxiété extrême et de tension électrique : Equius n'avait ressenti une telle angoisse qu'en de très rares occasions.

Tout le monde savait ce qu'il avait à faire, et chacun avait parfaitement compris sa tâche. Peu de mots avaient été échangés ce jour-ci. Personne n'était dans l'humeur pour discuter. Tout s'était fait avec la régularité de la nervosité contenue – il ne fallait pas que Scratch se doute de quoi que ce soit.

Equius descendrait avec Dirk pour installer l'antenne le long de la coque. Il n'assisterait pas au meurtre et c'était tant mieux. Jade, elle, participerait. Vriska également, bien entendu, et Jake English avait aussi demandé à être présent. Ils seraient cinq, avec Sitara Chitra et le cuisinier, Kodoku Ajika.

Equius se demandait si ce serait bien suffisant.

Etonnamment, personne ne montra de signe de peur. C'était probablement trop tard pour ça.

Et à ce moment précis, ils étaient tous regroupés dans la salle à manger, les yeux rivés à la porte, et le silence était absolu. Equius avait les mains très moites et de la sueur roulait dans son cou. C'était Jade qui donnerait le coup de départ, lorsqu'elle jugerait qu'il était assez tard pour faire semblant.

Il avala sa salive. La jeune femme n'avait pas bougé d'un cheveu depuis qu'elle s'était assise, tout au bout de la pièce, les yeux clos et les poings serrés sur ses genoux. On échangeait beaucoup de coups d'œil, d'un bout à l'autre de la salle. _« Si la nervosité pouvait tuer, Scratch n'aurait pas à s'inquiéter. »_

Ce ne fut que lorsque la tension devint insoutenable qu'Equius vit Jade ouvrir les yeux et bouger. Il crut que c'était le signal : mais elle n'avait pas fait le geste convenu.

A la place, elle avait tourné la tête vers les haut-parleurs, dans le coin gauche près de la porte.

Une seconde plus tard, ils entendirent un crachouillis sonore, et plusieurs sursautèrent.

Le cœur d'Equius battait à grands coups dans sa poitrine.

\- J'en appelle à tout l'équipage. J'en appelle à tout l'équipage. Je vous prie de cesser toute activité, et de m'écouter très attentivement. Tout va bien ? Très bien.

Jade avait baissé la tête, et ses cheveux couvraient ses yeux, si bien qu'Equius ne put pas lire son regard. C'est à ce moment-ci qu'il prit vraiment peur.

\- Bonsoir, très estimés confrères. J'ai une annonce importante à vous faire. Je vous prierai de me rejoindre sur le champ dans le poste de communications de Mme Serket, d'où je vous parle en ce moment-même. Aucune absence ne sera justifiée. Tout le monde doit être présent, et bien sûr lorsque je dis « tout le monde » j'inclus Tavros Nitram, et monsieur, bien que vos blessures doivent vous handicaper pour monter jusqu'au poste, je suis certain que quelqu'un sera tout à fait disposer à vous porter jusqu'à moi.

Il y eut un silence, puis :

\- Je vous attends. A très vite.

On entendit distinctement le « clac » sonore du micro coupé.

Etonnamment, l'horreur avait beaucoup de choses en commun avec plonger sa tête dans une eau gelée.

Dirk et lui échangèrent un regard ; puis Dirk se tourna vers Jake, et vers Roxy, et vers Jane, et recula d'un pas, pour regarder tout le monde, et personne ne parlait.

Ce fut Vriska qui sortit la première. Elle avait son pistolet dans la poche de sa parka, et la main dans la poche. Ses pas étaient trop grands pour être vraiment confiants, son menton trop relevé.

Quelqu'un – Equius n'aurait pas pu dire qui – marmonna :

\- Quelqu'un doit aller chercher Tavros.

\- J'irai, répondit-il par pure automatisme, une réponse logique à un ordre logique.

On le regardait, alors il se força à se lever, et sortit de la salle à manger pour tomber dans l'obscurité des couloirs.

Il descendit les escaliers jusqu'au niveau des chambres, alors qu'il lui semblait entendre, derrière lui, le claquement d'une porte.

Puis il entra dans la chambre de Porrim Maryam. La lumière de la salle de bains filtrait sous la porte et éclairait vaguement le lit fait et le sac posé dessus. Equius toqua et poussa la porte. Tavros, les yeux écarquillés, le dévisagea comme s'il lui était poussé des cornes, et Equius s'arrêta quelques secondes.

(Il avait changé, remarqua-t-il distraitement. Ses cheveux étaient rasés, et les muscles de ses épaules avaient fondu. Il ne l'avait jamais vu dans cet état avant.)

\- Tu vas vraiment m'emmener ? demanda Tavros.

Ses poings tremblaient, remarqua Equius. Il n'avait pas l'air d'avoir peur. Il avait l'air d'être furieux. Ce n'était pas à quoi il s'était attendu de sa part et cela le poussa à réfléchir, de la même manière que l'aurait fait une gifle bien portée.

\- Je ne crois pas que nous soyons en mesure de refuser son invitation, répondit-il.

Tavros serra la mâchoire un instant.

\- Et qu'est-ce qu'on a, comme plan ? demanda-t-il.

Equius chercha une réponse.

\- Je ne sais pas, avoua-t-il.

Mais Tavros le regardait comme s'il lui mentait, alors il chercha quelque chose d'autre à dire :

\- Vriska a toujours son pistolet. Nous pourrons peut-être faire quelque chose. Allons-y. Si Damara vient…

Tavros ne fit aucun signe d'approbation, mais Equius le souleva quand même. Il ne pouvait pas y aller avec sa chaise. Il était affreusement léger. C'était à la fois la cause de la maladie, du manque d'activité et de la perte de ses jambes. Equius ne s'était jamais dit que son poids s'en trouverait altéré.

Il serra davantage la taille du jeune homme et remonta lentement les escaliers.

* * *

La salle de contrôle n'avait jamais été aussi propre, ni aussi bondée.

Equius, bien évidemment, avait été le dernier à arriver. Il avait peiné à sonner à l'interphone, et le commandant Zerkratzen lui tint obligeamment la porte alors qu'il entrait. Les regards des autres étaient glacés. Il sentit les bras de Tavros se raidir sous sa parka et il se redressa un peu, conscient de l'humiliation qu'il devait être en train de subir.

\- Oh, bien sûr, fit le commandant comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées. Damara – apportez une chaise pour monsieur Nitram, je vous prie.

Equius battit des paupières et s'obligea à regarder ce qu'il se passait.

Damara Megido était dans le coin de la pièce, l'air haineux, la mâchoire crispée. Le commandant était lui presque au centre, près des postes de contrôle, les mains derrière le dos, tandis qu'à sa droite, Aranea Serket, les lèvres étroitement serrées, agrippait le bord de son manteau bleu. Le reste de l'équipage s'était par instinct regroupé au fond de la salle. Equius avait l'impression de voir une bande de souris acculées.

\- Damara, répéta le commandant.

Sa voix était froide. Equius vit la jeune femme qui avait hanté ses cauchemars prendre une profonde inspiration et, avec raideur, tirer la chaise du poste de contrôle et la poser devant le commandant.

Tavros planta ses ongles dans son épaule. Equius garda le dos extrêmement droit. Il recommençait à faire des liens logiques entre les choses, et ces liens étaient froids, calculateurs. C'était très bien. Il ne fallait pas céder à la pression. Pas céder à la peur.

C'était pour ça qu'il était là, malgré son dramatisme et son ridicule inhérents : parce qu'Equius restait, fondamentalement, un scientifique, un génie de la robotique, un _génie_ , et qu'il pouvait faire des liens entre les choses.

\- Asseyez-vous, monsieur Nitram, fit le commandant.

Tavros avait toujours ses ongles dans son épaule, et il tremblait, soit de peur, soit de fureur. Equius savait que le poser serait montrer à Zerkratzen qu'il était de son côté. Une première erreur. Il ne pouvait pas faire ça. Trop de vies étaient en jeu.

\- La chaise devra être déplacée, monsieur, répondit Equius.

Un temps.

\- Je ne vous ai pas adressé la parole, monsieur Zahhak. Et bien que monsieur Nitram ait perdu l'usage de ses jambes, il me semble que l'usage de la parole, lui, lui soit toujours accessible.

\- Equius a raison, monsieur, répondit finalement Tavros – et Equius avait raison en pensant qu'il était furieux, car sa voix débordait de colère.

Le commandant soutint le regard de Tavros pendant un instant, puis le sien. Equius fut tenté de regarder le sol. Il garda un visage impassible et ne le fit pas.

\- Très bien, finit par dire Scratch. Damara. Déplacez cette chaise jusqu'aux membres de l'équipage, je vous prie.

Damara s'exécuta. Equius fit quelques pas prudents en arrière, puis finit par rejoindre la chaise et posa délicatement le jeune homme dessus. Aussitôt, il sentit la présence de Vriska à ses côtés. Un bref coup d'œil lui permit de voir qu'elle avait encore le pistolet dans sa poche. Sans doute le commandant l'avait-il vu aussi. Il semblait très sûr de lui.

\- Êtes-vous bien installé ? Désirez-vous autre chose ? demanda Scratch, l'air si soucieux qu'on aurait probablement pu croire qu'il s'y intéressait vraiment : Equius y aurait cru, quelques mois auparavant.

Tavros ne répondit rien. Le commandant poussa un soupir de fausse déception, puis se redressa, épousseta son bras gauche, puis remit ses mains dans son dos.

\- Bien, je crois que tout le monde est présent. Je voudrais tout d'abord vous remercier d'être venus. Comme vous avez pu le constater, nos relations ont souvent été tendues et difficiles, c'est pourquoi votre coopération m'est en réalité précieuse.

Personne ne répondit. Le commandant sourit – un sourire aux dents blanches et rondes – et continua :

\- Je sais que vous avez beaucoup à faire, et je ne gaspillerai pas votre temps. Venons-en directement au point. J'ai récemment eu vent d'une rumeur me concernant tout particulièrement. Un mouvement de révolte englobant la totalité de l'équipage aurait été mis en place afin de m'assassiner et de prendre contrôle du bateau, et ce en raison d'une autre rumeur courant sur la cause des tremblements de terre –

\- Ne faites pas l'idiot, fit Jade.

Equius lui jeta un coup d'œil. On l'avait débarrassée de son fusil. _« Une solution de moins »_ , pensa-t-il, et il continua à observer. Retour aux bonnes habitudes. Rester en arrière et simplement, simplement _regarder_.

Réfléchir.

La salle n'avait même pas de hublot.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ? s'enquit Scratch.

\- A propos de la créature sous la glace. Nous savons tout. Ne cherchez pas à nous mentir.

\- Je ne mens jamais.

Il se tut un instant, puis répéta :

\- Je ne mens jamais. Notre mission officielle a toujours été de prendre des cartes des îles pour le gouvernement russe. Je ne vous ai jamais menti. J'ai toujours été d'une honnêteté implacable. C'est bien pour cela que vous êtes ici. Parce que je n'ai jamais menti, et que vous, au contraire, l'avez fait – avec si peu de talent, si je puis ajouter, que vos petites machinations ne sont jamais restées secrètes plus de deux jours.

\- Comment avez-vous su ?

Le commandant étouffa un gloussement.

\- Mon bon monsieur, pensiez-vous sincèrement que vous pouviez me cacher quoi que ce soit sur ce bateau ?

Equius se rappela de ses premières impressions sur cette salle : elle était grande, étrangement fermée, et très sécurisée. Ce n'était pas un poste de contrôle normal. Des choses pouvaient se passer ici et le monde extérieur n'en saurait jamais rien. _« Mauvais. Mauvais, mauvais, mauvais. »_

Il avait appris au cours des derniers mois que les choses que les gens ne savaient pas avaient souvent les conséquences les plus catastrophiques.

\- Vous êtes venu ici pour la créature, dit Jade.

\- C'est exact. Mais, oh, c'est une longue histoire. Désirez-vous vraiment l'entendre ? Je peux faire mener des chaises si vous le souhaitez.

\- Qu'allez-vous faire de nous ? intervint Jake English, très droit, très calme.

Le commandant lui adressa un autre de ses sourires étincelants.

\- Un bon conteur ne dévoile jamais la fin de son récit avant de l'avoir entamé. Ce serait faire preuve d'irrespect envers vous, mes invités, et jamais je ne ferai quelque chose d'aussi vulgaire. Je suis, après tout, un hôte délicieux. Vous ne voulez vraiment pas vous assoir ?

\- Venez-en aux faits.

\- Oh, très bien. Pourquoi attendre.

Il prit une voix très professionnelle, qui le renvoya des mois en arrière, lors de leur première réunion. Un frisson parcourut le dos d'Equius. Il n'osait pas remettre ses cheveux derrière ses oreilles. Il fallait qu'il réfléchisse. Il n'avait pas le temps.

\- Je suis officiellement engagé par deux gouvernements à la fois. Le premier est le gouvernement Américain, qui a repéré il y a deux ans les premières traces de vie non-humaines au bord de ces îles. D'où viennent-elles ? Que font-elles ici ? Cela n'a aucune sorte d'importance ; vous l'expliquer serait à la fois laborieux et inutile. Mon second employeur est le gouvernement Russe, qui n'a bien sûr pas attendu longtemps avant de mettre les mains sur cette information. Il se trouve que les Russes désirent s'emparer de cette créature afin de l'utiliser comme arme de guerre. Une raison très simple qui, je n'en doute pas, vous justifiera amplement l'existence de ce matériel si pointu auquel nous avons eu accès grâce à l'armée.

\- Et le gouvernement américain ?

\- J'y venais, monsieur Varuna. Voyez-vous, mon employeur principal a d'autres plans pour cette créature et ceux qui l'entourent.

\- Vous voulez les tuer, pas vrai ? fit Jake. Eux et la chose avec les tentacules ?

 _« Mais non, ça ne colle pas »_ , pensa Equius, sans même vraiment comprendre ce qu'il pensait tant il le faisait vite. _« S'il sait tout ce qu'il se passe ici, alors il sait à propos d'Eridan, et il n'a rien fait lorsqu'il a été amené. S'il voulait les tuer, il en aurait eu l'occasion depuis longtemps… Depuis très longtemps. Ce n'est pas ça. Ça n'a jamais été ça. »_

Le commandant avait presque l'air amusé.

\- La tuer ? Avec quelles armes ? Nous serions bien incapables de la tuer avec nos petites bombes. Non, non, monsieur English, nous ne comptions pas la tuer. Mon employeur me fait confiance sur ce sujet.

\- Qui est votre employeur ?

\- Quelqu'un de puissant. Le marionnettiste qui dirige toute cette petite danse, si vous préférez. Vous dire son nom ne vous serait pas utile, il ne vous évoquerait rien. C'est justement pour cela qu'il m'a envoyé effectuer cette mission. Pour que son nom évoque quelque chose.

Il y eut un silence que personne n'osa briser, puis Scratch reprit :

\- Je suppose que vous vous demandez ce qu'il va se passer à présent.

Aucune réponse. Il haussa les épaules.

\- J'aimerai, avant que nous ne nous quittions, remercier chaudement Dirk Strider et Equius Zahhak, pour l'aide précieuse qu'ils m'ont apporté, eux et leurs assistantes. Mon employeur vous sera éternellement reconnaissant. Vous avez contribué à sa naissance et ce fait sera célébré comme il se doit.

Dirk avait l'air sur le point d'envoyer un coup de poing dans le visage de Scratch.

\- Et nous ? demanda Tagare Saviti.

\- Vous ? répéta le commandant, l'air sincèrement surpris. Oh, et bien, c'est très simple. Il fallait des gens pour manœuvrer un navire et des noms dans les journaux. Bien sûr, nous aurions pu vous menacer de mort dès votre arrivée, et je vous avouerai que j'y ai longtemps pensé, puis je me suis dit… Ah, pourquoi s'embarrasser de tant de détails… La peur, les tensions… Et puis, vous n'aviez pas d'autre choix que de rester ici, prisonniers des glaces. Ce n'était pas comme si vous alliez me poser problème. J'ai cédé à tous vos caprices. Laissé passer toutes vos incartades. Certains ont même pu rencontrer la faune locale. J'ai vraiment été un hôte excellent.

\- Fermez votre gueule, Scratch, cracha soudainement Vriska Serket. Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire maintenant ?

Le commandant se gratta lentement le menton.

\- Et bien, pour commencer, je vais sortir une télécommande de ma poche, et appuyer sur le bouton de cette télécommande. Qu'en dites-vous ?

\- Quelle sera la conséquence de cette action ? demanda Equius, la voix rauque.

Le commandant lui sourit.

\- Comme toutes mes actions, monsieur Zahhak : elles feront avancer le plan, tandis que les vôtres n'y changeront rien, ni en bien, ni en mal. Je suis au regret de vous dire qu'en dehors de vos robots, vous avez été formidablement inutile. Mais ce n'est pas votre faute. Contrairement à la fiction, dans la vie, très peu de gens sont utiles. Vous le comprendrez peut-être un jour. Mais revenons à cette télécommande, voulez-vous ?

Il se racla la gorge et sortit de sa poche un petit boîtier, noir et plat, avec une petite antenne, et un unique bouton noir. Très nonchalamment, et sans leur donner le temps de réagir, il appuya dessus.

Equius avait rentré la tête dans les épaules, par réflexe, et fermé les yeux.

Rien ne se produisit.

Il lui fallut environ dix secondes pour reprendre ses esprits. Mais la peur imminente avait eu un effet drastique sur l'équipage. L'impatience et la tension recommençaient à monter. Equius respira profondément. Il sentait l'adrénaline lui filer à la tête.

\- Qu'avez-vous fait ? demanda-t-il, pressant.

\- Appuyé sur un bouton. Déclenché des bombes. Rien que vous auriez pu empêcher, monsieur Zahhak. Ne vous sentez pas responsable.

Il ne s'autorisa pas à réfléchir à cette phrase ni à céder à la peur froide qui lui scia les genoux.

\- Maintenant, je vais demander à madame Serket de me mettre en contact avec la terre ferme. Madame Serket, je vous prie ?

Aranea Serket les regarda tous, les lèvres toujours étroitement closes. Equius se souvenait d'elle comme d'une femme brillante. Vriska lui avait parlé de ses talents de manipulatrice. N'avait-elle rien pu faire face à cet homme ?

Serket se dirigea avec lenteur près du poste de contrôle. Scratch se tourna pour suivre ses mouvements, et c'est à ce moment qu'Equius vit les bosses sous sa chemise. Un signal d'alarme sonna sous sa tête. Il déglutit, et lentement, très lentement, s'approcha de Dirk, qui observait toujours la scène sans bouger.

\- Est-ce bon, madame Serket ? demanda le commandant.

Elle ne répondit pas, mais après quelques secondes, elle lui tendit le clavier, et il s'en approcha.

\- Vous voyez, expliqua-t-il tout en tapant, nous sommes pourvus d'un programme capable de transformer les mots d'un ordinateur en morse. Cela vous aurait sans doute été facile pour votre émetteur, n'est-ce pas, monsieur Strider ? Un travail remarquable, vraiment remarquable. Si peu d'éléments en votre possession… Mais cela n'est pas le problème. Voilà. Madame Serket, pourriez-vous envoyer ce message à la terre ferme ?

Aranea lut les quelques lignes, puis Equius la vit fermer les yeux et il crut entendre un gémissement de rage, tout bas, tout bas, filtrer entre ses lèvres.

\- Au cas-où vous vous le demanderiez, informa le commandant, j'ai écrit « Sommes attaqués par bête immense. Impossible de se cacher. Demandons renforts immédiats. »

\- Sommes-nous vraiment attaqués ? demanda l'un des matelots, inquiet.

\- Non. Pas encore. Mais d'ici vingt minutes, probablement. Nous ne pouvons pas tuer cette créature avec des bombes, mais nous pouvons sacrément l'énerver. Et vous pensez bien que cette créature en colère ne risque pas de passer inaperçue.

Tout se passa très vite.

Vriska l'avait dépassé avant qu'il ne puisse le comprendre et Jane avait poussé un cri d'avertissement ; Scratch avait maintenant un pistolet entre les deux yeux, et Equius profita de la confusion pour tirer brutalement Dirk vers lui et l'entraîner au fond de la salle.

Tout était fermé, mon Dieu, tout était fermé, ils ne pouvaient pas s'enfuir.

\- Oh, fit le commandant, très calmement.

\- Annule tout, siffla Vriska.

\- C'est impossible.

\- Ne discute pas. Fais-le.

Scratch se mit à rire.

\- J'aime beaucoup les jeunes filles comme toi. Tu me rappelles Damara lorsqu'elle était jeune. Hélas. Il y a des problèmes pour lesquels il n'y a pas de solution. Vois-tu, très chère, vous n'avez pas de poids dans ce grand ordre des choses.

\- Taisez-vous, s'imposa Jane, en s'approchant des deux combattants, l'air menaçant.

\- Bien sûr que je vais me taire. Vous ne pensiez tout de même pas que j'allais me faire écraser par les tentacules d'une créature millénaire ? Non. Non ! Bien sûr que non. Vous non plus, d'ailleurs. Car, voyez-vous.

Un temps.

\- Je suis recouvert d'explosifs.

Puis il sembla à Equius que la matière, l'espace et le temps se déchiraient, et il perdit connaissance.

* * *

Ses oreilles sifflaient.

Ses yeux étaient collés et Equius ne comprit pas pourquoi tout faisait si mal, ni pourquoi il n'arrivait pas à ouvrir les yeux.

La panique brutale d'être à jamais prisonnier dans le noir le poussa à forcer, et avec un grognement, il ouvrit grand les yeux, et les referma aussi sec.

Le froid était intense. Il ne comprit pas immédiatement.

A travers les sifflements, il entendit un cri. Puis un autre. Ce n'était pas le même cri : peut-être quelqu'un d'autre. Deux personnes. Des beuglements.

A nouveau, il tenta d'ouvrir les yeux. L'air qu'il aspira était glacé et vicié. De la poussière lui entra dans les narines et il toussa. Son corps entier était parcouru de fourmis gelées.

Il lui sembla que le sifflement devenait plus fort et il ouvrit encore les yeux, s'obligea à les garder ouverts. Des larmes ruisselaient sur ses joues. La fumée était aigre. Acide. Pleine de graisse. De neige.

A nouveau, les cris se firent audibles au-delà du sifflement, et il remua les doigts.

Il était allongé, face contre terre, les yeux recouverts de neige. Il ne distingua rien, au premier abord, puis une forme claire qu'il prit pour une femme, et enfin il reconnut un pan du mur métallique de la salle des communications.

La salle. Scratch. Sainte mère.

Un sursaut le parcourut et il toussa davantage pour expulser la fumée et la poussière qui encrassaient ses poumons. Ses oreilles ne cessaient pas de siffler. La peur lui permit de se redresser sur son avant-bras gauche sans trop savoir comment. Il ne ressentait plus rien. Sa vision était encore très trouble.

Les cris avaient redoublé d'inintelligibilité.

Après un temps qui lui parut durer une éternité, Equius réussit à rouler et à se mettre sur ses genoux. Sa chair s'enfonça dans du verre. Il ne le sentit presque pas. Il battit des paupières. Le froid était pénétrant.

Un nouveau gargouillis, tout près de lui, et il tourna la tête.

La nausée lui vint si vite qu'il ne s'en rendit pas compte, mais il n'avait rien à vomir.

Une forme sombre était déjà debout. Il la vit venir vers lui sans vraiment la voir. La forme s'accroupit près de lui et elle parla : il ne comprit pas ce qu'elle disait. Certaines des lumières de la salle étaient encore allumées sans qu'il ne sache comment. Des flammes léchaient le métal.

Dirk poussa un autre râle. Equius ne réussit pas à bouger. La bouche du jeune homme était ouverte face au ciel et la neige couvrait déjà ses yeux, rouge sur pâle. Il avait des morceaux de métal dans le bras, dans le ventre. Les yeux grands ouverts.

Dirk ne pouvait pas parler. Dans ces cas-là, personne ne peut parler.

\- Equius.

Il entendit son nom, assourdi par les sifflements, et il tourna la tête. La silhouette sombre. Il mit du temps avant de la reconnaître comme celle de Porrim Maryam. Porrim Maryam. La docteur. Elle était en vie. Comment ? Mais lui aussi était en vie.

Dirk était devant lui au moment de l'explosion.

\- Equius, répéta Porrim Maryam d'un ton pressant. Equius, tout va bien ? Tu me vois ?

Il ne réussit pas tout de suite à parler.

\- Il faut faire quelque chose, répondit-il.

Dirk continuait à geindre et à râler. Il avait du sang sur les lèvres. Sa poitrine se levait et s'abaissait à une vitesse hallucinante. Il vit Porrim, éclairée par les néons encore intacts, lui jeter un coup d'œil, puis elle revint vers lui.

\- Tu peux te lever ?

\- Oui.

\- Essaie. En douceur.

Equius trébucha un instant, puis se releva, les jambes pleines de verre.

\- Equius. Equius. Ça va ?

\- Ça va.

\- Va chercher les autres. Va voir s'il y a – moi je vais voir. Pour lui. D'accord ?

Il hocha la tête. Il faisait vraiment très froid, et le sifflement s'accentuait de minute en minute. Il déglutit et regarda autour de lui, et il se rendit alors compte qu'il ne savait pas par où commencer, car tout n'était que gravats, flammes et métal. Une grosse partie du plafond avait volé. C'était de là que venait la neige.

Son instinct lui souffla d'aller voir dans le coin opposé à l'explosion. Vriska, Scratch et Jane avaient disparu. Il entendit d'autres cris, des pleurs. Il fit quelques pas hésitants. Son sang était chaud le long de sa jambe. Sous un des bureaux renversés, on continuait à hurler. Il s'en approcha. C'était le matelot aux cheveux bouclés. Comme Dirk, il avait les yeux exorbités, et il hoquetait pour survivre.

Il se dirigeait vers lui lorsqu'une main lui saisit la cheville et il sursauta.

\- Equius, siffla-t-on.

Il tourna la tête. C'était Damara Megido.

Sans réfléchir, il dégagea sa cheville, visa, et écrasa les doigts de la jeune femme. Ses ongles rouges se brisèrent et elle hurla. Equius l'entendit à peine. Mais lorsqu'elle parla – il ne sut pas où elle en avait trouvé la force – il l'entendit parfaitement.

\- Je t'avais dit d'en finir avant. C'est trop tard. Tu aurais dû m'écouter. Noie-toi. Disparais, ne reviens pas.

\- Vous allez mourir, dit-il.

Damara Megido le fixa et, soudain, se mit à sourire, puis à rire, un grand rire aigu qui lui tira une quinte de toux convulsive. Un peu de sang coula ; puis elle cessa de rire ; elle était morte.

Une formidable secousse vit trembler le bateau et envoya Equius voler à l'autre bout de ce qui restait de la salle. Les cris reprirent de plus belle. Equius avait heurté un mur, et son bras gauche ne lui répondait plus.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit à nouveau les yeux, il avait vue sur le ciel.

Une terrible forme blanche s'élevait dans la nuit, au milieu de la glace, comme une colonne de gel. Equius la vit, pâle sur fond noir, grandir et s'allonger. Puis, alors que le premier tentacule avait dépassé les cinquante mètres, d'autres suivirent.

Il se sentit très petit.

C'est à ce moment-là qu'il comprit que tout avait été décidé depuis le début, et plus avant encore, peut-être, avant le port froid et sale de Mourmansk, avant ses petites tragédies, celles qui n'avaient pas de sens, celles qui n'importaient pas.

Quelqu'un avait dit : je ferai apparaître la mort dans le ciel un jour, et Equius n'avait rien pu y faire. Personne n'aurait rien pu y faire. Il n'était responsable de rien.

Il inspira profondément l'air nocturne. Il faisait vraiment froid.

Pour la première fois depuis des années, il se sentit en paix.

Une autre secousse, plus forte que la première, fit trembler le bateau une fois de plus, et Equius referma les yeux par réflexe. Il entendit les gravats rouler et le métal gémir. Mais dès qu'il le put, il rouvrit les yeux, et contempla la nuit dans laquelle se mouvait la créature millénaire, entre les flocons de neige et les flammes.

On hurla son nom. Equius mit du temps à réagir, puis, avec difficultés, il s'arracha au spectacle de la danse des tentacules et chercha la personne qui venait de l'appeler.

C'était en bas. Il se pencha par-dessus la balustrade du pont. La glace était craquelée en plusieurs endroits, comme des veines sous une peau, et une petite silhouette noire était sortie de l'une des failles et hurlait à pleins poumons.

Equius courut jusqu'à l'échelle, la descendit quatre à quatre et se dirigea comme il put vers Eridan.

Arrivé à son niveau, une secousse le projeta à terre et il entendit Eridan crier. Il resta un moment recroquevillé sur la glace. La neige continuait à tomber et il entendait encore les hurlements plaintifs des hommes sur le bateau, mais aussi les appels aigus de milliers de choses noires qui s'enfuyaient, loin sous l'eau.

Il ouvrit les paupières. Eridan le regardait, les yeux écarquillés. Equius se releva et manqua retomber. Avec difficultés, il s'approcha de la fissure. L'odeur du sel lui parut plus intense que jamais. Elle lui piqua les narines et lui monta à la gorge. Il renifla.

\- « Où sont les autres ? » demanda Eridan.

\- « Morts. »

Une secousse, suivie d'un bruit de métal, le fit se rouler en boule. Le bateau avait été touché. Le rugissement des flammes lui vint aux oreilles malgré le sifflement. Il avait mal aux yeux.

\- « Tu veux que je le fasse ? »

Equius regarda Eridan, inspira, puis acquiesça, le cœur battant à tout rompre.

\- « Merci. »

\- « De rien. Merci à toi. »

\- « Ce n'est pas nécessaire de me remercier. »

\- « Non. Non, probablement pas, non. », répondit Eridan.

Puis il lui saisit la tête. Equius sentit ses lèvres se coller aux siennes, puis il bascula en avant, un instant à peine, avant de tomber à l'eau.

* * *

Washington DC, 13 juin 2017

(suite de l'article de la page 1)

Suite aux accusations du gouvernement Russe au sujet du mutant découvert aux Îles François-Joseph le 22 mars dernier – accusations selon lesquelles le mutant serait une arme américaine visant à attaquer les pays de l'Est – les tensions étaient déjà très fortes. L'utilisation de la bombe atomique, jugée nécessaire par les Etats-Unis pour abattre le mutant, avait encore là été source de conflits.

Le général Lord English, qui s'était alors révélé au grand public par son action extrêmement directe et rapide sur cette affaire, avait décrété que rien ni personne ne se mettrait en travers de son chemin et que ces accusations fallacieuses n'étaient qu'un prétexte pour entamer la guerre. Une théorie du complot qui n'a cependant pas empêché la déclaration du président hier soir. Nous rappelons que tous les hommes entre dix-huit et quarante-et-un ans sont aptes à être enrôlés…

* * *

Washington DC, 09 novembre 2017

**LE PRESIDENT JOE BIDEN ASSASSINE – UN CONSEIL D'URGENCE EST OUVERT**

* * *

Washington DC, 12 novembre 2017

**LORD ENGLISH EST ELU PRESIDENT PROVISOIRE – UN NOUVEAU PLAN POUR L'OUEST ?**

* * *

Washington DC, 30 novembre 2017

**LA BOMBE A EST LANCEE – LORD ENGLISH DIT AVOIR GAGNE LA GUERRE**

* * *

Washington DC, 17 janvier 2018

**LE DRAME EN EUROPE – LA BOMBE ATOMIQUE DE L'EST S'ABAT SUR LA FRANCE**

* * *

Washington DC, 03 février 2018

**UNE NOUVELLE BOMBE SUR L'ALLIANCE DE L'EST**

* * *

Washington DC, 04 avril 2018

**LORD ENGLISH ELU PRESIDENT DU CONSEIL DE L'ALLIANCE DE L'OUEST**

* * *

Washington DC, 18 juin 2018

**L'OUEST TRIOMPHE ENFIN – LORD ENGLISH, UN SURVIVANT, UN VAINQUEUR.**

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merci encore pour tout.
> 
> Tach-Pistache


End file.
